


Get It Right

by inlovewithimpossibility



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon up to 2x19, F/F, faberry is canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2018-12-07 08:44:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 97,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11620023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inlovewithimpossibility/pseuds/inlovewithimpossibility
Summary: Starts in 2x19 - Quinn gets sick and tired of hiding who she really is. She and Rachel stop hiding and try to finally get it right. An 'if Faberry were canon' AU...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I obviously don't own any of the characters and some of the dialogue is lifted straight from the show so that's obviously not mine either.  
> Tumblr:  
> http://inlovewithimpossibillity.tumblr.com/

Quinn stormed out the room, sighing loudly and sliding down onto the floor by the lockers with her head in her hands. What had she done?

“Quinn?”

She was surprised to see Kurt stood there, a sympathetic look on his face. “Kurt? Are you here to tell me how much of a bitch I’m being?”

The boy chuckled and held out his hand to help her up. “Come on, you don’t need to be on the floor, things aren’t so bad.” He led her into an empty classroom and gestured to a table which she pulled herself up onto.

“Why did you come after me?” She asked, flicking her hair over her shoulder.

“Because I know what’s going on. You don’t care about Finn but there is a reason you don’t want him singing with Rachel and the only way you can express that is by insulting her.” The stylish boy smiled sadly as he looked at the beautiful girl sat across from him.

“I-I don’t know what you mean.” She replied, feigning innocence as Kurt raised an eyebrow at her. What was she supposed to do? Blurt out the truth right then and there?

“Yes, you do. You’re hiding behind your relationship with Finn because you’re terrified of all the feelings that are running through you right now. I’ve been there. But it’s time to stop hiding Quinn, you’re only hurting yourself.” He said supportively, reaching out a hand towards her.

“What do you expect me to do? Come out? I hate to break it to you Kurt but nothing really changed when you came out because everyone already knew, it was obvious. What were you scared of? Your father who has always loved you and had your best interests at heart? I’m not you. I would fall so far. I could kiss Prom Queen goodbye. My mother isn’t like your dad, she was quite happy to let my father kick me out once, what’s stopping her from doing it herself this time? She’s always made her thoughts on homosexuality very clear. And heaven forbid what would happen if my father ever found out! I can’t, I – I just can’t!” Quinn jumped down from her seat on the table and her voice rose louder and louder until finally, she broke down, tears pouring out of her eyes.

Kurt didn’t quite know what to do. Quinn was always very cool and collected, he’d never seen her shout, let alone cry. But as she went crumbling to the floor, he jumped into action, catching her before she did some sort of damage. “Hey, hey, it’s okay.”

“I – I’m sorry.” She sobbed against him and he let her, knowing that this was God knows how many years of suppressed emotions flowing out of her. She was right. He’d assumed he’d known exactly what she was going through, but how could he? Yes, he’d hidden his sexuality but he was already at the bottom of the food chain at McKinley. It did nothing except add a few logs more to the fire. Then there were her parents. He couldn’t even imagine what it would have been like to be brought up by the Fabrays. Quinn was probably told every day that being gay was an abomination and a sin, knowing what she felt inside. She was right, he couldn’t imagine the repercussions of coming out for her.

“You know you’re right. I don’t know what coming out would do to your reputation or your home life but isn’t it the worst feeling ever? Lying to yourself every day about who you are?” He asked sadly, sighing as she clung even closer.

Quinn breathed in deeply and stepped back. She wiped her tears on her cardigan and then sat back down, leveling Kurt with a look. “Just after I moved here, I met Rachel and I thought she was amazing. I was thirteen and she did nothing but talk but she made me feel so welcome and she was so pretty. I was so excited that I went home and told my sister all about her. I told her that I got this funny feeling in my stomach when she looked at me and there were times that I wanted to kiss her. My sister slapped me so hard across the face that I flew across the room. She told my dad and he did the exact same thing. Then he promised that if he ever saw me even talking to her, he’d hurt her and her ‘abomination of parents’. That was the longest I ever spent in his office. The welts didn’t fade for three weeks.”

“You’re not scared for yourself, you’re scared for her,” Kurt said simply and Quinn sighed.

“Don’t think that I’m some sort of selfless person because I’m not. I’ve used Finn and Sam and I’m also petrified for myself. And for what? She hates me! I’ve made her life a living hell ever since my father told me that! How could she trust me, let alone love me?!”

“Quinn? I need to talk to you.” It was Mr. Schue stood in the doorway to the classroom, a strange look on his face. Miss Pillsbury was with him, looking concerned at the scene in front of her.

“Then talk Mr. Schue but Kurt’s not leaving.” Quinn sighed, looking at her teacher sincerely.

“Quinn.” He reprimanded and she sighed, trying not to let the tears spill over.

“God Mr. Schue! Can’t you leave her alone for two minutes?” Kurt spoke up, noticing the way Quinn was reacting to their teacher.

“Kurt, she was making demands and then she stormed out my lesson. That is not acceptable behavior.” The teacher said sternly, turning back to Quinn. The shouting seemed to tip her over once more and she began to cry again.

“Well done,” Kurt said sarcastically and wrapped an arm around the crying blonde.

“Kurt, don’t be impertinent.” Miss Pillsbury warned but she moved to sit on the other side of Quinn, trying to calm her. “What’s wrong Quinn?”

“I – I can’t say it.” She sighed, the tears falling heavily from her eyes.

“Why not? Is someone hurting you?” The guidance counselor asked, looking concerned.

“Just myself.” She sighed and tried to blink back the tears.

“What’s going on?” Another voice added and Mr. Schue whirled around to see Finn stood in the doorway.

“Finn, go away,” Kurt said, not unkindly but stern enough.

“No, wait,” Quinn said, looking up from her tears.

“Are you crying?” Finn asked, confused. Quinn never cried, it was difficult to elicit any kind of emotion out of her most of the time, except indifference.

“Can we have a minute?” She asked, looking at the other people in the room.

“Quinn, I still need to…” Mr. Schue started but Miss Pillsbury shepherded him out of the room.

“What’s going on with you?” Finn asked, standing awkwardly where he was.

“I haven’t been fair to you.” She started, breathing deeply when she realized what she was planning on doing.

“What do you mean?” He asked and sat down when he realized she wasn’t angry at him.

“I’ve used you and it’s not fair. Finn, I can’t be with you anymore. I can’t tell you why just yet but I promise it’s a good reason. I’m so sorry for everything I’ve put you through, honestly.” She said sincerely and she saw the confusion cross his face.

“But wait, you were just shouting about how your relationship comes first.” He said, his eyebrows furrowing.

“I know but I’ve been lying to myself about something and I need to stop. That starts with this relationship, I’m not in it for the right reasons and I hope you understand that I really don’t want to hurt you.” She sighed, looking at him with such sincerity that he nodded.

“Okay, well thanks for being honest I guess. If I can do anything to help…” He trailed off, still looking very confused.

“Thank you, Finn, I really appreciate it.” She kissed his cheek and he smiled before walking out, the confusion not having left his face.

“Quinn, what on earth is going on?” Mr. Schue asked, re-entering the room once he saw Finn leave.

“I’m not going to live a lie anymore Mr. Schue. That’s what’s happening. I’m sorry for being rude to you and causing a scene. Of course, Nationals is completely your decision.” She nodded and smiled at Miss Pillsbury.

“Quinn, there’s obviously something else going on here.” The guidance counselor sighed, looking at her reproachfully.

“There is Miss Pillsbury, but if you don’t mind, I’ll talk to you when I’m ready. Thank you for the offer though.” The blonde smiled and Kurt rubbed her arm happily, realizing what was happening. She knew what she needed to do and he was going to be there for her, no matter what she needed.

“Okay Quinn, please do though. When you’re ready.” The redhead smiled and allowed the students to slip past her.

Kurt walked with Quinn to her locker as she grabbed her backpack and her car keys, getting ready to leave for the day.

“I’m here if you need anything, okay? Don’t hesitate to call.” He smiled and she grinned, pulling him into a hug.

“Thank you so much, Kurt, for making me see. I think I’m going to talk to my mom tonight.” She gulped and he smiled sadly.

“Call me if you need anything okay? What to say, what to wear, a place to stay, anything. I mean it.” He kissed her cheek and sent her on her way, glad that she was accepting who she was.

::: ::: ::: :::

“Hi honey, how was school?” Judy Fabray smiled as she heard the door shut after her daughter.

“Hi Mom, it was alright. I need to talk you later if you’re not too busy.” The teenager smiled falsely, kissing her mother’s cheek.

“Alright honey, we can talk after dinner.” She smiled and Quinn nodded, heading up the stairs to her room.

“So what was it that was so important?” Judy asked after she cleared the plates away and returned to the table where her daughter was sat.

“There’s something you need to know. Do you remember when we first moved here?” Quinn started, deciding to open with the same story she told Kurt earlier that day.

“Yes, of course, we were all glad for the fresh start,” Judy commented, smiling at her daughter. Quinn especially had needed the fresh start after all that bullying.

“Well do you remember when I first met Rachel?” She continued, breathing deeply.

“Rachel who honey?” The mother asked, frowning.

“Don’t play dumb Mom, I’m not Dad, I’m not going to fall for that,” Quinn said sternly, fixing her mother with a look.

“Oh of course I remember, it was the first time your father hit you in the face!”

“And?”

“And what?”

“Mom, it was the first time I admitted who I am.” A burst of confidence swept through Quinn and although she was terrified, she realized how important it was that she did this.

“What do you mean Quinnie?” Judy asked, genuinely confused this time.

“Mom, I like girls. In the way that I’m supposed to like boys. And I know that you see it as a sin but I don’t think it is. This is me admitting who I am and asking you to accept that about me. God made me the way I am and he loves us all.”

Judy was silent. Her Quinnie, gay? It couldn’t be. Quinn had been pregnant, she had boyfriends.

“I – I…” She tried to speak but no words came to her.

“Mom? Please say something.” Quinn begged, imploring herself not to cry. She was going to be strong.

But Judy just sat there, staring into the space in front of her as if it were impossible for her to process what it was that had just happened.

 “I understand, call me when you’re ready to talk.” The teenager sighed and stood up, rushing up the stairs. She’d already packed essentials for the next few days, believing this would happen. She picked up those bags now and rushed out the door, slamming it behind her. It wasn’t until she reached her car that she allowed herself to cry, bending over the steering wheel.


	2. Rumours

It wasn’t until ten minutes later that Quinn found the strength to pick up her phone and call Kurt.

“Quinn, are you okay?” He asked, his voice sounding worried.

“C-can I stay with you for a few days?” She asked, blinking through her tears.

“Oh honey, of course. Listen, I’m at Rachel’s right now but I can be back at mine in five minutes if you need me to be.” The boy said kindly and Quinn felt more tears come to her eyes at his kindness.

“No, no. Don’t change your plans for me.” She implored. She didn’t want to ruin Kurt’s evening and she definitely didn’t want to ruin Rachel’s.

“Quinn?” The blonde gasped as Rachel’s voice sounded in her ear.

“R-Rachel?” She asked, in utter disbelief.

“Kurt’s explained everything to me. Come over here please, I want to talk.” The brunette said decisively.

“Rachel, I would love to talk to you but I’m so tired. All I want to do is collapse.” Quinn admitted.

“Please just come over here. You can stay with me, Kurt doesn’t have a spare room at his place and I’d hate the idea of you being cramped at a time like this.”

“Why are you doing this? I’ve been more than horrible to you.” Quinn asked, her walls falling down in her vulnerable state.

“Because I believe everyone deserves a second chance, or maybe a fourth chance.” Rachel joked and Quinn chuckled, starting up her car.

“Thank you, Rachel, you don’t know how much this means to me.” She smiled although Rachel couldn’t see it.

“It’s nothing. I’ll see you in ten minutes.” She replied sternly and Quinn chuckled.

“Yes, ma’am.”

Quinn took a deep breath and knocked on the Berrys' door, plastering a fake smile on her face in case one of Rachel’s fathers answered the door.

“Hi, Quinn right?” A tall skinny man with glasses was stood there, a kind smile on his face.

“Hi, Mr. Berry.” She said, her voice wavering.

“Oh honey, it’s alright not to be okay right now.” He smiled sadly and led her inside, placing a reassuring hand on her arm.

“Is it? Isn’t that letting her win?” The blonde asked, feeling more vulnerable than she ever had.

“Oh sweetie, no one wins at this. Come on, Rachel and Kurt are in the living room.” He led her inside and as soon as she entered the room, she was surrounded by this intense feeling of love and acceptance. Kurt and Rachel were sat on the couch, supportive yet sad smiles on their faces. Rachel’s other father was sat on the loveseat. He was shorter than his husband and he offered Quinn a reassuring wink.

“Hi, Quinn.” He spoke up, offering her a hand to shake.

“Hi, Mr. Berry.” She replied shakily, shaking his hand.

“Call me Leroy honey and my husband Hiram; else it gets very confusing around here.” He chuckled and she blushed, smiling properly for the first time since she’d left the choir room that afternoon.

“Do you want us to make ourselves scarce?”  Hiram asked, gesturing towards the door.

“Oh no, it’s your home,” Quinn said quickly, not wanting them to change their plans for her.

“Honey, it’s yours now too.”

The intense kindness of these men was what made Quinn breakdown once more, thinking of her mother and how she’d just sat there with that blank look on her face. Before she could fall to the ground sobbing, small arms wrapped around her and pulled her back onto the couch. They encircled her and made her feel safe and warm.  The tears fell quicker now. This was what she had done this for. She didn’t want to lie anymore, she wanted to be herself. And the real Quinn, the one behind the cheerleader and bitch act, was just a scared little girl searching for love.

“Quinn? Do you want to talk about it? What did she say?” Kurt asked, rubbing a hand up her arm.

“She- she didn’t say, she didn’t say anything. She just, she just sat there. Exactly like she did before.” Quinn turned her head into the safety of Rachel and allowed her feelings to consume her, desperately grasping onto the girl.

“Hey, hey, it’s okay. You’re safe now. Shh, it’s all okay.” Rachel reassured the girl who had, not four hours ago, yelled at her for attempting to steal her boyfriend. She’d always known Quinn put an act up but she hadn’t known the true extent of what it was hiding.

“Do you want to watch a movie?”

Rachel looked at Kurt, shaking her head but she changed her expression when Quinn chuckled and nodded.

“What’s your favorite?” Leroy asked, smiling as Quinn’s mood brightened.

The blonde blushed bright red and mumbled out something incoherent.

“What was that?” Rachel giggled, poking her in the side.

“The Wizard of Oz.” She said giggling at the sensation of Rachel’s fingers against her side.

“Ah, Judy Garland. Stick her in Leroy.” Hiram grinned and pushed his husband towards the DVD shelf.

Quinn happily relaxed into Rachel as the movie began, her head dropping against the smaller girl’s shoulder and she enjoyed the sensation of soft circles being drawn on her stomach by the other girl.

By the time Dorothy landed in Oz, Quinn was fast asleep and breathing deeply, muttering slightly to herself. Rachel regarded her with a fond expression as her daddy offered to carry the blonde upstairs to the guest bedroom.

“Are you sure you’re okay with this? I know it’s a lot to take in.” Kurt asked as he grabbed his coat and his shoes.

“Seriously Kurt, I’m fine. The most important thing right now is that Quinn feels safe and happy and that she doesn’t hide who she is anymore.” Rachel nodded definitely, so sure of herself.

“There’s someone else who needs to do that.” He said, looking at his best friend knowingly.

“Kurt. You know, my dads know and I’ll tell Quinn but I’m not ready for this to be a public thing yet. I’m already ridiculed enough; I don’t need gay bashing added onto that as well.” Rachel sighed, glaring at Kurt.

“So you’re just going to continue to pretend that you’re hopelessly in love with my brother?” The boy raised his eyebrows and left on that statement, seeing himself out.

Rachel sighed and headed up the stairs, thinking over Kurt’s sentence. Of course, she didn’t want to continue mooning over Finn. It was exhausting and to be honest, the boy infuriated her. She hated that he wanted her to change into his version of her. She was who she was and that wasn’t going to change for anyone.

“Please… Don’t leave… Not you too…”

A cry distracted Rachel from her thoughts and she turned towards the guest room to notice the door was still ajar. She poked her head around the door to see Quinn. She had thrown the covers off and was thrashing around the bed, tears falling from her closed eyes. Rachel’s heart clenched at the sight and she entered the room, softly sitting down on the side of the bed.

“Hey Quinn, wake up.” She said softly and gently shook the girl, who didn’t stir.

“Please, no… Please, Rachel, don’t go…” She cried out and Rachel gasped, her eyes widening.

“Quinn, Quinn, wake up.” She said louder this time and shook her harder. Quinn’s eyes flew open and darted around the room before finally settling on Rachel.

“S-sorry.” She said sadly and wiped her eyes free from tears.

“Hey, it’s okay. You’ve been through a lot; I just wanted to check that you were alright.” Rachel smiled kindly, crossing her legs so that she was sat fully on the bed.

“I know I said I didn’t want to talk tonight but since you’re here?” Quinn asked, biting her bottom lip. The action jostled something within Rachel and she nodded, standing up. “Wait, please don’t go!” The blonde called out and the other girl turned to look back at her smiling.

“I’m only shutting the door. I don’t think this is really a conversation I want my parents hearing.” She chuckled and shut the door before returning to her place on the bed in front of a very red Quinn. “Hey, don’t worry. It’s alright.”

“I feel like I need to explain myself to you,” Quinn said after a deep breath.

“You have nothing to explain,” Rachel reassured her.

“Just, just let me, okay? I know it’s difficult for you to not talk but just for two minutes, can you listen to me? I need to explain myself.”

“I promise.” She smiled and Quinn took a deep breath.

“Okay, I guess I should start from the beginning. When I was little, I was always very reserved. I never really wanted to talk to anyone. All I wanted to do was read or makeup stories in my head. That didn’t help with the bullying. When we moved to Lima, my father was determined that, along with my new look, I was going to become more social because it ‘wasn’t right for girls to be so obsessed with fantasy’. I tried really hard on my first day to fit in and then I met this wonderful girl. At first, I thought she was younger than me because of how small she was but I knew from that moment that I was gay. She was beautiful. She was wearing a ridiculous unicorn sweater and tiny short skirt but she was beautiful. It was you. I was so excited because you were just wonderful to me, so nice and sweet and kind, something I’d never really experienced from my peers. I ran home and told my sister all about how you made me feel, how I got butterflies in my stomach when I looked at you and how I felt like I wanted to kiss you. She slapped me across the face, hard, and told my father. He hit me even harder and told me that I was an abomination. He took me into his office and told me to bend over his desk like he always did when I or Frannie were bad. The welts didn’t fade for three weeks. He used the end with the buckle. I still have a scar. From that moment, I suppressed all of those feelings. I molded myself into the perfect daughter my parents wanted me to be. I made head cheerleader and following society’s rules, I forced myself to date the quarterback. The real Quinn was gone. That is until Glee club started up again. When I heard that Finn had signed up and was singing with you, I started to freak out. Him being close to you meant that I would have to be and my façade was going to collapse in on itself, I couldn’t control myself around you. So, I forced myself to be horrible. I made myself into the complete opposite of my true self. Expressed feelings so far from what I was actually experiencing. Then Puck got me drunk and I was so determined to prove that my fake identity was who I really was that I slept with him. Well, you know what that caused. After Beth was born, I wanted to stop lying to myself. I wanted to be the person I used to be, the person behind the mask. But then my mom was there, so apologetic and I had to take the chance. I didn’t want to continue to be a homeless sixteen-year-old. I knew she’d never approve so I put my walls back up. Rachel, I’m so sorry. I’ve been awful to you. More than awful. But please know this; I never wanted to hurt you. I was being selfish and trying to hide what I truly felt in order to continue living comfortably. I can’t do that anymore. I need to be honest with myself and you deserve so much more.”

“Quinn, I – I don’t know what to say.” Rachel said honestly, tears prickling at her eyes.

“You don’t have to say anything. I just needed you to know.” The blonde admitted truthfully and smiled. She frowned however when tears began to fall from the brunette’s eyes. “Hey, please don’t cry. What’s wrong?”

“It’s, it’s just you’re so strong. You’re amazing and I’m such a wimp.” Rachel admitted.

“A wimp? Rach, you’re the most confident person I know, except maybe Puck.” Quinn chuckled, resting a hand on the girl’s arm.

“Yeah right. You’ve got so much at stake and yet you’ve come out and I can barely admit it to my parents and Kurt.” She laughed through her tears but Quinn was in pure shock.

“Wait, you’re gay? But what about Finn?”

“You’re not the only one who can put up a façade Quinn.” Rachel smiled, wiping her tears, getting over herself.

“Really?” The blonde asked, unable to hide the smile that came across her face.

“Really Quinn.” She chuckled and relaxed onto the bed. Quinn lay down next to her, allowing their hands to intertwine. “Although I need you to know, I’m not ready for a relationship with you just yet. Whilst I understand the reasoning behind what you did, I need to see that I can trust you.”

“Well then, it looks like I have some wooing to do.” Quinn chuckled, happily gazing at the girl across from her. All thoughts about what was going to happen tomorrow went out of her head and she realized all she needed was the angel in front of her. This angel who was willing to give her a second chance.

“I guess you do.” Rachel chuckled and sighed happily, enjoying the feeling of her hand in Quinn’s. Her hands were small and soft, they fit perfectly with her. It was a joint action very unlike holding Finn’s hand. His hand was large and rough and almost engulfed her own tiny one.

“Can you stay with me tonight, please? I know it’s a bit forward but I really don’t want nightmares.” Quinn admitted honestly and Rachel smiled sympathetically, nodding her head.

“Hang on, let me just go change.”

When she returned to the bedroom, Quinn was whimpering softly and Rachel quickly gathered her up in her arms, soothingly rubbing her back.

“My angel.” The blonde muttered sleepily and Rachel smiled.

“You’re the angel, Quinn.”

 ::: ::: ::: :::

They were awoken the next morning by the sound of Rachel’s dads, stood in the doorway. “Oh my goodness, they’re so cute.”

“Shh, you’re going to wake them up.”

“They need to get up anyway.”

“Yes, but they probably don’t want to wake up to you squealing at them honey.”

“Daddy?” Rachel said drearily, slowly drifting into consciousness.

“Morning baby girl, it’s time to get up. I’m afraid you’ve missed your time to work out that if you get up now you can probably still fit your vocal warm-ups in.” Hiram smiled kindly at his only child.

“Okay, thanks, Daddy. Good morning Papa.” She smiled at Leroy who blew her a kiss.

“Good morning Songbird, we’ll leave you to wake up Quinn.” He smiled and the two left the doorway, heading downstairs.

“Quinn? Quinn, wake up.” Rachel smiled, softly shaking the girl next to her.

“No, don’t wanna wake up.” The blonde pouted, turning away from Rachel. The brunette chuckled.

“Sorry Angel, but you’ve got to wake up.” She chuckled and Quinn cracked open one eye.

“If you keep calling me that, I’ll wake up at four every day.” The blonde giggled and Rachel rolled her eyes, gently pushing her playfully.

“I’m going to shower in my room, there are toiletries and a shower in the en suite and there should be a towel. Shout if you need anything.” The brunette grinned, stretching as she stood up.

“Thank you, for everything.” Quinn smiled and stood up, wiping her eyes free of sleep. She groaned as she realized that she’d forgotten to take out her contact lenses the night before.

“Stop thanking me for everything. You’re always welcome here. I may need time to think about our relationship but there’s no denying I want you near me.” Rachel winked and left.

“That’s a good way to start a day,” Quinn said happily to herself and jumped in the shower. She was ready to forget about the predicament with her mother until she wanted to talk about it. Until then, she was going to enjoy the free feeling she felt as a result of finally being honest with herself. She needed to call Sam.

“Breakfast Quinn?” Leroy asked once she emerged downstairs, dressed for the day with her bag ready to go. It was weird how domesticated and natural it already felt to be casually sat in the Berry’s kitchen.

“I’d love some, thank you.” She smiled as he plated up some eggs, bacon, and toast before placing it in front of her.

“We’ll leave the veganism to Rachel and Hiram.” He said, chuckling when he saw Quinn’s mouth watering.

“I don’t normally eat breakfast.” She admitted as Leroy sat down next to her and began to eat his own meal.

“Your mother didn’t insist? It’s the most important meal of the day. I always make sure Rachel eats something in the morning.” His eyebrows furrowed and Quinn had to smile at this man. He couldn’t even imagine her parents not ensuring that she ate breakfast, who knows what he’d think if she told him all about her home life.

“She’s so lucky to have such wonderful parents.” She commented, awkwardly fiddling with her dress hem.

“Oh kiddo, we just do what any good parent would do and I’m going to do the same for you now as well, so eat up.”

Quinn grinned and tucked in, repressing the urge to moan at the taste of well-cooked bacon.

“Ugh, why does it smell like butchered animal?” Rachel’s voice resonated from the doorway and Quinn looked up, a sheepish grin on her face.

“Well, now that Quinn’s here baby girl, I’m no longer the only one opposing you and your daddy.” Leroy chuckled and kissed her cheek as she approached him.

“You know I’m only okay with this because it makes Quinn happy.” The diva stated, beginning to chop up fruit and throw it into a blender.

“In that case, I think Quinn and I may have to team up.” Leroy chuckled and Quinn giggled, silencing herself when Rachel threw a glare her way.

Not being used to eating in the mornings, Quinn pushed her plate away and walked over to Rachel, leaning against the counter.

“I like your glasses,” Rachel commented, smiling at the blonde.

“Oh yeah, well, I slept with my contacts in last night so…” She blushed and pushed them up her nose, not really used to the sensation of them on her face. She’s been wearing contacts for so long that she’d forgotten.

“They’re cute.” Rachel giggled and Quinn chuckled too, appreciating how adorable Rachel was. It was so liberating to be able to think things like that without feeling the need to stuff those feelings deep down inside where no one will ever find them.

“You have first period free right?” She asked, trying to appear casual.

“Yes, why do you ask?” Rachel asked, the sound of the blender masking their conversation from Rachel’s father.

“I want to end this whole Sam rumor, with you at least. Let me show you why I’ve been hanging out with him so much?” She asked, pouting in a way that made Rachel’s insides flutter.

“Of course, although, I completely understand if it’s something that Sam wouldn’t be comfortable with.” The brunette added, turning off the blender and pouring her smoothie into a glass.

“I already talked to him, don’t worry, he’s fine with it as long as you keep it on the down low,” Quinn explained, fiddling with her dress once more.

“Swear on my heart.” Rachel grinned before picking up the glass and downing nearly the whole drink.

 ::: ::: ::: :::

“Quinn!!” Stacy Evans came running out of the motel as the two girls climbed out of the car.

“Hi, Stacey!” Quinn replied back enthusiastically, swinging the little girl up onto her hip.

“Quinn, thank you so much. I’ll see you later. Hi, Rachel.” Sam grinned as he rushed along the road, obviously on his own way to school. He called the last part out slightly reluctantly and the girl frowned, looking after him with concern.

“Is he going to walk the whole way to school?” She asked concerned.

“No, there’s a bus stop up the road. I’d offer to drive him myself but there’s a reason I’m here.” Quinn smiled and looked at Stacey, bopping her on the nose.

“Hi, I’m Stacey!” The little blonde grinned, waving at Rachel who giggled.

“Hi Stacey, I’m Rachel.” She smiled and walked over to the pair of blondes.

“Do you know Sammy?” She asked, her wide eyes smiling at the brunette.

“I do, we’re in Glee club together.”

“Sammy’s my big brother.”

“Speaking of big brothers young lady, where’s your other one?” Quinn interjected, looking at the little girl.

“He’s getting ready in the bathroom and then he said I can go. Can I watch TV while I wait?” She asked, tugging the two girls by their hands into the motel.

“Sure Stacey.” Quinn chuckled and lifted the girl onto the bed, before turning the TV on. Once Stacey was settled she turned to Rachel. “Are you alright?”

“I’m a little confused but yeah,” Rachel replied, smiling fondly at the little girl.

“Sam’s dad lost his job and their house was repossessed. This is the only place they can afford right now. Their parents are out all day looking for jobs so at my church when I heard about what was going on, I offered to come and help out every so often. Look after the two of them and do some girly stuff with Stacey.” Quinn explained, looking fondly at Rachel.

The door to the bathroom opened then and a blonde boy stepped out, dressed for the day, unlike his sister who was still in pajamas. “Quinn!” He exclaimed and ran over to hug the blonde.

“Hey buddy, how are you?” She asked, ruffling his hair.

“Good. Stace, you can use the bathroom now.” He said and the little girl grabbed her clothes, rushing into the room.

“Stevie, this is my friend Rachel.” Quinn introduced them.

“Hi, I’m Stevie.” He grinned and nodded at her.

“Pleased to meet you,” Rachel replied and Quinn chuckled.

“Quinn, I’m really stuck on this homework and Sam didn’t know either,” Stevie admitted and the blonde smiled.

“What is it kiddo?” She asked, moving towards him.

Rachel relaxed and watched how easily Quinn interacted with the younger Evans siblings. She really would have been an excellent mother; she _was_ going to be one day. Once Stacey was ready, Quinn made sure that they had some lunch in their bags and dropped them off at the elementary school before heading to McKinley.

“Thank you for taking me.” Rachel smiled as they pulled into the high school parking lot.

“You’re welcome. I really just wanted to prove that I’m not sleeping with Sam.” Quinn chuckled and relaxed back into her seat once she’d parked, seeing as they had a half hour until their next period, which was Glee, started.

“Well, after what you told me last night, I’d assumed as much.” Rachel giggled and Quinn looked at her mischievously, her hands reaching out to run up the girl’s sides.

“Are you making fun of me?” She asked, continuing to tickle the brunette, laughing at the shrieks that were escaping her.

“No – no. Please.” Rachel managed through her laughter and Quinn stopped, chuckling as she slumped against her seat.

“Do you want to play twenty questions?” The blonde asked, facing the other girl.

“In the nicest way possible, has anyone ever told you that you’re kind of a dork?” Rachel giggled and Quinn laughed, nodding her head.

“Yeah, I know. I’m a nerd. Now, do you wanna play or not?” She asked, hoping she said yes.

“Yeah okay, but I’m going first. What’s your favorite color?” She asked.

“Lame question! But alright, I’ll comply. It’s red.” She smiled and pushed her glasses back up her nose.

“Really? I thought you just got really into school spirit.” Rachel laughed.

“No, happy coincidence but I also really like a pale green. Alright, same question.”

“A really pale yellow, like the color of the sky at sunrise.” The brunette smiled, chuckling at how silly she sounded. “What’s your favorite book?”

“Alice’s Adventures in Wonderland. What is the first lie you remember telling?”

“Um, when I was five, I told my dads that Saturday classes at the JCC had been canceled because I didn’t want to see Noah. How old were you when started tumbling?”

They continued on this way for half an hour, laughing and joking as they discovered more about each other. Quinn glanced at the clock and swore loudly.

“Lucy Quinn Fabray!” Rachel gasped and looked at the blonde.

“Sorry Rach but look at the time!” She squeaked and grabbed their bags before jumping out the car.

“Oy vey! We’re five minutes late! For Glee as well!” The brunette cried and grabbed her bag from Quinn along with the blonde’s hand so that she could pull her towards the school. The panic wore off as they reached the building and they began laughing as they rushed along the empty corridors towards the choir room.

“You okay?” Rachel asked when she noticed Quinn’s hesitancy to enter the room.

“I’m fine Rach.” She grinned and opened the door, heading inside.

“Thank you for joining us, Quinn, Rachel.” Mr. Schue spoke up, even if he did look slightly confused as to why the two girls were together.

“Where have you been?” Santana asked, eyeing the two girls suspiciously.

“Yeah, it’s not like the dwarf to be late,” Lauren spoke up, looking interested.

“And why are you together?” Artie frowned, voicing the real question on everyone’s mind.

“Mr. Schue, I know that I sang yesterday but if you don’t mind, I’d like to amend my performance?” Quinn ignored the questions and looked at her teacher.

“Sure Quinn, what would you like to sing?” He smiled supportively and sat down, encouraging Rachel to do the same.

“It’s not from the album, but it is Fleetwood Mac. I hope that’s alright.” She smiled as Mr. Schue nodded and turned to Brad. “Thanks, Brad but I’ve got this one.”

She sat down at the piano and sighed. Her eyes flicked up to the people sat on the risers. Most people’s faces were confused but Kurt was giving her a supportive smile and Rachel… Rachel was looking at her with so much faith that Quinn felt as if she could do anything. On that note, she began to play.

_Rhiannon rings like a bell through the night_  
and wouldn't you love to love her?  
Takes to the sky like a bird in flight  
and who will be her lover?

As she began to sing, she blocked out the confused expressions of her fellow teammates and focused on her fingers on the keys. She closed her eyes and pictured Rachel’s face, a small smile coming to her face as she did so. She could do this, she was brave enough. She felt like she’d cried enough tears to fill the choir room over the last 24 hours but the tears still came again and by the time she finished her song, they were flowing freely.

“Q-Quinn?” It was Puck who spoke first and Quinn looked up, her eyes falling directly onto the only person she wanted to see. The one person she knew would be behind her on this. Rachel. The brunette’s own eyes were swimming with tears but she blinked them back as Quinn began to speak.

“R-Rach.” It was the only thing she could get out and Rachel rushed forwards, wrapping her arms around the blonde. She was pulled into her lap and Quinn held on for dear life, burying her head in Rachel’s shoulder.

“Hey, hey, it’s okay. You were so brave.” She whispered, rubbing soothing circles on the blonde’s back.

“Quinn, I know this is hard but you’ve started, you have to finish now,” Kurt spoke up, capturing the blonde’s attention.

Rachel felt her sigh and lift her head, removing a hand from Rachel’s waist to wipe her tears. “You okay?” She asked, tucking a strand of hair behind her eyes.

“Don’t let go,” Quinn said, grasping onto Rachel’s hand.

“Never.” She smiled and the pair turned to face the Glee club.

“Quinn? What’s going on?” Sam asked, looking at the girl who had offered him support in the hardest time.

“I don’t know if I can do this, I think I’m going to be sick.” She paled and Rachel grasped her chin in her small hand, forcing the blonde to look at her.

“Hey, everyone in this room loves and supports you. Remember that free feeling you said you had, it will come again. Just a couple of sentences, okay?” Rachel reassured and Quinn nodded, taking a deep breath.

“Okay. First I want to apologize for what I said yesterday. I was scared and I was confused, just like I’ve been for a while now. I know that you guys were confused at seeing Rach and me together but the truth is, I’m kind of into her and she’s been wonderful enough to give me a second chance. Not only that but I’m staying with her. I told my mom last night that I'm gay and she didn’t say anything so I left.”

Quinn watched as the faces of her teammates changed from confusion to shock through to sympathy. It was Santana who stood first and tugged Quinn into her arms.

“I’m so proud of you.” She whispered in her ear and Quinn hugged her tight as the other members of the team encircled them, pulling Quinn into a group hug. She knew that this was her home. These were the people who would stand by her no matter what and she loved them all.

“Wait so Quinn’s not sleeping with Sam?” Puck asked once they pulled apart and everyone laughed.

“No, I’m not.” Quinn giggled and winked at Rachel who smiled brightly.

“I guess if Quinn can be brave enough to tell you what she’s just admitted, I can tell you what’s been going on.” Sam sighed and faced the club. He told them the whole story and everyone decided that they would all help him in any way that they could.


	3. Frannie

“I’m so proud of you.” Rachel smiled as they drove home the next day. Glee had been so much fun and getting to goof around with Sam’s siblings was hilarious.

“I feel so free.” Quinn grinned as she parked her car in the driveway. She froze, however, when she saw a car that didn’t belong to either of the Berries.

“Quinn? What’s up?” Rachel frowned, noticing the way the blonde was still. “Whose car is that?”

“My sister’s.” She said quietly and shuddered slightly before plastering a fake smile on her face. “Come on Starlight; let’s go see what she wants.”

Rachel blushed slightly at the nickname but smiled at the way it made her stomach flutter. She grabbed her bag and followed Quinn inside, staying close by her side in case she was needed.

“Quinn? Rachel?” Hiram’s voice called out as they shut the door.

“Hi, Daddy,” Rachel called back as they dumped their bags on the stairs.

“Living room please.” It was Leroy’s voice this time and Quinn breathed deeply before following his orders.

Rachel froze at the living room door. A woman who was the spitting image of Quinn was sat on the sofa, chatting amiably with her fathers. She hadn’t quite known what she expected but having heard some of Quinn’s stories about Frannie, she wasn’t expecting a woman who would be happy to sit in the living room of a homosexual couple and engage in small talk with them. When the girls arrived, the Berry men excused themselves.

“Frannie?” Quinn asked quietly and the woman looked up, a smile spreading across her face.

“Oh baby bug, look at you. You’re all grown up!” Frannie exclaimed and stood up, wrapping Quinn in her arms.

“I- I- What are you doing here?” The younger sister asked, stepping back from Frannie’s embrace.

“I came to see you silly. Mom called.” The woman explained in a quieter tone, smiling sadly at her little sister.

“Did she say anything to you?” Quinn sounded so vulnerable and Rachel just wanted to scoop her up and reassure her that everything was alright.

“She and I had quite the argument actually. I left when she started quoting scripture at me but don’t worry, I grabbed all the important stuff before I left.” She gestured to a stack of boxes just outside the door.

Quinn was silent so Rachel stepped forwards. “Thank you.” She said for the younger sister who was still struggling to find her tongue.

“It’s nothing. It’s you I should be thanking. Rachel, right?” Frannie asked, raising an eyebrow in a way Rachel knew far too well.

“Yes, I’m assuming you’re Quinn sister. It’s a pleasure to meet you, Miss Fabray.” She extended her hand and Frannie chuckled, pulling the girl into a hug.

“It’s Frannie. Thank you for looking after my baby sister.” She whispered and squeezed Rachel tight before releasing her.

“Speaking of. Hey Quinn, do you want to sit down?” Rachel asked, taking the blonde’s hands into her own. The action caused her head to twist suddenly from where she’d been staring at the boxes to meet Rachel’s gaze. The brunette softened and reached up a hand, tucking blonde locks behind Quinn’s ear before rubbing her cheek softly with her thumb.

“Stay.” She said simply and Rachel smiled sadly.

“I’m not going anywhere, Angel.” The pair sat down on the couch but their hands remained intertwined. Frannie sat down on the other end of the couch, a smile on her face as she gazed at them.

“What did she say?” Quinn asked after a while, looking at her sister with tear filled eyes.

“Here.” Frannie pulled a letter out of her bag and handed it to Quinn. “You don’t have to read it now but she insisted I give it to you.”

“Thank you.”

“Listen baby bug, the world isn’t like our house. It’s accepting and it loves you for you, whoever you are. I’m sorry it took me growing up to see that and I’m so glad that you’re being honest with yourself now. I love you to the stars and back baby bug and I’m just a phone call away.” Frannie smiled and tugged her little sister into a tight hug.

“I love you Cessie,” Quinn whispered, using her childhood nickname for her sister.

“Love you more baby bug,” Frannie replied and released her, watching fondly as Quinn immediately grasped Rachel’s hand again.

“It was lovely to meet you, Frannie.” Rachel smiled, holding Quinn close.

“You too Rachel. I’m glad you make my baby sister happy.” She smiled and walked out the door, blowing one last kiss to Quinn who pretended to catch it.

Rachel’s dads saw the older Fabray sister out and it wasn’t until they heard her car pull away that Quinn picked up the letter.

“Do you want to read it?” Rachel asked, smoothing a hand over blonde curls.

“I want to but I don’t think I can.” She admitted, turning the envelope over in her hands.

“Would you like me to read it?” She asked and Quinn nodded, handing it over.

_Quinnie,_

_I really don’t know what to say but I know that I owe you some sort of explanation. I’ve been trying for the past 48 hours to make myself be okay with this but the truth is, I’m not. I have opinions and they are things that I’m not willing to compromise on. Homosexuality is wrong, it’s a sin and I can’t change the way I feel about it._

_But please know this, I love you with every part of my body and I want to continue to support you. I think it’s better if you stay where you are but I will continue to pay for whatever you need. I can’t change my mind on this but I don’t want to lose my daughter. _

_I really do love you Quinnie._

_Mom_

“I don’t want her money.” Quinn sighed once Rachel finished reading.

“Are you sure?” The brunette asked.

“Yes. I mean, I’ll pay some of it to your dads but I’m not taking money off of someone who feels obligated to give it to me. She can’t accept who I am and that’s her loss.” Quinn said decisively, nodding in a way that Rachel found adorable.

“Good for you.” She smiled and squeezed the hand that she was holding.

“Will you help me unpack?” The blonde grinned, her eyes flicking to the boxes once more.

“Definitely.”

It took the girls a good half an hour to lift the five heavy boxes up the stairs and Rachel burst into laughter when she realized that it was because they were all half full of books.

“Shut it you. You know yours would be full of Barbra Streisand records.” Quinn teased and Rachel giggled, nodding her head.

“How old is Frannie?” Rachel asked as they loaded the numerous books onto the bookcase in the spare room.

“She’s 24. She lives in Columbus so I don’t see her much.” Quinn smiled as she thought of the acceptance she’d received from her big sister.

“What does she do?”

“She’s a pediatrician.”

“What is this?” Rachel giggled as she pulled out a tatty old plush lion.

“Lovey!” Quinn exclaimed and grabbed the toy, holding it tight to her chest. Rachel’s heart melted at the image and she chuckled.

“You are so adorable.” She voiced and Quinn looked up, a blush coming across her face.

“So are you.” She giggled and walked closer until they were nose to nose. They both knew if one of them moved slightly that their lips would meet but neither wished to be the first to make that move.

“I really wanna kiss you,” Quinn admitted, confidence finding her in this close position.

“I’d like that.” Rachel smiled and they both leaned forward, sealing their lips together.

The world seemed to disappear around them as their lips met in a loving kiss. It was like something neither of them had ever experienced before. Kissing boys was a rough experience, where they engulfed you but wow… Kissing girls? It was like magic. Quinn tugged Rachel closer by her waist and Rachel’s arms looped around Quinn’s neck, her hands sliding into blonde hair.

“Wow.” Quinn gasped as they pulled apart. Rachel giggled and nodded her head, pulling her into a tight hug.

“I like you.” The brunette whispered into the pale skin and Quinn grinned, her heart beating faster.

“You do? I thought you needed me to prove that you can trust me?” The blonde asked, tilting the smaller girl’s head up.

“Oh Quinn, you’ve done that. In the last two days, you’ve shown me the girl behind the mask and I’m so grateful.” Rachel grinned, loving the feeling of saying it out loud.

“Well, I like you too.” Quinn grinned, pulling Rachel into another kiss. This one was shorter but still left the girls breathless. “So does this mean…”

“Yes, I’ll be your girlfriend.” Rachel giggled as Quinn whooped.

They were interrupted by the sound of the doorbell ringing.

“I wonder who that is.” Quinn frowned, confused as to who would be at the Berry’s at this time of day.

“It’s probably someone for my dads. Their clients sometimes visit them here.” Rachel explained, loving the feeling of being in Quinn’s embrace.

“Well then, I guess they’ll be occupied for a while.” The blonde giggled and sat down on the end of the bed, pulling Rachel down next to her.

“Probably, although, if we go to my room, they won’t hear us.” The other girl giggled but neither could help the blush that crept across their cheeks. “Okay, that was way cooler in my head.”

“Don’t worry about it.” Quinn laughed and relaxed so she was lying down. “Can we just cuddle?”

Rachel melted at the adorable pout on her face and nodded, happily climbing into Quinn’s outstretched arms. She wrapped her own arms around the blonde’s lithe waist and sighed contently as hands began to run through her hair. This was where she was supposed to be.


	4. Prom Queen

The next few days passed in a blur for Quinn and Rachel. It was so amazing for them both to finally be able to be true to each other and show the world their relationship. They were both floating on cloud nine.

So much so, that they’d sort of forgotten about prom. That is until Jacob Ben Israel approached them in the hallway.

“I’m here with front runner Quinn Fabray. Quinn, can you tell me how your recent coming out is going to affect your race for Prom Queen?” The reporter asked, shoving a microphone in front of the blonde.

“I’m still running but I’m just being honest about who I am. If you want to vote for me, do so. I’m not campaigning too much. I’m letting myself speak for myself.” Quinn smiled and took Rachel’s hand, leaving the Jewish boy behind as they walked down the hallway.

They headed into Glee and took their seats, laughing at something Quinn had said. Lauren, Santana, and Brittany walked in shortly after, discussing prom dresses.

“You’re up for queen, you can’t make your own prom dress. Prom is like our Oscars. It’s seriously like the most important night of our lives.” Santana commented as they sat down.

“What about getting married?” Lauren commented and Quinn smiled.

“She has a point, Santana, it’s just a dance. I’m going and I’m having fun with my girlfriend and my friends. What’s the point of making such a fuss over a dress?” Quinn commented, smiling at Rachel.

“Oh please Stretch Marks, we all know you’ve had your dress since January.” The Latina rolled her eyes and Quinn blushed, settling back in her seat.

“What are you guys talking about?” Mercedes asked as she entered.

“Prom dresses.” Lauren sighed, crossing her arms.

“Thank god I don’t have to worry about that, I’m not going.” The diva stated and everyone looked at her.

“Why not?” Kurt asked, looking confused.

“Because nobody’s asked me.”

“Alright, guys. Prom.” Mr. Schue spoke from the front, gaining their attention.

“Please tell me we’re not doing songs about Prom,” Sam asked confused and Quinn chuckled.

“No. We are the Prom. Figgins has asked us to perform.” The teacher explained and Rachel lit up.

“Let’s do Run Joey Run.” She grinned and Quinn smiled.

“Honey, no.” She said, laying a hand on her girlfriend’s shoulder.

Mr. Schue continued to talk and they all got excited, all this prom talk was getting them pumped.

 ::: ::: ::: :::

Rachel headed to the auditorium after rehearsal the next day to start thinking of songs to sing. She was more than shocked when Jesse showed up half way through her song.

“What are you doing here?” She asked, frowning.

“I flunked out of UCLA. Turns out, you actually have to go to all your classes in college.” He smirked his ridiculous smile and Rachel found herself repulsed. How had she ever fallen for this guy? Oh yeah, her repressed sexuality.

“Shocker.” She said coldly, returning her eyes to the sheet music in front of her. She needed something wonderful to sing to Quinn at prom.

“Anyway, I know prom is coming up and I wondered if you had a date.” He shrugged and looked at her. Rachel was stunned, this was a boy who had completely broken her heart and now he was acting as if nothing had even happened?

“Rachel, baby? Are you in here?” Quinn’s voice sounded out throughout the auditorium and Rachel sighed, a smile coming across her face.

“Yeah, I’m here.” She replied and Quinn appeared in the wings, a confused look on her face.

“Jesse?” She asked, walking towards Rachel’s outstretched hand.

“Quinn, you look good. How’s the baby?” He smirked and Rachel rolled her eyes.

“Really Jesse? You show up here and basically ask me to a prom that doesn’t have anything to do with you, act like nothing even happened between us and then you stoop so low as to bring up a topic you know will cut deep. You’re such a jerk. I said I never wanted to see you again last year and I meant it. Come on Quinn.” She glared at Jesse and tugged her girlfriend away from the auditorium, seething.

“Whoa, baby, slow down,” Quinn said, breathing heavily. How was such a small person so fast?

“Sorry Angel, ugh, he’s such a douchebag.” She growled and Quinn chuckled, pulling her into her arms.

“Don’t worry Starlight, you set him straight.” She smiled and kissed brunette locks.

“Hmm, this is nice.”

“It is. Now come on, there’s someone who needs our help.” The blonde grinned and led Rachel this time over to Mercedes who was looking glum.

“Oh hey, guys.” The diva smiled, transferring her books to her locker.

“Mercedes, we have a proposition for you.” Quinn smiled and the other girl raised an eyebrow, looking at the couple.

“Look I’m glad you guys are out and proud and all that but I’m really not into that.” She chuckled, raising an eyebrow.

“Oh gosh no! Gross!” Quinn exclaimed and Rachel chuckled, rubbing Quinn’s back soothingly.

“What do you want then?”

“We want you to come to prom with us. We’re teaming up with Brittany, Sam, and Artie and going as a big group.” The blonde explained, smiling happily.

“But, don’t you guys want to spend it together?” Mercedes asked.

“Yes, and we will do. We’ll dance and have fun but we also want to spend it with our friends.” Rachel piped up, loving the idea Quinn had come up with.

“And we hate the idea of you missing prom. I know it’s only junior year but I swear you’ll regret not going.” Quinn grinned and Mercedes smiled.

“All right I’m in, but where am I going to find a dress?”

 ::: ::: ::: :::

“It’s an outlet.” Mercedes commented as they entered the store.

“Yep, it’s where I got mine.” Quinn grinned and looked around.

“Look, guys, I appreciate the offer but I don’t think I’m going to find something here. These all look like dresses that would only fit a Barbie doll.” The diva sighed, her eyes flicking over the rails.

“Ah, ma cherie, that is where you are wrong!” A consultant appeared and winked, his ridiculously fake French accent making Rachel giggle. “Quinn!”

“Hi, Zac.” The blonde smiled and embraced the man. “Zac’s been selling me dresses since I was thirteen. From my first pageant dress to the one I just bought for prom, I always come here.” Quinn grinned and took Rachel’s hand.

“Alright, who needs a dress?”

 ::: ::: ::: :::

Dress shopping was hilarious and two hours later they stumbled out of the outlet giggling.

“I am starving.” Kurt laughed as they climbed into Quinn’s car.

“You guys are welcome to join us for dinner. Papa always cooks enough food for an army anyway.” Rachel giggled and they all agreed, heading for the Berry house.

“Who is laughing in my house?” Hiram appeared in the hallway as the teens giggled their way through the door. Mercedes and Kurt, who didn’t really know the Berry fathers very well apart from brief hellos on their way upstairs at sleepovers, froze just inside the house. Quinn and Rachel however laughed and rolled their eyes.

“Daddy, you’re not very good at the whole scary thing.” Rachel chuckled, kissing his cheek as she passed him on the way to the kitchen.

“Yeah H, I’d leave the scaring stuff to Leroy,” Quinn commented, passing by the other side.

“Oh really?” Hiram asked, catching the blonde around the waist and swinging her around.

“Ah, put me down!” She squealed and he did so, ruffling her hair as she continued into the kitchen.

“I hope you two are hungry, there’s enough food to feed a third world country.” Hiram chuckled, gesturing to Mercedes and Kurt in a welcoming manner.

“Hmm, something smells good Papa.” Rachel grinned as she entered the large kitchen.

“Hmm yeah, what you making?” Quinn asked, popping up next to the man.

“Chickpea and sweet potato curry, here.” He smiled and lifted the wooden spoon up to Quinn’s mouth. She tried some and groaned.

“Oh, that’s good. You’re a culinary genius.” The blonde moaned, trying to poke her finger into the pan.

“Ah, ah, ah. No more missy.” Leroy grinned and swatted her hand away, smirking at her pout.

“I didn’t realize you were such a cook Mr. Berry,” Kurt commented.

“Please, call me Leroy and someone in this house has to be, Hiram’s a disaster in the kitchen.” Leroy sighed, looking at his husband fondly.

“What about you Rachel?” Mercedes asked, looking at the diva.

“I bake but I don’t really cook.” She shrugged and happily walked into Quinn’s open arms.

“Your banana bread is pretty much the best thing ever, except maybe bacon.” Quinn frowned and the rest of the kitchen laughed, all fully aware of Quinn’s affinity for bacon.

“Was she this bad when she lived with you?” Hiram asked, looking at Mercedes.

“Oh worse, she’d hadn’t been able to eat it for months.” Mercedes laughed and Quinn blushed, pouting.

“Oh don’t worry baby, you can eat your disgusting dead animal here.” Rachel cooed, leaning up to kiss her girlfriend.

“Oh gag.” Leroy rolled his eyes.

“Papa!” Rachel exclaimed, looking at her father.

“Rachel!” He replied, raising his eyebrows. She huffed in reply and stamped her foot, sitting down at the table.

“I think you two are my heroes, I mean, you stayed sane raising her.” Kurt laughed and Leroy and Hiram did too.

“Well, it was difficult.” Hiram joked but rolled his eyes. “She was actually a really easy kid to raise. I think she was self-sufficient by four.”

“Which _was_ difficult when you tried to discipline her.” Leroy chuckled, smiling fondly at his little girl.

“Or when you wanted a cuddle,” Hiram added and Rachel’s face changed into a smile before she launched herself across the kitchen into her fathers’ arms.

“I love you.” She whispered and they grinned, squeezing their baby girl tightly.

“Love you too Songbird.” Leroy smiled, kissing her hair before he squeezed her once more and stepped away. “Okay, who’s hungry?”

“Me!” Kurt exclaimed and laughed along with everyone else despite turning bright red.

 ::: ::: ::: :::

Prom night rolled around very quickly and Quinn separated herself from Rachel to go and get ready in her own room.

She curled her hair and tied it up in the hairstyle she’d had picked out for months. She then applied her makeup carefully, cursing loudly when her eyeliner smeared across her face.

“You okay in here?” A voice said from the doorway and Quinn turned to see Hiram stood in the door with a smirk on his face.

“You’re lucky you’re a guy.” Quinn giggled, picking up a wipe and removing the black line from her face.

“I tell myself that every day.” Hiram chuckled and moved so that he was standing next to the dressing table. “You alright? You don’t need anything?”

“I'm good H, honestly.” She smiled up at him and returned to the mirror, carefully drawing on the flick of her eyeliner.

“Perfect.” He grinned and kissed her hair before striding out of the room with a wink.

It didn’t take that long for Quinn to finish getting ready but her dress was awkward to get on. Holding it open but tight to her chest, she stuck her head out the bedroom door. She knew that Leroy was with Rachel so tried the other Berry parent.

“Hey H?” She called and a head popped out the office at the end of the hall.

“What’s up?” He asked, grinning at her.

“Could you…?” She trailed off, turning around and gesturing to the open back of her dress.

“Oh! Of course!” He grinned and rushed over, ushering her back into her room before doing up the intricate fastenings at the back of the dress. “There you go, all done.”

Quinn grinned and stepped into the heels she’d laid out on her bed before turning towards Hiram. “Thanks. How do I look?”

“Oh Quinn, you look absolutely stunning. I could cry.” He gushed and Quinn spotted tears in his eyes. She felt her heart ache at the utter kindness of the Berry men once more before she launched forwards into his arms, hugging him tightly.

“Thank you so much, for everything.” She said into his chest and smiled when she felt him kiss her hair.

“You are so welcome, thank you for loving my baby girl.”

 ::: ::: ::: :::

Quinn gasped as she saw Rachel appear at the top of the stairs. She was an absolute vision in her baby pink dress. Quinn didn’t think she’d ever seen anything so beautiful.

“Oh, baby girl.” Hiram gasped, staring up at her in the same adoring way Quinn was and the brunette chuckled, walking down the last few steps.

“Q-Tip, you’re up.” Leroy joked, nudging Quinn who blinked rapidly a few times before moving towards her girlfriend. They were both staring at each other with tear filled eyes.

“Wow.” Rachel was the first one to speak and they both giggled, reaching up to carefully wipe tears from their eyes.

“I was thinking the exact same thing,” Quinn smirked. She pulled out a small corsage that was composed of three pink lilies in a cluster tied with a thick light pink ribbon.

“Oh, it’s beautiful.” Rachel smiled holding out her wrist as Quinn tied it on.

“Pink lilies mean friendship and devotion. You’re my best friend but I'm also utterly devoted to you.” Quinn said sweetly and Rachel swooned, leaning down to softly kiss Quinn.

“You’re so adorable. I'm not too sure what mine means but I think it’s kind of perfect for you.” She pulled out the gardenia wrapped in the light green ribbon and smiled as Quinn’s eyes lit up.

“It matches my eyes.” The blonde grinned as Rachel slid it onto her wrist.

“I know.” She smiled simply and they lent it once more, sighing into the kiss.

“Alright, your friends are going to be here soon. Let’s get some pictures just the two of you!” Leroy grinned, bouncing on his toes.

The girls obliged, moving into positions as Rachel’s dads dictated, laughing and kissing throughout. Quinn couldn’t help but stare at Rachel, leaning her head on her girlfriend’s temple and just breathing in the gorgeous sight of her.

Soon enough, the others arrived. The girls commented on how fabulous everyone looked before posing for a few more photos in a group.

 ::: ::: ::: :::

“Are you alright Sunshine?” Rachel asked a little way into the prom. They’d gone outside to get some air after dancing for an hour in the hot hall. Quinn was staring at her hands in her lap and Rachel was worried that she was getting caught up in her head again.

“I'm good Starlight, just thinking about how much has changed in the last few weeks.” The blonde smiled and extended a hand, tugging the small brunette down into her lap.

“I'm so proud of you. I know I say it all the time but I really am. You’re the sweetest, most wonderful person I’ve ever met.” Rachel smiled, leaning her forehead against Quinn’s. They both sat there for a moment, reveling in the feeling of being close to one another.

“Found our free porn boys!” Both girls wheeled around at the sound of a deep male voice and saw half the football team stood there, leering at the two of them.

“Fuck off Azimio!” Quinn growled, standing and guiding her smaller girlfriend behind her.

“Well, that’s no way to speak in front of your little girlfriend, Fabray.” Christopher Strando smirked, walking around the two girls and looking Rachel up and down with a look that made both girls squirm. “You know, she really is beautiful. I can just imagine those lips wrapped around my cock. All that singing, your breathe control must be amazing pet. I bet we could go all night long.”

He reached out a hand to stroke Rachel’s cheek and the diminutive brunette whimpered, frozen in place by fear.

“Don’t you fucking touch her Strando!” Quinn yelled, slapping his hand away and then slapping him hard around the face.

“You little fucking bitch, you’re gonna pay for that!” He yelled but before he could advance on her, the doors to the gym burst open and Coach Sylvester and Coach Bieste burst out, murderous expression on both of their faces.

“What is going on out here?” Sue demanded, looking at the football players surrounding the girls. Both were shaking and Rachel had started to cry, tears running slightly down her cheeks.

“That little dyke just hit me!” Strando cried but instantly regretted it when he saw his football coach’s expression darken.

“That true Q?” Sue asked, looking at the blonde who seemed as if she was trying not to hit him again.

“He tried to touch Rachel.” She said in defense and Bieste whirled around to look at Strando.

“You all need to leave right now. Prom is over for all of you! Strando, you’re benched for the rest of the season and I expect all of you in the locker room 7 am Monday morning to have a little chat about your behavior towards girls. Anyone who’s not there will be joining Strando on the bench! Get out of my sight!” She yelled and the boys all scattered, muttering under their breath.

Quinn sighed heavily before she turned to look at Rachel. Her heart broke at the sight of her shaking girlfriend and she rushed over, scooping the brunette into her arms. She sat down on the bench again and tugged Rachel into her lap. The diva’s head fell onto her shoulder and she rubbed her back, trying to calm her down.

“I'm so sorry Starlight, I'm so sorry.” Quinn sighed, holding her girlfriend close.

“Q? What happened?” Sue asked, approaching the girls with Coach Bieste next to her. Quinn sighed before relaying the event, continuing to rub Rachel’s back as she did so.

“Rachel? Are you going to be okay?” Coach Bieste asked and the diva nodded, keeping her head buried in Quinn’s neck.

“You’re welcome to use my office Q if you want to go somewhere more private,” Sue said sympathetically and Quinn smiled in appreciation. The two coaches headed back inside.

“It’s not your fault,” Rachel whispered after a while, finally lifting her head up.

“It makes me so mad that I can’t protect you from people like them.” Quinn sighed and smiled sadly as Rachel kissed the end of her nose.

“We’ll protect each other Sunshine. Now, let’s go clean up. You don’t wanna look like this when they put that crown on your head.” Rachel smiled and stood up, extending her hand to Quinn.

Hand in hand, they headed back inside.

 ::: ::: ::: :::

“And your junior Prom Queen is… Kurt Hummel.”

The room went silent as the spotlight turned onto Kurt who was stood there like a deer in headlights, a terrified expression on his face.

Quinn sought out Rachel in the crowd and their eyes met, silently communicating the pain they both felt for their friend. Both heads snapped back to Kurt when he ran out of the hall, Blaine following after calling his name.

The room descended into chatter and Quinn rushed off the stage, meeting Rachel before they both slipped out of the room, going to find Kurt.

Blaine was slumped against the lockers in the hallway, head in his hands. “Hey, guys.” He said dejectedly when he saw them.

“Did Kurt leave?” Rachel asked, squeezing Quinn’s hand.

“No, he’s in there.” He gestured to the bathroom across the hall. “He won’t talk to me.”

“Let me try,” Quinn spoke up and when Rachel went to speak in protest, Quinn placed a finger over her lips. “I know he’s your best friend but I think I'm on more of a common ground with him right now.”

The brunette sighed but nodded, reaching up to softly kiss Quinn’s cheek before sitting down next to Blaine.

Quinn sighed heavily before entering the bathroom. Kurt was slumped over the sink, looking more defeated than she’d ever seen him.

“Well tonight’s just all about the gay drama, isn’t it?” Quinn chuckled, wetting a cloth and handing it to him with a smile. He looked at her with a confused expression and she smiled again. “Rach and I got accosted by the football team outside around twenty minutes ago. Sue and Coach Bieste kicked them out.”

“Shit, are you guys okay?” He asked, eyes scanning the blonde for any sort of injury.

“We’re both fine, Rach is still a little shaken up about it though,” Quinn said with a sad smile, thinking of her beautiful girlfriend.

“Quinn, I'm so sorry. I know that tonight was really important to you and those idiots took it as a chance to play a stupid homophobic prank.” Kurt sighed, looking at Quinn with a sympathetic expression.

“I don’t care about Prom Queen. Rachel makes me feel a million times better than any plastic tiara could. What I care about is you. Kurt, you’re so incredibly brave. You can’t let something like this stop you from being who you are. You’re a freaking queen, in the best sense of the word.” Quinn smiled and Kurt chuckled.

“You know, you’re pretty awesome. I much prefer this new Quinn.” The boy smiled and Quinn chuckled.

“Me too. Now come on, let’s go and get you coronated.”

And as they watched Kurt dance with Blaine in the middle of their junior prom, Quinn pulled Rachel closer in her arms. This was all she needed, right here.


	5. New York

The excitement in the choir room was rising now that prom was over. A set list had been decided upon and the new songs were in the process of being written with Rachel and Santana taking major responsibility. That was why they were all confused when their teacher entered the choir room a few days before they were due to fly to New York looking rather defeated.

“What’s up Mr. Schue?” Puck asked, voicing all of their concerns.

“I just got off of the phone with the Nationals board.” He sighed and they all looked confused.

“Wait. That’s a thing?” Finn asked and everyone chuckled.

“Yes Finn, these competitions don’t just happen.” Mercedes said fondly, chuckling at the boy.

“Well, they’ve just dropped some pretty big news. They’ve assigned a theme to Nationals.” The teacher sighed as the kids all began talking.

“But it’s so close to the competition!” Quinn exclaimed, confused as to why this decision was made.

“Apparently that was the point, they wanted to ensure that each team had the same preparation time and stop the teams with bigger budgets going too extreme.” Mr. Schue sighed, clapping his hands to gain all of their attention. “There’s no point arguing it guys, we’re just going to have to go along with it.”

“What’s the theme?” Tina asked, listening attentively.

“Well seeing as it’s in New York, they’ve assigned the theme of Broadway but there has to be a theme running through the songs. Also, every show choir has to perform three songs. No more. No less. So start brainstorming.”

The club split up and Quinn turned to Rachel who had already pulled out her paper. Kurt also joined them, as did Santana. Puck made a joke, referring to them as the rainbow parade but he silenced after a seething look from Santana.

“Okay, idea. How about we sing about performing?” Santana suggested and they all loved it.

“That’s a really good idea.” Rachel grinned and wrote it down. “Okay, what can we sing then?”

“How about I Hope I Get It?” Kurt suggested and they grinned, Rachel, adding it to her page.

“That could be like a small group of us.” Quinn shrugged her shoulders and the brunette wrote it next to the song choice.

“Okay, then we need a whole group number and a solo or a duet,” Kurt stated and they nodded.

“Oh, you two should totally sing Broadway Baby.” Santana grinned, looking at Kurt and Rachel who frowned at the kindness of Santana but added it to the list.

“We still need a group number.” Rachel frowned, trying to wrack her brain.

“What about that show you were playing the soundtrack of the other day Rach? The one about the cheerleaders?” Quinn frowned.

“Bring It On? That’s not Broadway sweetie.” Rachel sighed, knowing it would have been perfect.

“It’s practically heading there. There’s talk of it taking over one of the major theaters when the tour’s over. Write it down, we can argue it if necessary.” Kurt shrugged and they agreed.

“What song though?” Santana asked, not familiar with the soundtrack.

“What I Was Born to Do.” Rachel said, scribbling it down.

“Mr. Schue! We have an idea!” Santana called and the teacher came over. He took the paper from Rachel and read it over, nodding his head.

“This could work. This could work really well. Hey guys, listen up.” He wrote the ideas on the board and once all three songs had been played to the group, they agreed they were perfect.

“We can’t waste a rehearsal,” Tina commented when Mr. Schue suggested them going home as he had to work out the arrangements.

“How about we start thinking up some choreography? We need to teach this lot some cheerleading for the Bring It On number.” Quinn suggested and the team agreed, heading to the dance studio.

“Okay, did we decide on who was taking the solo?” Kurt asked when they got there.

“I think it should be Santana.” Rachel grinned and the Latina smiled back, slightly confused as she assumed Rachel would be grabbing at any solo possible.

“Everyone agree?” Mike asked and they all nodded. “Okay, can anyone apart from the ex-Cheerios tumble?”

Rachel grinned and moved into a clear space before she flipped across the room.

“Whoa, was that a double layout? I’ve been trying to hit that for months!” Santana exclaimed, looking in amazement at the little diva who grinned and shrugged.

“That’s my girl.” Quinn grinned and winked at Rachel who giggled and winked back.

“Okay cool. Let’s start with Santana front and center and Rachel and Britt on either side at the back. I need Quinn at the back in the middle. Alright, when she sings standing on their hands, you guys are gonna go into a handstand and then around in a circle. Excellent, okay and open and into straddle. Perfect.” Mike grinned as he watched the girls. He was really excited about choreographing with the girls. Most of the glee numbers he choreographed stuck to basic moves. Jazz squares, walking in interesting patterns. It wasn’t exactly challenging. But now he was getting to incorporate all of these amazing moves.

They continued to work for the next half an hour, getting the tricky choreography down and Mike was ecstatic when they even managed to work a hip hop section in.

“Alright, to finish I think we need to get some more cheer stuff in. So, Quinn, I’ll let you take over.” Mike grinned and Quinn stepped up.

“Okay, I think Rachel and I are the best choices for flyers.” She started and Santana pulled a face.

“Hang on, why?”

“Because Rachel’s easily the lightest out of all of us and out of the three of us who have been cheerleaders, I’m the only one who was ever a flyer. You’re singing anyway.” Quinn reminded Santana who shrugged, knowing Quinn wasn’t trying to be mean.

“Which guys then?” Finn questioned, stepping forward.

“Puck and Kurt together, Britt you go with them too. Then Finn, Sam, and Mike together. Rach, you’re with them.”

She very carefully guided them through some simple lifts and due to Rachel’s flexibility, they easily looked more complex.

Mr. Schue came in an hour later and smiled. “Okay, I think I worked out the arrangements, can I see what you guys have been working on?”

They all nodded and got into their places. For the first time, they did it full out all the way through and by the end, they were breathing heavily. Mr. Schue applauded with an amazed look on his face.

“What did you think?” Rachel asked, her chest rising and falling heavily.

“You guys! That was amazing! Girls, why didn’t you tell me you had all those tricks up your sleeves?” He grinned and high fived the four girls who had been holding up the number.

“Did you do the arrangements for the other songs?” Mercedes asked, hoping she had a solo.

“I certainly did. I decided on Sam, Puck, Quinn, Mercedes, Mike and Brittany for I Hope I Get It. Rachel and Kurt are obviously taking our duet and Santana gets the solo in Born to Do. Although maybe Santana and Rachel could have a bit of a dance break in I Hope I Get It?” The teacher looked to Mike who nodded assuredly, smiling at the two girls who high fived.

“What order are the songs gonna be in?” Puck asked, having an idea.

“You got a plan?” Finn asked, knowing the look on his best friend’s face.

“Well yeah. We start with the duet ‘cause it’s like the two of them wanna be on Broadway and all that. Then we do the small group ‘cause it’s like an audition and the big number to finish like they’ve ‘made it’?” Puck suggested and they all grinned, loving the idea.

“Alright, well done today guys. Go home and make sure you’re ready for tomorrow because we’re going all in.”

The next week consisted of extra long practices and a group of 12 very exhausted teenagers. By the time the day of their flight to New York arrived, however, they felt prepared and ready to face Vocal Adrenaline and the other teams at Nationals. The day started early in the morning and Rachel’s dads drove Quinn and Rachel to the airport for their 6 am flight.

“Ugh, it’s too early,” Quinn complained as she cuddled up to Rachel in the back seat at half four. “Why are we leaving so early?”

“Because Quinn, we have to get through customs and make sure that we’re totally prepared,” Rachel explained excitedly, trying not to let her girlfriend’s adorableness affect her.

“Rachel, it’s early. Let her sleep and make sure you don’t make your team run through your set list in the middle of the airport at five o’clock in the morning.” Hiram chuckled from the passenger seat.

“That’s right H, you tell her.” Quinn murmured, cuddling even closer to Rachel.

“Why am I letting you use me as a human pillow if you’re just going to insult me?” Rachel laughed, looking down at Quinn.

“Because you know in your heart that it’s ridiculously early and you should let me sleep?” Quinn responded with a cheeky smile on her face.

“Sorry Q-Tip, you gotta move. We’re here.” Leroy grinned as he parked the car. Rachel jumped up with a squeal and in the process accidentally hit Quinn against the window.

“Ow!” She exclaimed, grasping her head.

“Oh I'm so sorry Angel, are you alright?” Concern fled across Rachel’s face and Quinn smiled, kissing her quickly to reassure her that it was all okay.

“Alright, be careful, don’t talk to strangers, keep an eye on your possessions and call us.” Leroy smiled at them, hugging both girls close.

“Promise.” Quinn grinned, moving to hug Hiram tightly.

“Bye Dads!” Rachel grinned and turned quickly, entering the airport. Quinn chuckled and hugged the Berrys one last time, kissing both their cheeks and waving before rushing to catch up with her girlfriend.

When she did, Rachel was looking around Lima’s small airport, concerned at the fact that she could not see their teacher.

“Mr. Schue said he’d be here at quarter to five Starlight, we’re early. Stop worrying, he’ll be here.” Quinn reassured her, running a hand up and down her arm.

“Only five minutes Quinn, for a teacher, he’s not exactly prompt,” Rachel exclaimed and Quinn sighed, knowing that a stressed Rachel was not a happy Rachel.

“Baby, calm down. He’ll be here.” She said pathetically and kissed her cheek, softly pulling her into her arms. Very slowly, she began to kiss down Rachel’s neck towards her collarbone and she smiled as she felt the diva relax into her arms.

“Quinn! Rachel!” They snapped apart at their teacher’s voice and turned to see Mr. Schue hurrying towards them, suitcase in hand.

“Hi, Mr. Schue.” Quinn smiled happily, entwining her hand with Rachel’s.

“Mr. Schue, do you have everything? Extra copies of the sheet music? Money in case one of our costumes breaks? Does your cell phone work in New York? Have you checked the reservations at the hotel?” Rachel began to ramble and Quinn couldn’t help but feel sorry for her teacher as his expression became terrified.

“Baby, stop with the rambling. We went through all of this with Mr. Schue just yesterday remember? I have complete faith that he’s capable of ensuring everything’s prepared.” Quinn smiled and squeezed the brunette’s hand.

“You’re right of course Quinn, sorry Mr. Schue but I’m just worried.” Rachel smiled at her teacher sheepishly.

“Don’t worry Rachel, if you hadn’t asked me all of that, I’d probably have assumed there was something wrong with you.” He replied affectionately. “Now, where can I get a coffee around here?”

Everyone arrived pretty quickly after that and they flew through security, as it was obvious they would at that time in the morning. They all slept on the plane, Rachel and Quinn lulling against each other as they flew away from their small town towards the bright lights of New York.

The city was vibrant and exciting and the kids were so excited to explore. Quinn smiled widely as she watched Rachel stand in Times Square and simply take everything in.

 ::: ::: ::: :::

Rachel smiled and practically skipped to the elevator. She was so excited to run their set for the final time. The first round was tomorrow and she was so excited. She’d never been involved in a competition so big. She finally found her way to the girls’ bedroom, having been sent to find the Unholy Trinity.

“ _Heck I’d even play the maid, to be in a show…”_ She sang as she swiped her card and entered the room, finding Santana and Brittany sat on their bed.

“Keep your voice down Midget, there are other teams in this hotel. Do you not remember last year’s Sectionals.” Santana said quickly, looking around suspiciously.

“It’s fine Santana. Have you guys seen Quinn? We need to go and rehearse.” Rachel said indignantly, looking around the otherwise empty room.

“I'm right here Starlight.”

Rachel whirled around towards the bathroom and stopped as her breath got caught in her throat. Quinn had chopped off almost half her hair so it fell choppily to her shoulders. It highlighted her sharp bone structure so she looked more mature and feminine.

Quinn grew nervous as Rachel stood there with her mouth open, not saying anything. “Do you… Do you not like it?”

“Li-Like it? You look… fuck Quinn. You look so fucking hot.” Rachel breathed out, ignoring Santana’s cackle behind her.

“You like it then? I don’t look like a boy do I?” She asked, her hand flying up to fiddle with the ends.

“Like a boy? I'm going crazy over here Angel, can I…? Can I kiss you?”

“You never have to ask about that Starlight. Get over here.”

 ::: ::: ::: :::

“I'm going to hug you now.” Rachel smiled, pulling the small Filipino girl into a hug. She honestly felt terrible about what she’d done at the start of the year and was so glad that she was getting the opportunity to fix it now.

“Starlight?” Quinn's voice called out and the two girls spun to see the blonde entering the bathroom, a kind smile on her face. “There you are beautiful, Mr. Schue’s going crazy. You walked off without telling him where you were going.”

“I needed to use the bathroom and then I ran into Sunshine here,” Rachel explained, holding out her hand which Quinn ignored in favor of an arm around her waist.

“Hi, Sunshine.” Quinn smiled, tugging Rachel into her side.

“Um hi, your hair looks nice Quinn.” The small girl smiled and Quinn did too, her free hand coming up to tug on the short locks.

“Thanks. I think they just called five for you guys, you should probably get going.” She said kindly.

“Okay, thanks.” Sunshine paled again and Rachel smiled sympathetically.

“Just remember, look at me.” Rachel said supportively and Sunshine nodded, saying her thanks again before walking out the bathroom.

“I thought bathrooms were our thing, Angel.” Quinn quipped, dodging the playful swing of Rachel’s hand.

“You’re too much sometimes Fabray. Now come on.” She grasped the blonde’s hand and tugged her outside, ready to support her new found friend.

 ::: ::: ::: :::

Quinn looked across in the middle of their set and they knew they were killing it. This was insane and the feelings that were running through her at the moment made her realize just how much she loved to perform. As the small group ended and they ran to their places for the group number, Quinn caught Rachel’s eye and winked at her. The brunette grinned and winked back before lifting her leg over her head, waiting for the music to start.

The last number was going well and everyone had hit everything so far but they still had the big lift section to do. Quinn grinned as she flew through the air, she really did miss cheerleading and the feeling of euphoria when you nail a complicated combo. She was placed back on the ground and that was when she noticed Rachel. The brunette was still smiling and singing but her dance moves were faltering and she seemed to be avoiding putting any weight on her left foot. They ended the song and the crowd clapped, not as wildly as they had for the first two songs and instead of staying on the stage and reveling in the feeling of the audience’s applause as they usually did; Rachel rushed off with Quinn quickly following. Once she was offstage, the brunette cried out in pain and Quinn was there in seconds, holding her up.

“Finn! I can’t believe you!” Kurt yelled as Quinn helped her girlfriend into a chair and grabbed another one to raise her ankle.

“What the hell happened?” Quinn asked, holding the sobbing girl tightly.

“The douchebag didn’t fucking catch her! She fell straight to the ground!” Santana yelled, rounding on Finn.

“I moved because she flipped too high! She was going to kick me in the face!” The tall boy defended but everyone scoffed.

“So you just let her fall to the ground? Stand up guy, aren’t you Finn?” Mercedes rolled her eyes as she rushed off to get some ice.

“It wasn’t my fault!” Finn yelled but no one was having any of it.

“You moved out of the way and the base was lopsided Finn.” Puck scoffed and headed over to Rachel, bending down by her chair.

“Come on Finn, let’s go get some air,” Sam said and guided the boy outside of the backstage area, knowing that he was only going to cause more arguments.

Mercedes returned with the ice for Rachel and Quinn soothed her by stroking her hair and whispering in her ear.

“Quinn, it hurts.” She cried and Quinn felt her heart break as she could do nothing to help her girlfriend.

“Shh, I know baby. It’s okay, I’m right here.” She said, settling for trying to comfort her and placing kisses in her hair.

“What happened? Where’s Finn?” Mr. Schue asked and the group whirled around to see him stood there, a confused look on his face.

“Sam took him outside before either Santana or Kurt punched him.” Brittany offered an explanation though her eyes did not leave her friend.

“Aren’t you a first aider Mr. Schue? Why aren’t you doing something?” Lauren scoffed and that stunned the teacher into action. He looked at Rachel’s foot and winced, it was already a lot larger than her other ankle. He removed her shoe and wrapped the ice in his blazer, before applying it to the ankle.

“Should we take her to the emergency room?” Puck asked, his face full of concern.

“No! No, it’s not that bad.” Rachel said, wiping her eyes though her tight grip on Quinn’s seemed to say otherwise.

“Baby, don’t down play this,” Quinn said, her eyebrow raised in her infamous manner.

“Hey, Mr. Schue? I found the competition medic.” Artie said and they all looked around as they hadn’t even realized that he’d left the group.

“Alright people, give me some space.” The woman said and everyone moved apart from Quinn as Rachel would not let her go.

Everyone else went back into the foyer area and found somewhere to sit. Kurt had to smile as he realized how worried the entire club was about Rachel, someone who they call claimed to hate.

“Dude, what are you smiling for?” Mike asked, leaning into him when he noticed the Soprano's expression.

“Just how much of a family we are. I mean, half the club claim to hate Rachel but it’s obvious they care or they wouldn’t be this worried.” He smiled and everyone overheard him. No of them had an answer and they all shrugged before becoming encompassed in their worry again.

It was a worrying five minutes until Mr. Schue walked out to find them.

“Is she okay?” Mr. Schue looked surprised when Santana was the first one to speak but brushed it off and smiled sadly at the group.

“It’s a really bad sprain but luckily nothing’s broken. If we make it through, she’s not going to be able to dance.” He said, worried about the routine and everyone gaped at him.

“That’s what you’re worried about?” Kurt asked, looking at their teacher as if he were insane.

“God, we all accuse you of favoritism towards Rachel but obviously you don’t if you don’t even care about her health.” Mercedes joined, coming to stand next to Kurt.

“Guys, calm down. Of course I care but honestly, I didn’t think you guys did.” The teacher said honestly and they all looked down at their feet sheepishly, knowing that their treatment of the little diva hadn’t exactly been stellar.

“We’re working on it.” Puck said and everyone agreed with nods, making Mr. Schue smile.

“Alright guys, she’s coming out in a minute. I need to go and call her dads.” He said and headed out the front of the building to get some phone signal.

“They’re posting results in five minutes,” Tina commented, looking at the time on her phone and everyone gasped, looking towards backstage as they wanted to be all together when they found out.

“I guess I’ll go and find Finn and Sam.” Puck said and headed off, Mike going with him.

The door to backstage opened and Rachel appeared on crutches, a smile on her face. Quinn was right behind her and looked as if she were going insane with worry.

“Hey Tiny. Come on, I saved you a seat.” Santana grinned and Rachel smiled back shyly, not used to the kindness from the Latina.

“You okay Berry?” Lauren asked and Rachel nodded. They all looked at her ankle to see that it had been wrapped up in a bandage and she’d been given her sneaker for her other foot.

“Will you be alright for a second baby? I want to go and talk to your dads.” Quinn said, smoothing a hand over Rachel’s hair.

“I’m not glass Quinn, I’ll be fine.” Rachel chuckled and leaned up for a kiss which was gladly given. The blonde began to walk away but stopped and turned around to check that Rachel was alright.

“God Q, we got her. Go talk to your daddies.” Santana joked and the blonde smiled, blowing one last kiss before rushing outside before Mr. Schue hung up the phone.

When she got outside, she had to giggle at the expression on her teacher’s face. She knew that Rachel’s dads probably wouldn’t react very well to the news of their daughter’s sprained ankle and she was witnessing Mr. Schue’s reaction to that reaction.

“Mr. Schue?” She asked and the teacher looked at her as if she were water after a long drought.

“One second Mr. Berry. Hi Quinn, can I help you?” Mr. Schue asked and the pained look on his face made Quinn smile.

“Can I speak to them?” She asked, gesturing to the phone and the teacher gladly nodded, handing the phone over.

“Hello?” It was Hiram on the other end of the phone and Quinn grinned.

“Hey H, it’s Quinn.” She said and heard the sigh of relief from the other end of the line.

“Oh thank the Lord. That teacher of yours really is incompetent.” He sighed and Quinn chuckled.

“Tell me something I don’t know H but honestly, don’t worry too much. It’s a bad sprain and she probably won’t be walking on it for at least a week but I’ve got her. I promise.” The blonde said sincerely and bit her lip, hoping Rachel’s dads had enough faith in her.

“We know you have her Q-Tip, we weren’t worried about that. She’s a nightmare when she’s ill or injured and I wouldn’t wish that on anyone.” Leroy joked and Quinn laughed for the first time since she’d seen Rachel falter.

“Leroy! That is our baby girl!” Hiram exclaimed and Quinn bit her lip to stop herself from laughing.

“Honestly Quinn, we know you’ll look after her and please remember to look after yourself. Get her to call us when she feels up to it.” Leroy commented and Quinn nodded before realizing that the men couldn’t see her.

“I will do Leroy. I love you guys.” She said and tears sprung to her eyes as she realized that it was the first time she’d said that to the men who’d taken her in when she’d needed it most.

“We love you too Quinn, honestly,” Leroy said and she heard a sniff from the phone.

“Love you too baby girl,” Hiram said through his tears and Quinn wiped her own from her eyes.

“Let us know how the competition goes as well Q-Tip,” Leroy said before they said their goodbyes and hung up the phone.

“Thank you, Quinn.” Mr. Schue said and Quinn chuckled as she was pulled out of her emotional state by her terrified teacher. She handed his phone back to him and ran a hand through her newly short hair.

“Come on, we should go inside, They’ll be posting the results soon.” The blonde grinned and headed inside, hoping Rachel had been alright without her.

She smiled as she neared the group and saw Rachel and Santana bickering as they always did.

“Okay Q?” Puck asked as he saw the blonde nearing the group with their teacher. She smiled and nodded, flanking Rachel as soon as she could.

“Hi, baby. How are Daddy and Papa?” The brunette asked, leaning back into her girlfriend and looking up at her with wide eyes.

“Worried about you and my sanity if I have to look after you.” She said honestly and Rachel laughed, nodding as she knew that was her fathers down to a tee.

“Papa I assume?” She asked and Quinn nodded, chuckling as Rachel rolled her eyes.

“They were actually screaming at Mr. Schue when I found him though so I think their anger was taken out on him.” The blonde shrugged and the girl in her arms laughed.

“I’m not surprised, not that they would ever take it out on you, baby.”

“Results are up!” Someone yelled and everyone looked at each other nervously.

“Come on guys.”

Quinn helped Rachel up and gave her the crutches before they all made their way towards the board. Vocal Adrenaline was already celebrating and Quinn felt Santana grab her hand. She squeezed her best friend’s hand and they shared a worried glance. Soon enough they were in front of the board and she scanned her eyes down the list of names. New Directions was nowhere to be seen and Quinn felt her heart sink.

 ::: ::: ::: :::

The ride back to the hotel was silent and they filtered into the girls’ room, all downcast about the results. Rachel slumped down on the bed and smiled as Quinn directed her head into her lap, calming at the feel of slender fingers in her hair.

“Hey, Quinn?” It was Mike who had spoken and the blonde turned to look at him, holding Rachel where she was when the brunette tried to move.

“What’s up Mike?” She asked and smiled at the boy.

“Not that I want you to, but why haven’t _you_ gone ballistic on Finn? I mean, Rachel’s your girlfriend.” He asked and frowned as Quinn heaved a heavy sigh.

“I am so angry at him. Words can’t even describe it but I know if I let that anger out, I’ll probably end up killing him.” Quinn said honestly, smirking slightly as Rachel looked at her astonished.

“How do you direct all that anger away?”

“Simple. I just do the opposite of what I’ve done for the past few years. Instead of directing the feelings I had for Rachel into anger, I’m currently directing my anger into showing Rachel I care. So, I guess many years of practice?” The blonde giggled and kept her eyes trained on her girlfriend, leaning down to peck her lips lightly when the brunette pouted them. Mike looked away out of respect but was glad he did as he was quick enough to grab Santana before she lunged at Finn. Sam jumped up to help as did Brittany and they held her as the girl screamed in Spanish.

“Felicidades Finn! No sólo le haces daño a una chica la mitad de su tamaño, que nos hizo perder la competencia.” She screamed, her hand flying as she pointed at the boy.

“What is she saying? I didn’t do…”

“¡No! Escúchame, vivo en Lima Heights Adjacent y estoy orgulloso, sabes lo que pasa en Lima Heights Adjacent? Cosas malas.”

“Santana! Calm down!” Mr. Schue yelled and the girl bit her tongue but she kept glaring at Finn even as the teacher prompted the people holding her to let her go. “Boys, why don’t go you to your room?”

The guys nodded and filed out. Mike gave Tina a kiss and Puck winked at Lauren before they left with Mr. Schue, shutting the door behind them.

“Do you want a bath baby?” Quinn asked, remembering that the medic had said it might help but Rachel shook her head and snuggled further into the blonde.

“Did the medic say it would help?” Mercedes asked, her eyes on Quinn as she nodded and the diva moved into the bathroom.

“Then you’re taking a bath Tiny,” Santana said from where she was sat curled up in Brittany’s arms.

The girls were great in getting the bath ready and busying themselves with other activities as Quinn helped Rachel into the bathroom.

“You okay by yourself?” Quinn asked and then flushed as she realized what she’d just said.

“I’m fine Quinn and I know that if I even whisper your name, you’d be here in a heartbeat.” The brunette smiled, leaning up for a kiss which was gladly given.

“Mm, come on. Get your butt in the water.” The blonde moaned as they pulled apart and winked before moving towards the doorway.

“Quinn?” Rachel said before she could leave the room and Quinn whirled around, raising an eyebrow in question. “I love you.”

Rachel was shocked at what she’d just said, she’d let it spill out. But she did love Quinn. She loved Quinn with every part of her body as much as she could. She found it astounding that in just three weeks, the girl who had bullied her and made her life a living hell had wiggled her way into Rachel’s heart. But as she watched the blonde’s eyes fill with tears, Rachel knew that she didn’t mind giving Quinn the power to destroy her. Because she loved Quinn Fabray.

Quinn was speechless. As she stared at her girlfriend, her hair a mess around her face and her weight resting on her right side, leaning against a pair of crutches, she knew that she loved Rachel too. But the girl who had helped her realize who she was, admit that to herself and everyone around her and had torn down the massive walls Quinn had built up deserved more than an I love you too just because it had been said to her. She deserved to know that Quinn meant it.

“I don’t expect you to say anything back, I just need you to know that.”

“I don’t want to answer simply because you deserve more than that. It should be as awesome as you are Rachel Berry.” Quinn smiled and winked before slipping out of the hotel bathroom to leave Rachel to her bath, plotting ideas in her head.

 ::: ::: ::: :::

_Quinn <3: Meet me in the lobby in twenty minutes. Dress up x_

Rachel smiled. She knew that Quinn had been planning something since before they’d left Lima but she was glad her girlfriend had waited until after the competition to take her out for a night of romance. Quinn had told her to pack a nice dress so she’d excitedly placed her new baby blue chiffon dress in her suitcase carefully.

 She pulled her hair into a sweeping side bun and put on a little bit more makeup than usual. She knew that Quinn found her beautiful in sweatpants and a hoodie but she felt better in herself dressed up. She only wished she didn’t have the crutches.

She grinned widely as she saw Quinn stood in the lobby holding a bunch of flowers with a nervous expression on her face. She looked absolutely stunning in a patterned violet and white dress which fell to her knees held up by small spaghetti straps on her shoulders. Her newly short hair was ruffled in curls around her head and she was wearing white stilettos on her feet.

She finally spotted Rachel and her face lit up. Her hazel eyes got that sparkle that Rachel loved and she walked towards her.

“I think I'm the luckiest girl alive.” The blonde said breathlessly, holding the flowers out sheepishly.

“I'm pretty sure that’s me, Angel.” Rachel grinned, taking the flowers. “These are beautiful.”

“So are you.” Quinn smiled her usual charming smile, her eyes never wavering from Rachel’s.

“Where are we going?” The brunette asked, leaning on her crutches.

“I’ve had to alter my plans slightly but Central Park to begin with.” The blonde replied, running her hands through her hair.

“I’ll take those Rachel, put them in a vase in the room.” Mercedes appeared, gesturing to the flowers. Rachel grinned and handed them over, thanking her friend.

“Come on beautiful.” Quinn smiled and directed Rachel outside where a yellow cab was waiting.

“You know, I really love your hair.” The brunette smiled once they were settled in the car.

“Really? I really like it too. I was just thinking about how much has changed over the last few months and how much I’ve changed. I think this is more me. Long flowing blonde hair is just too head cheerleader and Daddy’s little girl.” She smiled awkwardly, running her hand through the newly short locks.

“It really suits you. You look so hot.” Rachel grinned, entwining their hands.

“You always look so hot.” Quinn grinned, pulling her into a searing kiss.

 ::: ::: ::: :::

“Quinn.” Tears filled Rachel’s eyes as she stared at the picnic laid out in front of her.

“I had some help from Brittany and Santana.” The blonde grinned with a shrug, helping Rachel down onto the blanket.

“Who knew? Satan has a heart.” Rachel quipped and Quinn laughed, opening up the hamper. She pulled out two plastic champagne glasses and a bottle of sparkling cider. She grinned when  Rachel squealed as she popped the cork.

“For you, my lady.” The blonde smiled and handed her a glass.

“You’re too much.” Rachel grinned, leaning forward to kiss her sweetly.

“I’d like to make a toast. To us finally getting it right.”

“Quinn…”

“Just let me talk for a minute Starlight, okay? I have never felt as free as I do with you. My whole life I’ve been controlled by my parents. I was raised a very specific way and it means that I struggle with expressing how I feel. I'm still a work in progress. Around you though, my heart feels so full. I have never met someone as perfect as you Rachel. You’re so perfect for me. When I'm too grounded, you tug me up into the clouds. You’ve taught me to dream and I can’t thank you enough for that. You’re going places and I will never do anything to stop that but if you let me love you, I will do so unconditionally and without fail. I love you so much Rachel, my heart almost can’t handle it.”

Tears had filled Rachel’s eyes and she sighed heavily, looking at the beautiful girl in front of her. She honestly didn’t know how she had gotten so lucky as to be in love with the most wonderful girl in the entire world. Quinn was right, they were both still a work in progress but Rachel knew that they would grow together.

“I love you so much.” The brunette finally said, pulling Quinn into a searing kiss.

 ::: ::: ::: :::

The picnic was perfect and Quinn was so happy to see Rachel’s face light up whenever she pulled something new out of the hamper. They finally finished and the blonde checked her watch, helping her girlfriend onto her crutches.

“Time to go Starlight.” She smiled and directed her back to a cab, whispering to the driver as to where they were headed.

“Where are we going?” Rachel pouted, trying her best puppy eyes on Quinn.

“Hey, stop that. You know that’s unfair, you’re too adorable.” The blonde frowned, kissing the pout away.

“I just want to know where we’re going Sunshine.”

“You’ll know when we get there Starlight.”

Rachel pouted and crossed her arms, staying silent for the rest of the ride. Quinn chuckled and leaned over to kiss her cheek, letting her know how adorable she was. The blonde knew that she would be happy once they pulled up to their destination.

“There you are ladies.” The cabbie grinned and Quinn paid him quickly with a thanks, helping Rachel out of the cab.

“Circle seats, to your favorite modern musical.” The blonde exclaimed and Rachel’s mouth gaped.

“Shut up.” She said eloquently, looking up at the Gershwin Theatre. “Shut up.”

“Completely and utterly true.” Quinn grinned proudly, knowing she’d done well.

Rachel squealed loudly, hopping up and down to avoid putting weight on her hurt foot.

“You are the best girlfriend ever! I love you!” She squealed, kissing Quinn intensely.

“I love you too Starlight, now let’s go inside and find our seats. We’re running a little later than I’d like.” Quinn grinned and lead her inside, enjoying listening to the rambling of the adorable girl she was with.

 ::: ::: ::: :::

“That’s going to be me one day.” Rachel said breathlessly when the show finished, staring wide eyed at the stage.

“It sure is and I'm going to be sat in this audience, cheering louder than anyone.” Quinn kissed her cheek, loving how big Rachel could dream.

“Do we have to leave?” The brunette pouted as the audience began to clear, leaving the theater.

“Unfortunately so Starlight, I promised Mr. Schue that we’d be back at the hotel by eleven,” Quinn said sympathetically, handing her girlfriend her crutches. She helped her out of the theater and hailed a cab, sighing heavily once they were headed back to the hotel.

“I'm coming to school here. Nothing is going to stop me from my Manhattan destiny.” Rachel was staring out of the window as they drove away from Broadway and back towards Times Square.

“Hey, Rach? What do you think about Yale?” Quinn asked, drawing the brunette’s attention.

“Did you not just hear me, Quinn? New York is where I belong.” She said dramatically, gesturing out of the window and Quinn chuckled, tugging her closer.

“Relax beautiful. I meant for me. My grades are high enough for Ivy League as long as I keep them up next year and I wouldn’t be that far away from you.” The blonde smiled, having thought this through thoroughly.

“I think… I think it’s perfect for you Sunshine.”

“I love you.”

“I love you back.”


	6. Summer 1 - Pool Party

Summer couldn’t come quick enough for Quinn and Rachel. They were so looking forward to three whole months of enjoying each other and the Ohio sun.

_Santana: Shortstack, you’ve got the biggest backyard out of the Gleeks. Mind holding a start of summer pool party?_

“Santana wants me to host a pool party,” Rachel commented on the first day of summer. She and Quinn were sat on the back porch, eating popsicles when Rachel’s phone buzzed.

“You do have the biggest yard.” The blonde commented, trying to stop the sticky fruit substance from sliding down onto her hand.

“You wouldn’t mind?”

“Why would I mind? It’s as much your house as it is mine.” Quinn shrugged and Rachel grinned at her girlfriend’s consideration.

“I think I’ll do it then.”

_Shortstack: Tomorrow afternoon. Tell everyone to bring their own food and no alcohol._

_Santana: Awesome! I’ll spread the word._

“Are-are you going to swim?” Quinn asked nervously, placing her finished popsicle stick down on the porch.

“Probably, it’s only supposed to get hotter. Why? Don’t you want to?” Rachel asked with a frown, turning fully to face her girlfriend.

“It’s not that I don’t want to swim, more that I don’t want to be in a swimsuit in front of the whole club.” The blonde said quietly, not meeting Rachel’s eyes.

“Hey, look at me. Quinn, you’re in great shape. You have nothing to be ashamed of.” Rachel said sincerely, turning Quinn’s head with a hand under her chin.

“You only say that because you haven’t seen everything.” Quinn blushed, looking away again.

“Quinn, you’re gorgeous and I'm going to think that no matter what. I love you.” The brunette smiled, taking Quinn’s hand in hers.

“I love you too.” Quinn smiled back, kissing her lips sweetly.

“Do you know what might help? What if the two of us went swimming right now? Just you and me, no one else. How does that sound?” Rachel asked, tucking blonde hair behind delicate ears.

Quinn bit her lip for a moment, thinking over the suggestion before she nodded her head with a tentative smile.

“Alright, I’ll meet you back here in ten minutes. Okay?”

Quinn nodded again, heading back to her bedroom in order to get changed. She only had a handful of swimsuits; her Cheerios regulation bikini, a pale blue floral bikini, and a red one piece. Avoiding the Cheerios bikini, she decided to be brave and put on the blue bikini. Glancing at herself in the mirror, she sighed before throwing a lightweight dress over the top and grabbing a towel from the closet. Thinking about her lack of confidence, she took a book off the bookcase as well as her sketching pad. She pulled her hair away from her face with a Lycra blue headband before finally heading back downstairs.

She was there before Rachel so she spread her towel out on a lounger, placing the book and pad on the table. She was turning around to head back inside to see whether the Berrys had any sun tan lotion when she spotted her girlfriend.

The tiny diva was strutting out the back door in a tiny pink bikini with a flimsy cover-up tied around her waist. Quinn was rendered speechless at the confident swagger in her girlfriend’s step. She had felt the firmness of her girlfriend’s body under her clothes but now she was seeing the true effects of the hour Rachel spent on the elliptical every morning.

“I got you some sun tan lotion. I don’t need it but you’re very pale so I made the assumption that you would require a barrier from the sun.” The brunette grinned and Quinn grinned back with a nod.

“Thanks, I was just going to look for some.” She said nervously, her fingers fiddling with the hem of her dress.

“I could… maybe… help you with it?” Rachel asked just as nervously and Quinn nodded shyly. “How about I turn around and you can lie down?”

“Rach… I love you.” Quinn smiled with a nod.

“I love you too. I'm turning okay; let me know when you’re ready.” The brunette bit her lip, wanting Quinn to feel as comfortable as possible.

Quinn smiled. Rachel was so considerate, it made her heart swell.

“Okay.” She said quietly once she had removed her dress and lay down on her stomach on her towel.

“Awesome.” Rachel grinned, turning around. She went straight back to biting her lip when she set her eyes on the expanse of perfect, pale skin in front of her. How did this perfect creature not know how gorgeous she was? It was incomprehensible to Rachel.

“Um, Rach?” Quinn said after a while, feeling awkward.

“Sorry, Quinn!” The diva was startled into action and she slowly started to spread the lotion over Quinn’s neck, shoulders, and back. The blonde was letting out little groans that had Rachel grinning proudly as she slowly made her way down her girlfriend’s body.

She stopped dead however when she laid eyes on the marks on her girlfriend’s lower back and thighs. She didn’t know how she hadn’t noticed them when she’d scanned over Quinn’s body earlier as they were so prominent to her right now. The skin was hard and calloused as if it had been broken many times and in more than a few spots, deep marks in the shape of a square were visible.

Rachel couldn’t help it, her hand reached out to caress the scars and Quinn flinched, immediately shooting up the sun bed and curling into a fetal position.

“Quinn… I’m sorry… I didn’t mean to…” Rachel immediately regretted her decision. She carefully reached out and touched the shaking arm of her girlfriend. Flittering hazel eyes landed on her own and blinked a few times before Quinn moved. The blonde grabbed her dress and pulled it on quickly.

“It’s okay, this was maybe too much too soon.” Quinn collected herself, sitting primly on the sun bed as she smoothed out the skirt of the dress in an all too familiar way. It was an action Rachel hadn’t seen Quinn do in a long time and it made her heart clench slightly. The brunette sighed and simply sat next to her girlfriend.

She placed her hand palm up in between the two of them.

After a moment, Quinn slid her own pale hand into the tanned one.

An awkward silence.

“Quinn? Would it help to talk about them?” Rachel’s voice was so quiet and nervous that Quinn barely recognized it. Rachel Berry was nothing if not confident and loud. She didn’t know whether she wanted to talk to her. She’d never spoken to anyone, not even Frannie. They both knew what went on and were there to comfort each other but they’d never sat down and actually spoken to each other about what had happened to them.

“He… he used to beat us. With his belt.” The blonde finally admitted after a while, not looking at her girlfriend.

“Was it… Did it happen a lot?” Rachel asked, gripping onto Quinn’s hand as if it were a lifeline. She wanted nothing more than to scoop the girl into her arms and hold her but she knew that Quinn needed to speak now; there would be time for cuddling and comfort once she’d gotten this off of her chest.

“Whenever we did something he didn’t like. I was five the first time.” Rachel couldn’t believe what she was hearing. Who on earth would want to hurt the beautiful creature in front of her? No scratch that, who on earth could hurt any five-year-old child? “I’d stolen something out of the fridge without asking. I don’t remember what it was. They got worse as I got older. When he was really mad, he’d use the end with the buckle. That’s what the scars are from. Frannie got the buckle more than I did. She took the blame for everything she could. We were supposed to pray afterward. Frannie and I would cuddle instead. She’d always be there afterward and at night, I’d ask God if daddies were supposed to hurt their daughters. He never answered so I guessed the answer was yes.”

Rachel’s heart broke at the despondent tone Quinn’s voice had taken on. It was awful to listen to but then she reminded herself that Quinn had actually lived it and nothing was worse than that. She didn’t know what to say. What was there to say to an admission like that?

Suddenly Quinn let out a sob and Rachel reacted in an instant, pulling the blonde into her arms.

“Shh, it’s okay. He can’t touch you anymore. I love you so much. I’m here. I’ve got you. He’s never going to touch you again. You’re perfect Quinn.”

Quinn let herself relax into Rachel’s arms, letting out the insecurities she’d been holding in for so many years. That was the first rule of the Fabray household; what happened at home was nobody else’s business. It felt so good to finally admit what she’d hidden for so long. She didn’t… couldn’t take in Rachel’s words but simply the sound of her voice and the comforting tone was enough. It was enough to make her feel loved.

“I… I’m sorry.” She sniffed after a while, not moving from the tight embrace of her girlfriend.

“What are you sorry for Sunshine?” Rachel asked, running her hands through short blonde hair.

“Being so broken,” Quinn admitted quietly, looking up at Rachel with tear filled hazel eyes.

“Oh baby, you aren’t broken. You’re just a little lost right now.” The brunette sighed, leaning down to softly kiss each of Quinn’s cheeks.

When Rachel’s dads got home later that day, it was to find Quinn asleep on the back porch and their daughter running her hands through soft blonde hair. When the brunette spotted her fathers, her eyes filled with tears and she carefully extracted herself from her girlfriend before throwing herself at her parents.

“What’s wrong Songbird?” Hiram asked, looking at his husband over their daughter’s shoulder. The brunette sighed and stepped back, glancing over her shoulder at the sleeping blonde beauty behind her.

“Her father used to beat her with a belt,” Rachel admitted with her eyes still full of tears. Leroy gasped and Hiram’s hand flew to his mouth, both of them looking at the sleeping girl that they’d come to consider their second daughter.

Neither man mentioned it but Leroy cooked Quinn her favorite dinner that night and Hiram hugged her closer when the blonde teenager came into his office to say goodnight.

Quinn laughed when the next day Rachel produced a pair of swim shorts with a proud smile on her face.

“You’re perfect. I love you so much.” Quinn hugged her tightly; amazed at the woman she called hers.

“I love you too Angel.” Rachel smiled into her shoulder, tightening her grip on the blonde’s waist.

Neither of them was perfect and they never would be but they were both coming to terms with that.

 ::: ::: ::: :::

“’Sup bitches!” Santana grinned as she strutted into the backyard of the Berrys' house the next day.

“Hey, Satan.” Quinn quipped from where she was setting out drinks on a small table.

“Good afternoon Santana.” Rachel grinned from where she was covering up food in saran wrap.

“Anything I can do?” The Latina asked, dumping her bag on a sun lounger and accepting hugs from both girls.

“Do you know how to light a barbecue?” Rachel asked, gesturing to the large contraption on the back porch. “Noah said he’d do the actual cooking but I know that it takes time to warm up.”

“I got you Shortstack.” Santana grinned and headed over to the barbecue, setting about lighting it.

“Where’s Britts?” Quinn asked, having assumed that the couple would have arrived together.

“Oh, her little sister’s got a soccer game but she should be here soon.” Santana grinned, whooping as the coals caught.

“Puckzilla has arrived!” Puck exclaimed as he walked through the garden gate and Quinn and Rachel shared an amused glance at how similar their friends were.

“Hello Noah, how has your summer been so far?” Rachel asked, moving to hug her fellow Jew.

“Awesome. Slept until two and played COD.” He grinned, tugging Quinn into a hug as well.

“Productive.” The blonde grinned, rolling her eyes.

“Summer ain’t about productivity Fabray.” He grinned back, ruffling her short blonde hair.

“Whatever Puckerman.” She pushed him away and smoothed her hair back down.

“No Lauren?” Rachel asked, looking around for the bad boy’s girlfriend.

“Um no, we broke up. I don’t think she’s coming back to Glee either.” He said sheepishly, sticking his hands in his pockets.

“I'm sorry Noah.” Rachel said sympathetically.

“Yeah, that sucks.” Quinn pouted, pulling him in for another hug.

“It doesn’t help that all the other girls I’ve dated in the club have turned to each other. Doesn’t really boost a guy’s self-esteem.” He winked at them and they rolled their eyes.

“Watch it Puckerman.” Quinn sighed, smiling good naturedly at the boy.

“Mike! Tina! Come on in.” Rachel grinned, spotting the two Asians hovering by the gate.

“Whoa Rachel, your yard is awesome.” Mike grinned, being the first arrival that hadn’t seen the Berrys' yard before.

“Thanks, Mike, my dads take great pride in it.” She smiled and gestured for them to dump their bags on a lounger by the pool.

“I love your dress Rachel.” Tina grinned, hugging the brunette who was wearing a white lace dress over her swimsuit.

“Thank you! Your shorts are adorable.” Rachel commented on the denim shorts the Goth girl was wearing.

“Fabray!” Mike grinned and swept Quinn into a hug.

“Hey, Chang-my-man!” Quinn grinned, hugging him back tightly.

“Started on your summer homework?” He asked with a sly smile and Quinn rolled her eyes.

“And extra credit. Valedictorian is mine, Chang.” She narrowed her eyes threateningly.

“Oh, it’s on Fabray.” He glared back before the two burst out laughing, embracing once more.

“Wait, we have summer homework?” Puck asked and everyone scoffed. “That’s like a crime against nature.”

“I know Puckerman, it’s a sin,” Santana commented with a smirk, high fiving the bad boy when he held his hand up in offering.

“Rachel!” A voice squealed from the gate and Tina leaned away as Rachel squealed just as loudly, rushing over to hug Kurt tightly.

“Hi, Quinn.” Finn grinned, holding out a bowl of potato salad and uncooked burgers. “Mom insisted on us bringing something.”

“Thanks, Finn.” The blonde smiled and took the plates over to the table where Rachel had laid out the rest of the food. “Hi, Blaine!” She called out to the preppy boy who was smiling at Rachel and Kurt. The two divas were squealing over some news or another.

“Hey, Quinn. Nice skirt.” He grinned, gesturing to the white skirt the blonde had put over her red one piece swimsuit.

“Thanks. They’re something aren’t they?” She grinned, gesturing to their significant others.

Rachel felt eyes on her and turned to see Quinn grinning at her. She separated herself from Kurt and walked over, pulling her girlfriend into a hug.

“This was a good idea. I like having everyone all together.” The brunette grinned, settling her head on Quinn’s collarbone.

“Me too Starlight.” Quinn grinned, kissing the top of her girlfriend’s head.

“Hi, Finn.” The brunette grinned, waving slightly at the gangly teenager but making no efforts to move from Quinn’s embrace.

“Hey, Rachel.” He smiled kindly before turning to talk to Mike.

“Rachel! Mercedes and Sam are here!” Kurt’s voice called out and Rachel pulled away from Quinn to greet their newest guests.

It didn’t take long for the arrival of Brittany to round out the group and Puck got to cooking as everyone relaxed around the pool.

“So what are everyone’s summer plans? Rachel and I are heading to a musical theater camp in NYC.” Kurt asked excitedly, dancing around a little in his seat.

“COD marathon.” Finn grinned, pointing at Puck who whooped loudly.

“Asian Summer Camp.” Mike and Tina said in unison and Quinn resisted the urge to giggle.

“Shopping and relaxing.” Mercedes grinned, shooting a smile in Sam’s direction. Quinn didn’t know if the two of them thought they were being discreet because it certainly wasn’t working.

“I'm going to see my sister oh and turning seventeen. Mostly I'm just looking forward to spending some time with my girl.” Quinn grinned, flashing Rachel a smile. The brunette grinned back, leaning over to kiss her girlfriend sweetly.

“Gross. I'm going to get a cavity.” Santana winked at the pair who rolled their eyes. “As for yo, I'm going to Puerto Rico to visit my Papa’s family.”

“I'm working on my time machine.” Brittany grinned and the kids all looked at each other before shrugging, used to Brittany’s idiosyncrasies at this point.

“Grub’s up!” Puck yelled and the teenagers all rushed over, yelling at each other in a way that made Rachel, who had hung back, grinning widely.

 ::: ::: ::: :::

A few hours later, the majority of the club was in the pool, splashing and laughing loudly. Kurt had decided against it and was lying on a sun lounger, coated in a thick layer of sun tan lotion. Quinn was still feeling rather self-conscious and was sat on a chair near the pool, doodling in her sketchbook. Rachel was the last member who was not enjoying the pool but this was mostly because she was flitting around the yard, trying to ensure that everyone was happy.

“Baby relax, everyone’s fine,” Quinn called out when she spotted her girlfriend.

“I am simply trying to be a good hostess Quinn.” The brunette pouted indignantly, walking over towards the blonde.

“You’ve been great but you need to relax now. Nobody needs anything. See?” Quinn gestured towards the pool where their teammates were wrapped up in an impromptu game of water polo.

“I suppose I can concede that everyone seems to be happy.” Rachel nodded, still worrying her lip nervously.

“Mm mm, and you know what would make me happy? You sitting down and enjoying the sun with me.” The blonde grinned, tugging on Rachel’s arm and pulling her into her lap. The brunette gasped slightly in surprise but giggled once she’d settled, wrapping her arms around Quinn’s neck.

“What are you drawing?” Rachel asked, craning her neck to get a look at the sketchbook Quinn had placed down on the table next to her. The blonde blushed slightly but picked it up, showing her work in progress to her girlfriend.

Rachel gasped as her eyes landed on the drawing. It was of her, there was no mistaking that fact. She recognized the silhouette of the prom dress she’d worn around a month ago and the way her hair had been pinned up that night. Quinn had depicted her body from the back but her head was turned to look over her shoulder, an undeniable grin on her face. It was beautiful.

“Quinn…” Rachel breathed out, unable to take her eyes off of the paper. “It’s incredible.”

“It’s just how I see you, Starlight.” The blonde grinned, placing a tender kiss to Rachel’s temple. When the brunette’s eyes finally looked up into Quinn’s hazel ones, they were filled with tears and Quinn felt her heart clench as she raised a hand to softly caress the tan cheek.

“You’re incredible. I love you.” Rachel smiled and Quinn grinned, leaning in so their foreheads were touching.

“I love you so much Starlight.” She replied before finally connecting their lips. It was soft and gentle and Rachel groaned as Quinn’s tongue darted along her bottom lip. Her mouth flew open, giving the blonde the permission she’d been seeking. It wasn’t a battle for dominance but a slow dance between the two of them and Quinn’s arms encircled Rachel’s waist, softly rubbing circles through her lace dress whilst tan hands teasingly ran through short blonde locks.

When they finally separated, both were breathing heavily and they grinned at each other. Rachel looked away for a moment, biting her lip before she stood, hands flying to the side zipper of her dress.

Quinn chanced a glance at their friends and grinned to see that they were all too encompassed with each other to care about what the two girls were up to and it looked as if Kurt had fallen asleep on his sun lounger on the other side of the pool. When she finally looked back at her girlfriend, she felt the air leave her lungs and she gasped at the sight in front of her.

The white bikini was a stark contrast to the smooth tanned skin it rested against and Rachel grinned shyly at Quinn, flicking her hair behind her shoulders.

“I was getting a bit warm.” She grinned before biting her lip, glancing down at the floor.

Quinn took a deep breath before awkwardly ridding herself of the white skirt she was wearing over her swimsuit and the shorts Rachel had given her. “Come here.” She smiled and opened her arms again, resisting the urge to groan as Rachel slid back onto her lap and skin rubbed against the skin.

Pale arms encircled Rachel’s slim waist once more and the diva tried not to moan as Quinn’s hands lightly rubbed the small of her back. This was not new territory for the girls but both were highly aware of how close their friends were and the flimsy nature of their swimsuits.

“Do you even know how gorgeous you are?” Quinn whispered in Rachel’s ear before placing a gentle kiss on the space beneath it, knowing it drove the brunette crazy.

This time the diva did groan, her hands flying up to blonde hair, tugging on the bottom strands harshly. She wriggled around slightly on Quinn’s lap and the pale hands drifted further south, one coming to rest on the swell her bikini bottoms covered and the other fiddling with the material on her hip.

“Shh baby, everyone’s right there.” The blonde whispered, her lips sucking on the spot, causing Rachel to squirm again. Quinn smirked slightly at the reaction she was causing but stretched out the hand on Rachel’s ass, her thumb slowly tracing back and forth over skin and material.

“Q-Quinn…” The brunette breathed out, tugging harshly again as she moaned.

“That’s it, baby, say my name…” Quinn smirked, continuing to suck on the spot, darting her tongue out to lick across the damage she’d done. What was wasn’t expecting was the loud gasp from Rachel followed by the small groans as the diva buried her face in Quinn’s neck, convulsing slightly in her arms.

Quinn breathed heavily, moving her hand up from Rachel’s ass to stroke her girlfriend’s back, kissing her hair lovingly.

“Did… did you just…?” She asked quietly, the question hanging in the air. She felt the small nod in her neck and grinned. “Fuck… that’s hot.”

“Wait, you’re not mad?” Rachel asked shyly, her head popping up to look Quinn in the eye. Her cheeks were tinted slightly pink and her eyes were blown wide.

“Mad? Baby, I just made you do that just by kissing your neck. I feel awesome.” She grinned cockily and Rachel smiled, still biting her lip nervously.

“But… you know Finn and everything… And you didn’t even touch me there…” She said quietly, her eyes glancing towards the pool.

“Starlight, this is you and me, no one else, okay? This is a new start for us both. I thought that was so hot and you obviously did too. Let’s concentrate on that, okay?” Quinn said reassuringly, with a hand under Rachel’s chin, forcing her to look into her eyes. Rachel nodded, biting her lip again.

“Um you know, that’s the first time I’ve ever….” She trailed off with a small smile and a blush.

“Really?” Quinn smirked, running her thumb over a tan cheek. The brunette nodded again and Quinn’s spilled into a smile. “Thank you for giving me that Angel, I love you.”

“I love you too Quinn.” Rachel smiled. “I think… I'm going to go to the bathroom.”

“Alright beautiful, let me know if you need anything, okay?” She smiled, kissing Rachel’s forehead sweetly. The brunette nodded and slid off Quinn’s lap, donning her dress once more before heading inside.

Quinn grinned at her before picking up her sketchbook, starting on a new drawing altogether.

 ::: ::: ::: :::

The girls had just finished up washing up everything from the party when Rachel’s phone began to ring. With a frown, she checked the caller ID and answered, wondering what her Papa could want when they were due home in ten minutes.

“Hi, Papa.” She greeted him, smiling over at Quinn who grinned back, placing the last glass back in the cupboard.

“Hey Songbird. How was your party?” He asked with an affectionate tone in his voice.

“It was very successful Papa, everyone thoroughly enjoyed themselves.” Rachel grinned, thinking of how nice it had been to have everyone all together.

“I’m glad Songbird. Listen, your daddy and I have some bad news. Is Quinn there?” The patriarch asked and Rachel frowned, wondering what her father could have to say.

“Yes, she’s right here.” She replied and Quinn’s head popped up with a frown, pointing to herself and Rachel nodded.

“Put me on speaker phone please Songbird,” Leroy asked and Rachel complied, setting the phone down on the counter. Quinn moved towards her and laced their fingers together. “Hey, Q-Tip.”

“Hi Leroy, is everything okay?” The blonde asked, squeezing Rachel’s hand reassuringly.

“Oh yes. I just wanted to let you both know that Hiram and I have been called to New York for a case.” He said with a regretful tone to his voice.

“Oh, how long will you be gone?” Quinn asked, squeezing Rachel’s hand when she noticed the dejected look on her girlfriend’s face.

“We’ll be back next Monday. We insisted that we wouldn’t miss your birthday Q-Tip.” Leroy answered and Quinn grinned, her heart once again filling with affection for the men that had taken her in.

“Okay Papa, are you coming home to get your things or will you be using the emergency luggage you keep at the office?” Rachel finally spoke, a false cheer to her voice that made Quinn frown.

“We’re needed right away Songbird, we’re already at the airport. Your Daddy’s just grabbing our boarding passes now.” Leroy sighed and Quinn could feel how regretful he was to be leaving the two of them.

“Okay well, have fun I guess.” Rachel sighed, smiling slightly when Quinn let go of her hand to wrap an arm around her.

“Yeah, let us know if you wanna know where all the cool spots are. Rach and I are New York veterans now.” Quinn quipped and the joke made Rachel smile as Leroy laughed.

“Thanks, Q-Tip. We’ll transfer you some money Songbird so you can stock up on food, okay?” His voice was cautious now and Quinn suspected that Berry men’s business trips were a bit of a point of contention between the fathers and their daughter.

“Okay, Papa. I love you.” She smiled slightly and Quinn smiled too, leaning over to kiss her temple.

“Love you, Leroy.” The blonde added with a smile that made Rachel forget how she was feeling. The way her girlfriend loved her fathers was something that would always make the little brunette grin.

“I love you both so much and your Daddy does too. Stay safe and don’t so anything we wouldn’t do.” The voice was full of emotion and Quinn sighed, pulling Rachel slightly closer.

“Okay, Papa. Bye.” Rachel smiled and looked to Quinn.

“See you next week.” Quinn smiled sadly and tugged Rachel into a hug as Leroy said his goodbyes and the line went dead. “You okay Starlight?”

“Yeah, I just forgot how awful it feels when they go away. They haven’t been away since that train wreck of a party six months ago.” The diva smiled sadly, turning her head into Quinn’s neck.

“Well, at least you have me to keep you company this time.” The blonde smiled, squeezing her girlfriend’s waist.

“Hmm, I knew there was a silver lining somewhere.” Rachel grinned and wrapped her arms around Quinn’s neck, slowly connecting their lips. Just like before, the kiss was slow and tantalizing. Both girls groaned slightly as their mouths opened simultaneously, their tongues running along each other in the familiar dance. Quinn was sure that if food was wiped out, she could live off of Rachel’s kisses alone. The way the brunette held her tight and didn’t push her as her tongue explored the depths of her mouth, it was addictive and Quinn couldn’t get enough.

She gasped as she was slowly guided back into the countertop and she groaned as her back hit the marble. Rachel’s hands left her neck and slid down to her waist, rubbing smooth skin through the fabric of Quinn’s swimsuit. Their mouths parted with a gasp and before Quinn could wrap her head around anything, Rachel’s lips were on her neck, slowly making their way down to her collarbone where Quinn was most sensitive. Her lips latched on and sucked whilst tan hands circled Quinn’s waist before reaching behind to grasp her ass. All Quinn could do was gasp and moan, fisting her hands in Rachel’s long brown locks.

She moved her thighs closer together in an attempt to sate herself but groaned loudly as they were forced apart by Rachel’s knee. She threw her head back as a tan thigh wormed its way in between her own pale legs and came into contact through her swimsuit. Quinn couldn’t help it. It was as if her hips were moving of their own accord as they pistoned to rub herself against Rachel’s shapely thigh.

“That’s it, baby, let go. Fuck you’re hot.” Rachel husked in her ear, biting down on Quinn’s collarbone. The blonde cried out, her head thrown back and her hips moving more rapidly now.

“Ugh, Rachel…” She groaned out, pulling frantically on the hair in her hands.

“Go on baby, just let go. Give it to me.” Rachel husked again, moving her thigh closer and smirking as Quinn groaned. She bit down on the skin in front of her once more and Quinn threw her head back with a gasp. Rachel squeezed her hands on Quinn’s ass and the blonde saw white, moaning loudly as she finally found her release.

Rachel watched as Quinn let go and was enraptured by the look of pure pleasure on her face. She couldn’t help but feel proud that she was the cause of it and she held the blonde close as she panted, coming down off of her high.

“Fuck… that was so hot.” Quinn finally panted out and Rachel laughed, kissing her temple.

“So that was okay?” The brunette asked, suddenly shy. She felt considerably inexperienced in comparison to Quinn. Whilst the blonde reassured her that her tryst with Puck was her first and only exploration into sex, she had admitted that she had allowed Finn and Sam some luxuries. Rachel hadn’t let Finn past second base but Quinn admitted that both the gangly boy and Sam had gotten to third whilst with Quinn.

“Fuck Rach, you just made me see stars. It’s never been that… intense.” She gasped after a moment, trying to think of the perfect word.

“I just wanted to make you feel good after you made me feel so good earlier.” She smiled nervously but Quinn grinned, finally having gotten her breath back. In a swift move, she reversed their positions and lifted Rachel to sit on the counter she’d just been pressed up against.

“You certainly did baby. God, how did I get so lucky? You’re so perfect.” Quinn grinned, holding Rachel’s face in her hands and leaning in to lightly peck her lips.

“I think I'm the lucky one in this relationship Sunshine.” Rachel smiled with a roll of her eyes. It amazed her how Quinn couldn’t see how much of an angel she truly was.

“We’ll just have to agree to disagree.” Quinn chuckled, kissing Rachel’s nose and chuckling at the adorable way it scrunched up.

 ::: ::: ::: :::

The few days they spent alone together were amazing. They didn’t inform their friends, knowing that a house party would be thrown and it would probably get far too intense like it had last time. Whilst they all knew their limits now, Quinn and Rachel didn’t want to risk anything especially with emotions flying all over the place around the club.

It was now Monday and the Berry fathers were due back any minute. Quinn was sat outside on a sun lounger reading one of the prescribed books for her AP Literature class. As far as she was aware, Rachel was in the basement, practicing hard as she always did. It made Quinn smile to see her girlfriend’s determination. She was going places and Quinn knew she would stop at nothing until her name was up in lights.

With Senior Year approaching, Quinn had started to think about her own future. Ivy League was a given, she knew it was where she wanted to be. Harvard had never appealed to her but Yale was calling with all its history and prestige. However, now that Rachel had wormed her way into her heart so fantastically, she was also considering Columbia. She knew that it was ludicrous to pick a college based on a girl she’d been dating for only a few months but she loved Rachel with her whole heart. The thought of not seeing her every day was horrifying. She supposed it had something to do with their living situation but it actually broke Quinn’s heart to think of not waking up to see Rachel’s face every morning. And with the new limits they’d explored in the past few days, that attachment was only growing stronger. She smiled as she thought of the previous night. They had just become so comfortable around each other.

_Quinn had been reading on Rachel’s bed when the brunette burst in with a smile on her face._

_“Sunshine, I’ve been thinking…” She started and Quinn grinned, lowering her book and gazing at her girlfriend through her glasses._

_“What a dangerous activity.” The blonde smirked, picking up a bookmark to mark her place in the novel._

_“Ha ha. You’re hilarious.” Rachel replied dryly and Quinn chuckled._

_“Sorry Princess, what’s up?” Rachel looked at her in surprise at the new nickname but smiled shyly, biting her lip. “You like that one?” The blonde asked with a chuckle, noticing her reaction. The brunette nodded and Quinn grinned, it had truly just fallen out of her mouth but she could see that Rachel liked it. It was true. She wanted to treat Rachel like a princess, it was no less than she deserved._

_“Anyway, I’ve been thinking that we should tell my dads you’re going to sleep in here from now on.” Rachel said determinedly and Quinn frowned._

_“Baby, your dads are awesome but I don’t think they’ll take nicely to being told that their baby girl is sleeping in the same bed as her girlfriend every night.” Quinn shook her head with a chuckle. Her girlfriend was hilarious. The relationship she shared with her fathers was unusual in many ways and that included boundaries. Quinn supposed it had something to do with Rachel’s lack of company her own age. For such a long time, the only people she could talk to were her dads and so sometimes she found it difficult telling where the line was._

_“It’s not like we’re doing anything.” Rachel shrugged and Quinn raised an eyebrow, thinking of their various misdeeds. “Okay, I just… I don’t think I can sleep without you next to me.”_

_The admission made Quinn’s heart melt and she smiled, standing up and walking towards the brunette. “Why didn’t you just say so?” She asked, tugging the smaller girl into an embrace._

_“I don’t know… I didn’t know whether you’d feel the same.” The brunette blushed and Quinn smiled, kissing her forehead._

_“Rachel you are ‘the fountain from the which my current runs or else dries up’.” She quoted with a cheeky smirk, watching as Rachel tried to recognize where the quote was from. She gasped as she remembered and stepped out of the blonde’s arms._

_“Quinn! He kills her in the next act! If you’re going to quote Shakespeare at me, choose something less tragic!” The diva exclaimed dramatically and Quinn giggled._

_“It’s Shakespeare baby, everything’s tragic. ‘The course of true love never did run smooth’. Anyway, Othello loves Desdemona with all his heart, he just allows himself to be misled by Iago.” Quinn explained with a smile._

_“Quinn, I know. I'm in your Literature class. I read the play as well.” Rachel rolled her eyes, remembering the Shakespeare unit they covered earlier that year._

_“Just reminding you. Okay, how’s this instead?” She thought for a moment before smirking, looking at her girlfriend. "Every heart sings a song, incomplete until another heart whispers back. Those who wish to sing always find a song. At the touch of a lover, everyone becomes a poet."_

_Rachel grinned. “What’s that?”_

_“Plato.” Quinn shrugged and Rachel laughed. It was hilarious to her that Quinn thought so little of having quotes from Greek philosophers to memory. She was so brilliant._

_“Your nerdy side is so hot.” The brunette grinned, raising a hand to fiddle with the glasses that sat on Quinn’s nose._

_“Still not telling your dads.” Quinn laughed, wrapping her arms around Rachel’s lithe waist. The little brunette pouted and Quinn could tell that she was struggling with not stamping her foot in protest. God, she loved that girl._

“Baby? You okay?” Rachel’s voice pulled her back to the present and she smiled to see her little brunette girlfriend stood next to the lounger with a concerned look on her face.

“I'm fine Starlight, just thinking.” She smiled, reaching out and grasping a tan hand in her own pale one.

“Pray do tell. I'm dying to know what’s distracted Lucy Quinn Fabray from her book. That’s usually an impossible feat.” Rachel grinned cheekily, sliding onto Quinn’s lap gracefully.

“You’re hilarious,” Quinn replied dryly but smiled, kissing her girlfriend’s temple. “I was thinking about you actually.”

“Oh, I feel honored.” She grinned and Quinn laughed, holding her close.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

“There’s my girls!” A voice called out from the back door and both girls squealed, rushing to hug both of Rachel’s fathers.

There was a lot of squealing and yelling from all four as they reunited.

“We missed you so much!” Hiram grinned, keeping both of his arms wrapped around the girls.

“No parties?” Leroy asked in a mock stern tone and the girls laughed.

“No parties Papa. No one even knew you guys were away.” Rachel rolled her eyes with a smile in Quinn’s direction.

“And how are you feeling about turning seventeen Miss Fabray?” Hiram grinned at Quinn who grinned back.

“I can’t imagine it will be much different than being sixteen.” Quinn laughed as Hiram gasped.

“Ah, that’s where you’re wrong. Once you turn seventeen, the world becomes sunshine and rainbows.” He winked and Quinn laughed again, rolling her eyes.

“I missed you guys.” The blonde grinned, wrapping her arms around Hiram again, leaning in.


	7. Summer 2 - Quinn's 17th

Quinn sighed as she woke up suddenly, gasping. The nightmare had been awful because it wasn’t a figment of her imagination. It seemed like she was just replaying the looks of disappointment on both her father and mother’s faces. It was awful. With a quiet sigh, she wiped the tears from her eyes, glancing over at Rachel’s sleeping form. The brunette beauty was still fast asleep and the adorable way she was curled up made Quinn smile. She leant over and carefully placed a kiss on her girlfriend’s temple before she carefully slipped out of the bed, heading downstairs as quietly as she could.

Glancing at the clock in the kitchen, she saw that it was three o’clock in the morning. It was officially her birthday and she had been seventeen for half an hour. Lucy Quinn Fabray had come screaming into the world at 2:28 am in the morning and her parents had always had the tradition of waking her up at that time every year with a kiss and a round of Happy Birthday. It was the first year that it hadn’t happened and Quinn felt a pang as she thought of what she had lost.

With a sigh, she switched on the coffee machine, knowing she wouldn’t be getting any more sleep.

“Who’s there? I have a baseball bat!” Quinn turned to see Leroy standing in the doorway and sure enough, he held a baseball bat aloft above his head. The blonde resisted the urge to laugh, smiling down at her feet.

“It’s just me Leroy.” She grinned, still smirking at the sight of her girlfriend’s father in his pajamas and robe.

“Q-Tip, you nearly gave me a heart attack!” He exclaimed hyperbolically, his free hand coming to his chest as he placed the bat on the kitchen table with the other.

“Sorry.” She grinned sheepishly and grabbed her coffee, sitting down at the island.

“Wanna tell me why you’re up at… 3 am on your birthday? And don’t tell me it’s because you’re a morning person because we all know that’s not true. Happy Birthday, by the way, Miss Seventeen Year Old.” Leroy grinned, pointing his finger at Quinn who laughed. He grabbed his own mug and placed it under the coffee machine, slotting in a pod and turning around to look at the blonde.

“I had a nightmare.” Quinn looked down at her lap, not wanting to look at the man across from her.

“Your parents?” Leroy asked, following a hunch. Once his coffee was ready, he too took a seat at the island, smiling sympathetically at his daughter’s girlfriend as she nodded. “Wanna talk about it?”

“It was just like replaying them kicking me out and my father… Rachel told me she told you about his disciplinary actions. I guess I was just reliving some of that.” She shrugged, wiping away tears that had formed again.

Leroy didn’t know what to say. He wasn’t a therapist but he was a father and he knew that his role was adaptable. He had one of the most high-strung daughters ever but her problems were always so much more menial than this. This was child abuse. He wasn’t too sure how to approach this.

“You know what sucks? I still just want them to love me. All my life, nothing was ever quite enough. My grades weren’t high enough, I wasn’t pretty enough or pious enough. Everything I’ve done for the past seventeen years was to make them proud of me because I thought that it would be enough to make them love me. It’s so pathetic that deep down, I still want that.” She cried, tears flowing freely.

“Hey, hey, look at me,” Leroy said with a kind sternness that caused hazel eyes to flicker up. “It’s not pathetic at all. You know, I haven’t spoken to my parents in twenty-two years.”

“You- you don’t talk to your parents?” The blonde asked, wiping away the tears.

“Oh god no. I met Hiram in college. I didn’t intend to fall for him, I don’t think you ever do. I was so blind to who I really was that I tried to just ignore him but somehow, Hiram Berry just kept worming his way into my life, you know?” The father chuckled and Quinn giggled slightly.

“Believe me, I know.” The blonde grinned, thinking of how her own Berry had been so hard to attempt to shake off.

“I was raised Catholic. I converted when I married Hiram. My parents were a lot like yours in a way but I think they were probably slightly more encouraging and a lot less intense. But still, they were very devout and homosexuality was not going to stand in their house. I’d suspected throughout high school but it wasn’t until I got to college and there Hiram Berry was that I truly knew. We had a rocky start. I was struggling to come to terms with who I was away from my parents but he was so patient and we grew together. I decided that I wanted him to meet my parents after I met his. His parents were, are, so accepting and they were wonderful. I wanted to give Hiram some sort of explanation for why I was like I was, you know? Stupidly, we convinced ourselves that we could keep our hands to ourselves for just one night. We were so wrapped up in each other and my father walked in on us making out in my old bedroom.”

Quinn was completely enraptured by the story her girlfriend’s father was telling. She’d never have guessed this about Leroy, he was so confident in who he was now, even if he was the quieter of the two Berry fathers.

“It was awful. We screamed at each other for an hour before my father finally insisted that I walk out of his house. He told me that I would only be welcomed back in if I cleared myself of sin and repented. It was the first time Hiram saw me cry. He drove me a block away and held me as I cried for half an hour straight. Then he lifted my head, kissed me and told me that he would be my family. I knew in that moment, he was the man I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. He claimed that all we needed was each other and, whilst he was right, I found myself still desperately searching for that missing piece.”

“Di- did you ever find it?” Quinn asked quietly, looking at the man in front of her with utter sincerity in her eyes.

“Honestly? No. But that crazy, wonderful little girl upstairs created a whole new puzzle. When you have a child, your heart just grows. I knew I loved Hiram but as I stared at Rachel wrapped up in that little pink baby blanket, I wondered if I’d ever truly known what love felt like until then. She was so perfect and my heart felt so full, I forgot that I had a missing piece.” The smile on Leroy’s face as he talked about Rachel made Quinn’s heart thud in her chest. It was so pure and so wonderful.

“You haven’t talked to them since they kicked you out? Your parents?” Quinn questioned further, watching as Leroy’s smile dropped.

“Once. I invited them to Rachel’s zeved habat which is like a Jewish christening for baby girls. It did not go well. They replied with a strongly worded letter, basically detailing that they would never accept Rachel as their grandchild because she was a product of sin, along with a few other choice words which I would rather not repeat. It was that day that I truly knew I didn’t need them. If they would go as far to consider the most beautiful and innocent thing in the world sinful simply because she didn’t align with their ideals of the world, it was ludicrous to me. Rachel is perfect and she was made from love. That’s what matters.” He smiled sadly at Quinn whose head was reeling.

She was trying to wrap her head around Leroy’s story. Mostly she was in agreement with the man. If his parents couldn’t accept someone as perfect and precious as Rachel simply because her parentage wasn’t conductive with their beliefs, then he was right to remove them from his life. Rachel was a literal angel and anyone who couldn’t see that could just walk away in Quinn’s opinion.

It made her think about her own parents. They didn’t consider Rachel an angel. In fact, Quinn had been told many a time to stay away from ‘that product of sin’. She reeled when she realized that her parents had used the same words as Leroy’s. They were never going to accept who she was, no matter how badly Quinn wanted them to.

Then there was the Berry’s. Two men who had welcomed her into their home, despite knowing all her previous mistakes in regards to their daughter. They had accepted her and loved her for who she was, even though she was still figuring out exactly who that was.

And there was Rachel. _Her_ Rachel. Quinn honestly didn’t think there was a more perfect being on earth. Everyone had their faults but Rachel was just a touch above the rest. She transcended. She truly was an angel in Quinn’s eyes. She loved her so much.

“Quinn? Papa?”

The familiar soft voice distracted Quinn from her thoughts and she turned to see the most adorable sight she’d ever seen. Her girlfriend was stood there with an utterly confused expression on her face. Her hair was mused from sleep and she rubbed her eyes like a small child. Her purple nightgown was askew and one of the straps had fallen to delicately rest on her arm.

“Sorry Songbird. Did we wake you up?” Leroy asked with an affectionate tone in his voice that was so unfamiliar to Quinn.

“I- I don’t know,” Rachel replied adorably, obviously confused and disorientated by the early hour.

Leroy chuckled and stood, moving to place his mug in the sink. “Think about what I said, Quinn. Try and get a few more hours of sleep and then we’ll set about celebrating Little Miss Seventeen Year Old.”

He smiled affectionately and kissed the blonde on the forehead before moving towards his daughter.

“I love you kiddo.” He grinned and pulled her into a tight hug, kissing her hair protectively in the way that fathers do.

“I love you too Papa. Layla Tov.” Rachel mumbled into the hug groggily.

“Layla Tov baby girl.” Leroy chuckled and winked at Quinn before heading back upstairs.

“Quinn?” Rachel repeated, turning to face her girlfriend who smiled at her affectionately. The blonde extended her arms and the brunette walked into them happily, sleepily resting her head against her girlfriend’s shoulder.

“Morning Starlight, sorry for waking you up.” Quinn frowned, softly rubbing circles into Rachel’s back.

“Why are you up so early?” Rachel asked, looking up at Quinn through her eyelashes and Quinn felt her heart pang.

“Nightmare.” She admitted, smiling slightly as Rachel snuggled closer to her with a small pout.

“Why didn’t you wake me up?” She asked and Quinn chuckled, twisting her head to lightly kiss her pouting lips.

“You were fast asleep Starlight and it’s three am. I was just going to come downstairs to think. Your papa thought I was a thief or something.” She explained slowly, watching as Rachel computed the information.

“Oh okay. Are you okay now?” The brunette asked and Quinn smiled at the easy way her girlfriend asked such a loaded question.

“Yeah, I'm good.” She nodded, kissing her again lightly. “Wanna go and get some more sleep?”

“Comfy here.” Rachel closed her eyes and Quinn chuckled, shifting them slightly so she could lift Rachel into her arms bridal style.

“Come on Angel. Let’s go back to bed.” A comment like that would normally have made Quinn blush but for some reason, she just felt content. It might have been the early hour or her realization that she wanted Rachel around for a long time but the usual embarrassment didn’t settle in.

The two girls settled back into Rachel’s bed, the smaller curling into Quinn and resting her head in her collarbone. It didn’t take long for them both to drift back to sleep, all thoughts of her nightmare gone from Quinn’s mind.

 ::: ::: ::: :::

“Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Quinn, happy birthday to you!”

Quinn was awoken six hours later to the sounds of the traditional birthday song being sung in three part harmony. She grinned stupidly and sat up in Rachel’s bed, yawning and wiping her eyes to see the three Berrys stood in front of her, singing their hearts out.

“Happy Birthday Sunshine!” Rachel grinned and jumped into Quinn’s lap, connecting their lips in a short and sweet kiss. Quinn grinned and wrapped her arms around her girlfriend, keeping her in her lap.

“Happy birthday Q-Tip!” Leroy exclaimed, walking over to kiss Quinn on the forehead before moving to the other side of the bed to sit down.

“Happy birthday baby girl.” Hiram smiled lovingly, kissing Quinn’s blonde hair before going to sit next to his husband. “Alright, present time!”

“Guys, you didn’t have to get me anything…” The blonde trailed off, looking guiltily at her girlfriend’s parents.

“You’re going to have to get over that pretty quickly Q-Tip or this day is going to be very long. We love you and want to spoil you on your birthday, okay?” Leroy grinned, reaching over to ruffle messy blonde hair. Quinn grinned and nodded, accepting the first present onto her lap.

The Berry men had really gone all out. Quinn’s presents amounted to a new iPod with a $50 iTunes gift card, a $50 Barnes and Noble gift card, an easel for her drawing as well as a new set of paint and pencils and a record player along with a collection of all of Quinn’s favorite vintage records. The blonde had cried, saying it was far too much but the fathers had shushed her, telling her that it was just what she deserved.

“My turn!” Rachel grinned and hopped off of Quinn’s lap, grabbing three presents from the table.

Quinn grinned and softly kissed Rachel as a thank you before opening the first present. She gasped as she unwrapped a beautiful copy of the Iliad and the Odyssey by Homer. The cover was like a classic novel and the pages were beautiful. The blonde gasped as she carefully flicked through it.

“It’s beautiful.” She whispered and the Berrys chuckled. “Thank you.” She smiled still in a very quiet voice. The Berry fathers chuckled as Quinn moved the book aside as if it were the Crown Jewels before leaning across and kissing her softly.

“Keep going Sunshine.” Rachel smiled, kissing her again sweetly before handing her the next present.

The next present made Quinn giggle. She pulled out a small plush sun with two small hearts for eyes.

“Because you’re my sunshine,” Rachel smirked charmingly, happily accepting the giggly kiss from her girlfriend. “Open the last one.”

The blonde laughed at Rachel’s impatience but turned to the last present, opening up the last present. She gasped as she pulled out a simple silver bracelet adorned with three charms; a star, a sun and a halo.

“Starlight…” Quinn grinned, looking up at Rachel. The brunette smiled and held up her own wrist, showing an identical bracelet on her wrist.

“Starlight for me, sunshine for you and angel for us both.” She explained with a grin and Quinn grinned back, kissing her again.

“Thank you Starlight. I love you.” She smiled, kissing her lips once more and then the tip of her nose.

“I love you too Sunshine.” Rachel grinned, blushing slightly.

“Leroy, I think I have a cavity,” Hiram whispered and the four all burst out laughing.

“Alright, Q-Tip. You’ve got around an hour until your sister gets here.” Leroy explained once they all calmed down.

“Cessie’s coming?” Quinn asked excitedly with a grin and Leroy chuckled with a nod, leaning down to kiss Quinn on the forehead before pulling Hiram out of the room so that the girls could get ready.

In forty-five minutes, both girls were downstairs and dressed for the day. They’d eaten breakfast which included a hefty amount of bacon on Quinn’s part and were happily chatting to Leroy and Hiram when the doorbell sounded throughout the house. Quinn let out an excited exclamation and rushed to the door, quickly pulling it open.

“There’s my favorite seventeen year old!” The older sister grinned, tugging Quinn into a hug.

“Cessie!” Quinn exclaimed, squeezing her big sister tightly.

“Happy birthday Lu-Lu.” She whispered happily into her sister’s ear.

“Frannie, come in!” Leroy grinned, gesturing both Fabray sisters into the house.

“Hi, Rachel.” Frannie greeted with a smile, pulling her sister’s girlfriend into a hug.

“Hi Frannie, thanks so much for coming.” The tiny brunette smiled, happy that her girlfriend had someone from her biological family there to celebrate her birthday.

“Of course I came.” Frannie chuckled before quickly embracing Leroy and Hiram. “Alright baby bug, time to go.”

“Where are we going?” Quinn asked with a frown, looking at her sister.

“The mall. I'm taking you on a shopping spree.” Frannie grinned and Quinn did as well. Shopping with her sister was one of her favorite activities.

“Awesome! Let’s go!”

“We’ll see you later Sunshine.” Rachel smiled but Quinn froze, turning to look at Rachel with a pout.

“You’re not coming?” The blonde asked and Rachel felt her heart melt slightly at the adorable sight of her pout.

“It’s just for you and Frannie Angel.” Rachel smiled at the way Quinn’s pout persisted as she pulled Rachel into her arms.

“But it’s my birthday and I want you with me all day.”

Frannie chuckled. “Rachel can come if you want Baby Bug.”

“See? I do want. Come on baby.” Quinn grinned and Rachel chuckled, letting Quinn tug her out the door as they both called out their goodbyes to Leroy and Hiram.

 ::: ::: ::: :::

Shopping was a lot of fun. Frannie insisted on treating both girls but Rachel had only bought two dresses, wanting the experience to be more focused on Quinn. When they’d returned home, it was to find their house full of their friends and decorations all over the downstairs, courtesy of the Berry men. It wasn’t the elaborate birthday party that Quinn was used to but it was perfect and Quinn was starting to learn that she liked life at the Berrys a lot more than she’d ever like the stiff rules of the Fabray household.


	8. Summer 3 - Downward Spiral

“Just try and listen to her? She sounds serious Baby Bug.” Frannie sighed, looking at her sister from across the couch.

“I don’t know Frannie, this is the second time she just stood by and did nothing.” Quinn reasoned, picking at her nails.

She was staying with her sister, a visit that was conveniently timed alongside Rachel’s theater camp. The Berrys had made a joke about how Quinn didn’t want to stay with them alone which had been answered with lots of hugs and a week of just Quinn, Leroy and Hiram, having fun and acting like a family. Quinn loved the two men to pieces and she couldn’t imagine her life without them. Hiram had started referring to her as “Baby girl” and it warmed her heart more than any nickname her own father had ever called her.

Now Frannie was trying to convince her to just spend one dinner at her mother’s house. Apparently, Judy Fabray had decided that Quinn’s sexuality wasn’t worth losing her youngest daughter over and she wanted to make amends.

“I know, Quinn and if you really don’t want to then I won’t mention it again but I think you owe it to yourself to let her at least try. See what happens? Else, I think you’ll always be wondering what if.” Frannie replied, her eyes pleading her younger sister and Quinn sighed, knowing her sister was right.

“Okay, but one dinner and if she says anything mildly offensive, I’m leaving.” The younger blonde stated, running her fingers through her short hair.

“Okay, thank you Baby Bug.”

“I just hope I don’t regret it.”

That was the one thought playing through Quinn’s mind as she sat in the passenger seat of her sister’s car, driving back towards Lima. She had a bad feeling in her stomach and she just wanted Rachel. But Rachel wasn’t there. Rachel was back in New York with Kurt, at theatre camp and when Quinn had rung the night before, she’d been given a dozen apologies before being hung up on because it was Open Mic Night and the divas didn’t want to miss that.

“You okay?” Frannie asked as she turned off the highway and they entered the small town.

“Honestly, no. But I’m trying to be optimistic.” Quinn said, her stomach twisting in knots. Both girls were silent as they drove down Dudley Road and pulled into the driveway.

Not allowing them time to pause in the drive, the door flung open to reveal Judy Fabray, obviously already rather intoxicated and holding a large glass of wine.

“There’s my babies!” She called with a grin on her face. The two girls shared a look before climbing out of the car and heading to the door. They were instantly pulled into a hug by their mother. “Let me look at you!”

She held Quinn at an arm’s length and gasped, her free hand coming up to grasp at the bottom of Quinn’s short blonde bob. The girl raised an eyebrow as if daring her mother to say something but was simply pulled into another hug. “Go inside Quinnie and make yourself comfortable.”

The smile on Judy’s face was rather fake but Quinn was used to it and entered the house, heading into the living room with one sparing look at her sister who was now being cross examined by their mother.

But Quinn wished that she’d kept her eyes on Frannie when she turned to look at the living room because standing in the middle of it was the one person Quinn never wanted to see ever again since he’d kicked her out of the very house they stood in nearly two years ago.

Russell Fabray was standing with his hands in his pockets and a condescending smirk on his face in the middle of the room, talking to a group of people Quinn recognized from her old church. They were poking the fire, which was odd because it was the summer and the sun was still blaring outside.

“Hello Lucy, does your old man get a hug?” He smirked at her but Quinn was frozen to her spot in the hallway, her mouth stuck shut. The girl with a witty response for everything was speechless. Standing in front of her was the man that she’d once have given anything to please. To hear that Russell Fabray was proud of her used to be Quinn’s only wish but now? Now all she wanted was to see the back of him. She’d always held fast to the idea that she didn’t hate anyone but Russell Fabray was an exception to that rule.

“Oh well, I don’t need a hug. Let’s get to work.” He said and his voice ran down Quinn’s spine like ice. She wanted to scream. She wanted to run in the opposite direction but something held her fast to that spot. Something made her stay standing in that doorway and she knew what it was, fear. She was scared of her own father.

The people by the fire nodded at Russell and in that moment Quinn realized that they weren’t poking the fire. No, they were heating up the pokers.

“Quinn? What’s wrong?” Frannie asked, coming up behind her but she froze too when she saw the scene in front of her.

“Hello, Francesca,” Russell smirked and Frannie felt her blood boil.

“Quinn, go get in the car.” The older sister said and with the command, Quinn found herself finally able to move and she did just as her sister said, grateful that nobody grabbed her. “Mom? What the hell is this?”

“Honestly Judy, even Francesca is using blasphemy. Have you taught them nothing?” Russell spoke again and Frannie heaved an angry sigh.

“Mom, they were gonna hurt, Quinn. Is that what you want?” Frannie asked, looking sincerely at her mother.

“I just want my perfect little Quinnie back. That girl, that’s not my daughter. She’s different.” Judy said almost robotically and Frannie moved towards the door.

“She’s still perfect Mom. She’s the most perfect seventeen-year old I’ve ever met and the fact that you can’t see that is insane!”

“She looks like a boy with that haircut and don’t even get me started on the amount of sins she’s committed! The girl is an abomination to our family name! She has the devil inside of her!” Russell spoke up again, coming up to stand next to Judy.

“Shut the fuck up! I didn’t ask you! And you’re certainly not one to talk about sin!” Frannie said, turning on her father.

“Why you little…” He yelled and lunged for her but was caught by the group of people that were previously wielding torture devices.

“We must not harm our own children Russell.” One spoke up and Frannie laughed in his face.

“Oh, and branding them isn’t harmful! That’s one fucked up sense of morals! Mom, I don’t even want to know why he’s back but you just lost both of your daughters. There’s no way _I’m_ letting you see Quinn ever again after this and you can bet you won’t be seeing much of me either.” Frannie yelled and ran to the car, driving off as fast as she could.

Quinn was shaking in the passenger seat, her eyes settled on her nails. Frannie tried to talk to her but the younger girl wouldn’t respond, she was almost catatonic in the way she stayed sat in that car seat. The older sister sighed and turned down a particular road, knowing exactly who Quinn needed to see.

The Berrys’ house was lit up so Frannie knew they were home and she pulled into the driveway. She was rather reluctant to leave her little sister in the car but the girl wasn’t responding and she had to get the men in that house to her. She kissed Quinn’s cheek and held her close, hearing a small sob come from the girl but when she tried to talk again, Quinn was unresponsive.

“Quinn? Come on Baby Bug, we’re at the Berry’s. Don’t worry Lu-Lu, you’re safe.”

Frannie sighed and jumped out the car, running to the door and knocking until it opened.

“Frannie? What’s wrong? Where’s Quinn?” Hiram asked, his eyes landing on the car in the driveway and his hand flying to his heart as he looked at the girl he considered a second daughter.

Hearing someone else be so compassionate towards her baby sister finally sent Frannie over the edge and tears began to pour from her eyes. “She seemed so sincere… Just one dinner… I promised her… My father and…”

“Your father?” Hiram asked, looking at Frannie. “Frannie, I know this is hard but I need you to tell me what happened.”

“What’s going on?” Leroy asked, coming up behind Hiram and he gasped when he took in the elder Fabray sister in hysterics on his doorstep. His heart broke, however, when he looked at the car and saw Quinn, the love of his daughter’s life, shaking like a leaf.

“The devil… Pokers…” Frannie continued to ramble and Leroy sighed, pulling her into his arms and the poor girl relaxed, holding on for dear life and letting the tears fall.

Realizing that Frannie was in no state to tell this story, Hiram rushed towards the car and opened the passenger door, bending down to Quinn level. He felt his heart break as he gazed at the poor girl so broken. Her mouth seemed to be moving but no words were coming out of it and her eyes were so wide.

“Quinn? Baby girl? Hey, it’s just me. It’s just Hiram, okay?” Hiram sighed in relief when her eyes snapped so that she was looking at him.

“Abomination, devil inside me, sinner. Abomination, devil inside me, sinner.” Quinn said, her voice finally coming to her though still only as a whisper as she gazed at Hiram, though she didn’t seem to recognize him.

“Oh baby girl, no. You are beautiful and wonderful and perfect. We love you okay? You’re safe here. We love you to the stars and back baby girl.” He said as he had said to her many a time and her eyes finally seemed to actually see him.

“H?” She asked simply, tears welling up in her eyes.

“It’s me baby girl.” He said and she threw herself at him, tears pouring down her face as she embraced him. Hiram held her tight and stroked her hair. He was terrified of what it was that had sent her into that state but he didn’t push, he simply held her tight. She needed a father right now and he was going to be the best one that he could for the love of his daughter’s life.

“Come on, let’s get you some water,” Leroy said from the doorstep and lead Frannie inside, reassuring her that her little sister was safe and as okay as she could be.

“Come on baby girl,” Hiram said sadly and lifted Quinn into his arms. She clung to him for dear life and wrapped her legs around his waist like she did to her own parents as a small child. He continued to hold her tight as he carried her inside and upstairs to her bedroom.

That night, nobody slept well. Frannie was determined to sleep in Quinn’s room on the floor so Leroy set her up with some pillows and blankets but she didn’t sleep a wink. Quinn woke up continuously throughout the night screaming as her mind was littered with nightmares and it took continuous soothing from both Berry men and Frannie to get her to settle back down.

When the young blonde woke up the next day, she was momentarily confused. She recognized the room as hers but it was a completely different color. The wall behind her bed was painted in a striped pattern between a pale green and white and the other three walls were white. There was a brand new desk as well with cupboards above which was all white and set up with a pale green chair in front. An easel was positioned in the corner, next to a new bookcase loaded with Quinn’s extensive book collection. The wardrobe doors had been replaced as well and were now littered with pictures. Pictures of Quinn and Rachel, Quinn and Frannie, the Glee Club, the Unholy Trinity and every person that Quinn treasured. Tears sprung to her eyes as she realized that Leroy and Hiram had done this for her. They’d made a room that already felt like home, personal to Quinn and that was a beautiful sentiment. Not only did they know Quinn well enough to be able to get everything right but they trusted that she’d be in their company long enough to essentially induct her into their family officially. This room was no longer the guest room where Quinn slept, this was Quinn’s room.

Finding the strength, she pulled herself out of bed and made her way downstairs, carrying herself into the kitchen. Hiram and Leroy were sat next to each other at the dining table talking to Frannie who was sat at the island. When Quinn entered the room, their eyes automatically flicked to her and she smiled slightly as they all breathed sighs of relief.

Hiram went to speak but Quinn shook her head, holding a hand out to stop him. Instead, she walked across the kitchen and pulled both him and Leroy into a tight hug, tears springing to her eyes.

“Thank you.” She said and they smiled, holding her tight.

“You like the room then?” Hiram asked, running a hand over her back.

“I love the room and I’m amazed that you’d do that for me. Thank you so much.”

“Of course we would honey. We love you.” Leroy said and kissed her cheek.

“I love you guys too, so much,” Quinn answered back, wiping a tear from her eye.

“Quinn I’m so sorry, I should never have taken you there,” Frannie spoke up and the younger of the two sisters spun around.

“Frannie no, it wasn’t your fault. There was no way you could have known.” Quinn explained and hugged her sister tight, feeling the older girl pull her as close as humanely possible.

“But…”

“No buts, it was their fault. Not yours.”

“Do you want some breakfast, Quinn? We made bacon.” Leroy smiled and moved towards the stove.

“Well, how could I decline that?” The blonde said, nodding enthusiastically.

“Baby Bug, we were just talking about whether you wanted to come back to mine and finish your trip?” Frannie spoke up. “Of course you don’t have to…”

“No. I want to.” Quinn said nodding.

“Are you sure Baby Girl?” Hiram asked, looking at her with concern.

“I’m sure. I think I need to get away from Lima for a while.” Quinn admitted and the other three nodded, completely understanding where she was coming from.

After a long goodbye to the Berrys and promises to call as often as possible, Quinn and Frannie made their way to the older sister’s house. This involved two stops when Frannie broke down crying in regret for talking Quinn back to their parents house and Quinn felt kind of as if the roles had been reversed. She was the one that was going to be branded yet she was the one that had to keep comforting Frannie. Of course, she didn’t want her older sister to blame herself for the way that things had played out but Quinn felt almost as if Frannie had overlooked Quinn’s response to the happenings. She may have appeared okay on the outside but she was tearing herself apart on the inside.

Abomination. Devil inside of me. Sinner. That was all Quinn could think about, the three phrases were playing on a loop in her mind. Abomination. Devil inside of me. Sinner.

It didn’t help when she tried to call Rachel that night and was yet again basically ignored.

“Hi, Baby.” Quinn smiled when Rachel finally picked up after three attempts to call her.

“Hi Quinn, listen. I’d love to talk but Kurt wants to go and look at sheet music and start planning our college auditions. I’m so sorry Quinn.” Rachel’s voice answered and Quinn sighed.

“Of course baby, go have fun.”

“Okay! I love you and I promise we’ll talk properly tomorrow.”

“I love you too.”

But they didn’t talk properly the next day because there was a performance going on. By the third day of Rachel dodging talking to her and Frannie not looking at her out of regret, Quinn was feeling more and more like her father’s words were true. It disgusted her when she looked in the mirror and saw the perfect little blonde girl who had spent her entire life trying to please her father. Blonde was too innocent, as were the baby doll dresses and cardigans. She snuck out and headed to the mall down the road from her sister’s apartment. Quinn spent three hours in shops picking out her new look and then she headed into the drug store, looking for the hair dye aisle. She picked the brightest color she could find, bright pink and did it in the sink of her sister’s apartment. There was no way she was being Quinn Fabray, good girl this year.

Her sister was shocked when she saw Quinn’s hair and clothes but she also knew that this was her sister’s way of dealing and she needed to allow her this time to process the fact that she actually had lost her parents for good. She quietly drove Quinn back to Lima and said goodbye to her in the car, not being able to face the Berrys.

Quinn knew that Leroy and Hiram were at the airport picking Rachel up so she let herself in with her key and waved her sister off. Once inside she headed up to her room and flopped on the bed, staring around at the perfect room the two wonderful men had decorated for her. Her heart clenched as she thought of their reaction to her look and she looked towards her wardrobe doors and the pictures that covered. At first she thought that Rachel would be mad at her but then she remembered how mad she was at Rachel and pushed that thought to the back of her mind. Rachel wasn’t allowed that opinion. She’d ignored her for two whole weeks. She wasn’t around when Quinn needed her most and it hurt. It really, really hurt.

 Turning onto her side, she hugged Lovey close and let the tears fall, the sobs wracking her body. She tried to cry out all the pain she’d been feeling over the last week but it lingered, jolting through her body like an electric shot. She didn’t know how long she cried for and she also didn’t hear the sound of the door opening.

“Quinn?” Rachel’s voice called out and Quinn looked up at the girl her heart was aching for.

“Go away. I'm mad at you.” Quinn pouted and the adorable look on her girlfriend’s face got Rachel over the shock of the bright pink hair and complete and utter style change.

“Whatever I did Sunshine, I'm sorry.” Rachel sighed, moving to sit down on the end of Quinn’s bed.

“You don’t even know.” Quinn cried out, hugging the stuffed animal tighter and the tears falling freely from her eyes once more.

“Tell me, Angel, please, I’ll do anything,” Rachel begged and she honestly meant it. Seeing Quinn so broken was breaking her heart right down the middle.

“Is that what it’s going to be like when you and Kurt go to New York?” Quinn whispered, sitting up and looking Rachel dead in the eye.

“Like what?” Rachel asked, utterly confused at the questions her girlfriend was asking.

“You avoiding my calls. Doing anything over than wanting to talk to me. Because if that’s what it’s going to be like Rachel then I really don’t want it. I needed you this week. Truly and utterly needed you and you weren’t there. You weren’t there Rachel. All I wanted was to hear your voice, for you to tell that me that I'm not an abomination. That I'm not a sinner. That I don’t have the devil inside me. And you didn’t. You weren’t there. You were off with Kurt doing what you wanted. I called you every night for a week and you avoided my call every single day Rachel!” Quinn cried, looking straight at Rachel. This was the girl she’d opened up to, told her everything she’d been hiding inside for so long. She’d put her complete and utter faith in Rachel and the other girl had broken it in two.

“Quinn I was busy! I’ll admit that we didn’t get to talk this week but you know that I'm going to be busy! I couldn’t help it!” Rachel cried defensively, standing up in shock at the allegations the pink haired girl was throwing at her.

“Get out,” Quinn said simply, lying back down on the bed.

“Quinn…” Rachel trailed off, feeling her heart break at the detached look on her girlfriend’s face.

“No! Get out!” She cried, the tears coming quickly. When Rachel tried to reach out and touch her, she screamed at the top of her lungs and Rachel’s fathers came rushing in, assessing the situation in front of them.

“Come on Songbird, we need to have a chat,” Leroy said simply, directing Rachel out of the room and meeting his husband’s eye. Hiram nodded and turned towards Quinn. Frannie had called them and warned them about Quinn’s new look so it wasn’t a surprise but the detached look on the usually vibrant girl’s face was.

“Hey baby girl, you wanna talk about it?” Hiram asked, sitting down on the bed next to Quinn.

“It hurts H, it feels like she doesn’t care.” Quinn cried, burrowing into the man who sighed heavily, running his fingers soothingly through bright pink hair.

“I know baby girl but she loves you more than anything in this world. I know Rachel better than anyone and she honestly didn’t mean to make you feel unloved. She doesn’t know about what happened this week.” Hiram tried to reason, holding the girl he’d come to consider his daughter closely. She didn’t say anything else so he sat there holding her for awhile, trying to calm her down.

“Hey, baby girl?” He asked after around fifteen minutes, still stroking his hands through her hair. “Your hair looks awesome.”

Quinn chuckled and hugged Hiram tight. “I should talk to her.”

“Maybe but you have every right to be upset. Don’t let her off when she apologizes and flutters those big eyes at you.” The father chuckled and Quinn did too.

“Thanks, Dad.” They both gasped and their eyes snapped to look at each other. “Um, I’m sorry… it just slipped out…”

“Quinn, it’s fine. In fact, I’d love to hear it more often. But only if you want to.” Hiram smiled kindly and Quinn did too with a small nod.

“I love you Dad.” She hugged him tightly and smiled. The term of endearment sounded right on her tongue. She knew she’d never be up to calling anyone Daddy. That name carried too much baggage for her. Dad, she could handle and she loved Hiram as if he were her father.

“I love you too baby girl.”

 ::: ::: ::: :::

“Rach?” Quinn asked nervously, stepping into her girlfriend’s bedroom when Rachel and Leroy were sat. Rachel had obviously been crying and Leroy had a very grave expression on her face, it was obvious that Leroy had told her what had happened.

“Quinn! I’m so sorry!” Rachel exclaimed, bursting into sobs. Leroy looked between the two girls but felt comfortable leaving when Quinn gave him a reassuring smile. The father slipped out of the bedroom and Quinn rushed over to Rachel tugging her into her arms.

“Hey, shush, it’s okay Starlight,” Quinn said soothingly, rubbing her hand over long brown hair.

“How can you say that? You’ve just been through hell and I was such a bitch.” The brunette sobbed, clinging tightly to the pink haired girl’s waist.

“You didn’t know Angel. I was over reacting. I was just feeling alone and you kept dodging my calls as if I didn’t matter, which I know isn’t the case but still… I kinda felt like it was.” Quinn explained, enjoying the feeling of having Rachel in her arms again. It was all she’d wanted all week.

“I’m so sorry. Baby, you matter so much to me. I love you.” Rachel cried and both girls sighed happily as their lips connected, falling into the familiar pattern. Both finally felt home.

“I love you so much.” Quinn sighed when they pulled away.

“Your hair…” Rachel whispered, her hands coming up to drift through the bright pink locks.

“Yeah, I know.” Quinn chuckled, looking down with a slight blush on her face. “I think I’m just trying to figure out who I am away from my parents. Will you wait for me whilst I do that?”

“Of course I will baby.”


	9. Purple Piano Project

“Wait, what do you mean you’re not coming back to Glee?” Rachel asked as the four inhabitants of the Berry household were sat around the dinner table the night before Senior Year started. Rachel had suggested that she and Quinn sing a duet as a welcome back to everybody when Quinn had dropped her bomb.

“I mean that I'm not going back to Glee Rach. I told you. I need a little time to figure myself out, away from what I'm used to. Glee’s too normal. Just give me a few weeks, okay?” Quinn pleaded, glancing at the Berry fathers who gave her an encouraging smile. They’d been rather terrified of the transformation Quinn had made but once she’d sat them down and explained her reasons, they were trying to support her through it.

“But… it’s Glee Quinn. Those people are our family.” Rachel pleaded, trying to get her girlfriend to understand that being around her friends was the best thing for her. They all knew who she was, even if Quinn herself didn’t quite yet.

“I know baby, I'm not saying I'm going MIA. I just need some time away.” Quinn sighed, she thought that she’d been through this with Rachel. Guess the tiny diva didn’t think that included the Choir Room where everyone acted like everything could be solved with a Top 40 Hit.

“With the Skanks under the bleachers?” Rachel bit back and Quinn sat back in her chair in surprise. “Shit Quinn, I'm sorry. I'm just trying to understand.”

“The Glee club thinks that everything can be solved with a sing-a-long, I just need some time to fix myself before that. I don’t think I could deal with having to tell their hopeful faces that them singing classic rock at me didn’t help.” Quinn sighed, smirking slightly at Hiram when he failed to hide his snickers.

“Okay.” Rachel conceded with a small pout on her face.

“Baby…” Quinn sighed, knowing that the brunette still hadn’t really accepted it.

“I understand but I can’t accept it Sunshine. We need everyone in that choir room. We’re a family and it’s our year to get it right.”

Quinn sighed, knowing that the news of Sam moving back to Kentucky had really shaken Rachel up. They weren’t exactly the club everyone wanted to join and coming in 12th at Nationals was not going to help that.

“Starlight, I promise that I will be back in that choir room, mindlessly harmonizing in the background while you sing a solo as soon as I can, okay?” The pink haired girl asked and Rachel nodded, a small smile spreading across her face.

“How do you do it? All I ever get is a diva storm out.” Leroy whispered and Quinn threw her head back in a laugh.

“You know Mack wanted me to get a Ryan Secrest tattoo.” Quinn grinned as all three heads at the table whirled round to look at her.

“Oh, that’s hilarious.” Hiram grinned and Quinn chuckled, winking at him. She’d actually asked him before she’d gotten the tattoo that she did get, feeling like she needed some sort of permission.

“You didn’t right?” Rachel gaped and Quinn laughed, shaking her head.

“I did get something though.” The pink haired girl grinned, holding up her arm and pushing back her t-shirt. Sat on the inside of her upper arm was a very small star tattoo and Rachel gasped, standing up from her chair, moving around the table and sitting down on Quinn’s lap. Both girls groaned as their lips connected.

“Oh for the love of God!” Leroy exclaimed, throwing his hands up in the air.

“You’d think they’d have some respect for the dinner table.” Hiram quipped back, laughing and rolling his eyes.

“Come on, I’ll wash and you can dry.” Leroy smiled, collecting the plates and leaving the girls alone.

 ::: ::: ::: :::

Quinn had always had a certain power walking down the halls of McKinley High and she had to admit it was just as nice to see the students part out of surprise rather than fear.

“Fabray?” Sue Sylvester’s voice reigned above the whispered but Quinn scoffed and continued walking, really not wanting to talk to her old cheerleading coach. She smiled cockily at the small gathering of Glee members who were staring at her in shock before sauntering over to Rachel’s locker where the small diva was organizing her books for the new school year.

“Your butt looks awesome in this dress.” The pink haired girl whispered in her girlfriend’s ear, chuckling at the way she jumped.

“Don’t do that Angel, I nearly had an aneurysm.” Rachel jumped hyperbolically, her book dropping to the floor and her hand flying to her heart.

“Sorry gorgeous. Still true.” Quinn smirked, picking up the book and sliding it into Rachel’s locker.

“You’ve already told me today Sunshine, you showed me how much you liked it this morning.” Rachel chuckled as she was pulled into Quinn’s arms.

“Hmm.” Quinn smiled, leaning her forehead against Rachel’s temple, just breathing in her girlfriend.

“And I had to do something that I knew would drive you crazy seeing as you decided it was time for the school to see these.” Rachel grinned, running her hands over Quinn’s exposed abs, causing a low growl from the other girl.

“Rachel! Quinn! It’s time for Glee!” Kurt called and both girls sighed, letting go of each other.

“Still can’t tempt you to come?” Rachel pouted and Quinn chuckled, kissing it away.

“Sorry Princess, I’ll meet you outside the Choir room in an hour and a half.” The pink haired girl grinned and kissed her girlfriend again quickly before walking away in the opposite direction to the choir room.

“Oh, is Quinn not joining us?” Kurt asked when Rachel caught up to him. The brunette sighed and linked her arm through Kurt’s.

“No, she’s not,” Rachel replied, tugging her best friend along to the choir room and ignoring his questions.

 ::: ::: ::: :::

“But Rachel, surely you can get through to her? We need all our members to go to Nationals this year.” Quinn smirked as she heard Mr. Schue begging with her girlfriend as she approached the choir room to collect her diva before they headed home.

“Mr. Schue, as I have already told you, Quinn is going through a tough time right now and does not wish to return to Glee club just yet. She has reassured me that when she is feeling better, she will be rejoining our ranks. I'm concerned that you seem more concerned about our numbers that how obviously sad Quinn is Mr. Schue. I thought you were supposed to be an excellent educator who cares about his students. You’re not demonstrating that right now.” Rachel ranted back with a frown. She’d been asked about her girlfriend throughout the entire rehearsal and she really didn’t want any more questions.

“Ready to go Starlight?” Quinn asked, making her appearance known. It was obvious that the Glee club director had not seen Quinn’s new look by the way his mouth was opening and closing like a fish.

“Definitely Sunshine. Goodbye Mr. Schue and I hope you think about what I have said.” Rachel nodded decisively before skipping over to Quinn, happily slipping underneath the offered arm. “You haven’t been smoking have you?”

“No baby, I haven’t smoked since that one time.” Quinn chuckled. She’d smoked one cigarette on the day that she’d met the other Skanks and Rachel had refused to kiss her when she got home until she’d brushed her teeth three times and read five articles on the health ramifications.

“Good.” Rachel grinned and rose onto her toes, capturing Quinn’s lips in a sweet kiss.

“Come on Angel, let’s get you home.” Quinn chuckled, leading Rachel out to her car.

 ::: ::: ::: :::

“I think I'm scarred for life!” Rachel exclaimed when she got home the next day. Quinn had left her at school for Glee as Kurt had promised to drive her home, stating that they needed a little girl time.

“Hello to you too Starlight.” Quinn chuckled, entering the hallway from the kitchen. She saw that Kurt was also with her girlfriend and was wearing an equally horrified expression.

“Sorry, hi.” Rachel sighed with a smile, relaxing into Quinn’s open arms.

“What happened? Did Finn take off his shirt because I can see how that would be scarring?” Quinn laughed, smiling at Kurt who was looking at her with a wary expression.

“Ha no.” Rachel giggled, feeling better already after only having spent thirty seconds with Quinn.

“This girl, Sugar Motta, auditioned for Glee,” Kurt explained, taking off his shoes and hanging his ridiculously expensive coat on the rack by the door.

“That’s great you guys got an audition.” Quinn grinned but frowned when she looked down at her girlfriend’s expression. “No? Bad? No auditions.”

Kurt laughed out loud, glad to see that Quinn was still the hilariously whipped girlfriend of Rachel Berry even if every other aspect of her personality appeared to have changed.

“We want auditions but we want people who can actually sing.” Rachel huffed, un-entangling herself from Quinn to go and grab two waters from the fridge, throwing one to Kurt.

“She was awful,” Kurt said to Quinn with a groan, sitting on a stool at the island. “It was like listening to a puppy die. I wanted to cry.”

“Not to mention she ruined a Broadway classic. I am never going to be able to watch Sweet Charity in the same way again.” Rachel groaned, her head dropping into her hands after she’d joined her best friend.

“She didn’t?” Quinn asked, having guessed the song from Rachel’s reference to the musical.

“Yup, Big Spender. And the thing is, she thought she was good. No, she thought she was better than all of us. It was actually kind of sad once I got over how hilarious it was. Apparently, she suffers from self-diagnosed Asperser’s, aka that’s her excuse for being a bitch 24/7.” Kurt chuckled as Quinn laughed loudly.

“Oh, that’s hilarious.” The pink haired girl laughed. “You guys were good today at lunch by the way. Kinda wish you weren’t dancing around on the tables in a flouncy skirt but you sounded good.”

Kurt laughed along with Rachel who grinned, turning to Quinn. “You know you’re the only one who gets to see under my skirts.”

Quinn coughed on her water, turning quickly to the sink and spitting out the mouthful she had. “Jesus baby.” She chuckled and Kurt rolled his eyes at their flirtatious banter.

“We spoke to Miss Pillsbury today. She told us that potential NYADA applicants have been meeting for a mixer every week for years. We’re going tomorrow to show them what we’re made of.” Rachel grinned, dancing around in her seat slightly.

“That sounds like fun.” Quinn smiled indulgently, leaning over to kiss Rachel’s forehead.

“Hey, Quinn? Can I ask you a question?” Kurt asked suddenly, making both girls turn to look at him.

“Um… sure,” Quinn replied, not sure she wanted to hear what the boy wanted to ask her.

“It’s just Rachel said that you wanted to find out who you are away from your parents and that’s why you quit Glee because it was something you did under your parents’ thumb. You still seem like the same person around Rachel though, why is that?”

Quinn grinned, her relationship with Rachel was the one thing she knew she could talk about and defend until the end of time. “Oh, that’s simple. Yes, I want to know who I am away from my parents but there’s one thing I’ve been certain of for a while now, I want Rachel in my life. My life got turned upside down last year and, except for maybe Santana and Brittany, she was the only one who seemed to care as to whether I was okay. Everyone else guessed that lobbing half my hair off would fix me. Truth is, it didn’t. It hurts a lot of the time but things seem lighter when I'm in her arms. It’s like that pain just fades away.”

“You’re such a poet Sunshine.” Rachel grinned, tugging Quinn closer and kissing her sweetly.

“Did that answer your question?” Quinn asked with a dopey smile on her face once they separated and Kurt nodded. His phone went off in his pocket and he grinned to see a text from his boyfriend.

_Blaine <3: Are you up for coffee? Meet you at the Lima Bean in ten?_

“Booty call?” Rachel asked with a giggle, seeing the grin on her friend’s face.

“No, but it is Blaine. I gotta go.” He smiled and stood up, rolling his eyes at Rachel’s insinuation.

 ::: ::: ::: :::

_Kurt: Just a heads up, emotional diva coming your way in five._

Quinn put down her book and frowned at the text from Kurt. Rachel had left for the mixer full of confidence with her pink boom box. It had been adorable. Her guess was that neither diva had expected the other candidates at the mixer to be good and they were.

The pink haired girl sighed, knowing that her girlfriend was going to be devastated. She found Funny Girl in the DVD collection and popped it in the DVD player in Rachel’s room. She then headed down to the kitchen and found Rachel’s stash of vegan chocolate, pulling out a few bars before heading back upstairs. Finally, she righted the bed covers from where she’d been lying on them before heading into Rachel’s bathroom to start drawing a bath.

She heard the door slam shut and smiled, rushing down the stairs. Rachel was stood there with a small smile on her face but Quinn could see the red around her eyes and she sniffed slightly, giving her away.

“Hi, baby.” Quinn smiled sympathetically, letting Rachel rush into her arms. “I'm running a bath for you, got some of your chocolate and Funny Girl’s already in the DVD player.”

“You’re the best girlfriend ever.” Rachel sniffed, her head buried in Quinn’s collarbone.

“Don’t you know it Starlight.”


	10. I Am Unicorn

“Girls? Can you come in here for a minute?”

Both girls frowned. They’d been confused to see Leroy’s car in the drive as the Berry men had taken more hours at their office and were not generally home when the girls arrived from school.

“What are you doing here Papa?” Quinn asked, gripping Rachel’s hand as they walked towards the living room. Rachel smiled at Quinn, she’d started referring to Leroy as Papa as well as Hiram as Dad and it made Rachel’s heart feel so full.

Both fathers were sat on the sofa with serious expressions on their face. The girls frowned at each other but sat on the loveseat keeping their hands entwined.

“I won’t beat around the bush. I got a call a few hours earlier from Shelby. She’s got a job at McKinley.” Hiram said bluntly, biting his lip as both girls stared at him blankly. He looked at his husband who sighed, looking at their daughters. Rachel was staring at the wall blankly and Quinn was blinking rapidly, her free hand clutching the cross necklace that she still wore around her neck.

“Girls?” Leroy asked and Rachel’s eyes snapped to him.

“Wha- um… what else did she say?” The usually eloquent girl asked, looking at her fathers with a heartbreaking expression on her face.

“That she wanted you to have some warning and she wants to reach out to you but she’ll do whatever you want. Oh, and she also asked for a contact number for Quinn so I told her that she was staying here.” Hiram said with a small smile but her Daddy’s words reminded Rachel of the girl sat next to her. This was undoubtedly going to be harder on Quinn than it was on Rachel.

“And B-Beth?” Rachel asked, chancing a glance at her girlfriend but Quinn didn’t move from her relatively catatonic state.

“She’s with Shelby, obviously but she didn’t say much more about her,” Leroy answered, having gotten all the details from his husband.

“Hey baby girl, you okay?” Hiram asked, walking over to Quinn and placing a hand on the pink haired girl’s arm. Quinn’s eyes snapped to his and he wanted to cry when he saw her hazel eyes filled with tears. It pained him to see Quinn suffering, the poor girl had been through so much and she was so sweet. It was heartbreaking. “Oh sweetie, it’s okay. Let it out.” He smiled and tugged her into his arms, rubbing her back as she began to sob.

Quinn had so many emotions running through her. The usual ache she felt whenever she thought of Beth settled on but she was confused, angry and hurt over the top. Hiram’s arms around her were dulling the ache however and she allowed herself to sob in his arms, leaning into his embrace. She knew that it would be difficult on Rachel as well but at that particular moment, she didn’t have the strength to think about caring for her.

Leroy knew this and tugged Rachel into his arms. His biological daughter was far less emotional than her girlfriend but he knew that it was still hurtful. Shelby had shown up a year and a half ago, claiming that she wanted to know Rachel but when Rachel had tried to get close to her, the woman had left. On top of that, she’d adopted the baby of one of her friends who later became her girlfriend.

The two husbands met eyes over the girls' heads and they both sighed. This was going to be difficult.

 ::: ::: ::: :::

Quinn growled as she walked in on the Skanks dunking some poor freshman’s head down the toilet.

“What are you doing?” She asked, yanking the fourteen-year-old up and away from the other girls’ grip. She felt the girl’s hand grip the back of her vest and smiled slightly.

“You’re new around here Fabray so I’ll forgive you for your error. We can do whatever the fuck we want. Don’t test me. I was a foster kid. Which means I’m used to stabbing people.” Sheila wielded a plastic fork and Quinn rolled her eyes but sighed as she heard the freshman whimper.

“Also seems to mean you have no fucking compassion. She’s fourteen, for fuck’s sake! Pick on someone your own size.” The pink haired girl spat back, whacking the plastic fork out of her hand.

“You can’t tell us what to do!” The Mack exclaimed, glaring at Quinn who narrowed her eyes.

“Oh yeah? I may look like a wreck but you all know I still run this school. One whispered word and I could make all of your lives living hells. Understood?” She growled and smirked slightly as they all retracted. Oh yeah, she still had it.

“Whatever Fabray.” Ronnie sighed and led the other girls out of the bathroom, leaving Quinn alone with the freshman.

“You okay?” She asked the shaking girl who was staring at her in fear. “Alright, give me a sec.”

She pulled out her phone and shot her girlfriend a text before easing the terrified girl down into a chair.

_Quinn <3: Hey Starlight, any chance you have your emergency slushie kit in your locker? If you do, could you please bring it to the bathroom in the science block?_

“A-are you gonna beat me up?” The terrified freshman stammered and Quinn chuckled.

“No. I'm Quinn. What’s your name?” The pink haired girl asked with a smile, seeing the look of surprise on the small girl’s face.

“J-Jessica.” She stammered out again and Quinn widened her smile. Before she could say anything more, the door slammed open and Rachel burst in, armed with a small backpack.

“I can’t believe you got slushied! The entire school is terrified of you!” The diva exclaimed before she stopped and took in the scene. “Oh, hi.”

“Hey Starlight, this is Jessica. Thanks for bringing your supplies.” Quinn smiled and took the bag from Rachel, giving her a small kiss in thanks.

Together they helped the girl calm down and dry off. She went off with a smile on her face and a promise from Quinn that anyone else who picked on her would have hell rained down upon them.

“Alright, I have to go and practice for my audition. Do you want to come and help?” Rachel asked with a smile, throwing her supplies back in her back.

“Baby, we both know if we’re left alone in the auditorium with me listening to your voice, it won’t be long until practicing is the last thing on our minds.” Quinn smiled and Rachel chuckled, nodding.

“Touché Sunshine. Come and watch my audition? I'm on at four.” The small diva grinned.

“Wouldn’t miss it for the world Angel.” Quinn smiled, sending her girlfriend on her way with a kiss and a small tap to her ass. Once she was alone in the bathroom, Quinn turned to the mirror, fixing her hair.

“Oh, Q.” Quinn jumped at the sound of her old coach’s voice and rolled her eyes, really not wanting to deal with the psychotic woman. “I look at you and I’m stunned. You’ve never looked worse. You lost your child, your boyfriend, your rep, and worse - your high pony. You know who I blame? The Glee Club. You know, when you were in my grasp you were at the top of the pyramid, but then you joined the Glee Club and became lost, forced to sway in the background. Will Schuester never did appreciate the gentle tremble of your thin, forgettable alto.”

“Just because you blame all of your problems on Glee, doesn’t mean I do as well. This is not Mr. Schue’s fault. I'm working through my own issues, namely my psychotic parents, but it has nothing to do with Glee Club. That club is amazing.” Quinn retaliated, rolling her eyes once more at the ridiculous woman she used to admire. She gathered her stuff and left, wanting to find an empty classroom and read until she went to see her baby kill her audition.

Unfortunately for her, the first classroom she checked had appeared empty but once she’d walked in, it revealed Shelby sat at a piano in the corner. The pink haired girl tried to slip away inconspicuously but the new teacher had already spotted her.

“Quinn?” The woman asked in shock, looking the teenager up and down. Quinn resisted the urge to run and sighed deeply, turning to face Shelby. She glanced up at the ceiling, wondering if God had it out for her today.

“Hi, Shelby. I was just looking for a spare classroom. I’ll leave you alone now.” The pink-haired girl smiled before turning to leave.

“Quinn, wait! I actually wanted to talk to you.”

Quinn sighed again, turning to look the woman in the eye. The resemblance to her girlfriend was even more striking to her now than it had been when she’d first met the woman standing in front of her. It was obvious to see where her girlfriend’s hair, eyes, and nose had come from. The two of them looked so similar. Looking at the familiar eyes calmed her slightly, despite them missing her girlfriend’s sparkle and compassion.

“You know, I went to New York.” The older woman started, leaning on a desk in the room. “Thought I’d do it all, the whole working mother thing. But, when I was in rehearsal, even performing, I couldn’t stop thinking about Beth. How could I miss her milestones, you know? Her first steps, first words, first…”

The words were cutting into Quinn like a knife. God, this woman was awful. She’d been through this with Rachel, she must know how much it hurt.

“ I get it.” Quinn cut in, her voice sounding harsher than she’d intended.

“So, when I got this job offer I couldn’t refuse. I’d missed so many firsts in Rachel’s life, I was not about to do that with Beth. Since the day that I gave Rachel up for adoption I have been walking through life, searching for her face everywhere I go - imagining what she’s doing, what she may be like.  I don’t want you to go through what I went through. Part of me is back here because I want you to get to know Beth. I want you to be a part of her life.” The woman was almost pleading with her and Quinn sighed.

“And what about Rachel? Are you going to do the same thing you did to her before? You broke her heart Shelby, she still has nightmares about it. She’s such a sunny little optimist on the outside but she’s so scared of being left. She deserves better than that.” Quinn snapped back, automatically jumping to Rachel’s defense. No matter what Shelby said about Rachel, Quinn couldn’t get past the woman’s treatment of her girlfriend. Rachel didn’t like to talk about it but she’d woken up from nightmares a few times, crying about how much it had hurt when the woman in front of Quinn had left her in the lurch.

“I will deal with Rachel, don’t worry about that.” Shelby smiled and Quinn growled slightly. Of course, she was going to worry, Rachel was her girlfriend. The love of her life. “Are you okay? What’s going on with you? Are you even in Glee anymore?”

“You don’t get to care about me, Shelby. It was irresponsible coming back here. You’re going to hurt me, Puck and Rachel. You pissed off to New York after you adopted Beth, leaving Puck and me in pieces and your daughter heartbroken that she’d reached out to you and you replaced her with a newer model. You’re pathetic.” Quinn scoffed and turned around, heading out the door. She honestly couldn’t take much more of Shelby’s superiority complex.

 ::: ::: ::: :::

Little did Quinn know that Shelby decided it was time to reach out to Rachel after her chat with Quinn.

Rachel was warming up at the piano when her mother entered, heels clicking on the stage. At first, Rachel thought that Quinn had changed her mind and she looked up with a smile but froze when she saw who was smiling at her. It definitely wasn’t her girlfriend.

“Your range is better. It was impressive a year and a half ago, but it’s even better now.” The older woman offered as a conversation starter and Rachel closed her eyes, trying to collect herself so as to not break down in front of Shelby.

“This is a private rehearsal.” She countered, really not wanting to talk to Shelby so close to such an important decision.

“What song are you auditioning with?” Shelby probed and Rachel sighed, knowing that the woman wasn’t going to stop.

“That’s none of your business, okay? If you’ve come here to ask me to join your little group, the answer is no. My loyalty is to the New Directions. They’re my family and family means something. At least to me.” She bit back at the woman. She knew that maybe it was a little harsh but the woman in front of her had broken her heart and she guessed that she deserved a little revenge.

“Rachel, like we talked about before, I’m your birth mother.” Shelby countered as if talking to a small child and Rachel felt her heart clench.

“Okay, but not my mother. I know, okay? I almost had to go to therapy because of you.”

“Rachel…” God this woman was infuriating. She wanted her to leave, couldn’t she understand that?

“Look, I’ll be polite, okay? Don’t worry. If I see you in the halls, I’ll make eye contact and I’ll nod. Now if you’ll excuse me, I have to get back to my rehearsal.” Rachel replied in the most polite tone she could muster as she felt her heart clench.

“Would you at least tell me what song you’re going to sing?” Shelby asked with a sigh, looking at her daughter.

“Somewhere There’s a Place for Us. It shows off my range adequately and allows me to convey some of the emotion necessary for a role such as Maria.” Rachel said bluntly, handing the sheet music out to the band.

“That’s the perfect audition song for you.” Shelby smiled at her and Rachel nodded, tears filling her eyes.

“You ready to kick some butt at your audition baby? Santana says to wish you luck and that she’s sure ‘your midget ass is going to kill it with those pipes of yours’. Her words, not mine.”

Rachel’s head spun to see Quinn strut out onto the stage with her head down, looking at her phone. She almost sobbed in relief and flew into Quinn’s arms.

“Whoa Starlight, you okay Angel?” Quinn asked, allowing her phone to drop to the ground as she embraced her girlfriend tightly. She looked around the stage to see what may have upset her girlfriend and her eyes landed on Shelby.

“Get out.” She hissed to the band players who all rushed off, not wanting to incur Quinn’s wrath.

“I-I think I should go.” The woman stammered out awkwardly, wavering under Quinn’s glare. She retreated from the stage but stayed in the wings, watching the two girls interact with intrigue.

“Hey, it’s okay Angel. I’ve got you. I'm here Starlight. Come on.” Quinn said soothingly, tugging Rachel over to the piano stool and pulling down onto her lap.

Rachel allowed herself to sob, wrapped up in the familiar comfort of Quinn’s arms. She loved her so much.

“Come on Princess, let me see that face I love so much.” Quinn soothed, guiding Rachel’s head out of her collarbone. Rachel sniffled but pulled back slightly. “There’s my starlight.”

Quinn’s voice was soothing her and she smiled slightly when the pink haired girl leaned in and placed soft kisses all over Rachel’s face, ending with one on the end of Rachel’s nose.

“There’s that gorgeous smile. That’s my sweet girl.” Quinn grinned at the sight of a smile on Rachel’s face.

“I'm sorry, I just…” Rachel gasped now that she was no longer sobbing but she held tight to Quinn, drawing strength from the embrace.

“Shh, no need to apologize Starlight. I promise I will hold you for as long as you want later but your audition is in like ten minutes and I know you’ve got stuff you need to do to get you in the right mindset for it.”

Quinn was right. Rachel gasped and jumped up, rushing around to carry out all of her pre-audition superstitions. She finished by kissing Quinn quickly as the three directors entered the auditorium. Quinn winked and headed to sit down in the audience, blowing Rachel a kiss when she looked over at her.

“Hi, Rachel. I assume you’re auditioning for Maria?” Miss Pillsbury asked and Rachel grinned.

“Yes, Miss Pillsbury.” She replied curtly, her hands clasped in front of her professionally.

“And what song will you be auditioning with?” The guidance counselor probed with a smile on her face. Quinn was pretty sure that this was all routine. Who was the hell else going to play Maria? Rachel was perfect for that part.

“Somewhere There’s a Place for Us.” Rachel grinned widely, watching as all three of the directors grinned.

“Whenever you’re ready Rachel.” Artie smiled at her and she nodded, turning to prompt Brad who had returned to his piano.

Quinn watched mesmerized as her girlfriend belted out the emotional song. God, she could listen to Rachel sing forever. As she watched the petite girl sing her heart out, she could see what Rachel couldn’t see in herself. There were a maturity and vulnerability to her voice that made her perfect for the role, for any role and Quinn was so excited to spend her life watching the perfect woman in front of her perform.

Rachel grinned as she finished and all four of the occupants of the auditorium burst into applause and Quinn, Coach Bieste and Miss Pillsbury all stood up. She gave a small giggle before thanking them. She gestured with her head to Quinn who caught on and left the auditorium through the audience door, knowing that Rachel was coming around from the backstage area.

“You were fantastic baby!” Quinn grinned and scooped her girlfriend into her arms as she ran at her. “That part is yours!”

“Thank you, Quinn.” Rachel blushed with a huge grin on her face. She was feeling really good about her audition and prayed that she would get the part she’d worked so hard for.

“Quinn!” Both girls groaned at the sound of Mr. Schue’s voice. Quinn knew that she was going to get another lecture about coming back to Glee and she really couldn’t cope with that right now, especially not after what had happened with Shelby that day.

“Mr. Schue, I'm going to stop you right there. As I have already told you, Quinn has assured me that she will be returning to Glee club as soon as she feels comfortable enough to do so. As a teacher who claims to care about her, you should allow her to do so. We have both had a difficult day and will be returning home now. Good day, Mr. Schue.” Rachel said authoritatively before grabbing Quinn’s hand and dragging the punk girl out to her car in a joint version of one of her infamous storm outs. Neither said anything the whole way home but when Quinn turned her key in the door of the Berry house, she turned to her girlfriend with a smirk.

“Fuck, that was hot.” Quinn grinned, tugging Rachel into her arms with a sly smirk.

“Oh yeah? Did my yelling at our incompetent teacher get you all riled up baby?” Rachel grinned, high off of the confidence from her audition and the thrill from yelling at Mr. Schue. She frowned as her phone vibrated in her pocket. “Rain check. Hang on.”

“Rachel?” Kurt’s desperate voice sounded from the end of the line as she answered the phone. Rachel smiled and remained in Quinn’s embrace, swatting away the hand that traveled around to the small of her back before sliding lower onto her ass.

“Hi, Kurt, what’s up?” She asked, rolling her eyes as Quinn’s lips descended on her neck but she resisted the urge to moan when those perfect lips ghosted over the spot underneath her ear.

“I just wanted your permission to perform a Barbra song for my West Side Story audition tomorrow.” His voice was calm but Rachel frowned.

“Aren’t you auditioning with a song from the show?” She asked. The last time they’d spoken, Kurt was planning on performing Something’s Coming.

“I decided that I should do something that demonstrates my prowess as a performer.” Kurt retorted and Rachel shrugged, far more interested in the way that Quinn was suckling on her neck.

“Ugh, sure, do whatever you want.” The usually eloquent diva chocked out, hearing the gasp from her best friend.

“Did you answer the phone in the middle of sex?”

“No, I did not. Kurt, you can sing whatever you want at your audition but seriously think about doing something from the show, it’s the best way.”

“Thanks! Bye Rachel!”

Rachel rolled her eyes as she realized that Kurt had completely ignored her advice but she couldn’t seem to care when Quinn tugged her upstairs, leaving her phone on the floor in the hallway.

 ::: ::: ::: :::

“Hey, Quinn!” Shelby’s voice called out to her the next day and Quinn sighed, it was now or never.

“Hi, Shelby.” She smiled slightly at the woman. She and Rachel had a long discussion the night before and they both knew that Shelby being back in their lives may be painful at first but it would most likely be good for them in the long run.

“Can we talk?” The new teacher asked and Quinn nodded, following the brunette into her classroom. Both were a little awkward and Quinn pulled herself up to sit on one of the desks. “You know, I went with the Regis Philbin tattoo and the Sinead O'Connor haircut after I gave up Rachel.”

Quinn laughed outright at that. “Must’ve looked like crap.” She smiled before taking a deep breath. “But… this isn’t about Beth or well, maybe some of it is, but it’s mostly my parents.”

“Hiram told me you were staying with them,” Shelby said sympathetically and Quinn nodded her head.

“Um, my mom, she kicked me out when I told her I was gay. The Berrys have been amazing.” Quinn smiled, thinking of the men she called Dad and Papa.

“Oh my god, are you okay?”

“I was. At least, I thought I was. My sister convinced me to go and see my mother over the summer. My father was there with a group from his church and hot pokers. He thought I’d been inhabited by sin or something…”

Shelby’s eyes went wide. She’d jumped to conclusions assuming that Quinn was going through what she’d gone through. This was so much worse. Her heart broke for the girl sat in front of her.

Quinn willed herself not to cry. She’d been feeling more like herself lately. She’d even put her dresses back in her wardrobe from where they’d been stored under her bed. She didn’t want to let her father’s words take over her again and she sighed, knowing she was strong enough to deal with this.

“I guess I'm just trying to figure out who I really am.”

Shelby smiled slightly and grabbed her phone. Now this, she could do. She pulled up a recent photo of Beth and showed it to the girl whose eyes welled with tears. “You want to know who you really are? Look at this sweet, special little face. She looks just like you. You can be a part of this family too, Quinn. I really want you to be and I'm here for you if you need anything.”

The tears spilled over and Quinn sobbed, staring at her daughter’s perfect little face through her hazy tears.

“Quinn?”

The pink haired girl looked up at the familiar voice and smiled weakly at the sight of her girlfriend stood in a white dress, the light from the hall around her. She truly looked like an angel.

The brunette’s heart broke at the sight of Quinn looking so despondent and rushed over, gathering her girlfriend in her arms. Shelby gave her a small smile and left.

Rachel didn’t say anything. She just held Quinn until the tears subsided slightly and the pink-haired girl pulled away, wiping away her tears.

“Hey Rach?” She asked, sniffling slightly.

“What’s up Sunshine?” Rachel asked, moving bright pink strands of hair away from Quinn’s face.

“Could you tell Santana to get her bottle of peroxide and meet us in the bathroom?” Quinn asked and Rachel grinned.

Quinn knew now that Glee was who she was. Rachel was who she was. Beth was who she was. She didn’t need to rebel because, despite her parents having micromanaged Quinn’s life, the girl knew who she was inside. She always had really. She was ready to return to herself and that started with getting rid of the pink.

 


	11. Asian F

Quinn was honestly getting real tired of Mercedes. She loved the girl, she’d taken her in when she needed it most in the greatest feat of Christian charity Quinn had ever seen but there was only so much she could take of the way her friend was acting.

The blonde had suggested to Mr. Schue that she attend Booty Camp after she rejoined the Glee club as she wanted to make sure that she was on par with the rest of the club after having missed the three weeks at the start of term. The teacher had told her that it wasn’t necessary as she was, and always had been, one of the strongest dancers in the club but of course, she would be welcome. Quinn liked to dance and Rachel had ballet or singing lessons on the days it took place anyway. Brittany and Santana were both at Booty Camp as well and Rachel’s dads were at work. It made sense for Quinn to go and dance and have fun with her friends for an extra hour.

They’d been going for twenty minutes when Mercedes finally strolled in, a cocky smile on her face. Quinn resisted the urge to roll her eyes as their teacher commented on her tardiness.

“I overslept.” The diva responded pathetically and Quinn scoffed.

“It’s 4:30 in the afternoon.” The blonde frowned, leaning back against the piano and smoothing out her tennis skirt. She recoiled at the dirty look her friend sent her.

“My alarm clock went off 30 minutes late this morning. Kind of shifted my whole schedule.” She shrugged her shoulders as if it was no big deal and Quinn sighed. She couldn’t believe that her girlfriend was actually worried about Mercedes competing with her for the role of Maria. Sure, the girl could sing but she had zero work ethic and when that was pinned against Rachel’s almost obsessive need to be perfect? Mercedes didn’t stand a chance in Quinn’s opinion. “Anyway, what’s Santana doing here?”

“I’ve re-sworn my allegiance to the Glee Club, without telling Coach Sue.” The Latina explained with a smirk, knowing that Mercedes was just trying to deflect. Their director sighed and told them all to get into their places. Quinn and Santana stayed close together, sharing a look as Mike started to talk Mercedes through the choreography. They’d only done a total of three steps when Mercedes rushed over to the trash can that Mr. Schue had brought up because Puck kept insisting on bringing food. Both girls scoffed when Mr. Schue rushed over to her, asking her if she was okay and the girl responded pathetically.

“Why are you babying her? I mean, she can’t do three steps without puking ‘cause she ate at Quizno’s before she showed up in this joint.” Santana called out and Quinn nodded. This sort of behavior would never have gone down when she was head cheerleader and she knew that Santana would never allow it now that she held the coveted position.

“Mr. Schue, you have us scheduled to the second right now. With school, Glee Club and Booty Camp, when else am I supposed to eat?” Mercedes responded pathetically and Quinn rolled her eyes.

“When the rest of us do.” Santana countered, looking at Quinn incredulously. They all had a lunch period.

“Oh, like you eat!” The diva bit back and Quinn gasped. She’d had enough. The Glee Club all thought it was hilarious to make jokes about Santana having an eating disorder. It was ridiculous.

“Hey! You had a lunch break today, same as the rest of us! It’s not Santana’s or Mr. Schue’s fault you decided to spend that macking on your boyfriend instead of nourishing yourself.” Quinn finally spoke up, standing up proudly next to her best friend.

“Oh like you and Rachel didn’t spend half of lunch attached at the lips.” Mercedes sneered back and Quinn visibly recoiled at the lack of the usual teasing tone. She’d never know Mercedes to be this cruel. What the hell was going on with her?

“It’s not about kissing or eating. It’s about attitude. Sectionals are coming up, and if we don’t give it our all…” Mr. Schue finally spoke up and Quinn nodded but frowned when Mercedes interrupted.

“I am doing my best.”

“No, you’re not. It’s not about doing your best anymore. It’s about doing better. Now come on, get back in line.” He said sternly and sent a grateful smile to both Santana and Quinn who nodded back and moved into their own places, dancing through the choreography flawlessly.

“Alright guys, great work today. I think we’re finally moving towards something really good.” Mr. Schue smiled at the end of the allotted time and everyone moved to grab their stuff that they’d left littered around the stage.

As Quinn bent over to get her bag, she froze as she felt hands grasp her waist. “Nice skirt baby.” With a chuckle, the blonde relaxed into the familiar embrace as she stood with her bag in hand.

“Hey baby, how was ballet?” She asked, turning around to tug the little brunette into her arms.

“So good! I managed twenty foutee turns! That’s only 12 away from what is considered the hardest ballet move ever performed from Swan Lake.” The small diva grinned excitedly, bouncing up and down slightly on her heels.

“That’s so awesome Starlight.” Quinn grinned and tugged her into a slow kiss, groaning as she felt Rachel’s deft fingers slide into her hair.

A loud cough interrupted them and they pulled away to see Mr. Schue standing there with a slight blush on his face. “Come on guys, at least wait until you get home.” He smiled good-naturedly and the girls giggled slightly, apologizing to their teacher.

“Hypocrite.” With Mercedes’ thinly veiled cough, Quinn’s good mood suddenly disappeared.

“Something you want to say, Mercedes?” She asked coldly, slipping one arm around Rachel’s waist and holding her close.

“Nothing.” She scowled and sneered at Rachel before grabbing her back and storming out the auditorium. Mr. Schue sighed and ran his hands through his hair.

“What was that about?” Rachel asked with a frown. She knew that Mercedes was planning on competing with her for the role of Maria and she welcomed the idea of friendly competition but this was going further than that. Rachel was seriously worried she was going to lose her friend to jealousy.

“She’s a lazy little puta, that’s what’s going on.” Santana scoffed, rolling her eyes as she stood with her Cheerios bag on her shoulder, waiting for Brittany to return from the bathroom.

“Santana.” Mr. Schue reprimanded with a scowl and the Latina smirked at the lack of power behind it.

“She showed up 20 minutes late and then proceeded to claim that it was Mr. Schue’s fault as he hadn’t given her any time to eat.” Quinn rolled her eyes as she thought of the ridiculous sentiment that the girl had expressed.

“What? We all had a lunch period earlier.” Rachel countered and both girls nodded with a sigh.

“Exactly but she spent it attached to her man.” Santana scoffed.

“Oh.” Rachel frowned, not really knowing what to say. Mercedes seemed entirely unjustified in her arguments and it seemed to be really annoying Quinn and Santana.

“Hey, Rachel!” Brittany grinned as she returned from the bathroom, taking her bag from Santana.

“Hi, Britt,” Rachel replied with a grin, her mood skyrocketing.

“Sanna, Mom said you have to come over for dinner. She made homemade churros.” Brittany grinned, holding up her phone.

“Awesome, let’s go! See you later Mr. Schue. Bye Q, bye Shortstack.” Santana grinned and tugged Brittany out of the auditorium, leaving the three remaining occupants to chuckle slightly at the girls.

“Will? Are you in here?” Miss Pillsbury’s voice rang out and Rachel and Quinn grinned at each other. “Oh sorry girls, I didn’t mean to interrupt.”

“Don’t worry Miss P, Rach and I were just leaving. Hey, Mr. Schue?” Quinn smiled, turning to their Glee Club director.

“What’s up Quinn?” He asked, still appearing quite concerned about Mercedes.

“Don’t worry about Mercedes. Just don’t baby her. She needs a reality check. Beyoncé is Beyoncé because she works so hard, just like every other performer. You’re doing a great job at instilling that in us. Mercedes just doesn’t want to learn that lesson yet.” She gave him a kind smile before she and Rachel left, heading back home to enjoy the few hours they had together before their dads got home.

 ::: ::: ::: :::

“Shit. Shit. Shit.” Quinn frowned as she heard Mike stutter out from the seat next to her in Chemistry the next day.

“What’s up?” She asked, looking up from her test paper where an A+ was written neatly at the top of her page.

“My dad’s gonna kill me.” He groaned out, showing her his test paper where A- was written.

“An A- is an awesome grade, Mike. It’s one test. It won’t affect your GPA.” Quinn reassured him with a small smile.

“No, you don’t understand. An A- is an Asian F.” He sighed and Quinn frowned. She thought her parents were harsh about grades. Though she supposed that Mike didn’t get beaten with a belt every time he got lower than an A.

“That’s ridiculous. You messed up slightly on one test.” She sighed, wishing there was something she could do to make it better for her friend.

“My dad won’t care about that. I'm going to get an earful about how Harvard is my destiny again. I don’t wanna go to Harvard as I have told him a million times.” Quinn had never seen Mike look so despondent.

“Hey, if it helps, I could tutor you in Chemistry? I’ve never gotten lower than an A+.” She smiled supportively and sighed in relief when Mike’s head popped up from the desk.

“You’d do that for me?” He asked, his eyes wide and hopeful and Quinn smiled.

“Totally. What are friends for? Anyway, I help Rachel out with her homework all the time. How different can it be?” She asked with a smile, catching her girlfriend’s eye across the classroom. She hated assigned seating.

“You’re awesome Quinn. So long as you don’t kiss me as a reward, I'm totally down for this!” He grinned and Quinn laughed, knowing that she’d have to change a few of her techniques.

“What was that about with Mike?” Rachel asked once class was over and they were walking hand in hand down the hallway towards Glee.

“Oh, he got an A- on his test. Apparently, that’s an Asian F. I offered to help him out so his dad doesn’t go ballistic on him.” The blonde explained with a smile, tugging on Rachel’s hand to get her to stop at Quinn’s locker. She transferred her books into the locker and pulled out her folder to slide her own test into it.

“That’s nice of you.” Rachel smiled adoringly up at her and Quinn smirked, caressing her tan cheek for a moment.

“And how did _you_ do, my little study buddy?” She asked, leaning down to sweetly kiss the tip of Rachel’s nose. The brunette grinned and pulled the test out of her test book, holding it up proudly. Quinn whooped when she saw the A written neatly in the corner and tugged Rachel closer to kiss her sweetly. “I told you that you could do it.”

“Only because I have the best tutor in the world.” Rachel countered, with a smile. She unwrapped herself from Quinn’s arms and danced over to her own locker, putting her books in it and shutting it with a bang. “Now come on, before we’re late for Glee.”

Quinn grinned and gripped her hand, happily following her girlfriend along to the choir room. She’d follow that girl anywhere.

“There you are girls, hurry up and sit down.” Mr. Schue smiled kindly and the girls grinned, slipping into their seats. Quinn wrapped her arm around Rachel and smiled as her girlfriend leaned into her, relaxing into her shoulder as they listened to Mr. Schue explain their assignment for the week.

She could feel someone’s eyes on her but ignored it, shaking it off as superstition but after a while, she couldn’t ignore it. She spun her head to look at the other Gleeks and scoffed as she saw Mercedes glaring just past her, at Rachel. If that girl spent as much time working as she did being jealous of Quinn’s girlfriend, the blonde was sure she’d have the highest GPA in the school and a triple threat performance. She narrowed her eyes at the diva who seemed slightly surprised and directed her eyes back to the front.

Rachel rushed forward to speak to Mr. Schue about something and the rest of the club descended into idle chatter.

“Hey, Quinn?” The blonde turned to see Brittany looking at her hopefully.

“What’s up Britt?” Quinn replied kindly, turning fully in her chair.

“I'm organizing a flash mob to help my presidential campaign. Would you be in it?” The sweet blonde asked and Quinn grinned, there was no way she could deny Brittany anything.

“Of course I will, Britt. When are you rehearsing?” She asked, glancing back at Rachel who was still firmly engaged in her conversation with their teacher.

“I'm just asking everyone who can dance to come to the Cheerios practice this afternoon. I cleared it with Sue, she’s totally down for it if it means that one of her Cheerios is president.” Brittany squealed, bouncing in her seat slightly.

“I’ll be there Britt. Wouldn’t miss it for the world.” Quinn smiled kindly, winking at Santana when the Latina smiled at her gratefully.

“So… What are we gonna do about Wheezy?” Santana slipped into Rachel vacated chair once Brittany danced off to ask Tina the same question.

“I don’t know… She was full out glaring at Rachel whilst Mr. Schue was talking. In fact, she’s doing it right now.” Quinn sighed when she glanced over at Mercedes to see that the diva was still glaring at her girlfriend.

“Maybe we could introduce her to Snixx. I'm sure she’d love that.” Santana smirked and Quinn chuckled, knowing her best friend’s name for her violent alter ego.

“I'm not sure we need to go that far, Tana.” Quinn rolled her eyes good-naturedly. She huffed slightly as the air was blown out of her as Rachel plopped herself down on her lap.

“Oh, sorry baby, I didn’t mean to startle you.” Rachel pouted, her hands coming up to caress Quinn’s face.

“I'm fine Starlight, my mind was just somewhere else.” Quinn smiled sweetly, relaxing into the feeling of Rachel’s hands.

“What were you talking to Mr. Schue about Shortcake?” Santana asked, playfully poking the little diva in the leg. Rachel released a small squeal and Quinn and Santana both laughed.

“Sectionals. I was thinking that Mercedes should perform the solo. I heard her rehearsing something yesterday and her emotional integrity has really improved. I think that she could really move the judges and then, of course, I would take a solo on either the duet or the group.” Rachel grinned and Santana and Quinn shared an amused glance.

“Of course.” Quinn giggled, kissing Rachel’s cheek.

“You know, that’s really nice of you Shortstack. Wheezy’s not exactly been very nice to you lately.” Santana commented with a small frown.

“It’s the right thing to do. I know that I can’t have every solo. There’s so much talent in this group and it would be a crime to not showcase that.” Rachel shrugged and Quinn sighed. Her girlfriend was such a wonderful person to someone who was making her life a living hell. Rachel continued to astound her each and every day.

“I love you,” Quinn whispered in her ear and Rachel grinned, flitting her head around to look Quinn in the eyes.

“I love you too Sunshine.” She grinned and kissed Quinn as the bell rang.

“Hey Berry, you wanna see what you’re up against? My audition’s at four. I'm going to wipe the floor with you.” Mercedes grinned cockily before storming out of the choir room, leaving Rachel frowning with a pout on her face.

“Ignore her. You’re incredible. Maria is yours.” Quinn whispered in her ear, encouraging her to stand up so that they could go to English.

“I just don’t want to lose a friend over it.” Rachel sighed, gathering her stuff and leaning into Quinn’s offered arm as they left the choir room.

 ::: ::: ::: :::

“What are you pouting about little angel?” Quinn asked with a pout of her own when she found Rachel in the hall the next day. “Shit, did you not get the part? Where’s Coach Bieste? That shit ain’t flying. You are Maria.”

Rachel chuckled and caught Quinn’s arm before her girlfriend could storm off to find the football coach. “No baby, I got a call-back. They’re pitting Mercedes and me against each other for the part. I just offered Mercedes a hug in the spirit of Broadway camaraderie and she turned me down. I'm really worried I'm going to lose her because of this. Maybe I should blow the call-back.”

“Hey, come here.” Quinn sighed and tugged Rachel into a hug, running her hands through the long brunette locks. “I know you don’t want to lose Mercedes Starlight but there are some things in life that we just can’t help. If Mercedes lets your friendship fall apart because of this, it’s her fault, not yours. You are an incredible friend baby but sometimes, doing your best just isn’t enough. People do what they want, regardless of how hard you try. There are roles out there that you don’t fit but Mercedes would be perfect for and I know that you would step back and let her have it. She doesn’t think like that. She’s not as mature as you. She seems to think that you get the world handed to you on a silver platter but both you and I know that’s not true. You work so hard Angel and you deserve this part. Don’t let her take that away from you.”

Rachel sighed and tucked herself closer into Quinn. This was going to be so hard. At least she had someone who believed in her.

 ::: ::: ::: :::

Quinn smiled in Booty Camp the next day. She’d finally managed to calm Rachel down and convince her not to blow her audition and her girlfriend had been in high spirits when she’d skipped off to ballet. Brittany’s flash mob had been a lot of fun and the girl’s predicted voters had risen considerably so that she was sat above Kurt in the polls. She was just hoping that she could get through this week without another breakdown. She and Rachel were both in emotionally unstable places with the return of Shelby and Beth. Quinn was itching to see her daughter but she knew she couldn’t do it without Rachel and she would never subject her girlfriend to that. 

“Okay. All right… everyone up!” Mr. Schue called and they all moved into lines, ready to dance through what they’d been set in the previous session to practice. Quinn had gotten it on the first try but had been practicing nonetheless, wanting it to be perfect. “Now, your homework assignment was “The Widow Maker,” perhaps the hardest show choir dance move ever. Now, when you get it right, one of us is gonna tap you out, then you can have a seat. Uh, five, six, seven, eight!”

They all started to move once Brad started to play some music and Quinn grinned as she was one of the first to be tapped out. She leaned up against the ballet barres around the stage and grinned as Santana, Brittany, Puck, Kurt, Blaine and finally Finn joined her.

“Down… open… Come on, Mercedes, down… open… up…” Mike was attempting to coach the diva through the steps but she was failing, obviously not having even attempted the move since their last rehearsal.

“My ankle hurts.” She complained, wincing slightly as she attempted the move again.

“Push through it.” Mr. Schue said, bending down so that they were eye level. Quinn was proud of their director for not resorting to babying her again. She was acting like more of a diva than Rachel ever had. She had no right to call Quinn a hypocrite when she was the biggest one Quinn had ever met.

“I don’t feel good.” She tried this time and Quinn heard Santana scoff from next to her. She shared an incredulous look with her best friend and they both sighed.

“You’re fine.”

“No, I’m not!” Mercedes snapped, standing up to glare at their teacher. Brad stop playing the piano abruptly.

“Look, Mercedes, I want you to be the best you can be, okay? Did you even practice this?” Mr. Schue asked but Quinn knew that he didn’t need to. There was no way she’d been practicing that step. It wasn’t that hard, she would have it by that point if she’d even practiced it twice.

“Stop picking on me! You’re always singling me out, making me look bad!” Mercedes cried and all the kids shared a look. This wasn’t baby ballet class where everyone got a sticker as long as they joined in. She was the only one who couldn’t get the move. Even Finn had gotten it. She wasn’t being picked on.

“That’s crazy.” Mr. Schue sighed, settling Mercedes with a reproachful look.

“No, you’re crazy. For not letting me shine! Where’s Rachel, huh? I don’t see her here, being a part of the team.” Mercedes sneered, gesturing around at the stage. Quinn growled. Why did Mercedes have to keep bringing Rachel into this?

“Rachel practices every night. She’s in a ballet class right now, doing things you could only dream of doing. Don’t bring Rachel into this, this isn’t about her.” Quinn spoke up, glaring at the girl for daring to insinuate that her girlfriend wasn’t hard working.

“No one asked you, Quinn.” Mercedes snapped and the kids all recoiled with a shared raised eyebrow as the diva turned back to Mr. Schue. “Everyone knows that Rachel is your favorite.”

“That’s not true.” Mr. Schue defended himself with a sigh.

“No, it’s true– you give that skinny, Geronimo-wearing ass-kisser everything! And, you know, for two years, you know, I took it. But not anymore! I’m done!” The diva exclaimed and turned to walk out the room, knocking over a music stand full of sheet music purposefully as she did so. Before she reached the wings, she turned around to face Mr. Schue. “You know, I’ve outgrown you. I’ve outgrown all of you.”

She pointed at Mr. Schue and the rest of the club who sighed. She didn’t seem like she’d outgrown them. In fact, she was acting very much like a child in that moment in Quinn’s opinion.

“Mercedes! You walk out that door, you’re out of Glee Club.” Mr. Schue yelled and Quinn gasped, knowing it was now or never. The diva scoffed and left, leaving them all standing there in shock.

 ::: ::: ::: :::

Quinn honestly didn’t know what she could do as she sat on the couch holding Rachel as she cried a few days later. She had killed it in her call-back and Quinn had certainly been surprised when the role of Maria had been double cast. Rachel had been gracious about it but Mercedes had turned it down, stating that she wasn’t going to share the stage with anyone. The final blow had landed after the official cast list went up. Not only had Mercedes left Glee Club but she’d deflected, joining Shelby’s new girl group that, at that moment, only consisted of Mercedes, Sugar Motta, and some random baby Cheerios. Rachel was sure that it was her fault.

Santana and Brittany were sat on the other end of the couch and Quinn stared hopelessly at them as she ran her hands through Rachel’s hair in an attempt to calm her down as she sobbed.

She breathed a sigh of relief when she heard the key in the door and the soft voices of Leroy and Hiram.

“Girls?” Leroy called out and Santana and Brittany perked up as well, hoping Rachel’s fathers could cheer her up.

“In the living room Papa,” Quinn called back and smiled at the grin Santana gave her.

“Hey girls…” Hiram grinned at Santana and Brittany but then his eyes landed on Quinn and Rachel. “Oh Songbird, what’s wrong? Did you not get the part?”

Both he and Leroy rushed over, sinking to their knees in front of the sofa. Their hands immediately reached for their daughter. Hiram stroked her cheek and Leroy her arm, leaving Quinn’s hands running through her hair.

“She got the part,” Quinn told them, not wanting to repeat what had actually happened in case it upset Rachel even more.

“By default! And now Glee’s all messed up and we’re never going to win Nationals and it’s all my fault!” Rachel finally cried and stood up, rushing out of the room. The three girls and the two men stared after her in shock until they heard her bedroom door slam.

“What is she talking about?” Leroy asked, looking at the girls for some sort of explanation.

“They double cast Rachel and Mercedes.” Quinn sighed with her eyes on the stairs and the door with the gold star she could just see.

“Yeah but Wheezy turned it down and then deflected to Miss Corcoran’s new group,” Santana explained, running her hand over her face.

“And now Rachie’s upset because she thinks she made Mercedes leave and the rest of the club is going to hate her for it.” Brittany finished with a sad smile.

“Which is utterly ridiculous, I'm going to talk to her,” Quinn said decisively, standing up.

“No, Q, wait. Let me go. You’re her girlfriend; she’s expecting you to tell her that she’s perfect because you do it every day. Besides, you’re the closest with Wheezy, maybe you could get her to talk to Shortstack?” Santana stopped Quinn with a hand on her arm.

“Okay San, just be gentle, okay? You can be quite abrasive sometimes.” Quinn said quietly, not wanting Santana to upset her girlfriend more.

“I know Q, don’t worry. Be right back Britt-Britt.” Santana smiled and kissed Brittany quickly before rushing up the stairs to Rachel’s room.

“So Mercedes turned it down?” Leroy asked, trying to wrap his head around the situation.

“Yup and apparently went on some rant about how it was only happening because nobody ever wants to upset Rachel. That’s why Rachel thinks it’s her fault that Mercedes deflected. Santana’s right, maybe I can get Mercedes to talk to her.” Quinn bit her lip and looked towards Brittany. “Wanna come for a ride Britt?”

“Totally Q.” Brittany grinned and stood up.

“If Rach asks, we went to go and get her vegan ice cream.” Quinn winked and Leroy and Hiram chuckled.

“Drive safe kiddo.” Leroy smiled and pulled Quinn into a hug.

“Will do Papa. If she emerges before I get back, give her a kiss from me?” The blonde smiled and hugged Hiram as well.

“Totally baby girl. Don’t worry Brittany, we’ll tell Santana where you’ve gone.” Hiram responded with a wink to Brittany over Quinn’s shoulder.

“Awesome! Come on Q!”

 

Santana sighed and knocked on the door emblazoned with a huge gold star.

“Go away, Quinn.” A voice muffled through the wood when Santana pressed her ear up against it. She smirked and turned the handle, walking in and closing the door behind her.

“Yeah, so not Q. For starters, I'm like three times as cool as she is.” Santana smirked and sat down on Rachel’s desk chair.

“Santana, I really want to be alone right now.” Rachel sighed, sitting up from where her face was buried in her comforter.

“Alright listen, I don’t do pep talks. If you want one of those, you should rent the Notebook or call Mr. Schue. But I do know this. What happened today was not your fault. If there’s one thing I’ve learned from watching Quinn go through all that crap, it’s that no one should apologize for who they are. Yeah, you can get a bit crazy when it comes to solos and parts but that’s a part of who you are and it’s not as if Wheezy hasn’t had her share of diva moments. Remember last year when she insisted on having puppies? That was weird. My point is, if this is anyone’s fault apart from her own, it’s Mr. Schue’s and you cannot take all of this blame on your shoulders. You’re really little and I don’t think that it would go very well. No one is going to think that this is your fault and if they do, direct them to me and I will go all Lima Heights on their sorry ass.” Santana grinned as Rachel sat up and seemed to compute her words.

“You really don’t think everyone’s going to hate me?” The little diva asked, wiping tears away from her eyes.

“Nah. You’re awesome Shortcake and you should never apologize for using those pipes of yours to do what you do best,” Santana smirked.

“Can- can I hug you?” Rachel asked nervously and Santana laughed.

“Come here Shortcake.” She grinned as she found her arms full of the small brunette. She didn’t hate it.

 ::: ::: ::: :::

Quinn sighed as she drove the familiar path to Mercedes’ house. She honestly didn’t know where her friendship with the diva had gone so wrong. Sure, neither of them had really made an effort to keep it up last year but they’d been so close and she didn’t understand how that had fallen apart so easily.

“You okay Q?” Brittany asked from the passenger seat, a concerned look on her face.

“Totally B, tell me about your campaign.” Quinn grinned and listened to her friend the whole way to the familiar house as she rambled on about Pixi-Sticks and the patriarchy. God bless Brittany. Between her and Rachel, Quinn was sure that she’d be smiling for a very long time.

It was Mercedes’ mother that opened the door and she gave out a long squeal when she saw Quinn. “Quinn Fabray! It’s been far too long since I’ve seen your face in this house young lady.”

Quinn giggled and happily accepted the hug. “I'm so sorry Myra, things have been pretty crazy lately.”

“I heard your mama kicked you out again,” Myra said sadly, caressing Quinn’s cheek.

“Yeah but I'm okay. The Berrys are awesome.” Quinn grinned, shrugging her shoulders.

“Whilst I am slightly agitated that you didn’t come back here young lady, I agree. There is more love in that home than most. If it couldn’t have been us again, I could have thought of nobody better to take you in. The Berrys are god-fearing, loving people and that’s very important Quinn.” Myra smiled and then jumped as if realizing they were stood in the doorway still. “Oh come in, come in.”

“Hi.” Brittany smiled slightly, emerging from behind Quinn.

“Oh! I'm so sorry dear, I didn’t see you there. It’s Brittany, isn’t it?” Myra smiled, leading the girls through to the kitchen.

“Yes, Mrs. Jones,” Brittany replied politely.

“Oh pish posh, none of that nonsense dear. In my house, people call me Myra and you will too, got it?” Myra pointed her finger in Brittany’s face and Quinn giggled, she’d missed the Jones matriarch.

“Yes, Myra.” Brittany giggled slightly, flashing Quinn a smile who winked.

“Now what can I get you, girls? Some tea, some lemonade, birth control?” She winked at Quinn who let out a peal of loud laughter.

“No thanks Myra, we really just wanted to talk to Mercedes. She’s here, isn’t she? I saw her car outside.” Quinn asked desperately. She just wanted to cheer her girlfriend up.

“I’ll grab her for you. Show Brittany into the living room, Quinn, I trust you still remember where it is.” The mother smiled and rushed upstairs as Quinn rounded the corner into the living room, sitting down on the couch with Brittany next to her.

“Q? Why did you stay here?” Brittany asked suddenly and Quinn frowned, turning towards her.

“What do you mean Britt? Mercedes offered to get me out of Puck’s house and I was sick of his mother treating me like I’d impregnated him, not the other way around.” Quinn explained, frowning as she thought of the Puckerman matriarch.

“But, why didn’t you come to me or Tana?” Brittany finally asked and Quinn sighed, turning towards her friend.

“B, I didn’t want to drag the two of you down to the depths of loserville with me. Plus, we didn’t really talk much sophomore year, did we?” Quinn said slowly, wanting Brittany to know that it wasn’t because she didn’t love her.

“I guess not. I love you Q.” Brittany smiled, wrapping her arms around the other blonde who chuckled slightly.

“I love you too Britt.”

“Quinn? Brittany? If you’re here to tell me to come back to Glee, I'm not listening.” Mercedes said defiantly, stalking in and sitting on the armchair that Quinn knew she considered hers.

“That’s not why we’re here,” Quinn said slowly but frowned as Brittany pouted, crossed her arms and glared at Mercedes. “Um, B?”

“You made Rachel cry!” Brittany cried out and Quinn nearly took a step back from her friend. She had no idea that the blonde cared so much for her girlfriend.

“That’s why you’re here? Because I made the midget cry? Well, you can tell her that maybe if she wasn’t such an egotistical little opportunist, her little ‘family’ would still be all together.” Mercedes sneered and Quinn frowned.

“Mercedes Jones! I did not bring you up to talk about people that way!” Myra yelled from the kitchen and Quinn resisted the urge to smirk at the rebuffed expression on Mercedes’ face.

“Sorry, Mama.” She muttered with a roll of her eyes.

“I have to agree. That’s my girlfriend you’re talking about so you’d better watch your tone.” Quinn glared before sighing softly, looking at the girl in front of her. “Look you and I both know that this isn’t Rachel’s fault.”

“I really wanted Maria.” Mercedes sighed, looking down at her hands.

“You could have had it! They were going to add an extra week so you wouldn’t have performed any less! I'm sorry Mercedes but there was no way that Rachel wasn’t getting that part. Saying that you would be a better Maria than Rachel is like saying she would be a better Effie White than you. It just isn’t the truth. Rachel _is_ Maria. That part is in her blood. She’s already off book and they haven’t even started rehearsals.”  Quinn said pleadingly and Mercedes chuckled slightly, nodding.

“I know that… it’s just… I feel like I'm never given a chance to shine. And then when I am, I have to share it with some skinny white girl. Figures.” Mercedes rolled her eyes and Quinn sighed.

“Don’t make this into a civil rights thing. It’s not. You both would have made excellent Marias and you were both given the chance. This was about talent, not skin color.” Quinn countered, running her hand through her short blonde locks.

“I guess, I’ve blown it now though. I gave up the part.” Mercedes sighed and Quinn shrugged.

“So you lost the part, oh well. There are going to be so many parts, Mercedes. You are incredible and I know I'm going to see your name in lights someday. What I don’t want you to do now is throw away a friendship. You and Rachel are so close. Don’t lose that over this. Because we all know this isn’t about her. If you want someone to blame, blame Mr. Schue.” Quinn pleaded; she would do anything if it meant it put the smile back on her starlight’s face.

Mercedes sighed deeply with a small nod before she looked up at Quinn. “You really love her, don’t you?”

“More than anything in this universe. She’s perfect.” Quinn smiled the dopey smile that she always got when she thought of Rachel and Mercedes and Brittany laughed slightly.

“You are so whipped.” Mercedes countered and Quinn nodded with a shrug.

“Please come and talk to her. If not for her then for me. If she doesn’t smile soon, I think _I'm_ going to start crying.”

“Okay.”

 ::: ::: ::: :::

Santana and Rachel were sat in the kitchen when Quinn, Brittany, and Mercedes arrived. Brittany took Mercedes into the living room and Quinn headed into where she could hear voices. They’d stopped at the grocery store to grab a tub of vegan ice cream on the way back to the Berrys.

“Hey, there’s my Starlight.” Quinn grinned as she saw Rachel sat on one of the stools in the kitchen. Rachel smiled slightly and her eyes lit up when she saw the ice cream in her hand. “Figured you’d want something good for dessert tonight. There’s something else in the living room.”

“What?” Rachel frowned, looking at her girlfriend who simply smiled, kissed her forehead and caressed her cheek.

“Just go Angel, please?” Quinn pouted and Rachel nodded, sliding off of the stool and padding towards the living room.

“Hey, Rachel.” Mercedes smiled at her when the diva entered the living room. Brittany gave them a smile and left the room heading to the kitchen.

“Mercedes, I'm so sorry. I never wanted this to happen…” Rachel started but stopped when Mercedes held up her hand and pulled the diva into a hug. The little brunette gasped in surprise but relished in the hug, frowning when they pulled apart. “What was that for?”

“This is not your fault. You had every right to go after that part as much as you have every right to want solos in Glee. Rachel, you are incredible and I cannot wait to share a red carpet with you one day. I want a chance to shine and Miss Corcoran can give me that. That’s what this is about. It’s Mr. Schue’s fault. Okay?”

“But… Okay.”

“Now hug me again diva and then you’re coming over to mine for a sleepover.”

“Deal.”


	12. Pot O' Gold

Quinn smiled as she walked down the hallway at school on Monday. Things were changing but she knew that she had to learn how to accept change; it was the only way she was going to be able to cope next year. But she knew she had, and always would have Rachel by her side.

“Quinn! Wait up!” A voice called out behind her and she spun to see Shelby stood there, a desperate expression on her face.

“Oh hey, Miss Corcoran, what’s up?” She asked with a small smile, moving towards the out of breath woman.

“I wanted to ask you something. Well actually you and Puck, and Rachel, if she’d like.” Shelby smiled and Quinn nodded, pulling out her phone.

“Give me a minute, I’ll tell them to meet us in your classroom.” She explained and fired texts off to both Puck and Rachel, the latter better thought out than the former. “What’s this about?”

“Oh well, I have a meeting tomorrow night until eight and the woman next door who normally looks after Beth is out of state at the moment. I was wondering if maybe the three of you would be up for the job.” She asked with a smile and Quinn stopped walking, looking at Shelby with wide eyes.

“Are you serious? You’d trust us with that?” The blonde asked, breathing deeply and continuing to walk until they rounded into Shelby’s classroom.

“Of course. I should have thought about it before but we didn’t really get off on the right foot and…” She trailed off and didn’t speak the second half of her sentence.

“I was ready to be institutionalized.” Quinn laughed, finishing the woman’s train of thought in her own perverse, self-depreciating way as she pulled herself up to sit on one of the desks.

“Well, I wouldn’t go that far.” Shelby laughed, placing her stuff down on top of the piano.

“Hey Sunshine, hi Shelby.” Rachel smiled as she walked into the room, skipping over to Quinn to peck her quickly on the lips. She and Quinn had discussed at length what they wanted to do in regards to Shelby over the previous week and Rachel had decided that she wanted to give her relationship with her mother a chance. The woman seemed really willing to try this time around.

“Hi, Rachel,” Shelby said with a sweet smile towards her daughter. She watched happily as Quinn gathered the girl in a hug, sweetly kissing the end of her nose. They truly were adorable.

“Puckzilla is here, your day is better.” Puck grinned arrogantly as he walked into the room and all three occupants rolled their eyes. Shelby thought to herself that with Puck’s confidence and Quinn’s self-depreciation, Beth should level out somewhere in the middle and she smiled.

“Honestly Puck, hello would have worked.” Quinn quipped, smiling affectionately at the boy.

“Whatever, Miss C, what’s this about?” Puck asked, turning to look at the woman who had adopted his child.

“Um okay, I wanted to talk to you because I was wondering if you guys wanted to babysit Beth tomorrow night. I have a meeting and will be at school from five until eight.” She explained, smiling at the way their eyes seemed to light up at the process.

“You’d be down with that? How’d you know we’re not baby exorcists or something?” Puck grinned and the girls rolled their eyes, simultaneously reaching over to hit him on an arm each.

“I can’t speak for anyone else but I’d love to help Shelby.” Rachel smiled and squeezed Quinn’s hand in reassurance.

“Me too and you totally don’t need to worry about a thing. Ask Mr. Schue. Puck and I took care of his sister-in-law's three demon spawn when I was pregnant with Beth, and they were practically purring by the end of the night.” Quinn grinned, looking over at Puck who nodded.

“I'm in; I can give her the totally awesome drawing of a clown-pig I made for her.” Puck grinned and the other three frowned.

“Okay, thank you so much. You guys are really doing me a favor here. You’re totally welcome to anything in my kitchen and no Noah; you won’t find any alcohol in there. I’ll text you all the address if you guys could get there just before five that would be fantastic.” Shelby grinned, grateful to have solved her issue. The bell went and they all smiled, moving apart and to their separate classes. Quinn was so excited; she was finally going to get to see Beth.

 ::: ::: ::: :::

“Holy crap. I don’t know if I can do this.” Quinn breathed shallowly as they were stood outside the door to Shelby’s apartment.

“You got this baby, just breathe.” Rachel said soothingly, rubbing her girlfriend’s back. “Everything’s going to be okay.”

“What if she hates me?” Quinn asked, her eyes filling with tears at the prospect.

“Sunshine, she’s one and a half. She has no concept of hate and there’s no way she’s going to hate you. Nobody could ever hate you, you’re perfect.” Rachel smiled, bringing her hand up to run through Quinn’s blonde curls.

“Fuck. Okay. I love you.” Quinn nodded, clasping Rachel’s hand.

“I love you too. Now let’s go in.” Rachel smiled and let Quinn knock in her own time. Shelby grinned when she opened the door, Beth perched on her hip.

“Hi guys, come in, come in. Puck’s already here.” Shelby grinned, nodding to where Puck was leaned up against the sofa as they entered the apartment.

Quinn gasped as Beth looked straight at her. She knew those eyes; they were what she saw every time she looked in the mirror. That was most definitely Puck’s nose sticking out of her little face but her lips curled up in the same way as Quinn’s and the blonde curls on her head were a mess just like Quinn’s in the morning.

“Pwetty!” Beth gurgled, reaching towards Quinn and Shelby, Rachel and Puck all laughed.

“See baby, even one-year-olds are captivated by your beauty.” Rachel quipped; rubbing her hand over Quinn’s back still to calm her. She could see the tears in her girlfriend’s eyes and she smiled, this was such a beautiful moment.

“Here baby girl, this is Quinn. Can you say, Quinn?” Shelby asked with a smile, approaching the girl with her baby still balanced on her hip.

“Wuinn!” Beth grinned and Quinn did too, her eyes threatening to spill over. Gosh, Beth was perfect.

“Well done! How about Rachel baby, can you say Rachel?” Shelby urged, turning so that Beth could see Rachel who waved at the baby with a smile on her face.

“’Ach!” Beth attempted and they all chuckled at how adorable she was.

“So good baby! Why don’t you give Quinn and kiss and a cuddle baby girl?” Shelby smiled at Quinn reassuringly before she transferred the infant over to Quinn. The older blonde was hesitant but gripped Beth safely, giggling as the one-year-old sloppily placed kisses all over her face.

Rachel grinned and pulled out her phone, snapping a picture of the scene that was filling her heart with so much joy.

“Alright, I have to go. There are some bottles of formula in the fridge if she gets really fussy but otherwise, just give her something of whatever you guys whip up. She’s not a fussy eater but she will get it everywhere. Call me if you need anything, okay?” Shelby smiled, looking around at the trio who nodded.

“Go, we got this.” Puck grinned and Shelby nodded, kissing Beth on the head quickly. She repeated the movement to Rachel without thinking and flew out the door.

Rachel stood wide-eyed for a moment before shaking her head, returning her focus to Quinn and Beth. The older blonde was grinning down at the baby balanced on her chest and she was bobbing up and down slightly. Beth’s head was resting on Quinn’s chest, looking up at her adoringly. Rachel was pretty sure her heart grew three times.

“Hey there Baby Bear,” Quinn said quietly, continuing her motions with tears still filling her eyes.

“What do you guys want for dinner?” Puck asked, wandering into the kitchen and pulling open the fridge to see what Shelby had.

“Nothing you’ve made. I tasted the lasagne you made for the JCC potluck. I'm cooking.” Rachel said decisively and followed the boy, looking in the fridge herself.

“Alright my little JAP, what are you gonna make then?” Puck asked with a smirk.

“Hmm.” Rachel pondered and pulled open a few cupboards, tugging out a packet of dry spaghetti and a tin of tomatoes. She then pulled some vegetables out of the fridge. “Spaghetti sound good?”

“Sounds awesome. Q, you down for spaghetti?” Puck asked, looking back at Quinn who was still enraptured by Beth.

“Pardon?” She asked, her eyes finally leaving the baby to look up at Puck and Rachel.

“I'm gonna make spaghetti Sunshine,” Rachel explained with a smile and Quinn nodded.

“Sounds awesome baby.” And just like that, her attention was right back on the baby in her arms. Puck rolled his eyes and helped Rachel prepare the food. It didn’t take long but Quinn spent the entire time just staring at Beth who stared right back at her. It was incredible and Quinn couldn’t believe how well-behaved Beth was. That was certainly not the Puck in her.

“Quinn? Food’s ready.” Puck smiled at her and Quinn’s head popped up once more, almost comically this time.

“Has it been that long?” She asked, moving towards the table and sliding Beth into the seat set up for her there.

“Afraid so Sunshine. Sit down and eat.” Rachel smiled and gently pushed on Quinn’s shoulders, urging her girlfriend to sit down which she did so willingly.

Shelby had been right. Beth was perhaps the messiest eater in the world. By the time they’d gotten the entirety of her little bowl of pasta in her mouth, she was covered head to toe in pasta sauce and giggling as if she loved it.

“Come on Baby Bear, you need a bath.” Quinn laughed and lifted Beth out of the highchair. Puck and Rachel moved into the bathroom, setting everything up whilst Quinn wrestled with Beth to get her out of her messy clothes.

The sweet little girl didn’t stay quiet and angelic like for long. She soaked Puck head to toe with water in the bath and then screamed for Shelby when they tried to put a new diaper and her pajamas on her. She was yelling loudly and running around the apartment naked before Quinn had finally snatched her up and got her ready for bed. Puck had read her a story and Quinn had rocked her. The highlight of Quinn’s night had come when Rachel had taken the little girl from her arms and sang lowly to her as she finally drifted off to sleep. It was incredible to watch the two loves of her life interacting so intimately.

“She’s finally asleep,” Rachel whispered tiredly as she transferred the infant into her crib. Quinn chuckled quietly and reached over to tighten the blanket around the one-year-old. Puck kissed her forehead and they left the room, quietly shutting the door behind them. With a sigh, they settled on the couch and Quinn cuddled into Rachel, her head nuzzled into her neck.

“You okay Q?” Puck asked, looking over at the blonde with concern.

“Tired. Not ready for kids.” She mumbled and Rachel chuckled, running her hands through the blonde hair. She shifted slightly so that Quinn was resting her head on her chest and they were both reclining on the couch,

“Sleep Angel, Puck can get Beth if she wakes up.” Rachel smiled and continued to run her hands through Quinn’s short hair.

“Love you,” Quinn mumbled, snuggling closer and Rachel chuckled, kissing her hair.

“Love you too.” She smiled at Puck over Quinn’s head as the blonde’s breathing evened out.

Beth didn’t wake up luckily and Shelby came in quietly, smiling at Quinn asleep on Rachel. She checked on Beth but the infant stayed asleep so she came into the living room.

“Good meeting?” Puck asked, keeping his voice low with a glance over to a still sleeping Quinn.

“It was alright. We got done what we needed. What time did she zonk out?” Shelby asked with a small smile.

“About fifteen minutes ago,” Rachel answered, rubbing her girlfriend’s back soothingly. The girl gave a groan and snuggled closer.

“Thank you so much, guys. I really appreciate it. Let me get you some money.” Shelby said but both Puck and Rachel made a noise of protest.

“No way. I'm not getting paid to look after my own daughter. I want to do this Shelby.” Puck explained and Rachel nodded.

“You’re not paying us, Shelby. This was voluntary. We want to be here.” Rachel smiled kindly, nodding towards Beth’s bedroom.

“I can’t just… oh fine, I'm not going to win on this. You can move Quinn to my bed if you want Rachel.” Shelby suggested, nodding to the sleeping teenager.

“We should probably get going actually, Shelby. We have school tomorrow and we all have homework to do.” Rachel replied, looking sternly at Puck who held his hands up.

“Don’t let me keep you. Thanks again guys, you saved me tonight.”

“Come here Rach, I’ll carry Quinn to your car.”

 ::: ::: ::: :::

Rachel yawned as she walked down the hall the next day. Her eyes flew wide open as a football player pushed a nerdy looking kid into the locker just in front of her.

“Whoa, are you okay?” She asked, picking up his books that had flown across the floor.

“Thanks. You’re Rachel Berry. Co-captain of the Glee Club.” He said with wide eyes and Rachel giggled slightly. He spoke with a distinct Irish accent and his mouth quirked up when he spoke.

“That’s right and you are?” She asked, helping him up.

“Rory Flanagan. I'm staying at the house of Brittany S. Pierce.” He said decidedly and Rachel frowned. How did she not know about that?

“Hey Shortstack, Irish.” Rachel turned at Santana’s voice and smiled at the sight of her. “Ready for our first rehearsal?”

“I am completely prepared Santana. I am already off book and spent my free period rehearsing Maria’s songs. Would you like to walk with me towards the auditorium?” Rachel grinned, so excited to get started on the musical.

“Totally. Piss off Irish.” Santana sneered and grabbed Rachel’s arm, dragging her away.

“Goodbye, Rory!” Rachel yelled and turned back to walk properly. “He’s staying at Brittany’s house?”

“Her dad’s family is from Ireland. He’s a family friend here as an exchange student but Brittany’s convinced that he’s a magical unicorn that only she can see.” Santana sighed, rubbing her temple.

“Oh,” Rachel replied, not knowing what to say as they rounded the corner and entered the auditorium.

“Exactly,” Santana said succinctly and ran up to join the cast on the stage.

 ::: ::: ::: :::

“Did you know that Brittany has an exchange student living in her house and thinks that he’s a magical unicorn?” Rachel asked Quinn as they climbed into the car after rehearsal.

“Wait, what?” Quinn asked as she clicked her seatbelt into place. “That’s… interesting.”

“Yup. I didn’t really know what to say when Santana told me. Santa was one thing but this is a whole new level. I can’t believe that this boy is going along with it.” Rachel sighed and leaned back in her seat as Quinn started her car and pulled out of the school parking lot.

“Hey, not everything is your problem baby okay? Right now, you need to focus on the musical and your college applications. Santana will deal with Britt and if she needs help, she’ll ask. Okay?” Quinn smiled, reaching a hand over to rub Rachel’s knee.

“Thanks, Angel.” Rachel smiled and turned up the radio, laughing at the Coldplay song that was blaring out of it. They’d sung it at the end of last week when Mr. Schue had suddenly decided he needed to join in with them. It was strange but by this point, they all just went along with it. The two girls grinned at each other and added in the complex harmonies they’d created for the song the last week.

It didn’t take long to get home and they both sighed, settling down at the kitchen table to do their homework. Quinn whizzed through hers as per usual, school had never been an issue for a blonde so she stood up to grab a bottle of water from the fridge. She poured a glass of Rachel’s favorite flavored water and walked over towards the diva who was groaning over an AP Calculus problem.

“You okay Angel?” Quinn asked, placing the glass down and rubbing her back.

“Yes. I can do this. I understand the theory but I am struggling to apply it to this specific problem. I am sure I just need a minute to think it through.” Rachel nodded seriously and Quinn chuckled, leaning down to kiss the top of her head.

“Okay Starlight, let me know if you need some help. I did those problems yesterday.” Quinn smiled but Rachel frowned up at her.

“The teacher only set them today.” The little brunette asked, her face alit with confusion.

“And I'm a nerd Starlight; I went ahead in the textbook.” Quinn smiled and gathered up her books, placing them back in her backpack.

“Ugh, how can I ever compete with you?”

“Don’t even try Angel. Need some help?” She asked again with a cocky smirk.

“Just get over here.” Rachel laughed and moved over so that Quinn could pull up a chair next to her. “And people say I'm cocky.”

 ::: ::: ::: :::

“Hey, Rachel!” Both Rachel and Quinn groaned when they heard Finn’s voice shouting down the corridor. They were stood at Rachel’s locker as the brunette was placing her morning books into the metal box.

“I’ve got to go Angel. I’ll see you in English Lit.” Quinn smiled and kissed Rachel on the cheek before rushing off towards her tutoring session with Mike.

“Rach!” Finn called out again and Rachel sighed, shutting her locker and turning towards the tall toddler-like teenager approaching her.

“Finn, hi.” She smiled politely, silently wishing Quinn didn’t have to leave.

“Rach, I need to talk to you. I think Mercedes is trying to cause more deflections, hitting the insecure members, you know? I heard her talking to Santana and we all know Brittany will go with her. Then Quinn will go as well and then you’ll be all sad and shit but I guess it would be okay because then we could get back together but you’d still be all sad for Sectionals and we’ll probably lose and that’s the last thing I want.” He seemed to be all riled up about what he was talking about and Rachel frowned as he rambled.

“Okay, just stop for a moment, Finn. There were far too many things wrong with what you just said. If Santana deflects then, of course, it will be a devastating loss for the team but that does not automatically mean that Quinn will go as well. Yes, of course, there is a high probability that she will take Brittany with her but we can find new members, we have three weeks before sectionals. Quinn would never leave me like that.” Rachel said decisively, rolling her eyes at the boy in front of her.

“Yeah right. You know she’s using you right?” Finn asked and Rachel actually laughed.

“What for Finn? It’s not as if I'm giving her a popularity boost and anyway, she doesn’t care about all of that. Where’s this coming from? I thought you were okay with Quinn and me.” Rachel frowned, Finn had never expressed any distaste towards her relationship with Quinn, she was sure that the boy had gotten over his ridiculous crushes on them both.

“When I thought it was just a summer thing, sure but you’re not gay Rachel. You and I are meant to be together. We’re endgame. Remember Faithfully? We can have that again. You just need to leave Quinn and start dressing and acting more normal and then we can totally be in love again.” He grinned at her dopily and Rachel sighed.

“Oy vey. Listen up Finn and listen hard. I am gay. Always have been. It just took me a while to completely figure out my feelings. I love Quinn and she loves me. Nothing is ever going to come in between that. Quinn and I are endgame, not you and me Finn. You don’t love me. You love a fabrication of me in your head. You want to change me and that’s not love, I know that now.” Rachel explained slowly, coming it was computing in Finn’s small brain.

“No!” He shouted and most of the people in the hallway turned to look at him. He grasped Rachel’s arm tightly and she let out a cry of pain, it was like a clamp around her arm was suffocating her. “You and I are meant to be together. You’re not a dyke! I’ll make you see! You’re mine Rachel!”

With that, he smashed his lips down onto hers, maintaining his vice like grip on her arm. Rachel clamped her mouth shut and tried to wriggle away but his grip on her arm tightened and his other arm clamped around her waist.

“Get the fuck off of her!” A voice shouted and Rachel felt someone push Finn away from her. She breathed deeply and felt the tears run down her face. Her arm really hurt and she felt awful. She hadn’t wanted it to happen but it felt like she’d just cheated on Quinn and that made her heart sink down in her chest.

A glance up made her see that it was Puck who had pushed Finn away and shouted but he’d stepped back and it was Santana who now had Finn up against the lockers, a deadly look on her face.

“You leave her alone, get me Hijo de puta? Get over your ridiculous fantasy and leave Rachel and Quinn the fuck alone.” She growled and kneed him in the groin hard. The boy groaned and sank down to the ground.

“You okay, my little Jewish American Princess?” Puck asked soothingly, coming over towards her. She shook her head and turned into him, letting the tears fall as he wrapped his arms around her and rubbed her back. It was alright but it didn’t feel right, she needed Quinn.

“What is going on here?” An authoritative female voice yelled out and Rachel looked up to see Shelby striding down the corridor towards the gathering of students. The students crowded around quickly scattered, not wanting to get caught up in the punishments about to be doled out and Puck and Santana started talking at the same time, explaining what they’d seen. Somehow, Shelby seemed to take in what they were both saying and sighed, nodding her head. “Finn, get to Figgins’ office. Santana, go and find Quinn. Puck, go and tell Mr. Schue to come to the principal’s office. Rachel, you need to come with me as well okay?”

Rachel nodded and removed herself from Puck. She smiled sadly at Puck and Santana before walking down to the principal’s office, scowling at Finn. Her arm was a violent shade of red and it still really hurt. Her heart was aching at the fact that Santana was going to tell Quinn what had happened and she was terrified that Quinn was going to think that she’d wanted Finn to kiss her.

“You need to wait outside Sweetie, they’re calling your parents okay? They want everyone here when we discuss this.” Shelby said quietly and Rachel nodded, not realizing that the situation had even been explained. She sighed and wrapped her arms around herself, tears in her eyes again. She moved to sit in one of the seats outside Figgins’ office and she looked down at her knees, the tears falling from her eyes.

“Rach? Starlight?”

That was the voice of her angel. Rachel looked up to see Quinn kneeling in front of her, hands delicately resting on her knees, every inch the angel Rachel saw her as.

“Quinn! I'm so sorry!” Rachel cried and Quinn’s arms were around her in an instant, running her hands through her hair soothingly.

“Shh, baby. It’s not your fault. This is all Finn, okay? None of this is your fault, okay?” The blonde soothed and rubbed her back, her lips pressing against Rachel’s temple as if it were a lifeline. They pulled away after a while and Quinn tugged Rachel’s hurt arm, holding her hand softly in between both of hers. She lifted it up and kissed along the marks with a feather like touch. “Poor little arm.”

Rachel giggled slightly and smiled with a sigh, Quinn’s mere presence making her feel better. “I love you.”

“I love you too Starlight.” Quinn grinned and kissed her arm again.

 ::: ::: ::: :::

“Well, is he expelled?” Santana asked as the Berrys left the office and Rachel flew into Quinn’s embrace once more.

“No, he’s not even getting excluded. He’s got two weeks of detention. That man is an imbecile.” Shelby groaned, rolling her eyes.

“What? That’s ridiculous. It was literally an act of sexual assault!” Puck exclaimed, looking towards where Rachel was completely wrapped up in Quinn’s arms.

“It was Mr. Schue that did it. He kept saying that Finn’s a good kid and would learn from his mistakes.” Leroy sighed, looking over towards his baby.

“But….” Santana growled, her eyes narrowing to where Finn was laughing with Mr. Schue.

“It’s fine Santana.” Rachel said quietly.

“How the hell can you say that Shortstack?” The Latina asked with a small frown.

“Because I know that his mother and Burt won’t let this slide, not matter what Figgins says.”

“That’s still not…”

“I don’t want to talk about it.”

“Rachel, I'm afraid I have some bad news.” Mr. Schue appeared in their group and they all rolled their eyes.

“Shouldn’t you be with Wonder Boy?” Puck asked and Mr. Schue frowned.

“Sue cut the funding for the musical. I don’t know how we’re going to put it on.” The teacher said quietly and Rachel gasped, jumping into an upright position.

“You can’t cancel the musical! I was considering changing my name to Maria!” The tiny brunette cried and Quinn almost chuckled at how adorable she was as she slammed her head onto Quinn’s shoulder.

“Stop right there Mr. Schue. How much do you need to put this musical on?” Hiram asked, looking at his husband who nodded.

“Around 4,000 dollars Sir.” The teacher replied, his eyebrows raising as Leroy pulled out his checkbook and quickly wrote something out, handing it over to the teacher.

“I trust you can make up the other $1500 through some fundraising. Selling ads in the program, that sort of thing. This is all we can afford right now but we want to do everything we can to help our Songbird’s career.” Leroy smiled and Rachel squealed, jumping into Hiram’s arms for a hug. The father laughed and hugged her back, kissing her hair.

“Love you Songbird.”

“I love you too Daddy.”

 ::: ::: ::: :::

“Hey, Santana?” Rachel asked as they were heading towards rehearsals for the play the next day.

“What’s up Munchkin?” The Latina asked, flicking her perfect ponytail over her shoulder.

“Finn said something about you deflecting before he kissed me. He said he’d heard Mercedes talking to you about it.” Rachel said seriously, needing to know whether they were going to lose another two members.

“I might be thinking about it, but if Britt doesn’t want to go, I'm not going anywhere.” Santana sighed, not wanting to discuss it.

“Come on Santana, we both know that Britt will follow you if you want to go. Just tell me, is it because of me?” Rachel asked quietly, stopping in her path and looking up at Santana with those big doe eyes.

“Honestly, no. it’s not at all. We all deserve a chance to shine and with Shelby, I can do that without taking away from you. You’re incredible and you’re our best shot at winning but I just want a chance to try that for myself.” The Latina explained and Rachel nodded, biting her lip.

“Why does it feel like everything’s changing?” She asked, heading into the auditorium.

“That’s what growing up feels like Rachel,” Santana said sadly, following her inside.

 ::: ::: ::: :::

“Hey, Quinn. I was wondering where you’re thinking of applying?” Puck asked, coming up behind Quinn and the blonde frowned.

“Yale, Columbia, Harvard, Brown. Although I don’t really care about Brown, it’s basically not even Ivy League. Why?” Quinn asked with a smile.

“Well, Shelby’s talking about how this position isn’t permanent and if you’re heading to the East Coast along with Rachel, she’ll probably head back that way as well. I'm thinking I should be looking that way for what I want to do after graduation. I want to be near Beth as well as you and Rachel.” The badass replied and Quinn smiled.

“I'm definitely heading that way. Yale is the dream and there’s no way I could be more than a train ride away from Rachel.” Quinn replied, shutting her locker.

“You’re really in love with her aren’t you?” Puck asked, leading her towards the rehearsals for the play.

“She’s the one thing I’ve done perfectly in my life, you know? When I'm with her, I don’t worry about my parents or anything else. She’s incredible.” Quinn grinned and her face lit up as they entered the auditorium and Rachel rushed into her arms to give her a kiss.

 ::: ::: ::: :::

“Hey guys, I heard that the Troubletones are having a rehearsal in the auditorium this afternoon. Wanna go and support our friends?” Puck asked, approaching Quinn and Rachel and the girls nodded.

Watching Santana, Mercedes and Brittany rock their stuff with the other Troubletones on that stage, Rachel knew that this was what each and every one of them needed. They needed a chance to shine and that was what this new group was going to do. They were incredible. She just wished they could stay together as a family.


	13. The First Time

“Q!” Santana called as she and Rachel walked through the doors of the Berry house. “Get your ass here now!”

“Santi, you can’t just… Oh, what’s up Angel?” Quinn was ready to tell her best friend off until she caught sight of her girlfriend who, despite her tan complexion, looked pale and tired.

“What’s up is your girlfriend doesn’t know her limits. She was acting fine all rehearsal but when everyone left, she just collapsed.” Santana explained and Rachel blushed, pulling off her shoes and jacket.

“I'm fine Santana, you’re being hyperbolic.” Rachel protested, managing a weak smile. Santana scoffed and rolled her eyes.

“Whatever Shortstack, she’s your problem now Q.” The Latina huffed and hugged Quinn quickly before turning to Rachel. “Seriously Rachel, you’re no good to any of us like this.”

“I know Santana, I'm sorry.” The small diva sighed and hugged her friend.

“Later bitches. Q, make sure she sleeps and eats something!” Santana ordered before walking back out the door, shutting it behind her.

“Come here my little gold star.” Quinn grinned and opened her arms.

“I am not little.” Rachel pouted but fell into Quinn again, nuzzling her head in the blonde’s collarbone.

“Oh yeah?” Quinn responded with a smirk, swiftly lifting the tiny girl into her arms and carrying her into the living room. She deposited her on the couch and went about feeling her forehead which was warmer than usual.

“Quinn?”

“What’s up angel face?”

“I think I overdid it.”

“I might have to agree with you there baby. Tell you what. You go change and get all comfy here on the couch. I'm gonna make you a smoothie and a cup of tea with honey and lemon for that gorgeous voice of yours. Then we’re gonna snuggle and watch something with absolutely no singing what so ever so you’ll rest that voice I love so much. Capishe?”

Rachel nodded and Quinn grinned, kissing her forehead before rushing off to the kitchen. Rachel headed upstairs and changed into a pair of sweats and one of Quinn’s hoodies. She grabbed a blanket, Quinn’s stuffed lamb Lovey and her own plush teddy bear that she’d named Mr. Arnstein.

She settled down comfortably on the couch and started channel flicking when Quinn walked in.

“Drink.” The blonde ordered, handing her the smoothie which she’d placed in Rachel’s workout bottle due to the diva’s perchance for spilling things. Rachel complied and drank the smoothie quickly, knowing Quinn wouldn’t let up. “Good girl. I'm leaving this here. No chance of spillages.”

She placed the mug of hot liquid a safe distance away from Rachel and then slipped behind her, cuddling up to her girlfriend.

“Quinn?” Rachel said after a while. They’d settled on watching _Friends_ reruns.

“Yes, my angel?”

“I love you.”

“I love you too beautiful. Now Shh, and relax.”

Within five minutes, Rachel was asleep. Smiling, Quinn carefully reached for her phone and sent a text to Santana.

_Q: Got her to drink a smoothie and now she’s zonked out on the couch. Thanks for taking care of her._

_S: Thank the Lord above, we need our diva! No worries Q, you know I love her. She’s my midget._

_Q: I know and she does too._

_S: Ay, Dios Mio_

Quinn chuckled and placed her phone back down, cuddling closer to Rachel and letting her own eyes slowly shut.

 ::: ::: ::: :::

Rachel smiled as she and Blaine finished their rehearsal of Tonight and the three directors clapped with satisfied smiles on their faces.

“Are you gonna cry every time we sing?” Blaine asked of their football coach who was blubbing away.

“I’m such a girl,” Bieste replied and Rachel smiled. She didn’t mind the crying, it confirmed that her emotional integrity was adequate for a complex character such as Maria.

“My only note is more teeth.” Miss Pillsbury said seriously and Rachel nodded, throwing that piece of advice away immediately. She trusted Artie as a director but the two staff members Mr. Schue had brought in weren’t exactly the best choice.

“Can I be honest?” Artie started and Rachel pursed her lips, knowing a serious discussion was coming along. “This song is about sexual awakening, as is the entire musical. You two lack passion. Have either of you two actually…?”

Rachel blinked rapidly at the bold question, overwhelmed slightly as both faculty members made excuses to leave the auditorium, leaving the three teenagers standing there awkwardly.

“Look, I remember my first time with Brittany. The excitement, the way it made me feel like a man. Even though she called me the wrong name like four times. During and after. What was it like for you guys?” Artie asked and Rachel blanked. Despite what many people thought, she and Quinn hadn’t actually gone all the way. There was a lot of heavy petting and over the clothes touching but they had yet to actually complete the act. They’d discussed it briefly and both knew that when the time was right, they simply wouldn’t want to pull away. To be honest, Rachel was feeling more and more ready with every day that passed. She felt secure in her relationship with Quinn and trusted that Quinn would treat her right. Their only issue really was that Rachel’s dads were home a lot more now and, despite her sound-proofed room, it felt strange going too far when they knew her parents were home.

“I’m waiting for the right time.” Blaine suddenly burst out and Rachel nodded, grateful that he’d said something first.

“Me too. I'm so glad that you’re my Tony.” Rachel replied, her mask flying back up as she whispered the second part to Blaine.

“Look. As your friend, I support your strange aversion to fun. But, as your director, I’m concerned.” Rachel frowned at Artie’s words. She knew what it felt like to be turned on by someone and just because she hadn’t had sex didn’t mean that she couldn’t act it. She was a professional.

“Artie…” She started but was interrupted by the boy.

“How do you expect to convey the human experience to an audience when you haven’t even opened yourself up to one of humanity’s most basic and primal ones?” Artie asked and Blaine sighed, seriously considering what his peer was saying.

“Artie, you honestly can’t expect Blaine and I to have sex simply for this part. Your first time is something important that should be shared between two people who love each other. If we don’t feel like we’re ready, as our friend, you should be supportive of that. As our director, you should be helping us understand so that our emotional integrity is at its best. I'm sure the main issue here is that we’re finding it difficult to tap into our emotions because well… for me, he’s got too much going on down there, and for him, I’ve got too little.” Rachel finished her rant with a laugh and Blaine let out a breath, laughing too.

“I'm just telling you that this scene lacks passion. Do what you need to do to rectify that.” Artie nodded at Rachel with respect before leaving the auditorium.

“Don’t you think he’s right in a way though? We’re both virgins, how are we supposed to know how it feels to be sexually awakened?” Blaine asked, his face contorted in confusion.

“Honestly no because I know what it feels like. You don’t need to have had sex to understand what it feels like to be sexually liberated; I feel it every time Quinn touches me. I'm going to get her to run these scenes with me and then hopefully I can tap into that when it comes to opening night.” Rachel said decisively, knowing that running the scenes with Quinn would help her fully understand the emotions Maria is supposed to be experiencing.

“That’s a good idea. I'm going to ask Kurt to do the same thing.” Blaine nodded and Rachel smiled, giving him a light hug before she left, wanting to enjoy the last part of her lunch break. There were around twenty minutes left and, as she walked to the cafeteria, she thought over what Artie had said.

“Hey, there little star.” Quinn smiled when she saw Rachel approaching the table. It was full of the Glee club and the Troubletones, Sugar having nabbed the last seat when she shyly slipped in with the other members.

“Hi.” Rachel smiled, instantly calming at the sight of Quinn. Noticing the lack of spaces at the table, she slid into Quinn’s lap and the blonde’s arms snaked around her waist. Their lips immediately found one another and Rachel hummed as they pulled away, a light smile on her face.

“How was rehearsal?” Quinn asked, softly tucking a loose strand of hair behind Rachel’s ear. Her other hand settled lightly on Rachel’s leg, sliding up to rub slightly underneath the yellow skirt of her dress.

“Interesting. I wanted to ask you a favor actually.” Rachel smiled, locked up in the little world she and Quinn were creating.

“Hmm, what’s that?” Quinn asked, leaning her head in towards Rachel and softly kissing her neck. She smiled as the smaller girl mewled slightly and shifted closer to Quinn.

“I was wondering if you’d run through a few of Tony and Maria’s scenes with me. I’m struggling to connect properly with Blaine.” Rachel said quietly, her own arms wrapped loosely around Quinn’s neck as she fiddled with her hair.

“Little too much penis for you?” Quinn quipped and Rachel laughed loudly, drawing the attention of a few of their fellow show choir members. Those who had been distracted by the girls chuckled or rolled their eyes, very used to their PDA by this point.

“Something like that. So will you, please?” Rachel pouted and set her best puppy dog eyes on Quinn. The blonde laughed and kissed the pout straight off of her face.

“Of course Starlight. I’ll have to take the songs up to at least a mezzo though.” Quinn stipulated and Rachel shrugged with a smile.

“It’s not about the music, it about passion and there’s only one person I can get that from.” The brunette smiled and connected their lips again.

“Oi Shortstack, eat something other than Quinn’s face. You’ve only got fifteen minutes of lunch left.” Santana rolled her eyes, aiming a grape at Rachel’s head and laughing when it hit its target.

“Nashek li et hatachat.” Rachel bit back and Puck laughed loudly whilst everyone else frowned in confusion.

“Watch your language my little JAP.” Puck snorted but reached over for a high-five anyway.

“What did she say?” Mike asked, looked at the Jewish friends who laughed at each other.

“Roughly translated, kiss my ass.” Rachel shrugged and everyone laughed.

“Alright you little potty mouth, please eat something?” Quinn smiled and offered her the half of her sandwich that she’d been saving for her girlfriend.

“Hmm, thank you my little Shiksha.” Rachel grinned cheekily and kissed Quinn lightly before taking the sandwich and biting into it.

 ::: ::: ::: :::

“Oh god, oh god, please don’t stop.” Quinn groaned as Rachel ground her leg into Quinn’s center. They were lying on Rachel’s bed with Quinn reclining against the pillows. Rachel was straddling one of Quinn’s legs, grinding against the muscle whilst her knee was creating friction for Quinn.

“That’s it, baby, oh fuck, that feels so good.” Rachel cried out as Quinn bit down on her neck, long pale fingers tugging at long chocolate locks.

“Fuck you’re so gorgeous.” Quinn moaned as Rachel stared up at her with almost black eyes through her long lashes. Her eyes flickered shut and she let out a cry, shoving her leg up into Quinn’s harshly, causing the blonde to see white at the exact same time.

They both collapsed onto the bed, Rachel’s head resting on Quinn’s stomach. The blonde’s long fingers entangled in Rachel’s hair softly and slowly massaged her head where she’s been pulling at her hair. Rachel mewled slightly and shifted, snuggling into Quinn as she smiled up at her lazily.

“I adore you,” Quinn admitted and Rachel smiled, her fingers lazily drawing patterns on Quinn’s hip through her clothes.

“I love you so much.” Rachel smiled, turning slightly to kiss the prominent bone. “Seriously, where have you been hiding all these years?”

Quinn snorted. “In the closet.” She grinned and giggled at her own joke as Rachel lightly swatted her thigh in exasperation.

“You’re the absolute limit sometimes Sunshine.” Rachel laughed and Quinn grinned cheekily, her hands still lightly massaging her head.

“You still love me right?”

“Endlessly.”Rachel smiled and Quinn sighed, gazing down at her adoringly. “Quinn… I think I’m ready.”

Quinn’s hands stilled in Rachel’s hair and she sat up, encouraging Rachel to do the same. When the small brunette sat up next to her on the bed, Quinn faced her fully and took her hands.

“Starlight, are you sure?” She asked, staring into Rachel’s eyes with sincerity.

“Yes, I know I’m right about this feeling. The last few times… I haven’t wanted you to stop.” Rachel blushed and Quinn smiled, caressing her cheek lovingly.

“Okay… Gosh, are we actually going to do this?” Quinn asked, more to herself than Rachel and both girls let out a small chuckle.

“Let’s not put any pressure on it. I don’t need a hotel or candles or flowers. I just want you. I want this to happen naturally. Just you and me and our epic love.” Rachel grinned and Quinn chuckled, biting her lip.

“Now there’s a name for a strap on.” She grinned and Rachel hit her on the shoulder as she laughed.

“Quinn! Absolute worst.” The brunette muttered and Quinn giggled, leaning over to kiss her temple.

“You and me. Let’s let nature take her course. This love between us, it’s inevitable and I want to spend every moment drowning in it. I want every smile. I want every tear. I want every touch. I want you. You and me, and our epic love.” Quinn smiled and Rachel sighed, their gazes locked.

“God, you turn me to mush.” Rachel finally said and Quinn smiled, leaning in to peck her lips.

“Now come on, it’s your big night tomorrow.”

 ::: ::: ::: :::

The musical was incredible. Artie’s artistic choices added an original flair to the Broadway classic and the kids all shone. Rachel and Santana, in particular, received glowing reviews in both the school magazine and the local newspapers. Quinn was so proud of her little star and knew that this was just the first step on the way to greatness.

It was around halfway through the run and the girls were sat in Rachel’s room. It was a Saturday so they didn’t need to be at school until four to get ready for the seven o’clock performance. Rachel’s dads had been called to Columbus for a case so the girls were alone in the house, lazily lounging around.

“Hey, Quinn?” Rachel asked after a while. She was lying on the bed on her stomach with her laptop open as she finished typing up her English homework. She’d finished a few moments ago and had discarded her laptop onto her bedside table, choosing instead to gaze at Quinn.

The gorgeous blonde was sat on the seating area set up on Rachel’s bay window. Steinbeck’s _Grapes of Wrath_ was open on her lap and she was consumed in the book, her glasses perched on her nose delicately. She looked up at the sound of Rachel’s voice and gasped at the sight of her girlfriend. She knew that Rachel had no idea just how beautiful she really was and that broke Quinn’s heart a little. The brunette’s hair had been gathered to fall over one shoulder and she was biting her lip as she gazed at Quinn, her eyes dark with desire.

“God, don’t move.” Quinn groaned and grabbed her camera that was sat on Rachel’s desk. Rachel giggled a little but did as she was told, staying still as Quinn snapped a few photos of her. “So freaking gorgeous.”

“Get over here and kiss me, you beautiful weirdo.” Rachel smiled and sat up as Quinn advanced on her, throwing her glasses off as she did so. Their lips met and they sank down onto the bed, Rachel falling into the pillows as Quinn hovered over her.

As they separated, Quinn gazed down at Rachel. The small brunette’s chest was heaving, her cheeks were flushed and her lips were swollen from her biting them and Quinn’s kisses. Quinn didn’t think she’d ever seen anything hotter in her life. Their eyes locked for a moment before they moved at the same time, lips crushing against one another. This kiss was bruising and passionate, both of them pouring everything they were feeling into it. Their mouths opened and their tongues began their familiar battle, swooping over and around each other.

Quinn rested her weight on one of her elbows and slowly traced the other hand up Rachel’s body to palm her breasts. Rachel let out a low groan into Quinn’s mouth and arched up off the bed towards Quinn’s hands. Smirking, the blonde separated her mouth from Rachel’s and kissed down her neck, hitting the spot that drove her girlfriend mad. Sure enough, Rachel keened with a whine as Quinn continued to palm her breast over her dress.

Rachel’s own hands traveled down to Quinn’s ass, sliding up under the girl’s skirt and palming the flesh through her underwear.

“More… Quinn, I want more.” Rachel groaned, her head thrown back as she writhed underneath her girlfriend.

“Okay, okay,” Quinn smirked and pulled back, their eyes locking once more. Each girl was surprised at the intensity of the other’s gaze. They stared at each other with desire and Quinn didn’t even realize she was moving until she tugged her dress over her head, leaving her in just her white lace bra and panties. She was straddling Rachel’s hips at this point and Rachel sat up, her arms coming around Quinn’s waist.

“So gorgeous.” The brunette groaned and attached their lips again, falling into the familiar pattern as tan hands ran all over the newly exposed pale skin.

“Fuck Rachel…” Quinn sighed as Rachel’s lips attached to her neck and her tan hands softly kneaded her ass.

“That’s the plan, Angel,” Rachel smirked into Quinn’s neck. She gasped however as Quinn rolled over and brought Rachel with her, effectively switching their positions so that Rachel was straddling her waist. Her pale hands ran under Rachel’s dress and helped to drag the fabric off of her girlfriend, exposing lengths of sun-kissed flesh. She was barely covered by a matching set of baby pink lace underwear and Quinn could see her nipples protruding through the material.

The blonde smirked and sat up, her hands softly drawing circles over Rachel’s lower back as she sucked one hard nipple into her mouth over her bra.

“Oh fuck Quinn… that feels so good…” Rachel groaned and fisted her hands in Quinn’s short locks, tugging harshly as she moaned.

“Hmm…” Quinn hummed around Rachel and moved to the other nipple, her hand moving to toy with the one she’d left exposed.

“Off, off, take the bra off,” Rachel whined and Quinn smiled.

“Okay, okay, you’re okay,” Quinn reassured the worked up girl and reached around her back to effortlessly unclasp the baby pink lace. She felt Rachel’s own hands move to unclasp her bra and both girls threw the offending garments away, their lips smashing back together passionately.

There was a sharp intake of breath from them both as their breasts moved together, nipples sliding against and around each other. Quinn could feel how wet Rachel was against her lap and she knew that she herself was dripping.

Rachel smirked and pulled away, pushing Quinn back slightly so that she flopped down into the pillows. She then began kissing down her body, her lips following her fingers until they looped into the waistband of Quinn’s lace panties and slowly tugged them down her legs. She quickly removed her own underwear before throwing both sets in the same direction as their bras. With a smirk as her and Quinn’s eyes locked once more, she began to work her way back up, the smell of Quinn’s arousal making her impossibly wetter.

“Oh fuck!” Quinn cried out as Rachel pressed a light kiss over Quinn’s center, licking her lips and groaning at the sweet taste. “Baby, please, get up here.”

“I quite like it down here.” Rachel grinned and kissed Quinn again, darting her tongue out this time. She grinned at the gasp that escaped her usually composed girlfriend.

“Baby, ugh god, please. I want… ugh, I want… I want to do this together.” Quinn finally gasped out, her fingers tightening in Rachel’s hair and she tugged slightly, urging the diva up towards her.

As Rachel finally complied and their bodies slid over each other, Quinn was overwhelmed by the knowledge that she would never get tired of this girl. This right here was all she wanted for the rest of her life. She and Rachel and their epic love.

“Are you sure about this?” Quinn asked, grasping onto the last piece of comprehension she had as her fingers rested on Rachel’s hip.

“Completely.” Rachel sighed, her own fingers dancing on Quinn’s inner thigh.

“Together?”

“Together.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

Rachel gasped at the simultaneous feeling of Quinn’s long finger entering her and Quinn around her own finger. She winced slightly at the unexpected pain but groaned as Quinn’s thumb moved to graze over her clit and her other hand palmed her left breast whilst her lips attached to her neck.

“Fuck you feel so good, baby.” Quinn groaned as they both began to move, fingers sliding in and out at a matching rhythm. Rachel added a second finger and upped her pace slightly, fascinated as she watched Quinn groaned and writhe beneath her.

Rachel winced again as Quinn slid a second finger in but sighed as soft lips caressed her neck and whispered “I love you” in her ear. It was everything she’d hoped for and more. She let her weight fall against Quinn and used her now free hand to palm Quinn’s breast, softly circling her nipple and biting down on her neck.

Both girls felt like they were in pure heaven and clasped desperately onto each other as they both increased their pace and their lips met in a frantic kiss.

Rachel was the first to see stars, throwing her head back and letting out a soft whimper as she came undone, her orgasm pouring out onto Quinn’s hand. It was the look of pure bliss on her face that sent Quinn over the edge and she cried out loudly, collapsing against her love.

“Fuck that was…” Rachel finally breathed out, her chest heaving as she desperately sucked in air.

“Yup,” Quinn replied eloquently. She eased her fingers out of Rachel and kissed her temple as the smaller girl gasped at the feeling after the overstimulation. With a smirk, she pressed them to her lips and licked them clean, groaning slightly at the sweet taste. “Hmm, you taste awesome Starlight.”

Rachel giggled slightly and pulled her own fingers out, mirroring Quinn’s movements. “Right back at you Sunshine.” She grinned before yawning slightly, snuggling down into Quinn with her head rested against the taller girl’s collarbone.

“Get some sleep Angel, I’ll set an alarm so we won’t be late.” Quinn smiled lovingly and reached over to grab her phone. By the time she had finished setting the alarm and putting her phone back on the nightstand, Rachel’s breathing had evened out and she was fast asleep. Quinn smiled and tugged the blanket over them both, leaning her head against Rachel’s and letting her own eyes drift shut.

 ::: ::: ::: :::

If asked, Rachel would say that every performance of West Side Story was her best; she was a professional thank you very much. Deep down, however, she knew that the Saturday performance was where she had really shone. It had been so easy to relate to Maria’s feelings that night and getting to go home and make Quinn shout her name afterward made it all that little bit sweeter.


	14. Mash Off

Blonde hair sprawled across the pillow. Hazel eyes blown wide with desire. Perfect pink lips poised open in a perfect ‘o’. The sound of her own name escaping that perfect alabaster throat.

“Rachel.”

The sweet taste of Quinn’s release, bursting over her tongue. The way her toes curled and her hands clenched, the sheets or Rachel’s hair tightening around her grip.

“Rachel.”

The touch of Quinn’s lips against her own, her tongue darting out to taste her own release on Rachel’s lips. The whispered words of love and the soft giggles.

“Rachel!”

Oh, shit, where was she? The hallway at school. _Real classy of me._

“Sorry, Kurt.” She smiled sheepishly, turning away from her locker to face her best friend.

“What were you… Actually, don’t want to know.” Kurt rolled his eyes at the dark look in his friend’s eyes.

“Oh shush. I caught you doing the exact same thing before the show yesterday.” Rachel chuckled, shutting her locker and leaning back against it.

“Yes well…” Kurt trailed off, his eyes going glassy as he obviously relived something. Rachel giggled and he snapped back to look at her, both of them laughing. “Look at us.”

“We might be behaving like normal teenagers.” Rachel grinned and Kurt laughed, his arm going around her shoulder as she rested her head on his.

“How does it feel? You’re no longer Maria.” Kurt clarified when Rachel raised an eyebrow.

“Oh, I'm sad it’s over but it was a great experience. My dads bought like five copies of the DVD.” Rachel laughed, thinking of her parents.

“It’s sweet. They’re proud of you.” Kurt smiled, thinking of his own parents. Rachel’s attention was lost however when Quinn rounded the corner.

She’d seen the girl that morning obviously and she’d initially laughed when Quinn had asked to borrow one of her old plaid skirts because she ‘had an outfit in mind’. She wasn’t laughing now, however. Quinn had paired the skirt with a white jumper littered with cutouts and her favorite wedges as well as a black cloche with a bow, sitting delicately atop her head. She looked incredible and Rachel grinned as their eyes locked, her own going black with desire.

“And I’ve lost her again.” She vaguely heard Kurt say but was far more concentrated on the fact that Quinn was walking towards her, that little smirk on her face.

“Hey there Starlight. Hi, Kurt.” Quinn grinned, kissing Rachel softly in greeting. Both girls groaned softly as they pulled away, not wanting to separate. The bell rang, signaling that the five minutes they had to get to class was up.

“Cute hat. We’d better get to Glee.” Kurt smiled and offered the girls an arm each. They laughed and accepted, heading down the corridor towards the choir room.

 ::: ::: ::: :::

Quinn really didn’t know what to think about this spectacle that the boys were putting on. It was an odd song to just pick out of the blue and Quinn was worried about what it meant for her baby daddy. She instead tried to focus on the feeling of Rachel’s hand resting lightly on her bare thigh and smiled as her thoughts were flooded with memories of the past few days.

“Whoo! Wow! Puck, guys, spectacular! What a way to start off this week! You guys didn't even need an assignment to work on this. You just did it.” Mr. Schue stood up clapping, truly amazed by the show the boys had just put on. Quinn had to admit that it was amazing and Blaine and Mike fighting with the microphone stands was hilarious.

“Mr. Schuester, while the performance was excellent, don't you think that the subject matter is a little inappropriate?” Rachel piped up, smoothing out her long yellow skirt and looking every bit the picture of the innocent school girl. It made Quinn smile when she thought about the way she’d looked the night before when she was at the mercy of Quinn’s tongue.

Suddenly, Quinn wasn’t bothered about the subject matter of the song, she was far too concerned with thoughts of her starlight and what she was planning on doing to her when they got home.

 ::: ::: ::: :::

“What are you doing here?” Rachel asked as the New Directions entered the stage only to be met with the Troubletones.

“Shelby told us she had something to show us. What are you doing here?” Mercedes countered but she smiled at the smaller girl. Both knew that this wasn’t out of malice, they respected their new teams and each other.

“Mr. Schue said the same thing,” Finn explained and they all nodded, confirming the story. Rachel rested her head against Quinn’s shoulder, wanting to feel like they were all together and everything was back to normal for just a second.

“Let me guess, he wants to combine choirs for Sectionals. Well, it's not gonna happen. The Trouble Tones are here to stay. So why don't you shuffle your busted choir off our stage.” Santana said bitterly and Quinn frowned. As far as she was aware, Santana was supportive of both choirs.

“Look, you guys, we can compete without being enemies. All right? We don't have to get vicious.” Finn stated and both Rachel and Quinn were impressed at his efforts to stand up as a leader.

“Oh, I think we do, Soft Serve. The Troubletones are three ‘f’ fierce, femme, phenomenal. Oh, and, guys, hurry up, go get some moist towels. We have to keep Finn wet before we can roll him back in the sea.” Santana bit back and Quinn bit her lip as Sugar actually tried to go and do as Santana was saying.

“Whatever Santana, I’m in great shape.” Finn rolled his eyes cockily and Quinn and Rachel shared an amused look before getting lost in each other’s eyes.

“Whoop, and there go Stretchmarks and the midget, eye sexing it up again,” Santana spoke up but her tone was decidedly lighter than when she addressed Finn. They all frowned as they heard music and Mr. Schue and Shelby appeared, weaving their magic into a mash-up of Lady Gaga’s _You and I_ and the 80s song by Eddie Rabbit and Crystal Gayle of the same name. It was strangely good and Rachel relaxed into the song, leaning against Quinn.

“Mr. Schue, Shelby, I think we can all admit that that was weirdly amazing. But what exactly was the point?” Rachel asked when they’d finished and Shelby smiled at her.

“That sometimes bringing together two conflicting things can create something totally unexpected.” Mr. Schue smiled and Rachel bit her lip, looking up at Quinn. She knew that was true for sure. Quinn grinned as well and kissed her temple.

“We're not combining Glee Clubs, Mr. Schue.” Mercedes rolled her eyes and Mr. Schue actually chuckled.

“That's not what I'm talking about. Shelby and I agree that with Sectionals coming up for both of us, it's time we all got serious with some friendly competition. Each group's going to put together their own mash-up to perform head-to-head. For the first annual McKinley High Mash-Off.”

 ::: ::: ::: :::

The idea was a good one but Rachel knew they were never going to win with their song choices. She was however very glad at the choices for main vocal. It was a given that Finn would get lead again, she was sure at this point that Mr. Schue really did have a hard on for him as Santana so often said he did, but featuring Quinn, Rory and Tina was an excellent idea in her eyes. It was nice to give Tina and Rory a chance to shine in a way that they’d hadn’t before and she was always glad when she got to hear Quinn’s angelic alto. It made her shiver inside and her voice was perfect for the song.

She knew they weren’t going to win but she was looking forward to having some fun up on stage dancing with her friends and listening to her baby absolutely kill it.

“You look awesome!” She laughed to Puck as she walked out of the changing room into the backstage area.

“Well, you look hot my little JAP. Damn this 80s look suits you.” Puck grinned and grabbed her hand, twirling her around as she laughed.

“Hands off the girlfriend, baby daddy.” Quinn giggled as Puck raised his hands in surrender and they both turned to look at her. Rachel’s eyes darkened with desire and Quinn smirked, ruffling her hair slightly.

“Damn baby mama, you look hot too. The two of you are like a 40-year old’s wet dream.” Puck smirked crudely and they frowned at him.

“Gross Puck.” Quinn rolled her eyes, wrapping an arm around Rachel.

“Come on, we’re up.” He smirked and they took their places.

 ::: ::: ::: :::

Rachel smiled as she quickly changed for their dodgeball game after her conversation with Shelby. She was feeling a lot more positive about her relationship with her mother and she was very happy that she wanted to write her own letter of recommendation.

This dodgeball game, however, she was rather unsure about. It was not a successful way for the two teams to work out their issues and she was sure that someone was going to get hurt. With a small sigh, she entered the gym to see most of the Glee club already there.

Her heart warmed at the sight of Quinn, dressed in her little skort and her hair pulled back into short blonde pigtails. She looked adorable.

“Hey, cutie.” Quinn smiled as Rachel bounced over to her. “How’d it go?”

“Very well. She wants to come to my Broadway debut.” Rachel smiled proudly and Quinn chuckled.

“That’s awesome Sunshine but she’ll have to get it line.”

“Let’s roadhouse!” Finn called after blowing the whistle and Rachel groaned.

“I don’t want to do this.” She moaned and Quinn smiled as they walked over to their team. “What if I break my nose again?”

“I’ll protect you.” Quinn winked and Rachel grinned, biting her lip.

Once the game started, Rachel was glad that Quinn held up to her promise of protecting her because she was far too consumed with watching her baby move. Quinn was like an animal and Rachel would be lying if she said she didn’t find it hot. The blonde was finally caught out when she glanced at Rachel for just a little too long on the sidelines and Santana threw a ball right at her face.

“Quit your eye sex!” The Latina yelled cheekily and Quinn laughed, sticking her tongue out at her best friend before moving to stand next to Rachel. She laughed as the tiny diva’s hands flew to her face in concern.

“I’m fine Starlight, it didn’t even hurt.” She laughed but stopped when she saw the way Rachel was looking at her. “You okay gorgeous?”

“You’re so hot.” Rachel husked lowly and Quinn smirked, wrapping her arms around her diva’s waist.

“Did watching me play get you all hot and bothered little angel?” The blonde smirked, her hands dropping not so subtly to Rachel’s ass which was barely covered by her tiny little booty shorts.

“Uh-huh, I’m all wet Quinn.” Rachel husked in her ear and Quinn groaned, glancing at the court to see that Santana had finally hit Finn and the game was finished. Without a goodbye to anyone, she tugged Rachel out the hall, wondering how fast she could get them both home without breaking any laws.

 ::: ::: ::: :::

 “Santana, Quinn?” The best friends frowned as Becky ran up to them. “Coach Sue needs you both in her office right away.”

“Okay, thanks, Becky.” Quinn smiled with a light frown. “I wonder what she wants with me.”

“Only one way to find out. See you later Britt, Shortstack.” Santana smirked and squeezed Brittany’s arm as Quinn kissed Rachel goodbye quickly.

“Dad? Papa? Mr. Hummel?” Quinn frowned at the people gathered at the cheerleading coach’s office. She was now more confused than ever. Leroy smiled sadly at Quinn and Hiram winked, making her smile slightly and feel more at ease.

“Mr. Schue? What’s going on?” Santana asked, looking around at all of the people as well.

“Take a seat girls,” Sue suggested and the girls shared a look before complying. Santana frowned as Mr. Schue patted her back reassuringly. “I'm afraid we have some bad news, and I think I might be to blame.”

“Oh, you think?” Mr. Hummel spoke up, rolling his eyes and Santana and Quinn shared another confused look. What was going on?

 “Watch your blood pressure, Bubbles. In my campaign to become Ohio's newest congresswoman, I've said some things that are not true, and I don't feel good about it. I set the tone for this campaign, and now I'm afraid my slanderous chickens have come home to roost.” Sue spoke calmly and soothingly and the girls frowned, confused as to how this had anything to do with them.

“Santana, Quinn, you should know that I have the phone number of a counselor who specializes in this.” Mr. Schue spoke up and they both frowned.

“It's something that, uh, I've been through first-hand, and I'd be willing to talk your family through it, Santana.” Mr. Hummel said supportively and Quinn turned to Rachel’s dads, raising an eyebrow.

“You know we’re always here for you baby girl, and the same goes for you, Santana.” Hiram smiled kindly and Leroy nodded, their hands coming to rest on Quinn’s shoulders.

“What are you…? What are you talking about?” Santana finally asked, looking around at all of the adults in the room nervously.

“Reggie "the Sauce" Salazar sent me an advance copy of his latest campaign ad.” Mr. Hummel finally explained and he held up an old VHS tape. If Quinn wasn’t so concerned as to what was going on, she would have made a joke about Lima really living 20 years in the past.

“It turns out he has a niece who goes to this school. Quinn, she’s been telling him about some things that she’s seen and Santana, she overheard a conversation a couple of days ago between you and Finn Hudson.” Sue explained and the girls frowned, turning to look at the TV.

“Sue Sylvester wants to represent Ohio. She says she shares your values. If that's true, boy do we have some questions If you're so into family values, why did you promote two lesbian students to be your head cheerleaders? And when did you plan on telling Ohio families? Why don't you have a husband, Sue? Is there something you're not telling us? Sue Sylvester. So many questions.”

Quinn gasped as pictures of herself and Santana popped up on the screen as the other candidate voiced his questions about Sue. She could hear Santana crying next to her and reached out to grasp her hand but the Latina quickly pulled it away, breathing heavily.

“I can't believe this is happening.” Santana sobbed, avoiding the gaze of everyone in the room.

“I'm so sorry.” Sue started but she was interrupted as Santana stood.

“I haven't even told my parents yet.” She sobbed and Quinn’s heart broke as she fled the room.

“Santi…” She called out and went to follow her best friend but was stopped by Hiram’s hand wrapping loosely around her wrist.

“Let her go baby girl, she needs to process.” He reassured her and Quinn nodded, turning into his embrace. She felt Leroy rub her back and smiled into Hiram’s shoulder.

“Are you okay Quinn?” Mr. Schue asked and Quinn pulled back from the hug, staying tucked into Hiram’s side.

“Yeah. I mean Rachel and I are out, I’m kind of surprised something like this didn’t happen sooner, this town is so backward. I never expected my life to become political slander but it’s better than my father and his hot pokers.” She giggled slightly and Leroy rolled his eyes.

“Quinn that is not something to joke about. That basically traumatized you.” The father sighed, rubbing his surrogate daughter’s arm.

“But that’s why I have to laugh about it, Papa.” Quinn shrugged and Hiram chuckled, kissing her temple.

“What are you talking about?” Mr. Schue frowned and Quinn bit her lip.

“If you think this town has backward values, Mr. Schue, you do not want to meet my parents,” Quinn said simply, clasping her hands in front of her.

“Quinn, we can get you signed out for the rest of the day if you want to go home,” Sue reassured her but Quinn shook her head.

“I’m fine honestly. I just need a hug from my angel and I’ll be fine. Plus Mike and I are engaged in a battle for valedictorian and I do not plan on giving him an inch.” Quinn grinned and the teachers chuckled.

“We’ll see you at home Q-Tip.” Leroy smiled and he and Hiram hugged and kissed her again before she headed out of the office, in search of her diva.

“Hot pokers?”

“You don’t know the half of it.”

 ::: ::: ::: :::

“There you are! Everything okay? Where’s Santana?” Rachel asked as Quinn approached the lunch table where she and Brittany were talking lowly.

“I’ll tell you later. Britt, Santana needs you. I think she’s in the locker room.” Quinn said sweetly and Brittany nodded, skipping off to find her girl. Quinn knew that Santana needed her love to hug her and tell her that she was going to be okay, there would be time for progressive and serious talk between her and Quinn when she’d calmed down.

“Are you sure you’re okay? You look a little rattled.” Rachel frowned and urged her down into the seat next to her, feeling her forehead for a temperature. Quinn chuckled and grabbed Rachel’s hands, kissing the backs of them.

She quietly explained what had happened to her and Rachel gasped loudly, not caring when the eyes of other students flew to her and Quinn.

“Is she okay?” Rachel asked with a deep frown, knowing that Quinn was alright.

“I don’t know. I know that she’ll need Britt more than she needs me now though.”

“Okay. Do you know what the thing with Finn was?”

“No idea but I can’t imagine she’d going to go easy on him.”

 ::: ::: ::: :::

Later, they were sat in the auditorium, listening to their awesome mash-up of Adele’s _Someone Like You_ and _Rumor Has It._ Rachel was amazed at the performance but she could tell something was up with Santana. She had a look in her eye and the way Quinn was fidgeting next to her told Rachel that her girlfriend knew it too. Just as they were coming to finish, Finn leaned over the seat that separated him from Rachel to whisper praise for the other team in his co-captain’s ear.

“What did you just say to her?” Santana asked and stepped forward, the look in her eye was slightly crazed and Rachel just wanted to hug the girl.

“I said I thought you were great,” Finn replied honestly, realizing that something was going on with the girl.

“You're lying.” She snapped back and Rachel frowned, this wasn’t like Santana at all.

“No, he literally just said that.” Rachel defended, hoping that Santana would realize that he was indeed being complimentary.

“Did you tell her, too?”

“Santana…” Mr. Schue said, trying to intervene.

“Everyone's gonna know now, because of you!” The Latina yelled, tears in her eyes.

“The whole school already knows, and you know what? They don't care!” Finn replied, finally cottoning onto what she was talking about.

“Not just the school, you idiot everyone.”

“What are you talking?”

The sound of the slap reverberated around the auditorium and Rachel gasped as Finn sat there, entirely confused as to what was happening.


	15. I Kissed a Girl (1)

Everyone sat frozen in their seats, not quite believing what had just happened.

Quinn brought her hand to her mouth in an attempt to stop the laughter come bubbling from her lips; God she loved her best friend. One glare from her girlfriend however silenced her and she grew somber.

“Santana! Figgins’ office now!” Mr. Schue yelled, standing up from his seat.

“You’re kidding me right?” Santana screamed back, letting the tears stream down her face freely. “You _know_ that was justified!”

“You can’t just hit someone when you’re angry Santana!” Ms. Corcoran joined in, standing up.

“Angry? Are you being serious right now? He’s forcing me out of the closet! If he hadn’t been so damn loud in the corridor the other day just because he wanted to hurt me, that damn commercial wouldn’t be airing and everything would be okay! I’m not ready Finn! Did you ever think about that?” Santana retaliated and the room gasped. Rachel and Quinn stood and linked hands, making their way over to their friend.

“Let’s go San, we’ll take you home. You don’t need to be around such homophobes.” Quinn glared, placing a comforting hand on the Latina’s shoulder. Santana smiled at her and squeezed her best friend’s hand. She nodded and the three of them began to walk out of the auditorium.

“Stop! You can’t leave Santana! I have a zero violence policy in this club!” Mr. Schue stood next to Finn with a hand on his shoulder.

“Zero violence policy? Is that why nothing happened when Rachel was left with a handprint on her arm earlier this year due to the very same boy you’re currently trying to protect?” Kurt joined the conversation, standing from his seat angrily.

“I was provoked!” Finn yelled, trying to defend himself.

“So was Santana! And that doesn’t excuse you grabbing a girl half your size just because she doesn’t want to date you!” His brother screamed back.

“This isn’t about that Kurt and it doesn’t involve you!” Mr. Schue said, trying to calm the situation.

“Yeah! It’s about that dyke slapping me for no reason at all!” Finn yelled and everyone burst into action. Mr. Schue sighed and Ms. Corcoran groaned. Santana, now utterly defeated and exhausted, turned into Quinn sobbing and Brittany rushed over. Kurt had to be restrained from his brother by Blaine and Mercedes and everyone else exchanged looks of complete and utter disbelief.

“That’s it! We’re leaving!” Rachel yelled and grabbed Brittany’s hand to lead her out of the auditorium, leaving Santana to Quinn.

“Ugh!” Brittany yelled when they were in the hallway and turned to kick a locker.

“Britt?” Quinn asked, looking up from Santana as the other blonde collapsed to the floor.

“I hate this town! I hate the people in it and I hate their attitudes!” She yelled, her head flopping between her knees.

“Britt, sweetie, you can’t let them get to you. Yes, they’re awful but they’re also living forty years in the past. When we get out of here, everything’s going to be different. You can marry Santana and have a whole football team of dancing, angry babies.” Rachel smiled as everyone chuckled and she went to sit next to the blonde on the floor, wrapping an arm around her.

“How can you know that?” Santana asked, drawing away from Quinn and flanking Brittany’s other side.

“She can’t. But we have to believe in something. The world has to be more accepting than Lima, Ohio.” Quinn chuckled, joining the group on the floor.

“Exactly Sunshine. So we’re going to go to my house, spend the weekend eating ice cream and watching crappy movies but then on Monday, we’re walking in here as a unit with our heads held high, okay?” Rachel smiled and Santana gave her a watery smile.

“You sure your dads would be okay with that Tiny?” Santana asked and Rachel grinned, nodding. “Okay, let’s do it.”

“Lesbian group hug!” Quinn yelled and they all laughed, hugging each other tightly.

 ::: ::: ::: :::

“Daddies! Brittany and Santana are staying the weekend!” Rachel called as all four girls made their way to the Berry’s house.

“Oh fun, slumber party.” Hiram grinned, his head appearing around the kitchen door.

“See? Told you.” Rachel grinned triumphantly at Santana who chuckled.

“Thanks for being so cool Mr. Berry.” The Latina smiled at the man who squealed.

“Leroy! I'm cool! Quinn, did you hear that baby girl? I'm cool.” He grinned and the girls all laughed except for Rachel who rolled her eyes.

“Daddy, you are being anything but cool right now.” She groaned and Hiram laughed.

“And it’s embarrassing you which is my main job as the parent of a teenager.” The man winked and the Unholy Trinity giggled again.

“Who’s doing all this giggling? Ah, the Unholy Trinity is blessing our house? I feel honored.” Leroy appeared behind his husband with a smile on his face.

“Oh shush Papa.” Quinn rolled her eyes with a smile and walked past them into the kitchen, grabbing a bottle of water out of the fridge.

“We’ll get out of your hair. How about date night, handsome?” Leroy smirked, turning towards his husband who grinned back, shimmying into his arms.

“I love that idea.” Hiram grinned, leaning into kiss his husband.

“Oh gag.” Rachel shut her eyes.

“Hey, we have to watch you and Quinn slobbering over each other. We’re entitled to a kiss every once in a while.” Hiram laughed at his daughter’s embarrassment.

“Whatever Daddy. You guys can go now.” She said decisively, walking past them.

“So much disrespect.” Leroy huffed dramatically but the twinkle in his eye told the two cheerleaders standing in the hall still that he was being sarcastic.

“I learned from the best Papa!” Rachel’s voice and Quinn’s laugh drifted through from the kitchen and Santana and Brittany smiled at each other, thinking about what the girls had said about the future in the hallway earlier.

 ::: ::: ::: :::

Rachel sighed as she caught up to Kurt talking to Jacob Ben Israel. He was behind Brittany in the polls but she knew he was the obvious choice. It was hard, she loved Brittany but Kurt needed this more than her.

“Don't worry about it, okay? We still have the rest of the day to change the minds of the voters.” She said reassuringly when Jacob ran off to talk to Britt.

“What's the point? I'm gonna lose unless I pull a JFK.” Kurt sighed, leaning back against his locker and Rachel gasped.

“You're gonna shoot, Brittany?”

“No, no when Kennedy ran against Nixon in 1960, he had all his Mob buddies in Chicago stuff the ballot boxes so that he would win Illinois. It won him the presidency.”

Rachel frowned as she heard Kurt speaking. She couldn’t believe that he was actually considering this. “Wait No! No, I can't let you do this, okay? Come on. Can't we just do, like, a great duet in the cafeteria or the library to just drum up some support?”

“I have Kennedy's impeccable hairline.” He stated and Rachel smiled, biting her lip.

“I know.” She replied seriously.

“Why can't I have his ends- justify-the-means mentality? If I lose, and my resume remains blank, I'm not gonna get into NYADA. And I can't accept that.”

“You're seriously considering cheating?”

“What choice do I have?”

 ::: ::: ::: :::

Quinn sighed as Puck sang a love song almost entirely to Shelby, it was freaking her out and she could tell that Rachel was seriously rattled by the idea. She knew why; it grossed her out but Shelby was Rachel’s mom.

“Quinn…” Rachel sighed when the room began to clear.

“I know. I’ll talk to him but can you meet me in here at lunch with all the Glee girls? I totally have an awesome idea.” She smiled and kissed Rachel’s cheek as she rushed to keep up with Puck. She finally found him by his locker. “You kicked ass on that song.”

“Thank you.” He smiled at her and she did too. His voice had been awesome.

“Do think you need to get your eyes checked, though.” She said coyly, easing herself into the conversation.

“Say what?” He asked and he was obviously rattled as his hand ran through his mohawk.

“You sang almost the whole song to Shelby,” Quinn admitted, pursing her lips as Puck mumbled out an excuse.

“Yeah, well you know Beth and stuff. The song was mainly about babysitting for me.” He tried and Quinn raised an eyebrow. “Okay fine, but not here.”

He tugged her into a broom closet and she turned up her nose. “Gross Puck, you have way too much penis for me to be in here with you.”

“Be quiet my little lesbro. I’m in love with Shelby.” He admitted and Quinn’s mouth gaped open.

“What? When? How?” She asked, gazing at her baby daddy in utter disbelief.

“I was helping her out with Beth one night and she was really tired and we kissed. She insists it was a mistake but I think I really like her. Like, love her, like her.” He sighed and Quinn could tell that he was being serious, no matter how much of a joke it seemed.

“You do realize how messed up this is right?” She asked and he sighed.

“Listen, I haven’t felt this way about anyone since you blew me off to be with Trouty Mouth last year. I know now that it was easier for you to hide your big gay crush on Rachel with someone who kisses like a girl but that’s beside the point. I love Shelby, or at least I think I do. I know I loved you and this feels the same.”

“Puck she could lose her job and you’re risking your place in Beth’s life. If this ends badly, do you think she’s ever going to let you near Beth again? Just, think about it, please. Be the man I know you are and not the boy you’re behaving like.” She pleaded and kissed him on the cheek before heading off before she was astronomically late to English Lit.

 ::: ::: ::: :::

“Hey, thanks for meeting me.” Quinn smiled as she walked into the choir room to see all of the Glee girls waiting.

“What is this about Q? Britt and I have a janitor’s closet with our name on it.” Santana smirked and Quinn rolled her eyes.

“Listen, what Finn’s doing in here is really great and I love that it seems to be making you feel better but I want to do something as well. Something big that will make a statement.” Quinn said decisively and Santana quirked an eyebrow.

“I’m listening.”

“We make a music video. You can choose the song but we film an intro introducing us and who we are. We upload it to the internet and to ‘It Gets Better’.” Quinn explained her idea and saw the girls all grinning at each other.

“Alright, I’m in.”

 ::: ::: ::: :::

“ _Hi, I’m Quinn Fabray.”_

_“And I’m Santana Lopez.”_

_“We’re both Seniors at William McKinley High School in Lima, Ohio.”_

_“Recently, a political campaign commercial was released by prospective congressman Reggie Salazar, specifically targeting our cheerleading coach and his opposition Sue Sylvester.”_

_“His main argument was questioning why she had promoted Santana and me, two lesbian students, to be the head cheerleader when she claims to stand for traditional values.”_

_“This commercial forced me out of the closet and spread both my and Quinn’s personal lives across the media to be used as political slander without our permission.”_

_“This is our response.”_

The video turned out incredibly well if Quinn did say so herself. She was proud of herself and Santana as well as grateful to all the Glee girls for helping out as backup dancers. The video focused mainly on Quinn and Rachel and Santana and Brittany and was basically them giving a massive middle finger to anyone who said that they didn’t agree with the girls’ lifestyle choices. The song choice may have been a little tongue in cheek and the four girls all agreed that Katy Perry wasn’t exactly the master of Sapphic music but it conveyed the message they wanted it to.

The video went viral and after Santana’s parents told her that they loved her no matter what, they were all feeling a lot more positive. The Latina knew she still needed to talk to her Abuela but she also knew that her girls had her back no matter what.

 ::: ::: ::: :::

Quinn almost skipped into Target later that day after her run. She was running in to grab a couple of things she needed before she headed to take Rachel home from dance class. She still had her headphones in and therefore was oblivious to the people walking around her.

“ _I'm beautiful in my way ‘cause God makes no mistakes. I'm on the right track baby, I was born this way.”_ She sang under her breath as she searched through the shelves for her usual brand of shampoo.

“Hello, Lucy.” She jumped as she heard the voice in her nightmares and spun to see her father stood there with his usual awful smirk on his face. She could see her mother stood a little way back, looking at her with tears in her eyes but Quinn simply rolled her own eyes and grabbed her shampoo, trying to sidestep her father. “I would like to speak to you, Lucy.”

“Okay first off, my name’s not Lucy and you were all for me changing it to become the perfect little sculpture you wanted your daughter to be. Secondly, I don’t want to talk to you.” She said decisively, going to walk around him again but she was stopped by his hand on her arm.

“This is what happens when you leave the comfort of God’s embrace Quinn. I saw that commercial and your disgusting video and I completely understand now. That Latina girl and the Berry’s sick and twisted daughter have corrupted you, led your innocent mind towards awful deeds. But it’s okay Quinn, you can always return to God if you pray for his forgiveness.” Russell said and reached out a hand to stroke Quinn’s cheek which she squirmed away from.

“You are the worst sort of hypocrite Russell. You pretend to be this upstanding Christian who knows what God wants but then you turn around and commit some of the most heinous crimes. Adultery? Are you really saying that my love for Rachel and Santana’s love for Brittany is more sinful than you breaking a vow you made in front of God?” Quinn spat out, disgusted that this is where she came from.

“Come home with us Quinnie. You can pray away this corruption. Your father and I will help you. God is forgiving to his children. Please just come home with us.” Judy spoke up for the first time and Quinn whirled around to look at her mother who was gazing at her with tears in her eyes.

“Leave me alone.” Quinn sighed and shrugged them both off, storming out of the store without purchasing what she needed. It was fine, she thought, she’d use Rachel’s shampoo.

She blasted ‘Born This Way’ on repeat as she drove to Rachel’s dance studio, sighing as she pulled up outside a few minutes early. She let the words of the song wash over her and smiled, realizing that her father’s words no longer had an effect on her. She was beautiful. Her love for Rachel was beautiful. And that was the most important thing.

“Hey there Sunshine.” Rachel grinned as she jumped into the passenger seat of Quinn’s car. She turned the music down slightly and turned to look at her girlfriend, noticing she wasn’t her usual bubbly self. “What’s wrong gorgeous?”

“I ran into my parents at Target,” Quinn said quietly, looking at Rachel who immediately started cooing.

“Oh, are you alright? They didn’t hurt you did they? What did they say? Oh, Sunshine I'm so sorry…” Her hands flitted around Quinn’s face, brushing short blonde locks away from her face.

“Hey Starlight, I'm okay. It doesn’t matter what he said, it was the same usual bullshit but I know that’s all it is. Bullshit. I love you and that’s beautiful and if they can’t see that, then it’s their loss.” Quinn smiled, her hands coming to cup her girlfriend’s cheeks with a smile on her face.

“I love you so much.” Rachel smiled, stilling her movements as she gazed at the strong and beautiful woman in front of her.

“I love you too Starlight, now let’s get you home. It’s game night and Dad and I are so gonna beat you and Papa.” The blonde grinned and Rachel did too, pecking Quinn’s lips slightly before tugging her seatbelt on.

 ::: ::: ::: :::

Rachel was whistling happily as she left the drugstore the next day, some vitamins and the mascara Quinn asked her to pick up in the bag that was swinging from her hand.

“You!”

She swung around at the angry voice and immediately froze when she saw Russell Fabray stood there, glaring at her.

“Mr. Fabray, we haven’t been properly introduced, I'm…” Rachel collected herself and tried to stay calm, extending her hand towards the man who growled angrily, slapping her hand away.

“I know who you are! Not only are you an abomination, but you’ve corrupted my little girl to make her think that she’s just as twisted as you are. You’re the reason that my Quinnie is such a sinner. But that’s just fine because once I'm done with you, there won’t be anything left for my daughter to be corrupted by. They say that God loves all creatures but I think he’ll make an exception for a dyke like you and your faggy parents.”

He grabbed Rachel’s arm and she was frozen in terror until his hand slapped heavily across her face. She fell to the ground and felt the bag go tumbling out of her hand. A heavy boot stepped on her stomach over and over again until it moved higher. She felt something snap and then everything went black as she laid there in the parking lot of the drug store.

 ::: ::: ::: :::

James Hanker was having a pretty normal day. He’d woken up at around eight and had dragged himself into work at the drugstore. It was a crappy job but it was still a job and that was what James needed at that point. It didn’t seem to matter that he had a degree in engineering; there were no jobs for him in his field.

He’d just served a sweet, talkative brunette who had bought vitamins and mascara, rambling on about how she hoped she’d picked up the right brand for her girlfriend when he heard yelling outside the store. Rushing out, he saw the same sweet brunette lying on the ground as a man who looked more than twice her age kicked her repeatedly in her face.

“Hey!” James called and the man whirled round to look at him before he scoffed and went back to what he was doing.

“What’s going on?” Ellie, one of James’ co-workers, appeared next to him and gasped at the scene in front of her.

“Go call 911,” James said urgently and the girl rushed off, heading for the phone. James took in a deep breath and rushed over, pulling the grown man off the little girl.

“Get off me.” He huffed but his old body was no match for James’, who headed to the gym every other day.

“I'm not gonna let you kill a little girl dude.” He huffed, holding him tightly so he couldn’t get away. Ellie and the manager, Jackson, rushed out, heading over to the girl. “Is she breathing?”

“She’s breathing but I think she’s unconscious,” Jackson said, trying not to jostle the girl.

“The police and paramedics are on their way,” Ellie said and James had to fight to hold the man tighter when he heard that.

 “Don’t fight it, you’re gonna get exactly what you deserve.” James spat out, not letting him move.

“She got some sort of ID on her?” James asked, nodding towards her bag. Ellie grabbed the small, bright pink handbag and found her purse, pulling out a small card.

“Driver’s license. Name’s Rachel Barbra Berry. Shit, she’s sixteen. Lives in the nice part of town.” Ellie read out and James tightened his grip to make it more painful when he heard her age. What kind of monster beat up a sixteen-year-old?

It didn’t take too long for both emergency services to arrive. James saw the police become rougher with the man when they realized what he’d done and hoped that the disgusting excuse for a human got what was coming to him. Someone who hurt a little girl deserved to suffer greatly in his mind.

 ::: ::: ::: :::

Quinn was hanging out with Leroy and Hiram when they got the phone call. They were all sat in the living room waiting for Rachel to come back from the drugstore so that they could begin watching the movie. It was Leroy’s pick this week and he’d found a new movie that they were all pretty excited about finally getting to watch.

That was when Leroy’s phone rang.

“Hello? Yes, this is he.” A long pause, heavy breathing. “Yes, of course, we’ll be there as soon as possible. Thank you.”

“Leroy? What is it?” Hiram asked, putting his arm around his husband.

“We need to go to the hospital. It’s Rachel.”

With those two words, Quinn felt her stomach drop. She’d had this nervous feeling all day which had only gotten worse in the last half an hour and she was terrified of what had happened to her girlfriend.

“What happened?” Hiram implored, throwing Quinn her cardigan and Leroy his jacket.

“She was attacked in the parking lot of the drugstore. She’s unconscious.” The father said stiffly and Quinn gasped, tears springing to her eyes.

“Did they catch who did it?” The blonde spoke, quickly pulling on her shoes.

“Quinn, you need to not freak out, okay?” Suddenly Leroy’s arm was around her and Quinn frowned. Why would she freak out about whoever the bastard was that did this to her girlfriend? Sure, she’d beat them to a fucking pulp if she ever saw them but right now, what mattered was getting to Rachel. Unless… There was only one culprit that would make Quinn freak out and she’d already seen him that week.

“No. No. No.” Quinn breathed heavily, looking up at Leroy with tears in her eyes. “Please no.”

“I'm sorry Quinn. It was Russell Fabray.”

“I'm not going. She’s going to hate me.” The blonde insisted, pulling off her cardigan.

“Don’t be ridiculous baby girl,” Hiram spoke up, picking up the article of clothing from where it had fallen on the floor.

“How can you say that? How can you call me that? Your daughter is unconscious in a hospital bed because of me!” She exclaimed, tears falling down her cheeks rapidly.

“Quinn! This isn’t your fault. That man is what did this. You have done nothing but loved our daughter since you stopped lying to yourself last year so put that cardigan back on and get in the car because I want to go and see my Songbird.” Leroy said harshly and grabbed his keys, heading outside. Hiram smiled sadly at her and handed her the cardigan before following his husband, rubbing Quinn’s shoulder as he walked past.

The blonde sighed deeply. She needed to see her. Despite the guilt that was bubbling in her stomach, she needed to see Rachel. Wiping her tears, she pulled on her pink cardigan and headed out to the car, climbing into the backseat quietly and pulling on her seatbelt without a word. The Berry men smiled at her in the rear-view mirror before they took off towards the hospital.

 ::: ::: ::: :::

Mateo Lopez did a double-take when he was handed the file for the ambulance coming in. _Rachel Barbra Berry._ There was no way that this was not the loud diva he’d seen in his house a few times, joking and laughing with his little Santana and her friends. He’d seen her sing in Santana’s play and she was incredible.

“Emergency contact been called?” He asked the nurse who nodded.

“Her parents are on their way.”

He sighed deeply and pulled out his own mobile phone. Breaking policy, he texted his daughter even though he knew she was going to talk to her Abuela that afternoon, knowing that the little girl coming in was going to need as much support as her friends could muster.

_Papi: Rachel Berry coming into the ER via ambulance. Love you._


	16. I Kissed a Girl (2)

_Lucy sighed when she heard the door slam again, letting her know that Daddy was home. The sinking feeling she always felt in her stomach when he entered the house came once more and she clutched her copy of Prince Caspian closer, hoping he didn’t come into her room. Mostly she was praying that her mother didn’t tell her father that she’d gotten a B on her math test today at school. Her daddy thought that school was very important and Lucy and her sister were expected to get As on all tests they took. Lucy was only eight but she knew that this was a fact._

_“LUCY!” Her father’s voice bellowed and Lucy sighed, putting her book underneath her pillow before heading downstairs even though it was the last thing she wanted to do. Her father hated it when she took too long answering him and it would only make her punishment worse._

_“Hi, Daddy.” She said sweetly as she approached where he was sitting on the couch in the living room._

_“Good evening Lucy, your mother tells me you have something to say to me.” He said sternly. This was something he always made Frannie and Lucy do, even though Judy had already told him about their mistakes._

_“I'm very sorry Daddy.” Lucy cried, tears beginning to fall from her eyes._

_“I didn’t ask you if you were sorry Lucy, I asked you what you did.” His voice grew angry and Lucy shuddered, looking up into the eyes of her father._

_“I got a B on my math test, sir.” She said, her eyes dropping down to her perfectly polished Mary Janes._

_“Lucy, you know how I feel about school young lady, it’s very important.”_

_“Yes, sir.”_

_“Go into my office Lucy, head in the corner. I will be with you in five minutes.”_

_“Yes, sir.”_

_“Judy, get me a scotch.”_

_Lucy rushed into her father’s office, knowing if she didn’t do as she was told that she’d only make it worse for herself. She stood with her head in the corner, her patent shoes perfectly in proportion with the right angle the corner met at._

_“Lucy, come over here.”_

_She did as she was bid, going to stand in front of her father’s desk. She was wearing a dress covered in yellow flowers today with a white cardigan. Daddy didn’t let her wear shorts or pants, he always told her Mom that Lucy was a girl and should dress like one._

_“Lucy, why are we here?” Her father asked sternly and Lucy stared down at her shoes again._

_“Because I got a B on my math test, sir.” She said clearly, knowing that mumbling would just infuriate her father more._

_“What do I expect from you, Lucy?” He asked, standing from his chair and walking around the desk._

_“As, sir.” She replied, knowing not to look at him as he arrived at his position behind her._

_“That’s right Lucy. Bend over the desk.”_

_She heard the unforgettable sound of his belt being pulled from its loops as she bent over, pulling her dress up like she knew he would want. She closed her eyes and waited for the impact, flinching still when it came._

_She always cried. She really tried not to. Frannie didn’t cry anymore. Lucy wanted to be as strong as Frannie but she couldn’t. It hurt too much. Daddy always said that it hurting was the point. He said that she should remember the pain whenever she thought about being naughty again. Lucy didn’t really understand how she could think about getting a B on a math test. Of course, she wanted an A but the questions were really hard._

_“Get out of here.” Her father finally spit out and Lucy rushed off, heading upstairs to her room._

_“Come here baby bug.”_

_That was Frannie. She was always there after Lucy spent time in their father’s office. She was always quiet, whispering to her baby sister so their father wouldn’t know that she was in there._

_Lucy sobbed and ran into Frannie’s embrace, seeking the comfort she didn’t get from either parent._

_“Shh, it’s okay baby bug. Everything’s okay. I’ve got you Lu-Lu. It’s over.” The voice was comforting in her ear and Lucy sobbed desperately, clinging into her sister._

_Once she’d calmed down slightly, Lucy sat up, wincing at the pain on her bottom and thighs. “I love you Cessie.”_

_“I love you too baby bug. Now come on, let’s get you cleaned up before dinner.” Frannie smiled and sneaked her baby sister across to the bathroom. When Lucy stepped in front of her, Frannie winced. She was going to have to convince Lucy to wear tights the next day to school. The entire backs of her sister’s legs were red raw._

 ::: ::: ::: :::

“Q? Q? Quinn, look at me. Snap out of it Fabray!”

The blonde blinked and looked up to see her best friend stood there, looking down at her with a worried expression in her usually angry eyes.

“Sorry, Tana.” She sighed as tears filled her eyes. She sat in the waiting room with her head in her hands. She couldn’t face going in. She couldn’t face the guilt. It was her fault that the angelic girl she loved so much was bound to a hospital bed.

She had been surprised to see Santana’s father walk out of the ER, scanning for Rachel’s fathers. He told them that Rachel was going to be fine and had regained consciousness. However, she had a broken rib and a face which looked like she’d just gotten into a fist fight and failed epically.

Hiram and Leroy had rushed inside, flanking either side of Rachel’s bed and whispering to her that everything was going to be okay. She was safe now.

Quinn stayed outside and that was when Santana had arrived, pulling Quinn into a tight hug and telling her that everything was going to be okay. That it wasn’t her fault. Quinn had asked about her abuela but Santana had shushed her, telling her not to worry about it now.

“You know he used to hit me and Frannie with his belt?” Quinn said quietly, not making eye contact with the Latina sat next to her.

“Q…” Santana looked at Quinn, not knowing what to say. She’d suspected that something like that happened in the Fabray house but Quinn was always so secretive about her parents.

“I believed that it was because he loved me. How messed up is that? When he kicked me out, I actually thought that I’d have preferred it if he’d bent me over his desk because at least it would mean that he cared. That’s so fucking twisted. I know what he’s like. What he’s capable of. I’ve been so blind! Of course, he’d go after the only good thing in my life. He’d hit a five-year old little girl, of course, he wouldn’t care about a sixteen-year-old!”

The blonde was yelling by this point and had jumped out of her seat, pacing in front of her chair.

“Quinn you need to calm down,” Santana said slowly, standing up so she was level with her blonde friend. Hazel eyes met dark brown and before Santana could blink twice, her arms were full with a sobbing Quinn. “Hey, it’s okay, it’s okay.”

The cheerleader eased them down onto a chair and she held Quinn tightly, running her hands through short blonde hair, whispering calmly to her.

Neither knew how long they sat there but Santana decided she was staying as long as her best friend needed her.

 ::: ::: ::: :::

“Oh Baby Bug.”

It was Frannie’s voice that finally got the blonde girl to look up from her best friend’s neck.

“It’s okay Lu-Lu, come here.”

As Santana watched Quinn throw herself into her sister’s arms, she was starkly reminded that Quinn had lived a whole life before Santana knew her. Before there was Quinn, there was Lucy and Rachel had allowed that free-spirited part of Quinn to start to show again. She just hoped that this didn’t tear the girls apart.

“I’ve got you Lu-Lu. It’s okay baby bug.”

Quinn felt safe as her sister whispered the familiar comforting words to her. They were what she had heard so many times after she’d been in her father’s office as a child and now, it was exactly what she needed.

“Have you seen her?” Frannie asked, setting Quinn down in a chair. The blonde shook her head, her eyes concentrated on fiddling with her fingers on her lap.

“She won’t go in,” Santana explained, stroking Quinn’s hair.

“Why not Lu-Lu? This isn’t your fault baby bug. Rachel loves you. She knows that you are not our father or our mother for that matter.” Frannie said quietly, rubbing Quinn’s knee.

Tears were flowing down Quinn’s cheeks. She knew her sister was right but that feeling in the pit of her stomach was eating her from the inside-out.

“Come with me?” She finally spoke quietly, looking at both her best friend and big sister.

“Always.” Santana smiled, slipping her hand into Quinn’s.

“I'm right beside you baby bug.” Frannie winked, taking her other hand.

Pulling strength from the girls flanking her, Quinn finally stood and headed towards the room where Rachel was.

 ::: ::: ::: :::

“Tell her she’s being ridiculous Daddy. I want her! I'm the one who got beaten to a pulp and I want to see my girlfriend!” The indignant voice of her girlfriend could be heard from inside the room and Quinn actually smiled at the familiarity of it all.

“Alright Q?” Santana asked with a smile. “She never stops does she?”

Quinn nodded and released her hands, managing the last few steps on her own. She was pulling strength from her Starlight now.

She froze in the door.

Rachel looked so tiny.

She was sat up in the bed and there were three wires coming out of her arm. Her hair had messily been pulled into two plaits and she was dressed in her favorite bright pink pajamas. She didn’t remember either of the Berry men grabbing them but she supposed it could have happened during her freak out.

Half of her face was covered in bruises and there was a bright red lump above her right eyebrow. Quinn could see bruising across her neck and onto her chest.

“Quinn! Finally!” Rachel grinned at her girlfriend and Quinn felt her own lips twitch slightly.

“Hey Starlight.” She said weakly, not really knowing what else to say. She leaned against the doorway, not wanting to go any further. Tears filled her eyes as she looked at the harsh bruises on Rachel’s face.

“Will you come over here? Please?” Rachel asked, her own eyes filled with tears. She could see the conflict of emotion playing out on her girlfriend’s face and it was breaking her heart. How on earth could her angel think that this was her fault?

The brunette extended a hand and Quinn smiled weakly, feeling her legs shake as she walked over to the bed. As her fingers connected with Rachel’s, she felt that familiar pull in her stomach and the tears spilled over.

“Hey, it’s okay. I'm okay.” Rachel said soothingly and Quinn felt that guilt pool again as she realized that her broken little girlfriend was comforting her when it should be the other way around.

“I'm so sorry.” Quinn choked out, sobbing fully now. She knelt down by the bed and leaned her head next to Rachel, gripping her girlfriend’s hand as if it were a lifeline.

“Quinn, this is not your fault.” Rachel said soothingly, looking at her dads for back up.

“Rachel’s right baby girl, this is not because of you,” Hiram said comfortingly, coming around to rest a hand on Quinn’s back.

“Sunshine I love you and that doesn’t come with caveats or clauses. This sucks but I would go through it all over again if it meant I get to spend the rest of my life with you. You’re it for me and I don’t care if you have a million homophobic parents, we’ll get through it all, together.” Rachel said soothingly and Quinn sighed, looking up at her girlfriend.

“I love you so much.” She sobbed and Rachel smiled, reaching out to stroke Quinn’s face.

“I love you too Sunshine.”


	17. Hold Onto Sixteen

“You know, you never did tell me what happened with your grandmother,” Quinn stated to Santana as she walked down the hallway with her best friend two days later. She’d taken the day before off of school and had gotten into a huge argument with Rachel about missing another one but had finally conceded when Rachel looked at her with her puppy dog eyes. She was planning on heading straight to the hospital after school was out and her phone was constantly on hand, waiting to hear from the little diva.

“She kicked me out,” Santana said bluntly, transferring her books into her locker.

“Oh Santi, I'm so sorry.” Quinn pouted, pulling her friend into a hug.

“It’s okay, well no it’s not, it fucking sucks but there’s nothing I can do about it.” Santana shrugged. “But enough about _my_ depressing life, how’s yours?”

Quinn laughed and rolled her eyes, thinking about how much she’d been through in her four years of high school. “I should write a TV show of all this crap, I bet the ratings would be incredible.”

“Nah, it wouldn’t be believable. People wouldn’t buy that one girl could go through so much shit.” Santana quipped and Quinn chuckled.

“Ain’t that the truth.” She laughed and pulled out her phone, shooting off a text to Rachel.

_School sucks without you :( missing that beautiful face of yours xx_

“How’s Tiny?” Santana asked and looped her arm through Quinn’s as they headed to the cafeteria.

“Better. She’s still pretty high on painkillers because broken ribs are freaking painful but she’s better. Still looks like she was used as a freaking punching bag which unfortunately is the truth.” Quinn sighed, thinking of her little star who was still all battered and bruised.

“When’s the trial?”

“Next week. She won’t have to testify, thank god. Dad and Papa have got it all under control.” Quinn explained as they settled into a table.

“I guess it helps to have the best lawyers in the state as your parents.” Santana quipped and Quinn smiled as her phone buzzed.

_Starlight <3 : I miss you too :( but school is important and I know you don’t want to give Mike the chance to take valedictorian away from you ;) xx_

Quinn smiled and looked up at her friends who had descended on the table, waving slightly before looking back down at her phone to type out a response.

_Very true Miss Berry ;) heading straight over to you when school gets out and I'm bringing some surprises ;)_

“You okay Q?” Puck asked, picking up her hat before putting it back down askew on her head and she glared, fixing it but she giggled still.

“I'm good.” She smiled lightly, not being able to muster too much more and her phone buzzed again.

_Starlight <3 : Ooo! I love surprises! _

That made her chuckle and Puck smiled at her, kissing her head as he slid into a seat down the table.

“Hey, Quinn? Can we go and see Rachel after school today?” Tina asked and Quinn smiled.

“Hang on, let me ask whether she’s up for it.”

_How’d you feel about some visitors as well? They’re really good singers ;)_

_Starlight <3 : I’d like nothing more <3_

“She’s down.” Quinn smiled and Tina did too, turning back to Mike to discuss the arrangements.

“Finn, you wanna come and see Rachel tonight?” Tina asked as the tall quarterback slipped into a seat at the table.

“Um, no thanks.” He shrugged and Quinn frowned but didn’t argue, still upset by the way he had grabbed her girlfriend earlier in the year.

 ::: ::: ::: :::

“Hey, there little star.” Quinn smiled as she entered the hospital room. Rachel was sat up in her bed, a book in her lap.

“Quinn!” Rachel’s face lit up and she set her book aside, reaching out towards her girlfriend.

“Hi.” The blonde smiled and settled her bag of goodies down on the bed before leaning carefully over Rachel, kissing her gently. She then very gently kissed along the bruised side of her face. “Poor little face.”

“Is it still bad?” Rachel pouted and Quinn’s heart clenched as she sat down next to Rachel’s legs, caressing the bruise free side of her face.

“You’ll always be beautiful to me.”

“What’s in the bag?” Rachel grinned, dancing slightly where she was sat and Quinn laughed, reaching over to grab her bag.

“Well, just a few things that might cheer you up.” Quinn smiled and tugged two familiar stuffed animals out of the bag. “Mr. Arnstein of course and I figured Lovey can keep you company when I can’t.”

Rachel grinned at the cute voice Quinn was using as she placed the stuffed animals on either side of her girlfriend.

“I saw this at Walmart when I was getting some other stuff and I couldn’t leave it.” The blonde grinned and pulled out a plush star with a smiley face on it, almost identical to the plush sun Rachel got her for her birthday.

“It’s so cute! Thank you!” Rachel grinned and hugged the star tight to her as Quinn chuckled.

“Okay. Then, I asked all of Glee club and the Troubletones to bring in their favorite non-school book they’ve read recently. Turns out only like four of them read regularly but this should keep you going.” Quinn pulled out five books and placed them on the table by Rachel’s bed. “Oh, and I picked up your copy of ‘The Secret Garden’ because I know it’s your favorite.”

Rachel smiled as the worn down book got added to the pile and frowned as Quinn reached into her bag again. “Quinn… it’s too much.”

“Shush Angel, of what you’ve seen so far, I literally only paid for the star. There are a few more new things in here but it’s you, how could I not spoil you slightly?” Quinn smiled and quirked an eyebrow, making Rachel giggle slightly before she gasped at the pain in her ribs. “Oh shit baby sorry, right no jokes. Are you okay?”

“I’m fine Sunshine.” Rachel smiled and caressed Quinn’s cheek, trying to express her love for the blonde.

“Okay, wanna see more? Alright well, we’ve got six bars of your favorite chocolate; don’t eat it all at once. Your favorite cookies and all your favorite movies so we can have a real movie night.” Quinn grinned and giggled at the way Rachel’s eyes lit up at the vegan-friendly junk food.

“You’re the best, I love you.” The brunette grinned and Quinn winked.

“I’m not done yet Starlight. This CD has all of our songs on it and all the songs that make me think specifically of us. I also brought your laptop and your headphones so you can listen to it.” Quinn smiled and placed both items down.

“You’re so incredible. I love you so much.” Rachel gazed at Quinn adoringly and the blonde smiled, leaning in for a kiss.

“Hey Q-Tip, cute hat,” Leroy smirked as he entered the room.

“I think it’s better on me.” Hiram giggled as he placed the white cloche adorned with a black bow on top of his head and Quinn laughed.

“You’re ready for the runways of New York, now give me my hat back.” Quinn teased, the biggest smile on her face as she was surrounded by the people she loved the most. Hiram dropped the hat back on her head and kissed her on the cheek before moving to kiss Rachel on the forehead.

“What’s all this?” Leroy asked, looking at the items scattered around the room.

“This is Quinn being the greatest girlfriend in the world.” Rachel said adoringly, staring into Quinn’s eyes.

“I think you’ve already got that title Starlight,” Quinn replied and interlocked their fingers.

“Barf. There are some people here to see you Songbird.” Leroy smirked, dodging the smack of Rachel’s hand from his comment.

“Glee?” She asked, her eyes lit up and her parents smiled.

“Hey there Tiny.” Santana’s voice came from the doorway and Rachel grinned as her friends, her family, poured into the room.

“Hi!” She grinned excitedly, waving at everyone who came in the room.

“How’re you feeling?” Kurt asked, flanking the Quinn free side of his best friend.

“Better, much better.” She grinned, just loving the fact that she was surrounded by her favorite people in the world. “How’s Sectionals coming along?”

“We’re ready to crush you guys.” Mercedes smiled good-naturedly, her heart melting at the sight of Quinn carefully stroking dark hair away from Rachel’s forehead.

“Whilst we’re desperately still trying to find enough members.” Puck retaliated with a sigh. Rachel pouted as she realized that the majority of the New Directions looked rather despondent.

“Hey, don’t you worry about that my angel face, we’ll get there.” Quinn glared quickly at Puck before softly stroking Rachel’s cheek, leaning down to kiss the pout quickly off of her face.

“Well you better, we wants a fair fight,” Santana smirked, winking at Rachel who grinned.

“And a fair fight you’ll get.” Tina grinned, turning back to the girl half sat up in the hospital bed. “Have they told you when you can go home?”

“A few more days.” Rachel smiled sadly, hating being cooped up in a hospital bed.

“Even then, she’ll be on bed rest for another week,” Quinn added, knowing that Tina was inquiring as to whether Rachel would be able to watch Sectionals or not.

“Shame, you won’t be there to see us win.” Santana grinned and Rachel did too, appreciating her friend’s ability to lighten the situation.

“Alright guys, sorry but I’m going to have to cut this visit short. Rachel here needs some checkups and scans.” Rose, the nurse who had been looking after Rachel for most of her stay in the hospital, appeared in the door with a soft smile on her face.

“We’ll see you soon Shortstack.” Santana smiled and started the goodbyes. The rest of their friends said their goodbyes until it was only Quinn and Rachel in the room.

“Do you need me to go?” Quinn asked, looking at Rose who smiled.

“No, you’re fine. Just mind out of the way for a moment.” The nurse grinned and Quinn nodded, kissing her love’s temple before moving back to the small couch.

 ::: ::: ::: :::

“That actually sounds like it might work,” Rachel commented later, snuggled up with Quinn in the hospital bed. The blonde was talking her girlfriend through their chosen setlist for Sectionals.

“Uh huh.” Quinn smiled, lazily drawing patterns on Rachel’s hip. “I even have a part.”

“Oh yeah, which part?” Rachel asked excitedly, turning her head to grin at Quinn.

“It’s not much Starlight, a line in ABC and the beginning part of Control.” Quinn laughed. “Although to be honest, I’m kind of nervous. You’re a seasoned professional. I could dance in front of millions all night but singing? I’m a little scared.”

“Sunshine, your voice may not have the power that mine does but it’s exceedingly special in its own way. I love your voice, it’s my favorite sound in the world. You may not believe in yourself but I do.” Rachel implored, wincing in pain as she turned in Quinn’s arms to face her.

“I just… I don’t want to let the team down.” Quinn smiled, caressing Rachel’s cheek and frowning to see whether she was alright.

“I’m fine Angel and you won’t. I’ll help you.” Rachel smiled and Quinn nodded as well, lightly pecking her girl’s lips a few times.

“Um, sorry to interrupt.” A voice sounded and Quinn growled as she looked up to see Finn stood in the door.

 “Hi, Finn.” Rachel smiled, not moving from her position in Quinn’s arms.

“Hey, Rach. How are you doing?” He asked, stepping into the room but stopping before he reached the bed. Quinn was still glaring and he withered slightly under the stare.

“Better, thank you. Quinn, my love, he’s fine.” Rachel smirked, running her thumb over Quinn’s forehead and kissing her temple tenderly.

“What do you want?” Quinn asked, still harshly but she’d stood glaring at him deeply.

“Actually I need your help. We all know that the Troubletones have the advantage on us but I think we can even the playing field.” Finn explained, running his hands through his hair.

“How?” Quinn asked, actually intrigued by what he had to say.

“It’s going to involve a road trip.”

“We’re listening.”

 ::: ::: ::: :::

“I can’t believe you agreed to this,” Finn admitted as he pulled into the parking lot of the place he’d found on Sam’s Facebook page.

“Yeah well, Rachel’s puppy dog eyes are rather convincing.” Quinn withered back. They hadn’t spoken for most of the trip to Kentucky. Quinn blasted her music through Finn’s stereo and texted Rachel whilst Finn focused on the road.

“Tell me about it. Does she still do that thing where her bottom lip quivers?” Finn laughed, shutting off the engine.

“Yup, damn near heartbreaking,” Quinn smirked, thinking of the girl she was in love with.

“You guys are really it aren’t you?” Finn sighed, looking at the girl he once thought he’d raise a child with.

“I’ve never felt the way I do when I’m with her,” Quinn explained honestly and Finn nodded with a soft sigh.

“I can tell that you guys really love each other. I’m sorry for trying to come in between that.” The tall boy nodded honestly and Quinn smiled.

“Well thank you for that.” The blonde sighed. “Let’s go help the team.”

They both climbed out of the car and Quinn pulled her coat tight around her, heading into the establishment.

“Wait. This can't be the right place. Does Sam work in a bar? There's a lot of ladies here-- like older ladies.” Finn hissed as they entered the main room.

“Oh god, please no.” Quinn frowned as looked around the home, hoping she wasn’t where she thought they were.

“Good afternoon, ladies! Are you ready to meet the men of Stallionz?” A voiceover sounded and Quinn’s heart sunk. She could tell that Finn caught on as the men began to enter the stage.

“Oh god no.” Finn gasped, stepping in front of Quinn as if to hide her and Quinn laughed.

“You know there’s way too much dick up there for me to be interested right?” The blonde grinned despite the strange situation.

“You’re too much sometimes.” Finn sighed but both of their heads jumped up when they heard the voiceover speak again.

“And ladies, let's give a warm welcome to White Chocolate!” Quinn gasped at the sound of the moniker Sam used to associate with himself.

“That's not an image I can ever get out of my mind.” Finn’s eyes widened as their friend entered the stage and began to dance in a way neither of them was prepared for.

“Give me a dollar,” Quinn demanded to the tall boy who frowned.

“What?” Finn asked, confused as to what her intentions were.

“Just give me a dollar.” She demanded and the harsh, familiar tone in her voice made him do as she asked. Grabbing the paper bill, she pushed her way to the front, averting her eyes and handing her ex-boyfriend the dollar.

“Qu- Quinn.” The stunned boy stammered.

 ::: ::: ::: :::

“Delivery for the love of my life.” Quinn grinned cheesily as she walked through the hospital door.

“There’s my angel.” Rachel perked up immediately. She grinned as Quinn placed the four cups of coffee on the table by Rachel’s bed.

“Chopped liver I swear.” Hiram laughed, watching the way Rachel hugged Quinn close and kissed her softly.

“Face it, honey, we’re out, the hot blonde’s in.” Leroy laughed, leaning his head on his husband’s shoulder.

“Thanks.” Quinn laughed, catching the last part of Leroy’s sentence. She winked and borrowed Santana’s signature move by slapping her hip, causing their parents to laugh loudly.

“How was your mission? Is Finn still alive?” Leroy winked and Quinn laughed.

“Yes, I managed to restrain myself. Sam’s staying with Kurt and Finn.” The blonde grinned as Rachel’s eyes lit up.

“You guys are going to be amazing! I just wish I could be there to see it.” Rachel smiled and Quinn cooed, stroking her hair.

“Well, we’ll get through so that you can kill it at Regionals, leading us to victory, right where you belong.” Quinn pouted and leaned in for another kiss.

“At least they’re cute.” Hiram laughed.

 ::: ::: ::: :::

“Does she have a temperature? Okay, forget it. I'll be home in an hour.” Quinn frowned as she stepped into the choir room to see Shelby talking on the phone. “Looks like I'm going to be missing my own victory party.” The brunette sighed when she saw the young blonde in the doorway.

“Is she okay?” Quinn asked, concerned that her daughter was ill.

“She’ll be fine. You can swing by later if you want.” Shelby smiled kindly, looking at the gorgeous blonde. She hoped Beth kept Quinn’s looks.

“Thanks.” Quinn smiled sincerely, grateful that the woman allowed her to keep in contact with Beth. “Um, Shelby? Puck told me about you two.”

“I'm ending it. Not that there's that much "it" to end.” Shelby sighed, a look of panic coming across her face.

“I just want to know why,” Quinn said honestly, looking at the woman who looked so much like her girlfriend.

“It goes away, you know. Not the pretty-- you'll always be pretty-- but the young. It happens really slow, and you don't even notice it, and then, one day everything just feels different.” Shelby sighed, looking around the room.

“I can't wait to feel different,” Quinn replied with a frown. “Rachel is literally the only part of my life that’s good.”

“Don't wish away your life. You're exactly where you're supposed to be. I think I thought that being with an 18-year-old would make me feel 18 again, but mostly, it just made me feel even older.” Shelby smiled sadly.

“Yeah, Puck’ll do that to you. Thank you for being honest. Your secret’s safe with me.” Quinn smiled, smoothing out her skirt.

“And thank you for that. Now I have a sick little girl to get home to. Will you swing by later?” Shelby asked, throwing her stuff into a bag.

“Um, I promised Rach I’d stay at the hospital with her tonight. It’s her last night. Could I swing by tomorrow?” Quinn asked and Shelby smiled kindly.

“Of course, send Rachel my love and good luck.” Shelby grinned and left the choir room.

“There you are Quinn, it’s almost time for results!” Tina appeared after a few moments, eyes wide. Quinn laughed and followed her friend back to the stage area.

 ::: ::: ::: :::

“Is someone ready to start prepping for Regionals?” Quinn squealed as she walked into Rachel’s hospital room with Hiram and Leroy, still dressed in her costume.

“You won?” Rachel squealed, sitting up fully and extended her arms towards Quinn who happily snuggled into her girlfriend.

“They were incredible.” Leroy grinned, holding up his camera. “I got the whole thing.”

“Let me see, let me see!” Rachel demanded, holding Quinn tightly. Her dads laughed and set up the camera by plugging it into her laptop.

Rachel sighed as she watched New Directions kill their Michael Jackson medley. Her team was amazing, even if Finn’s dance moves still left a lot to be desired. Her girlfriend was incredible and Rachel found herself growing hotter as she watched her baby absolutely killed it. She was pretty sure her panties were ruined by the time Quinn’s hooded eyes flicked up and her sultry voice rang out, husking the introduction to the song.

“So…?” Quinn asked once the video finished, smiling calmly at the way her girlfriend’s hand was still against her back.

“You were incredible baby!” Rachel squealed and tugged Quinn up, fusing their mouths together.

Everything felt like it might finally be okay and with Quinn’s plan to get the New Directions back together, she knew that life was working itself out.


	18. Extraordinary Merry Christmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my chapter that runs at the same time as 3x09 'Extraordinary Merry Christmas'. I choose not to use the storyline from the episode for this chapter because Quinn barely appears in it and Rachel's characterization is so different than what she is in this story that I abandoned trying to fit them into it. Therefore, this chapter deals with the trial of Russell Fabray. Enjoy :)

Quinn sighed as she looked in the mirror. Her polka dot dress was exactly the sort of thing her father used to nod his head in approval at when she walked down the stairs ready for church. She knew she shouldn’t be overthinking her outfit for the trial, she was planning on heading to school for Glee afterward anyway. 

“Hey baby girl, you ready to go?” Hiram asked, stepping into Rachel and Quinn’s room with a sad smile on his face. He was dressed smartly in a suit, ready to represent his daughter and the girl he considered a daughter to the best of his ability. 

“Is it bad that I’m overthinking this?” She smiled and Hiram chuckled, wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

“He won’t be able to get anywhere near you baby girl. Are you sure you’re up for this?” The father asked and Quinn sighed deeply before nodding. 

“Yes, I need to see this and then tonight my baby will be in my arms finally.” Quinn smiled glancing towards the bed and Hiram chuckled, tugging on her very short blonde ponytail.

“Alright baby girl, let’s make a move.” 

::: ::: ::: :::

The courtroom looked exactly as she had expected it to, all dark wood and ornate furnishings. She had been in a courtroom only once before and that had only been briefly when she’d become an emancipated minor after her parents kicked her out the first time. It hadn’t taken long for the judge to sign off on the fact that she had no one to look after herself and therefore could be legally responsible for herself. 

It wasn’t like the large courtrooms on those dramas Rachel liked to watch but it had the same layout. The gallery was laid out like pews in a church and two tables sat in front of each side. Leroy and Hiram were sat at one of the tables, Quinn had taken up a seat in the first row of the gallery behind them, and a man Quinn recognized from her family’s church was sat at the other table, reading through his notes and openly glaring at Leroy and Hiram every chance he got.

Sat on the same side of the gallery as Quinn was the shop worker who had pretty much saved Rachel’s life, the shop worker who had called 911 and a few police officers who had dealt with the case as well as Santana’s father who was there to provide evidence of Rachel’s condition. On the other side, Quinn could feel the sad, forlorn eyes of her mother on her as well as two people whose connections to the case were very tenuous. 

The door opened and her father was escorted in, his hands in handcuffs and his usual scowl on his face. He looked as if he hadn’t changed in days, the customary issue clothing hanging off of him in a way that Quinn knew he would hate. 

Quinn had to roll her eyes at the sound of a sob emitting from her mother but she was distracted by the sound of a door opening and the judge walking in.

The Honourable Judge Michelle Wiles was a stern looking women who Quinn placed in her late forties. She nodded professionally, not letting anything slip.

“Alright, this is case three six oh nine, I am Judge Michelle Wiles. The defendant is Mr. Russell Fabray, facing charges of assault with intent to murder and causing bodily harm. The plaintiff is Miss. Rachel Berry. Mr. Fabray, how do you plead?”

“Guilty.” Her father admitted and the judge nodded.

“May I have the introductions please?”

“James Fletcher, Your Honour, representing Russell Fabray, the defendant.” The man sat behind the other desk nodded sternly.

“Hiram and Leroy Berry, representation for Rachel Berry, plaintiff, Your Honour,” Leroy explained and the judge nodded.

“Relation to the plaintiff?” The judge inquired and both fathers nodded.

“She’s our daughter Your Honour,” Hiram explained and Wiles nodded her head. 

“And she is not in attendance today?”

“No Your Honour, she is still in the hospital recovering.” Leroy smiled wryly and the judge nodded sympathetically. 

“I’m sorry to hear that. Alright, we will start with the defense.”

Quinn could feel her father’s eyes on her as Fletcher stood and made his way over to the podium where her father was sat. She ignored his gaze and instead focused on the judge who had noticed the way the defendant was staring at one of the witnesses sat in the gallery. 

“Russell, can you tell us about your visit to CVS on December 11th, 2011?” Fletcher began.

“I was running in to grab some toiletries when I spotted the girl leaving the store. I’m ashamed to say that I was completely overcome by rage and I attacked the girl until I was rather roughly forcibly removed from her.” Russell replied, glaring slightly at James Hanker who smirked from his seat in the gallery. 

“And why did you feel the need to attack the girl?” Fletcher smirked and Quinn felt sick until Hiram’s hand shot up.

“Objection Your Honour.” He stated proudly and the judge frowned slightly, raising an eyebrow.

“Yes?”

“Miss Rachel Berry is the plaintiff and should be referred to as such or at least by name.” Hiram nodded professionally. 

“Accepted, Fletcher, continue and watch your words.”

“Alright, why did you feel the need to attack the plaintiff?” Fletcher corrected, sneeringly slightly at Hiram who remained the picture of professionalism. 

“She corrupted my little girl. My Quinnie was a good, upstanding Christian Chastity Ball Queen until that little minx stuck her claws in and infected her with her homosexuality. I’ve always said, sin breeds sin and that girl is the perfect example of that.” Russell replied calmly, looking at Quinn who continued to ignore him.

“You speak of your daughter, Miss Quinn Fabray?” 

“Yes, my little pride and joy.”

Quinn felt sick to the stomach. She’d been confused as to what the angle her father was taking had been up until this point. She swallowed deeply as she realized he was playing the ‘I was acting out of fatherly love’ card. She knew now that her testament was going to be even more important.

“Can you tell us about what happened with your daughter Russell?” Fletcher pressed and Quinn squirmed as her father made direct eye contact with her. She wanted to look away, she was desperate to, but she found that she couldn’t tear her eyes away from the man she had once simultaneously admired and feared. 

“Quinnie I’m so sorry, I love you so much. I know now that I was wrong but I was just so scared. You were so different and the only change I could see was this Berry girl. When I saw that video of you and her together, I saw red. You're my little girl and I couldn’t bear to think that I’d let you down. The thought that I’d let you be corrupted by sin was awful. All my life I've only done what’s best for you. I remember you used to look up at me with those hazel eyes, so like your mother’s. You used to say, ‘Daddy, do I look pretty?’ And I found it difficult to answer because you were so gorgeous and so sweet. You used to beg me to sing you to sleep at night. The song that I saved especially for you. Your sister wasn’t bothered but you used to beg me to sing _your_ song and how could I deny my Quinnie? Your little face would light up as I sang and then those little eyelids would flutter. You fell asleep but I sat there until I finished the song, watching your little chest just rise and fall. The picture of innocence.”

Quinn felt the tears well up in her eyes as she listened to her father speak. In an instant, she felt like that little girl he was describing, desperate for her daddy’s approval and just wanting her daddy to sing her to sleep on the one night he was home to put her to bed. Her heart clenched and felt sick as her father started to cry as he began to sing. 

_“Blackbird singing in the dead of night_  
Take these broken wings and learn to fly  
All your life  
You were only waiting for this moment to arise”

The tears poured down Quinn’s cheeks as she listened to her father sing the familiar song. How she hated how he could play with her emotions. He had always been a master manipulator. He knew how to warp situations. 

“Move on. This isn’t relevant.” The judge interrupted and Quinn thanked her lucky stars. 

“No further questions your Honor,” Fletcher smirked and moved to his seat. 

“Alright, Mr. Berry.” She nodded towards the Berry men and Hiram smiled gratefully, standing from his seat with papers in hand. 

“Good morning Mr. Fabray. You just told the court that your actions were out of love for your daughter. Does your daughter live with you?” Hiram smirked and Quinn smiled, knowing that they were going to do what the Berry men did best. 

“You know damn well where she lives you bastard.” Russell glared and Hiram smiled despite the insult.

“Would you please inform the court?” He asked levelly, not letting the bastard in front of him get to him. 

“She does not live with me or my wife,” Russell muttered. 

“Your Honour, Miss Quinn Fabray is an emancipated minor.” Quinn watched as the judge’s eyebrows rose. “And Mr. Fabray, can you tell me what happened on the night of the 11th of November 2009?”

“I don’t follow.” Russell frowned and Quinn scoffed quietly. Leroy turned around and flashed her a sympathetic smile. She smiled back and nodded her head to let him know that she was alright.

“Both the plaintiff and Miss Quinn Fabray have reliably informed me that this was the night that you threw Miss Quinn Fabray, at the time aged just 15, out of your house with nowhere to go and at the time, she was pregnant. Do you deny this Mr. Fabray?”

“Objection Your Honour, relevance?” Fletcher tried hopelessly but he was waved away by the judge’s hand.

“Overruled, proceed Mr. Fabray.” 

“I don’t deny it, no,” Russell replied contemptuously, glaring at Hiram.

“Have you seen Miss Fabray for any extended period of time since this event?” Hiram continued and Russell’s glare deepened.

“I have not.” He bit through his teeth and Hiram nodded with a smile. 

“No more questions Your Honour.” He nodded and returned to his seat, winking at Quinn on the way, making her smile.

“Alright, the court calls Mr. James Hanker to the podium.”

The case moved pretty quickly then. The witnesses from both sides only confirmed what Quinn knew, her father was a sick bastard intent on murdering her sweet little girlfriend. Mateo Lopez provided picture evidence of Rachel’s injuries and spoke of her condition when she came into the ER.

“Alright, the court calls Miss Quinn Fabray to the podium.” 

Quinn felt her heart beat quickly as she stood up and brushed down her skirt, moving quickly into the aisle and up to the podium. The officer smiled and her and whispered that there was nothing to worry about. 

"I promise before God that the evidence I shall give shall be the truth the whole truth and nothing but the truth.” She repeated with her hand on the Bible and the officer smiled as Fletcher stood to begin his questioning.

“Good morning Quinn, how are you this morning?” His smile was fake and Quinn resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

“Well thank you.”

“Alright, can you confirm your relationship to my client?” Fletcher asked and Quinn nodded.

“He’s my biological father.” She spoke clearly and Fletcher nodded.

“Okay thank you, and what's your relation to the plaintiff?”

“She's my girlfriend.”

“Okay.” Fletcher’s voice was clipped now. “Quinn, you were raised by a religious family, is that correct?”

“Yes,” Quinn replied warily, wondering where her father’s lawyer was heading with this line of questioning.

“You attended church every Sunday, always abided by the Bible?” He asked with a raised eyebrow.

“As much as I could yes.” She replied honestly, frowning slightly. She could see that Leroy and Hiram appeared annoyed. 

“Quinn, can you tell me what Leviticus 20:13 says about homosexuality?” Fletcher asked and Quinn frowned.

“Um…” Quinn knew the quote he was speaking of but she was never going to condemn herself that way, even if she was under oath.

“It’s alright if you don’t remember it. It's unfortunate that you’ve been away from the Lord’s hands for so long. I'll help you. It states, ‘If a man lies with a male as with a woman, both of them have committed an abomination; they shall be put to death, their blood is upon them’.” Fletcher smiled sympathetically at her and Quinn swallowed, feeling as if she were the one who had committed a crime. She knew that her love for Rachel was neither sinful or punishable by death though. It was something beautiful and it was these men who were wrong. “Quinn, you stated earlier that you consider yourself a Christian?”

“Yes,” Quinn replied, taking a deep breath.

“So, do you think it is possible that your parents would be surprised to find out that you were committing homosexual acts?” Fletcher pressed and Quinn shrugged.

“I guess…” She added, looking to Leroy and Hiram who winked at her with encouraging nods, trying to keep her spirits up. 

“And aren’t we all permitted time to adjust to big changes in our lives?”

“Sure, but me being gay isn’t a big change and I think attempting to kill my girlfriend would count as a slight overreaction,” Quinn smirked, finally finding her infamous snark. She smiled proudly as she heard the judge chuckle softly and saw Leroy and Hiram fist pump behind Fletcher.

“Your Honour, I’d like to present Exhibit F. This is a video Quinn released to the internet on December 7th, 2011.” Fletcher nodded and two officers wheeled out a TV. “My client states that this video had a lot to do with the aggravation he felt upon seeing Miss Berry.”

Quinn smirked as she watched the video they had made. She was still so proud of it. It was the perfect response to the political commercial and she had to admit that all four of them looked hot. 

“No more questions Your Honor,” Fletcher smirked and sat back down as Leroy stood, heading over to where Quinn was stood.

“You’re doing great honey.” He whispered and she smiled.

“Thanks, Papa.” She grinned and he winked. 

“Good morning Miss Fabray.” He smiled and Quinn resisted the urge to giggle at his tone.

“Good morning Mr. Berry.” She replied with a grin. 

“Quinn, can you tell me about what your father was like when you were growing up?” Leroy asked and Quinn nodded. She had been warned that this question would come and she would possibly have to talk about the punishments she received from her father. 

“He was always warm and loving on the outside. To the world, he seemed like the perfect father. It was a lot different at home. There was a lot of alcohol consumed by both him and my mother and he had many rules that were difficult to follow.” Quinn admitted, sitting up straight in the way she had always been taught.

“Can you tell me about some of these rules?” Leroy asked, his tone soft and sympathetic. 

“Um, my sister and I always had to get straight As and we were supposed to always act like a lady. We weren’t allowed to wear pants because those were for boys and food portioning was strictly used so that we didn’t get too fat.” Quinn swallowed, remembering the harsh environment of her childhood. She was so thankful for Frannie and her warm presence. 

“And these rules, what happened when you broke one of them?” Leroy pressed but not unkindly.

“Um, we were punished.” She said simply in the way that Leroy had told her to.

“Can you tell me about these punishments?”

“Objection Your Honour, this isn’t a child abuse case and Miss Fabray is not the plaintiff.” Fletcher stood up, his arm raised.

“Mr. Berry?” The judge asked, wondering where the lawyer was going with this.

“I’m trying to examine Mr. Fabray’s behavior, Your Honour. We believe it is important to bring it to life if he has a history of violence.” Leroy explains and the judge nodded.

“Objection overruled, continue Mr. Berry.”

“Thank you, Your Honour, Quinn?” He asked, prompting her to answer his last question.

“Um, the punishment would always happen in his office. He'd bend us over his desk and use his belt. If we cried, we got more or he hit harder.” Quinn said plainly, getting across the point.

“And did your mother know about these punishments?” Leroy asked and Quinn bit her lip.

“I believe so yes.”

“Okay, and can you tell me about the events of July 13th, 2011?” Leroy asked and Quinn sighed, having known this was coming but still dreading it.

“My sister convinced me to go and see my mother with her. When we arrived, she wasn’t alone in the house as she told Frannie she was going to be. My father was there along with three men from the church who I believed were stoking the fire. My father began to speak and I realized that what there were actually doing was heating up pokers. They were planning on branding me and I quote ‘forcing the sin out of me’. Luckily I left before me or my sister were harmed.”

“Thank you, Quinn. I just have one last question. Earlier, you referred to your father as your ‘biological father’. Why did you choose to do that?”

“Because he’s no more than a sperm donor to me in my mind.”

“Thank you, Quinn, no more questions Your Honour.”

“Thank you, Miss Fabray, you may return to your seat. We will reconvene in ten minutes for the sentence.” The judge nodded and left the room. 

Quinn left the podium but heading over to the table where Leroy and Hiram were sat, accepting the hug from Hiram.

“You did so well baby girl.” He smiled and moved a strand of her hair out of her face.

“Come on, let’s go get a drink,” Leroy commented and Quinn knew he’d spotted that Russell and Judy were glaring at them. Quinn was happy to leave the courtroom, grabbing her phone on the way. She had a text from Rachel and one from Santana.

_Tana: Good luck today Q, remember that you’re strong and he’s in the wrong. He’s going to finally get the justice that bastards like him deserve._

_Starlight <3 : I hope everything goes well today my love, the doctors just confirmed that I can leave today so you can have all the snuggles in the world tonight. _

Quinn smirked and texted Rachel back, rolling her eyes at Leroy and Hiram’s knowing looks.

_Just waiting for the verdict now. That's fantastic news Starlight! I can’t wait to hold you in my arms again <3_

“Booty call?” Leroy smirked and Quinn rolled her eyes.

“That’s your _daughter,_ and no thank you very much. She was just saying good luck and telling me that the doctors have confirmed that she can go home today.” Quinn scoffed and Hiram laughed loudly, wrapping an arm around Quinn’s shoulder.

“That’s good, at least we’ll relieve the nurses of her moaning.” Hiram winked and Leroy and Quinn laughed, knowing that Rachel had been driving the hospital staff crazy with her wishes to leave. 

“What do you think will happen?” Quinn asked, turning serious as she glanced back towards the open doors of the courtroom. 

“Hopefully maximum sentence. The judge has all the information and I don’t think there’s any way he’ll get away with a fine and they know that. The question now is just how long the sentence will be. It could be as short as six months or up to fifteen years.” Leroy explained with a soft sigh and Quinn nodded her head. 

“We should head back inside. I can see the jury coming back in.” Hiram spoke up, looking through the doors.

“Alright. Stay strong baby girl.” Leroy smiled sadly and kissed Quinn’s forehead, stepping back so Hiram could do the same before they headed back to their seats.

“Mr. Russell Fabray please stand.” The judge spoke up and Russell did as he was asked, facing the judge with a serious expression on his face. “You are hereby sentenced to a fine of $15,000 and a 15-year prison sentence. Restraining orders will be placed against you for the plaintiff, Miss Quinn Fabray, and Miss Francesca Fabray. You will be taken from here directly to a state prison, you will not receive a time to sort out your affairs. Session adjourned.”

The sound of the gavel echoed around the room and three things happened at once. Russell lunged towards Leroy and Hiram, the officers grabbed him and Judy burst out into sobs. 

“God damn you and your sick lifestyle. You’re going to rot in hell for your sins. You've corrupted two sweet little girls you utter fags. Justice will come for you and when I get out of that godforsaken place, I’ll be back to finish the act and I’ll get you fags in the process too!” Russell yelled and his words made Quinn sob, not being able to believe that she’d almost let his lies on the podium get to her. This man here was who her father truly was and she was so glad that he was going to rot in prison for the next fifteen years. He wouldn’t ever be able to hurt she or Rachel or Rachel’s fathers ever again. 

“Hey, it’s alright. He’s gone.” Hiram comforted and pulled Quinn into a tight hug. Quinn held on tightly and sobbed into his chest, the relief coursing out of her. “You’re okay baby girl, he can’t hurt you anymore.” 

“Quinnie.” 

The sound of her mother’s voice made Quinn look up from Hiram’s chest but she didn’t move out of his embrace, smiling gratefully up at him when he tightened his arms around her. 

“Mom.” She replied with a curt nod. 

“I’m sorry Quinnie, this is it. I didn’t raise a sinner.” Judy said with a monotonous tone to her voice and she walked out of the courtroom, her heels clicking against the floor. 

Quinn let out a sob and turned into Hiram. She knew her father was set in his ways but there was still a little part of Quinn that had prayed that her mother might turn around. A little part of her that hoped her mother might still love her. 

“Why I’ll…” Leroy growled, turning to go after her but Quinn shook her head, reaching out a hand to grasp his arm.

“Papa no… it’s her loss.” Quinn sobbed and Hiram kissed the top of her head. 

“Alright baby girl, alright.”

::: ::: ::: :::

“There you are! How did it go?” Rachel asked as her fathers and Quinn walked into her room at the hospital. Quinn was still tucked into Hiram’s side but the tears had finally stopped.

“Fifteen years. Maximum sentence.” Leroy smiled and walked over to kiss his daughter’s forehead.

“That’s amazing! Sunshine?” Rachel frowned, noticing the sad look on Quinn’s face. “What’s wrong? Aren’t you happy? He’s gone!”

“I’m happy about that Rach. My mom…” She offered as a poor explanation and the tears came again.

“Oh, angel come here.” Rachel pouted and Quinn complied, hopping up onto the bed and turning into Rachel for comfort. 

“I just thought… maybe…” She sobbed into Rachel’s shoulder, feeling the comforting presence of Rachel’s small hand rubbing circles on her back.

“I know angel face, I know.” Rachel cooed and kissed her hair, rocking her softly. 

“We’re going to go and talk to the doctors Bunny,” Hiram said softly, caressing both girls’ hair before leading Leroy out of the room. 

“I’m…” _sniff_ “I’m…” _sniff_ “I’m sorry.” Quinn finally got out after a few minutes and Rachel shushed her, kissing her hair.

“Don’t apologize, baby, you have every right to be upset and to cry.” Rachel smiled, leaning back and carefully wiping the tears from Rachel’s face. 

“But… this is a good day, you’re finally getting out of here and my bastard sperm donor is finally getting locked up.” Quinn sighed and Rachel chuckled, kissing her forehead.

“And we’ll celebrate later my love but right now, you need to let your emotions out and I’m going to be here to comfort you.” Rachel smiled and Quinn sighed, kissing her softly.

“What did I do to deserve you?” The blonde replied and snuggled into her chest, sighing at the comforting feeling of Rachel’s hands running through her hair.

“I love you Sunshine.”

“I love you too Starlight.”

Quinn decided not to go to Glee in the end. She was emotionally exhausted and once they finally got Rachel home, the girls took a nap. That night, Leroy cooked up a feast and the family celebrated their win at court as well as Rachel’s first steps to a full recovery.

Quinn knew that her life wasn’t perfect. Her mother was still around and her father hadn’t been condemned to life in prison but she had Rachel and her dads. She had her sister and she had her friends. That made life pretty damn amazing and she loved them all so much. 

::: ::: ::: :::

Rachel’s birthday, Hanukkah and Christmas were quiet affairs in the Berry household. Despite the diva’s loud attitude, she admitted that all she wanted was a movie night with her friends. Quinn wrote her a poem and drew a beautiful picture of the two of them which Rachel hung in her room proudly, telling everyone at the party that her girlfriend was the most talented human in the world and she hadn’t even had anything to drink. 

Quinn focused on Hanukkah, giving Rachel seven small presents of things she needed such as post-it notes adorned with gold stars. She replenished her stock of gold star stickers one night and the fifth night was a gift of four bouquets of Rachel’s favorite flowers. 

Christmas fell on the sixth night of Hanukkah so they combined the holidays. Rachel had saved up and honored Quinn’s beliefs by gifting her only on Christmas rather than the other nights of Hanukkah.

Quinn was amazed by her presents. Rachel had bought her a Kindle and she’d laughed at her girlfriend’s comment.

“I know it won’t smell as good as your actual books but I figured it would be useful for traveling when you can’t take your whole library with you.”

She had teared up at the second part of her gift, however. Rachel had printed off all of the photos they had taken together over the months they had been together and bound them together beautifully in a photo album. On the cover was Quinn’s favorite photo of them. It had been taken at a Glee club get together they’d attended a few weeks after they got together. Their friends were dancing around them but they were encompassed in one another, laughing with their faces inches apart. Quinn’s arms were around Rachel’s waist and the photo had captured Rachel in the action of reaching up to tuck Quinn’s hair behind her ear. Their faces captured the unbridled joy that they felt just being together and it was simply a beautiful representation of their relationship.

Rachel gasped as she opened the gift for the final night of Hanukkah. Quinn had drawn her another picture but this wasn’t based on a photo or even a memory. It was a picture of the front of a theatre with the usual marquee above it. On the marquee were the words “STARRING RACHEL BERRY” and there was a figure in front of the theatre, staring up at it that Rachel knew was supposed to be her. It was beautiful and Rachel knew it was Quinn’s way of showing her that she believed in her no matter what. And what a beautiful thing that was. 


	19. Yes/No

Rachel was so happy to be heading back to school after the winter break. She’d made a full recovery and was excited for what the new year would bring. She was expecting to hear about whether she was a NYADA finalist in the next few weeks and the future seemed brighter than it ever had been. She had been accepted into Ithaca and NYU if everything went badly with NYADA but she was hopeful that she would at least get an audition.

It was still cold out so she grabbed her red cape coat and buttoned it over her white long sleeved shirt before adjusted her skirt and heading down the stairs.

“Finally, Quinn was getting worried that you’d make her late.” Leroy piped up, kissing Rachel on the head as he walked past her.

“I just wanted to make sure I looked perfect for my return to school.” Rachel shrugged and took the smoothie Quinn was offering her with a smile. “Hmm, thank you, Angel.”

“You’re welcome, now hurry up. We’ve got to make a move in the next ten minutes.” Quinn smirked and kissed her quickly before moving to put their bags in her car. 

“Alright my little nerd,” Rachel called after her and smirked as her girlfriend turned around and stuck her tongue out at her. “You love me really!” 

::: ::: ::: :::

“Ugh finally.” Rachel sighed as the bell rang for lunch. “I forgot how long these days are.” 

Quinn chuckled and slung her arm around Rachel’s shoulder. “You’ll get back into the swing of things. Are you feeling okay?”

“I’m fine Quinn, you don’t have to keep asking.” Rachel smiled up at her girlfriend, kissing her lightly.

“Sorry for being concerned,” Quinn smirked and Rachel chuckled, kissing her again.

“Hmm, I love you Sunshine.”

“I love you too Starlight. Now let’s go and meet our friends.”

::: ::: ::: :::

“How was gym?” Rachel asked as Quinn slid into a seat next to her in the choir room and kissed her in greeting. 

“Boring without my competitor.” Quinn chuckled, referring to their joke races they had in gym. “How was your extra study hall?”

“Wait, you’re excused from gym?” Tina asked from the other side of Rachel and the small brunette nodded.

“For the next two weeks.” She replied to Tina before returning to face Quinn. “It was boring. I did manage to get that English essay done though so I’m one leg up on you for homework tonight.”

“Nice try Starlight, I’ve already done that. Predicted it was the one she’d set.” Quinn shrugged and Rachel’s mouth gaped.

“So unfair.” Rachel gaped and Quinn chuckled, kissing her temple.

“I told you, sweetheart, I’m a nerd. Don’t try to out-nerd me, you won’t win.” She winked and laughed as Mr. Schue practically bounced into the room.

“Finn, give me a drum roll!” Their teacher grinned and Finn did as he was told as Mr. Schue turned to write on the board.

“Marry me. Marry me.” Everyone said as they tried to work out what he was writing. 

“Yes, I am proposing to Ms. Pillsbury.” He grinned and everyone burst out into applause. Quinn and Rachel shared an excited glance as they whooped in excitement for their favorite teacher.“This is the kind of news that you share with your family, and you guys are my family.”

“Mr. Schue, we're so happy for you,” Finn spoke up and they all nodded.

“We totally don't think you'll screw it up this time.” Quinn grinned cheekily but pouted as Rachel playfully hit her in the side. “Ow, that hurt.”

“Sorry Angel.” Rachel grinned and kissed her softly.

“Here's the thing: it’s got to be perfect. I'm sitting down with Emma's parents to ask for permission, and then this proposal needs to knock her well-washed socks off. And that's where you guys come in, okay? So the assignment for the week is to come up with a proposal number. And you know Ms. Pillsbury-- it's got to be perfect.”

::: ::: ::: :::

“I’m so excited for Mr. Schue,” Rachel admitted when she and Quinn were curled up on the couch later that day. Quinn was reclined on the couch with Rachel lying in between her legs, her head resting on Quinn’s chest.

“I know, he deserves to be so happy.” Quinn grinned, drawing patterns on Rachel’s stomach. 

“Do you ever think about marriage?” Rachel asked honestly, sitting up so that she could face Quinn. 

“Not now or anything, we’re way too young but down the line, of course. I want forever with you Rachel.” Quinn replied sincerely and smirked as Rachel awed and leaned forward to kiss her deeply. “Well, what about you?”

“Me? I’ve got everything mapped out of course.” Rachel nodded firmly and Quinn chuckled.

“Of course.” She smirked and lied back down, directing Rachel back into her arms. “Tell me about it.”

“Well, I get into NYADA and you get into Yale. We struggle through the college years but we make it through and it’s great perseverance to put in our memoirs one day.” Rachel started and Quinn chuckled at just how _Rachel_ it all was.

“I’m writing a memoir?” Quinn frowned with a chuckle and Rachel grinned.

“Of course, all the best actresses do,” Rachel replied and Quinn felt her heart swell at the utter belief that her girlfriend had in her.

“Alright, go on.” She smirked and kissed the top of Rachel’s head.

“You graduate top of your class, Valedictorian, and move to the city. We’ll find our own apartment because we won’t want to live with Kurt and Blaine and Brittany and Santana and we’ll be scared because we’ll be standing on our own four feet for the very first time. You'll book a few commercials and I’ll do a few chorus parts before you finally get your big break.” 

“Wait hang on, are you actually suggesting that I make it before you Superstar?” Quinn frowned and Rachel shrugged.

“The Broadway world’s tough but with that face of yours, I’ve got no doubt a TV or film director will snap you up like nobody’s business. You use the pay check from that TV show or movie to buy the ring.”

“I’m proposing am I?” Quinn smirked with her infamous eyebrow and kind of felt bad as she felt Rachel panic in her arms.

“I… I just thought…”

“I’m joking gorgeous, I want to propose. I do however want a ring of my own.” Quinn stipulated and assured her girlfriend that everything was fine with another kiss to her head.

“Okay, we can do that. The proposal is as romantic as you are, obviously but I’m leaving the details to you. The wedding is just as romantic. Sunset in Central Park. Santana is your maid of honor and Kurt is mine. Your vows make both me and Daddy cry. Papa says he didn’t cry but he definitely tears up. I get my big break shortly after. We move to the suburbs when we think about starting a family.”

“Kids?” Quinn grinned thinking about the future. “How many?”

“Four. The first two are straight adoptions. A girl when we’re 25, her name is Harmony and then a boy when we’re 29 named Jackson. We carry one each after that. I carry the first, a girl named Clara when we’re 32 and you carry the last, the last girl named Alice when we’re 34.”

“34? What about the risks?” Quinn frowned, knowing that carrying children so late in life had its issues.

“Baby, it’s 2028, they’ve dealt with all of that.” Rachel brushed off of the problem and Quinn chuckled.

“Alright, tell me about our children. Are they all Broadway stars?” Quinn teased, laughing when Rachel slapped her arm. 

“No actually. Harmony is an artist, Jackson is the one who performs but Clara is a dancer, trained at the studio that Brittany opens. Alice is the one who surprises us all, she’s a lawyer.” 

“A lawyer?” Quinn asked, intrigued by the topic. 

“She’s really close with Daddy and Papa,” Rachel replied, with a slight shrug of her shoulders. “I have my work cut out though. They all inherit your scathing wit and my ambition.”

“They sound amazing.” Quinn sighed, loving the thought of a future with Rachel. “Of course any child of yours will excel.”

“Yours too Angel, oh my goodness, you’re so amazing.”

‘Hmm Starlight, get up here and kiss me.”

::: ::: ::: :::

“Hey, Shortstack,” Santana smirked as she sidled up to Rachel’s locker the next day.

“Good afternoon Santana, how are you?” Rachel asked with a smile, adjusting her white cardigan to cover the hickey Quinn had left on her shoulder. 

“Eh, okay. Listen, Mercedes and I were planning on working together for Mr. Schue’s assignment and we were hoping you and Asian Number One would join us?” Santana asked with a raised eyebrow and Rachel smiled.

“I would be honored.”

::: ::: ::: :::

“In order for us to help you propose to Ms. Pillsbury, we're going to need some salient information first,” Tina explained as they forced Mr. Schue into his office so that they could interrogate her.

“Okay. Come on, ladies. It's not like this is the first time I've ever proposed.” He smirked with a roll of his eyes and the girls all shared a look.

“Oh, yeah? How did that marriage work out for you? I mean, what was your big move then? A Jumbotron that said "Hey, Terri, I Want To Make a Fake Baby With You”?” Santana grinned in her usual way.

“Let's start from the beginning with you and Ms. P. What’d you think the first time you met her?” Mercedes asked in a softer tone.

Their teacher’s eyes hazed over as he obviously thought back. “I’ll never forget how I felt the first time I saw her.” He finally answered and Rachel smiled.

“I think we've got this one covered. Meet us in the auditorium at five.” She said with a decisive nod and then directed the other girls out of the office.

::: ::: ::: :::

_“Your face…”_

The girls finished their rehearsal and turned at the sound of clapping coming from behind the curtains.

“Who’s there? I carry mace and a rape whistle!” Rachel called out but let out a sigh at the familiar sound of her girlfriend’s chuckle.

“I’m glad you protect yourself Angel but I hope you won’t use that against me.” Quinn laughed as she stepped out onto the stage. A long black dress was draped over one of her arms and her bag was poised on her shoulder.

“You gave us a heart attack!” Tina exclaimed and Quinn chuckled again.

“Sorry about that but it was amazing. You’re totally gonna blow Mr. Schue’s socks off.” The blonde admitted, accepting the kiss from Rachel when the brunette danced over to her. “Anyway, I was just dropping this off for Rach and then Britt and I are headed to the mall.”

“Where is Britt?” Santana frowned, looking around for her girlfriend and Quinn smiled.

“She had to use the bathroom, I told her I’d meet her back at the car.” She explained and Santana nodded with a soft pout.

“Santana and I at least will come and meet you both at the mall when we’re done, grab some dinner?” Rachel suggested and both Quinn and Santana nodded. “Mercedes, Tina, you’re welcome to join us.”

“Thank you but I have plans with Mike’s family.” Tina piped up and the girls nodded in understanding.

“I’ll fifth wheel if you guys don’t mind. Shane’s busy tonight and Ma’s not home so I would be cooking for myself anyway.” Mercedes asked with a shy smile and they all nodded.

“Of course you’re welcome. I’ll see you guys later, break a leg!” Quinn grinned and handed Rachel the dress before kissing her goodbye and leaving the auditorium and heading for her car. 

::: ::: ::: :::

“Hey, what's wrong?” Tina asked as they followed Mercedes into the bathroom.

“That song was so It was so beautiful and moving. The first person I thought of wasn't Shane. It was Sam. I don't know. I thought it was in the past.” Mercedes cried, obviously very confused about her emotions.

“I think you just need to take it slow, okay? And listen to your heart. Maybe the spark with Sam is still there.” Rachel shrugged and Mercedes smiled gratefully.

“Thank you guys.” She wiped her tears and they all nodded, happy to help a friend.

“Now come on, let’s get changed out of these funeral clothes and go and find our girls.” Santana grinned and they all nodded, heading towards the door. 

::: ::: ::: :::

“Sanna!” Brittany grinned when she spotted Santana, Rachel, and Mercedes walking towards her and Quinn at the mall. She flew into Santana’s arms and the Latina laughed at the enthusiastic embrace.

“I missed you too Britt.” Santana chuckled and accepted the light kiss in greeting. Rachel smiled proudly at them and kissed Quinn quickly too. 

“How’d it go?” Quinn asked, wrapping her arm around Rachel’s shoulders. 

“Awesome. Mr. Schue didn’t know what had hit him.” Mercedes smirked and Quinn laughed. 

“I don’t doubt it.” Quinn smiled and kissed Rachel’s temple.

“Now I’m starving and I need to get my eats on.” Santana piped up and without saying another word, lead the group of five up to the food court. She bypassed the walk up counters however and headed to the section of actual restaurants at the back of the food court. “Choose one.”

“Where’s good for you Starlight? California Pizza Kitchen right?” Quinn asked Rachel and gestured towards the restaurant. 

“Yep, that’s good as long as everyone else is happy. I can just get a salad everywhere else if not.” Rachel shrugged with a happy smile. 

“Don’t be silly Rach, we can all get down with a pizza.” Mercedes smiled and led the group into the restaurant. 

::: ::: ::: :::

“I’m being serious! She did a round-off, back handspring, layout and whacked the self-entitled little freshman right across her face!” Santana laughed, explaining to Rachel, Quinn, and Mercedes the latest drama from Cheerios practice. 

“That’s hilarious!” Quinn laughed but sobered immediately when she saw Rachel’s face.

“Whipped.” Santana snorted and Quinn stuck her tongue out at her best friend.

“That isn’t funny, was she okay? Cheerleaders gain serious momentum whilst carrying out tricks like that and she must have been moving at a very high velocity by the time she reached the layout.” Rachel frowned, looking at Brittany who smiled.

“It’s okay Rachie! Hannah was totally fine!” Brittany reassured her and Rachel nodded with a smile.

“Thanks, Britt.” 

“Excuse me?” A voice sounded and the girls turned to see a middle aged woman stood at the end of their table with who they presumed was her son. The boy was grinning widely at them and looked to be around six or seven. 

“Hi, can we help you?” Quinn asked with a light frown, confused by their presence.

“We’re sorry to interrupt. You’re the girls from the local high school who put out that It Gets Better video right?” The mother asked and understanding dawned on the girls.

“That’s us.” Santana smiled at the boy who grinned back at her.

“I thought your video was really good!” The little boy finally spoke up and the girls’ hearts all melted. 

“Thank you, young man, what’s your name?” Rachel smiled sweetly at him and offered an arm out. He walked around the table and happily settled in Rachel’s lap.

“I’m Jack.” He admitted and Rachel smiled.

“That’s a cool name, Jack. I’m Rachel and that blonde girl over there is my girlfriend, Quinn. That’s Santana and her girlfriend, Brittany and that right there is our friend, Mercedes.” Rachel introduced everyone and they all waved at the boy. He started to babble on to Rachel about what he liked to do and Quinn stood, making her way over to the mother who was staring at her son with hazy eyes. 

“Quinn Fabray.” She introduced herself and the mother smiled, shaking her hand.

“Melanie Jackson.” She replied and turned to look at Quinn properly as she wiped her eyes. “Your girlfriend’s great with kids.”

“Yeah, she is.” Quinn smiled, glancing back at where Rachel was gesturing widely and Jack’s eyes were locked on her, completely captivated. 

“I really want to thank you for that video. It's so hard sometimes. Jack’s only seven and he already knows what the word ‘fag’ means. He was so excited to see your video and it truly helped him understand that if he does love boys instead of girls or even if he loves both, that it’s okay.” Melanie smiled, visibly upset.

“Well, he’s really lucky to have a parent like you. Support is the most important thing when you choose to open yourself up to the world like we have and if he someday chooses to do the same, I’m glad to know that he’ll have you there for support.” Quinn smiled honestly, knowing that with a loving mother like Melanie, Jack would be okay.

“Thank you for that.” Melanie smiled and Quinn nodded. 

“Quinn my love, Jack’s favorite book is Harry Potter,” Rachel announced, carrying the boy over to her girlfriend and his mother. “I informed him that you were most definitely the person to talk to about that.” 

“Of course.” Quinn grinned, bending down so that she was on Jack’s level. “Who’s your favorite character, Jack?”

::: ::: ::: :::

“Rachel?” Quinn groaned as she woke up, feeling the cold air next to her which alerted her to the lack of her girlfriend’s presence. 

“I’m so sorry Angel, I didn’t mean to wake you.” Rachel sighed, turning around in her swivel chair to look at her girlfriend, half asleep still and as adorable as ever. 

“What are you doing up at…” Quinn rolled over and pressed the home button on her phone. “Four o’clock in the morning?” 

Rachel chuckled slightly before turning back to the bright screen of her laptop. “NYADA chat rooms, letters go out today.”

“You’ll get one,” Quinn assured her and Rachel smiled at the sleepy tone in her voice. 

“Just go back to sleep Sunshine, I’m fine,” Rachel reassured her but Quinn persisted, not liking the thought of her girlfriend awake in the early hours of the morning because of stress.

“Counter offer. You come back to bed and we cuddle and both of us get an awesome three more hours of sleep?” Quinn pouted and Rachel chuckled, turning to look back at her. The look on Quinn’s face sealed the deal, her eyes wide and sad. Rachel shut her laptop and walked over to the bed, sliding into Quinn’s open arms.

“Much better plan.”

::: ::: ::: :::

“Have I told you how gorgeous you look today?” Quinn smiled as Rachel slid into her lap as she entered the choir room. 

“Only about a hundred times but I’ll hear it again,” Rachel smirked with a shrug and Quinn laughed, kissing her softly. “Hmm, you look stunning too, as per usual.”

“Ugh please stop, I’m getting a cavity.” Mercedes groaned from her seat next to Quinn and Rachel laughed, kissing Quinn quickly before she slid off of her lap.

“Where are you going?” Quinn pouted and Rachel chuckled, reaching out to caress her cheek. 

“I’m singing to you, Angel.” Rachel grinned and walked over towards the band. Quinn stared after her with a happy sigh. 

“Girl, you got a serious case of the heart eyes.” Mercedes snorted and Quinn chuckled with a shrug. 

“Alright guys, does anyone have something to present?” Mr. Schue asked as he entered the choir room and smiled when he saw Rachel sat on a stool ready to sing. “I should have guessed.”

“Very funny Mr. Schue.” Rachel grinned with a roll of her eyes and smiled straight at Quinn. “This is obviously for the assignment but I’d like to dedicate this song to my wonderful girlfriend. I love you Sunshine.”

Quinn sighed happily as Brad began to play and the familiar tune filled the choir room.

_I can't win, I can't reign_  
I will never win this game  
Without you, without you  
I am lost, I am vain  
I will never be the same  
Without you, without you

_I won't run, I won't fly_  
I will never make it by  
Without you, without you  
I can't rest, I can't fight  
All I need is you and I  
Without you, without you…

_Ohh, you, you, you_  
Without you, you, you  
Without you 

Quinn kept her love’s gaze and her voice smoothed sweetly over the lyrics. The arrangement was stunning and Quinn felt every ounce of Rachel’s love for her poured into the words. As she finished the first chorus, Rachel stood and walked toward Quinn, slipping between Mr. Schue’s chair and Artie’s wheelchair to stand in front of Quinn’s chair which was sat on the first step of the risers. Quinn reached out her hand as caressed Rachel’s cheek as her love continued to sing. 

_I can't erase, so I'll take blame_  
But I can't accept that we're estranged  
Without you, without you  
I can't quit now, this can't be right  
I can't take one more sleepless night  
Without you, without you

_I won't soar, I won't climb_  
If you're not here, I'm paralyzed  
Without you, without you  
I can't look, I'm so blind  
I lost my heart, I lost my mind  
Without you, without you…

Rachel kissed her hand quickly before returning to the stall to finish the song, her voice gliding easily over the high notes. 

_Ohh, you, you, you_  
Without you, you, you  
Without you 

_I am lost, I am vain_  
I will never be the same  
Without you, without you  
Without you

Both girls had tears in their eyes as Rachel finished and Quinn stepped up as the others applauded, wrapping Rachel up in her arms to kiss her deeply. 

“I love you,” Quinn whispered happily, ignoring what Artie was saying.

“I love you too.” Rachel grinned happily and settled her head comfortably against Quinn’s collarbone. 

::: ::: ::: :::

“This is genius.” Rachel squealed as she stood by the pool with Santana dressed in their nautical themed swimsuits and skirts. 

“Whoa, Shortstack, stop bouncing, Quinn would kill me if you fell and broke something.” Santana snorted, looking around at the wet floor. 

“I’m fine Santana.” Rachel grinned, twirling so that the skirt flew up. 

“Oh look, there’s Britt and Q.” Santana pointed out and sure enough, Brittany and Quinn were walking out of the changing rooms. Brittany was happy, skipping over to them and Quinn followed slightly less enthusiastically, tugging down the short skirt. 

“Are you alright Angel?” Rachel asked, caressing Quinn’s cheek with a soft pout and Quinn bit her lip.

“The skirt, it doesn’t cover the marks.” Quinn sighed, trying to tug it down again. 

“You’ll be in the pool the whole time.” Rachel tried to reassure her girlfriend, running her thumb over Quinn’s cheekbone. 

“Okay.” Quinn nodded and took a deep breath. “I’m going to get in place.”

“Alright my love, I’ll see you on the other side,” Rachel smirked and kissed her quickly before moving into her own place. 

“She’s coming!” Artie yelled and they all gasped, moving into their respective places. Rachel smirked at Santana and they both took a deep breath. 

::: ::: ::: :::

“That was so romantic.” Rachel sighed once they had changed and gone home. Rachel had released her hair but Quinn’s was still done up in her vintage style and Rachel thought she looked like Grace Kelly. 

“Big gestures sweep you off your feet huh? I’ll remember that for later.” Quinn grinned and tugged Rachel down onto her lap where she was sat on the couch.

“Much, much later Grace Kelly. We’re far too young for marriage.” Rachel laughed and kissed Quinn on the tip of her nose. 

“Far too young.” Quinn agreed but connected their lips, keeping the kiss with a groan. 


	20. Michael

“Here you go, baby.” Rachel smiled and handed Quinn her gingerbread hot chocolate. 

“Hmm thank you, sweetheart.” Quinn grinned and tugged Rachel onto her lap, kissing her temple a few times. Rachel giggled and held up her soy chai latte to stop herself from spilling. 

“Okay, favorite Michael Jackson memory. Go.” Blaine grinned at them, moving the conversation along. 

“When I was one, my mom showed me the VHS tape of his Motown special, and when he did the moonwalk across the stage for the first time in history, I uttered my first words: ‘Hot damn’.” Artie piped up and Quinn struggled not to laugh at the dramatic nature of it all. 

“I owe the King of Pop a deep debt of gratitude. He was the first one to pull off the sequined military jacket, long before one Kurt Hummel made it iconic.” Kurt grinned dramatically, fiddling with his hair.

“I have to be honest-- I never really got him.” Rachel shrugged, taking a sip of her latte and wrapping her free arm around Quinn’s shoulders.

“And we are no longer on speaking terms,” Artie said with a straight face. 

“No, I think he's an amazing performer, but I've never really just got what he was about,” Rachel replied, being honest and Quinn had to agree with her. 

“Rachel, he was best friends with Liza Minnelli and Liz Taylor.” Kurt gasped and both Quinn and Rachel laughed loudly. 

“No, all I'm saying is that I-I just I haven't connected with him the way that I have with the likes of Barbra or either of the Stephens.” Quinn grinned as Artie stared confusedly at Rachel. “Sondheim. Schwartz.”

“I'd throw this mocha in your face, but it's not nearly scalding enough.” Santana scowled and Quinn laughed at her best friend as Quinn drank a big sip of her hot chocolate. 

“Okay, but just, since you guys are so jazzed about him, I think it's a good idea.” Rachel smiled and leaned back into Quinn. Quinn chuckled and kissed her temple. 

“Well, that might not be the best idea.” They all frowned as Sebastian approached and Quinn let out a low groan.

“Hey, Blaine. Hello, everyone else.” The Warbler smirked and raised an eyebrow at Rachel and Quinn’s position. 

“Does he live here or something? Seriously, you are always here.” Kurt snapped, fiddling with her cup. 

“Why don't you think that's a good idea?” Artie asked with a frown, spinning in his chair to look at Sebastian.

“Because we're doing MJ for Regionals. You see, Warblers drew first position, so as soon as I heard what your plan was, I changed our set list accordingly.” He smirked and they all gasped, sitting up straight in their chairs. 

“I'm sorry, how... how did you hear?” Rachel questioned and Quinn smiled as she pouted in her adorable way. 

“Uh, Blaine told me this morning. I just called for a tip on how to get red wine out of my blazer piping, and he would not stop going on about it.” Sebastian admitted and they all gasped, turning to face their teammate. 

“I may have mentioned it.” Blaine shrugged, shrinking under the gaze of his teammates. 

“How often do you talk?” Kurt frowned, utterly offended at the thought of his boyfriend constantly talking to Sebastian. 

“Oh, my God, hey, Kurt. I didn't recognize you. You are wearing boy clothes for once.” Sebastian grinned and they all scoffed loudly. 

“All right, twink, I think it's time that I show you a little Lima Heights hospitality,” Santana growled and stood up.

“Unless you want to join your relatives in prison, that's probably not the best idea. You see, my dad is sort of what you'd call a state's attorney. But if you had a piñata you wanted delivering, I bet he could make sure that got to them. All right, so here's what you guys should know. I am captain of the Warblers now, and I'm tired of playing nice.”

He walked away and they all sat there staring at each other. 

::: ::: ::: :::

“Quinn I’m really not sure about this,” Rachel called from her closet as she desperately sorted through her clothes, looking for something that might pass as a leather jacket. 

“It’s fine baby, I’m not going to let you get hurt,” Quinn promised, checking the time as she waiting for her girlfriend. Her own cropped pleather jacket was laid over the back of Rachel’s desk chair. 

“But why couldn’t this happen at school, in the middle of the day?” Rachel asked, stepping out of the closet with a duffel coat with pleather panels. “This is the only thing I have.”

“It’s going to be fine sweetheart and that’s fine but you’re probably the only seventeen-year old I’ve ever meet who doesn’t own a leather jacket.” Quinn teased lightly with a smile. 

“Quinn, you told me yours was pleather! Do you know how they make that disgusting material?” Rachel stepped into annoyed mode and Quinn laughed, walking over to her girlfriend.

“It is pleather, my love, now come on. We’ve got to go.” Quinn smiled and helped Rachel into her coat. 

::: ::: ::: :::

“He’s gonna be okay Kurt.” Rachel smiled sadly as they sat in the ER waiting room. Rachel and Quinn were on either side of their friend and Rachel was rubbing his back. 

“Kurt?” Pam, Blaine’s mom, called as she entered the ER. 

“Hi, Pam.” Kurt sighed, looking up at his boyfriend’s mother.

“Where’s my baby? Is he okay?” She asked, looking around, terrified. 

“They’re examining him right now,” Quinn spoke up and extended her hand when Pam looked at her with a slight frown. “Quinn Fabray, I’m in Glee with Blaine.” 

“Rachel Berry,” Rachel spoke up and shook Pam’s hand with a light smile as well. 

“You’re the lesbians right?” Pam asked distractedly and then gasped. “Oh gosh, I’m so sorry and to think I run a PFLAG group.” 

“You’re fine. You must be distracted.” Quinn smiled good-naturedly. 

“Here, take a seat.” Rachel stood up and gestured Pam into her seat next to Kurt. She moved to sit on the arm of Quinn’s chair, winking at her girlfriend as she caressed her knee. 

“Kurt?” Burt’s voice called out and Rachel sighed in relief as her best friend flew into his father’s arms. 

“Hi, Pam.” Burt nodded and pushed Kurt back down into his seat. “Do we know anything?” 

“They’re examining him right now.” Kurt sighed and Burt nodded, ruffling his hair. 

“Rachel, Quinn, it’s late and you have school tomorrow. Do you need me to call your dads?” Burt asked, looking over at the girls where Rachel was yawning slightly and Quinn was leaning her head against Rachel’s stomach. 

“Um no, it’s okay. We followed the ambulance over here.” Quinn blinked steadily, trying to keep her eyes open. 

“Maybe we should call Daddy and Papa Angel, you’re really tired and in no condition to drive. We can come and get your car in the morning.” Rachel sighed, caressing Quinn’s hair. Quinn sighed and nodded. “I’ll go call Papa.” 

Quinn yawned and rubbed her eyes as Rachel stepped out into the pass way that led into the ER to get some signal. 

“Are you sure you’re okay with us going, Kurt?” Quinn asked their friend, running her hand over his shoulder.

“You really should go and get some sleep.” Kurt nodded and Quinn smiled sadly with a nod. 

“Okay well keep us posted, alright?” She asked and he nodded, accepting her hug. 

“They’re on their way.” Rachel said as she entered the ER again. 

“Thank you guys for driving me.” Kurt smiled sadly and reached out for a hug. Rachel obliged and hugged her best friend tightly.

“Of course, let us know, okay? And if you need a ride in the morning, we’ll totally pick you up.” Rachel replied and Quinn laughed.

“Thank you for offering for me to drive people places, baby,” Quinn commented and Kurt laughed, their usual back and forth relaxing him. 

“That might actually be nice,” Kurt asked with a raised eyebrow and Quinn smiled, wrapping an arm around Rachel’s shoulders.

“Of course Kurt, we’ll swing by yours at 7:45?” She smiled and Kurt nodded. 

“Come on baby girls, Papa’s in the drop off zone,” Hiram called from the door and they all said a quick goodbye before Rachel and Quinn tiredly headed home. 

::: ::: ::: :::

_Sunshine <3 : Meet me in the science block bathroom, everything’s fine xx_

“Mr. Schue, may I be excused?” Rachel asked, raising her hand and Mr. Schue nodded, holding out the bathroom pass. 

“Sunshine?” Rachel asked as she entered the deserted bathroom. Quinn was stood in front of the mirrors, looking as beautiful as she always did in her white lace dress and blazer. 

“Dad just dropped it off, said he forgot some papers for a case, saw it in the pile of mail and thought I would want it as soon as possible.” She rambled and Rachel frowned, noticing the envelope in her hands. 

“Baby you’re rambling.” Rachel frowned but she noticed the wide smile on her face. 

“I got into Yale.” Quinn let out a breath of relief and handed over the envelope. “Early admissions.”

Rachel squealed and pulled Quinn into a hug, lifting her around in a circle. “I’m so proud of you Angel!” 

“Turns out my essay about overcoming adversity while maintaining a straight-A average during a teen pregnancy really turned on the admissions boards.” Quinn giggled and Rachel sighed, pushing her hair out of her face. “Hey, your NYADA letter will be here soon. What have you been telling me? New York mail is notoriously slow.” 

“I know… I know… No more worrying about me! My baby’s going to the Ivy League!” Rachel squealed and Quinn laughed as she jumped into her girlfriend’s arms. 

“Oh, I love you so much.” Quinn sighed happily and Rachel smiled, snuggling into her arms.

“I love you too Sunshine. Promise me one thing?”

“Whatever you want my love.” Quinn smiled and caressed Rachel’s cheek. 

“Promise me we’ll never say goodbye. It's you and me forever, no matter what college brings.” Rachel sighed and Quinn smiled, kissing her softly.

“You and me forever, no matter what and I’m going to prove that later in Glee.” Quinn smiled, putting her letter in her bag. 

“You’re singing to me?” Rachel asked, with a wide smile on her face.

“Figured I should round out the one-sided songs.” Quinn grinned and Rachel sighed, staring at her lovingly. 

::: ::: ::: :::

“ _Quinn_ has something to present.” Mr. Schue smiled proudly as he entered the room with Quinn following behind him. 

Quinn moved into the middle of the room and smiled, nodding at the band as they started to play.

_Sun comes up on this new morning_ _  
_ _Shifting shadows, a songbird sings_ _  
_ _And if these words could have kept you happy_ _  
_ _I'd do anything_

_And if you feel alone, I'll be your shoulder_ _  
_ _With a tender touch, you know so well_ _  
_ _Somebody once said, it's the soul that matters_ _  
_ _Baby, who can really tell,_ _  
_ _When two hearts belong so well_

_Maybe the walls will tumble_ _  
_ _And sun may refuse to shine_ _  
_ _When I say, I love you_ _  
_ _Baby, you've gotta know_ _  
_ _That's for all time_ _  
_ _Baby you gotta know_ _  
_ _That's for all time_

_Moon shines down on this good evening_ _  
_ _One warm kiss in this cold night air_ _  
_ _For this good love I'm receiving_ _  
_ _I'll go anywhere_ _  
_ _Just as long as you are there_

_And maybe the walls will tumble_ _  
_ _Sun may refuse to shine_ _  
_ _When I say, I love you_ _  
_ _Baby, you've gotta know_ _  
_ _That's for all time_ _  
_ _Baby you gotta know_ _  
_ _That's for all time_

_Oh... Oh, oh, oh..._ _  
_ _The sun in me_ _  
_ _Oh... Oh, oh, oh..._ _  
_ _All these words that young lovers say…_

_And maybe the walls will crumble_ _  
_ _And sun may refuse to shine_ _  
_ _When I say, I need you_ _  
_ _Baby, you've gotta know_ _  
_ _That's for all time_ _  
_ _Baby you gotta know_ _  
_ _That's for all time_

_Baby, you can never go_ _  
_ _Baby, you gotta know_ _  
_ _See that you never go_ _  
_ _That's for all time_ _  
_ _Baby, you never know_ _  
_ _That's for all time…_

The choir room burst into applause and Quinn grinned, loving that she was surrounded by all of her friends.

“ Wow, Quinn, that was incredible.” Finn smiled, raising his eyebrows in surprise.

“Even more incredible is her big news. Tell them.” Mr. Schue smiled proudly, rubbing her arm soothingly.

“I got into Yale,” Quinn announced in disbelief and everyone burst into applause.

“It's just-- it-it's amazing. After everything you've been through, you really deserve this, Quinn.” Mr. Schue stumbled through his speech, obviously very proud of the blonde which made Quinn’s heart swell. 

“We are so proud of you, Quinn.” Mercedes smiled with tears in her eyes.

“I want to thank you guys because without each and every one of you, this would have never happened. You supported me and loved me through all the drama, and that's why I'm standing here. I wasted so much time hating myself for the stupid mistakes that I made, but the truth is, is that without all of those, I never would have dreamed this to be my future. I was the only one standing in the way of myself. You can't change your past but you can let go and start your future.” Quinn sighed happily, staring at her girl with tears in her eyes.

“So proud of you,” Santana smirked and Quinn winked at her.

“And baby, I am so looking forward to you being there for every step of the future.” Quinn sighed, directing her gaze back to Rachel. 

“I love you so much, I’m so proud of you.” Rachel smiled and ran down the risers, jumping into her arms. The rest of the group descended and Quinn laughed, loving being surrounded by her friends. 

::: ::: ::: :::

“Hi Dads,” Rachel called as she and Quinn got home. 

“Hi, Dads? Your Papa and I have been going crazy all day and all you can say is ‘Hi Dads’?” Hiram asked, stressed as he and Leroy entered the hallway.

“I got in!” Quinn grinned and Leroy and Hiram squealed louder than anything Quinn had ever heard. She laughed as she was descended on either side by the fathers and was lifted off of the ground. 

“My baby girl’s going to the Ivy League!” Hiram squealed and both Rachel and Quinn laughed loudly. 

“What are we doing to celebrate?” Rachel asked, doing her excited dance and Quinn laughed, pulling her into her side. 

“We don’t have to do anything.” Quinn shook her head but closed her eyes as both Rachel and Hiram gasped loudly. 

“No, no, no, this is a big deal. We're going to that new restaurant by the park!” Hiram squealed and Quinn shook her head.

“No, it’s so expensive there. It's too much!” Quinn sighed and Leroy chuckled. 

“Sweetie, this is important. We should celebrate it and we’ve been wanting to try out that restaurant since it opened.” Leroy smiled and ruffled Quinn’s hair.

“Okay.” Quinn chuckled and leaned into Rachel who giggled and kissed her face over and over. 

::: ::: ::: :::

“Rachel! Rachel! I got it; I got my NYADA letter. I got in the finals.” Kurt squealed loudly as he raced towards where Rachel was stood by her locker.

“You did?” Rachel gasped, happy for her friend but the information that the letters had reached Lima dawning on her.

“I'm a finalist.” Kurt squealed and Rachel grinned.

“You did? That's so great.”

“Wh-What did yours say?” Kurt asked and Rachel sighed, knowing that the question was coming. She could no longer deny that it was the infamously slow New York post that meant her letter hadn’t arrived yet.

“I didn't get one.” She admitted with a light smile. 

“Oh, that doesn't mean anything. That just means they haven't sent it yet.” Kurt reassured her andRachel leaned back against the locker next to hers. 

“I didn't even make it to the finals. I knew it, I had this weird feeling in my stomach all week long.” She sighed, wishing for the tears to not spill over. 

“Rachel, don't be stupid.’ Kurt frowned and she shook her head, standing up again.

“"Stupid"? Stupid is watching all of your friends make plans for their future and realizing that you have none at all. No plans, no college, nowhere to go. All I have here is Quinn and she’s off to be amazing. Ivy League, Kurt and I’m going to be riding on her coat tails my whole life, singing in bars and doing community theater.” Rachel sighed as she burst into tears. 

“Oh, baby girl you are far too good for community theater, come here.” Kurt sighed, pulling her into her arms. 

Quinn frowned as she rounded the corner and saw Rachel wrapped up in Kurt’s arms. She rushed forward and smiled as Kurt looked up at her. 

“Hey, there little angel.” Quinn sighed, caressing Rachel’s head. 

“B-baby?” Rachel sniffed and Quinn smiled sadly, opening up her arms. 

“What happened?” Quinn asked with a frown as Rachel buried into her chest. She pouted and held her tight, running her hands through her hair. 

“I got my NYADA letter,” Kurt explained with a sad smile and Quinn nodded in understanding. 

“Congratulations.” Quinn smiled and Kurt winked. 

“You gonna be okay Rach?” Kurt asked, reaching out to caress her shoulder. Rachel nodded into Quinn’s chest and Kurt smiled.

“I got her, go and see Blaine.” Quinn smiled and he nodded, kissing Rachel’s hair before he headed down the corridor. “Come on sweetie, let’s go home.” 

::: ::: ::: :::

“We killed that!” Rachel grinned as the Warblers left, leaving the New Directions stood on the stage. 

“Hey, Rach, Blaine wanted everyone around for dinner before his surgery. Are you guys free tomorrow?” Kurt asked, moving over to his best friend.

“Totally.” Rachel smiled and hugged him. “I really am proud of you, you know?”

“I know, and your letter’s coming.” He smiled and hugged her, kissing her cheek before he left. 

“Bunny! There you are! We’ve been looking all over for you!” Hiram squealed as he and Leroy stepped out onto the stage.

“Daddy? Papa? What are you doing here?” Rachel frowned, looking at her fathers who had wide grins on their faces.

“It came!” Leroy squealed and produced a letter with NYADA printed neatly in the corner. 

“Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! I can’t open it!” Rachel frowned, staring down at the envelope as if it were a bomb.

“I’ll do it,” Santana smirked and Quinn rolled her eyes, hitting her best friend on the arm. 

“Not now Santi. Baby, you can do this. You’re amazing and even if it’s a no, your back up schools are just as good.” Quinn smiled reassuringly and Rachel nodded, turning the envelope over to hook her nail underneath the fastening. 

The stage went silent as she removed the letter from the envelope and her eyes scanned over it. She looked up dramatically and met Quinn’s eyes. With a simple nod from Rachel, Quinn let out a squeal and ran forward, scooping her girlfriend up and spinning her around.

“I’m a finalist, I’m a finalist!” Rachel squealed as her friends all descended on her and she jumped up and down happily within the group hug. 

“Bunny we are so proud of you!” Hiram sighed and pulled her into a hug with just him and Leroy. 

“So proud,” Leroy repeated and Quinn smiled as she recognized the edge to his voice.

“Little emotional there Papa?” She smirked and dodged his swatting hand. 

“Shut it Ivy League.” 

Quinn laughed as she was tugged into the hug. 

Everything finally felt like it was coming together. Everything felt like it was going to be okay. 


	21. The Spanish Teacher

“Q! Shortstack!” Santana’s voice called out as they were stood by Quinn’s locker chatting. 

“Hi, Santana.” Rachel smiled and then realized the serious look on her face.

“What’s up Santi?” Quinn asked, also noticing her serious her best friend looked.

“Listen, I need to tell you guys something and I need you to not freak out,” Santana said and Rachel frowned as she realized Santana was looking at her specifically.

“What did you do?’ Rachel asked, narrowing her eyes and Santana got more fidgety. 

“Okay, so ever since my fight with my abuela, I’ve actually been paying attention in Spanish class. I really don’t want to forget what she taught me just because I’m not speaking it with her.” Santana explained and the girls nodded.

“Why would that make us freak out?” Rachel asked and Santana smile sadly.

“Because I’m not done. I’ve never noticed before because I don’t normally pay attention but Mr. Schue is an awful Spanish teacher.” Santana implored and Quinn frowned. She had no say in this, her elective was French and she’d never actually been taught Spanish by their Glee director. 

“What do you mean?” Quinn asked, noticing that Rachel was also getting really fidgety next to her.

“Like he doesn’t know the language and he's just perpetuating stereotypes,” Santana explained and Quinn sighed, rubbing her temple.

“What did you do?” Rachel asked in a small voice and Santana bit her lip.

“I may have spoken to Figgins about it.” She smiled and Quinn winced as Rachel blew up.

“Santana! How could you? What if he loses his job? We’ll be screwed and Regionals is two weeks away!” Rachel yelled and Quinn sighed as everyone stared. She grabbed both their wrists and tugged them into an abandoned classroom, flicking on the lights when they stumbled out of her grip.

“Rachel, this is people’s education and it’s my culture that he’s basically making a mockery of. I had to do something!” Santana implored and Quinn watched as Rachel sighed. 

“He’s not that bad Santana!” Rachel yelled back and Quinn sighed as Santana smirked.

“Oh yeah? Translate this.” She said something slowly in Spanish and Quinn could see Rachel struggling to understand what she was saying.

“You’re fluent, it’s different!” Rachel defended and Santana shook her head.

“That sentence was in last year’s final,” Santana admitted and walked out of the room, shooting an apologetic look at Quinn as she did.

“Baby?” Quinn asked after a moment but Rachel merely scoffed and stormed out herself. “Great.” 

::: ::: ::: :::

“Where do you think you'll be in the year 2030?” Mr. Schue asked as he entered the choir room and wrote ‘2030’ on the board.

“Broadway.” Rachel and Kurt piped up immediately and then turned to grin at each other. “Twinsies!”

“Walking.” Artie nodded assuredly and Quinn smiled at him.

“In jail, or dead. Or both.” Puck smirked and Quinn sent him an unimpressed look. She was slightly relieved when he winked at her to let her know that he wasn’t serious. 

“Wherever you are, whatever you're doing, you're going to need to be able to speak Spanish. The reality is, by 2030, more people on this planet will be speaking Spanish than any other language. The world is changing. Our culture is changing. And that needs to be reflected in here. So for our next assignment, we're only doing songs written or performed by someone Latin, or of Latin descent. Or English songs performed bilingually.” Mr. Schue rambled on and Quinn frowned, confused as to why this was a lesson two weeks before regionals when they didn’t even have their set list down yet. 

“Ooh, I'm bilingual.” Brittany grinned and shook her shoulders. Quinn laughed but stopped at a glare from Santana.

“Mr. Schue, though I love that we're finally getting all Lima Sound Machine in here, why now?” Santana asked with a frown and Quinn knew that they were on the same wavelength about Regionals. 

“Oh, Santana, because it's long overdue. The truth is, I love all things Latin. I mean, I love Latin food, Latin art, Latin people…”

“You don't know any Latin people.” Santana interrupted but she was cut off by a knock on the door. 

A very attractive young man was stood there and he began to speak in Spanish. Quinn’s language elective was French and therefore, she didn’t understand much of what he was saying apart from what she remembered of her 9th grade Spanish lessons but what was concerning was how confused Mr. Schue looked.

“I know.” He replied and Quinn was pretty sure that was not the correct way to respond to whatever the man had just said. “Um Guys, this is David Martinez. David Martinez, this is the Glee Club.”

David flashed a smile and Quinn was sure even she, 100% gay for Rachel Berry, felt something. 

“Oh, my God,” Rachel spoke up from next to her and Quinn shared an amused look with Santana across the room. “Cutest…”

“Smile…” Sugar continued. 

“Ever.” Artie finished and Quinn snorted as he shook his head.

“Hello, everyone.” David smiled and Quinn smirked as the girls around her all sighed. He said something in Spanish before translating. “It's a pleasure.”

“David here is one of my many Latin friends. And, uh, he's interested in starting his own night school Glee Club, after hours. So, uh, I invited him to come watch us get our Duende on.” Mr. Schue explained and Quinn raised a confused eyebrow. Seriously? Did Mr. Schue know how close Regionals was?

“Duende?” Finn asked with a frown and Quinn smirked.

“It means "dwarf," you ass.” Santana snapped and Quinn snorted but settled back at a glare from Rachel who had finally stopped swooning over Mr. Gorgeous. 

“Now I'm completely confused. So what's the assignment?” Puck asked and Quinn had to agree, Mr. Schue wasn’t making much sense. 

“To sing, in Spanish, with Duende. Which, yes, literally means "dwarf," but metaphorically, it means to have Spanish soul. To be filled with Spanish passion.” Their teacher began to talk and again Quinn wondered how much Spanish he actually knew. Judging by the look on Santana’s face, this was the reason she had complained. 

“Will, can I - Hablar con ellos?” David asked and Quinn smiled as she actually understood something. 

“That's right.” Mr. Schue nodded and Quinn frowned. 

“A performance with Duende transforms you. Makes you sing, makes you cry, makes you laugh. Makes you want to kiss a person you love. A song sung in Spanish must have Duende, or else.” David explained and the kids began to nod, understanding now what the hell their teacher had been talking about. 

“Would you mind showing us?” Santana asked with a smirk towards Quinn who grinned.

“Oh dear God, please, yes,” Kurt spoke up for the first time, basically drooling over David. 

“Be my guest.” Mr. Schue smiled and the kids all whooped in excitement. 

“Okay. Well, I'm-I'm not a professional like you guys, - but I'll give it a go.” David shrugged and the girls all squirmed, excited for what he was going to do. 

“Now, guys, remember, Mr. Martinez is here as our guest, okay? Let's create a safe and supportive environment.” Quinn heard Mr. Schue say to the boys and she snorted as he full blown jumped into a performance of ‘Sexy and I Know It’. Safe and supportive her ass. 

::: ::: ::: :::

“Baby?” Quinn asked as Rachel basically threw her stuff into her bag after rehearsal. 

“Santana’s right,” Rachel admitted in a small voice. “I barely understood anything Mr. Martinez was saying.”

“Hey, it’s okay. Maybe this is the kick that Mr. Schue needs.” Quinn smiled sadly and tugged Rachel into a hug. 

“Unlikely. Santana’s aim was to get him teaching better Spanish in his Spanish lessons and what does he do? He brings it into Glee because he’s worried about his job.” Rachel sighed and leaned her head on Quinn’s collarbone.

“It’s going to be okay baby, everything will be fine,” Quinn said supportively and kissed the top of Rachel’s head. “He’ll realize.” 

“I hope so.” Rachel sighed and stepped back, slinging her backpack over her shoulder and reaching for Quinn’s hand. “Are you sure you’re okay about tonight?”

“Starlight, I can sleep in my own room for one night,” Quinn reassured her. Rachel was having Kurt and Mercedes round for a sleepover and Quinn had told her girlfriend that she’d simply sleep in her own room that night. 

“They’re your friends too though, I feel bad.” Rachel bit her lip as they stepped outside, heading towards the parking lot. 

“I know they’re my friends too but you three have your little trio just like Santi, Britt, and I. You need to spend some time just the three of you.” Quinn smiled and pulled Rachel toward where her car was parked. 

“If you’re…” Rachel started but was cut off by a kiss planted on her lips.

“I’m sure Angel.” 

::: ::: ::: :::

“How is the girl with no ass supposed to choose between the juiced-up wolf and the depressed vampire? She's into both of them.” Mercedes sighed as she, Rachel, and Kurt were curled up on Rachel’s bed watching ‘Twilight’ later that night. 

“Oh, come on, Mercedes. She just knows.” Rachel replied with a smile, thinking about Quinn in the other room.

“But what if they both make her feel amazing in different ways?” Mercedes asked and Rachel sighed, knowing that she was struggling between Sam and Shane.

“Well, you don't get to choose when it comes to true love. True love chooses you.” Rachel answered, knowing that was how she felt anyway. As if on cue, a soft knock came on the door and Quinn’s head popped around the door. 

“Sorry. I left my glasses in here.” She smiled and Rachel grinned. 

“You’re fine Angel.” 

Their eyes locked for a moment and that familiar electricity passed between them before Mercedes cleared her throat. Quinn jumped and headed for Rachel’s bathroom where her contact solution was. 

“Twilight really?” Quinn’s voice sounded through the open door and Rachel laughed.

“I thought it would be right up your street Quinn. You’ve read the books right?” Kurt frowned and Rachel snorted.

“It’s about two hundred years too recent for Quinn’s tastes,” Rachel smirked and skillfully caught the dry flannel that was thrown her way.

“I read recent stuff,” Quinn yelled back and Rachel snorted.

“Sure you do Angel.” 

Mercedes and Kurt smirked at her as Quinn came out of the bathroom, glasses now perched on the end of her nose. Quinn sent her girlfriend a smirk, knowing that Rachel found her very, very hot in her glasses. 

“Right, well I will bid you all goodnight.” Quinn smiled and walked over to the side of the bed that Rachel was on, kissing her lightly before taking Lovey from the nightstand. 

“You know you’re welcome to join us, Quinn.” Kurt offered and Quinn smiled.

“I’m fine, thank you though.” She smiled with a nod and turned to leave. 

“Got a date with Mr. Darcy?” Rachel smirked and gasped as Quinn smacked her on the arm with Lovey. “Quinn! How dare you use your favorite childhood toy to assault me!” 

“Lovey’s on my side.” Quinn grinned and stuck out her tongue. “Anyway, it’s Mr. Knightly.” 

“Ooh! Sorry!” Rachel giggled and Mercedes and Kurt rolled their eyes as the girls’ eyes captivated one another again. Kurt cleared his throat this time and Quinn smile. 

“Right good night. I love you Starlight.” Quinn smiled and headed for the door.

“I love you too Sunshine!” Rachel called after her and settled down on her pillow once the door shut behind her.

“You two are so adorable.” Mercedes cooed and Rachel laughed with a slight eye roll. “I just want something like that.”

“And you’ll get it, you just have to listen to your heart.” Rachel smiled and Mercedes nodded, leaning back as well. 

“How did you know though? Like how are you sure that Quinn’s the one?” Mercedes asked and Rachel smiled as she thought of the blonde beauty she had the honor to love. 

“I have dreams for a huge life for myself, okay, some of which include, you know, a little bit of struggle until I can make all of my dreams come true. They'll be great anecdotes for the Jimmy Kimmel show. I'll call them my Top Ramen weeks.” Mercedes snorted and Rachel smiled with a soft sigh. “But in every single one of my dreams okay, struggling or not there she is. Quinn. Look, I know that I am going to be with Quinn for the rest of my life, just as much as I know that I am going to be a huge star one day. I know that I have the right person. The scary part was just choosing to know it.”

Mercedes nodded and smile with a sigh, leaning her head onto Rachel’s shoulder.

“Ladies, I appreciate you spending time with me while Blaine recovers, but this is far too serious for sleepover talk. Our periods don't come until the end of the month.” Kurt smirked and they all giggled.

“Face masks?” Mercedes asked and Rachel and Kurt squealed, moving into the bathroom. 

::: ::: ::: :::

Quinn chuckled as she stepped into Rachel’s room the next day to see the mess the three divas had made. There was food everywhere and the bathroom was a mess of face masks and nail polish. Quinn smirked and tiptoed over to the bed, grinning at the sight. Mercedes and Kurt had curled up next to each other on Rachel’s usual side, practically passed out whilst Rachel was curled up like an adorable little comma, clutching the pillow from Quinn’s side of the bed.

“Baby.” She cooed quietly and reached out a hand, shaking Rachel’s shoulder lightly. “You’ve got to wake up.”

“Ugh no, too early.” Rachel groaned quietly as her eyes opened and Quinn chuckled at how adorable she was. The blonde bent down and stroked Rachel’s hair away from her forehead. 

“Sorry, little angel but you need to wake up else you’ll be late for school.” Quinn smiled sadly and Rachel pouted. “You are too cute sometimes. Why don’t you go and hop in the shower in my room and I’ll wake up Tweedle Dum and Tweedle Dee.” 

“Your room?” Rachel frowned and Quinn chuckled, kissing her brow.

“Your bathroom’s kind of a mess Angel,” Quinn explained and Rachel nodded, climbing out of bed with a yawn and stumbling out the door and down the corridor. 

Luckily, the movement jolted Mercedes and Kurt awake and Quinn smiled, standing up and heading to the closet.

“Good morning.” She smiled at them, chuckling as they both groaned back. “Here’s some towels. The family bathroom is just down the hall and to the left. I’d steer clear of Rachel’s at the moment, it’s pretty messy. When Rach is done, one of you can use the shower in my room.”

She placed the towels on the stool at the end of Rachel’s bed and headed for the door.

“Thanks, Quinn,” Mercedes called out tiredly and Quinn chuckled.

“No worries. I’ll be downstairs with Dad and Papa if you need me.” The blonde smiled and dipped into her room to grab her bag. She smiled at the sound of Rachel belting out ‘On My Own’ before heading downstairs and into the kitchen. 

“Well good morning Q-Tip. Someone’s unusually chipper this morning.” Leroy smirked and kissed the top of her head as she passed him. 

“Just woke up on the right side of the bed I guess.” She smiled and jumped into a seat at the island. “Everyone’s up and moving up there.”

“Thank you for that.” Leroy smiled and placed a cup of coffee in front of her. 

“And thank you for this.” She smirked and took a long sip, groaning as the liquid ran down her throat. 

“Alright baby girl, it’s just coffee,” Hiram smirked as he stepped in through the back door from where he’d been sorting out the bins. 

“Awesome coffee.” Quinn pointed out, her finger in Hiram’s face and he laughed, batting it out of the way. 

“Whatever you say baby girl. I’m assuming there is going to be a dead animal in my kitchen this morning seeing as we have two other non-vegan guests.” He scrunched up his nose and Quinn giggled.

“Yup. Papa, I’ll just go and grab the pig to slaughter.” She giggled and stood up, making her way around the island. Hiram snorted and wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her in for a hug. 

“You think you’re so funny.” He grinned and she shrugged. 

“Can’t argue with facts.” She giggled and wriggled out of his hug. 

“Good morning Dads, love of my life.” Rachel grinned as she walked into the kitchen.

“Hmm, I like that one,” Quinn smirked and danced over to her, kissing her softly and slowly. 

“Gag.” Leroy snorted and Quinn giggled as Rachel glared at him. “Don’t give me that look, young lady, I’m cooking you vegan pancakes.”

Rachel immediately perked up and squealed, moving to hug Leroy. “I love you, Papa.”

“Yeah, yeah, that’s what they all say when they want food. I love you too Songbird.”

::: ::: ::: :::

Quinn laughed as she watched Mr. Schue’s performance in the auditorium a few days later. As he finished, they all burst into applause but Quinn could see that her teacher’s attention was focused on something behind her. It was Santana, whose face was stony and she wasn’t applauding.

“It was you. You're the one who complained to Principal Figgins about me.” He finally spoke up and Santana sighed.

“Yeah, and I'd do it all over again after that performance.” The Latina sighed, gesturing to the stage. 

“You're messing with adult things here, Santana. This is my job. This is my life.” Mr. Schue countered, obviously and visibly annoyed at Santana.

“And this is my education, and it's not a joke to me, although it seems to be one to you.”

“What are you talking about? They all loved my performance.” Mr. Schue implored, gesturing to the Glee club who all shrunk in their seats.

“Because they don't know any better. It's your fault. You're their teacher. You went from "La Cucaracha" to a bullfighting mariachi. Why don't you just dress up as the Taco Bell Chihuahua and bark the theme song to Dora the Explorer? You don't even know enough to be embarrassed about these stereotypes that you're perpetuating.” Santana explained and their teacher at least had the dignity to look slightly annoyed.

“That's not fair.” He countered and Santana sighed, standing up and walking towards the front of the stage.

“Isn't it? What did you want to be when you grew up? Why did you become a Spanish teacher, Mr. Schue?” She asked and they could all see that this was a question he didn't really want to answer.

“Because it was the only teaching position open at the time.” He finally admitted and Quinn shared a look with Rachel.

“I want to remind you of something that an amazing teacher once taught me: without passion, you can't succeed.”

“Who taught you that?”

“You did. And you do. When you teach Glee.”

Mr. Schue nodded and left the auditorium, leaving the Glee club all staring at Santana, confused as to what had just happened. 

“What?” She growled and some of the younger members jumped, leaving quickly. Rachel smirked and walked over to her friend.

“You were right, thank you.” She smiled and Santana smirked.

“Call the freaking history books, Rachel Berry admitted she was wrong!” Santana smirked and Rachel rolled her eyes. “You know, I could help you out with your Spanish if you’d like?”

“You’d do that for me?” Rachel asked with a frown and Santana smirked, wrapping an arm around Rachel’s shoulders.

“When are you gonna learn that I love you Shortstack?” Santana smiled and Rachel grinned, wrapping her arms around Santana’s waist for a hug.

“Aww look, Britt, they’re bonding.” Quinn cooed sarcastically and Santana glared at her.

“Watch it Tubbers.” She snarled and Quinn laughed, extending her hand to Rachel. 

“Come on Starlight, we’ve got a games night to compete in.” Quinn smiled as Rachel squealed.

“You and Daddy are going down!” Rachel glared and Quinn laughed.

“Well see about that Angel.” 


	22. Heart

 Quinn grinned as she wandered into the choir room. The Valentine's decorations around the school and the general feeling in the air were making Quinn appreciate her wonderful girlfriend that little bit more.

“Cute cardigan.” Santana smirked, flicking the bows that were holding her cardigan to her dress and Quinn rolled her eyes with a smirk.

“At least I don’t have to wear the same thing all year long.” Quinn grinned back, perking up as Rachel waltzed into the room with Kurt. Her best friend flumped down at the piano and Rachel frowned but perked up at the sight of Quinn, rushing over to plop down into her lap.

“Hi.” She grinned, wrapping her arms around Quinn’s neck and the blonde smiled, kissing her sweetly in greeting.

“How was your free period?” She asked, softly rubbing her thumb over Rachel’s back.

“Boring. How was French?” Rachel questioned back, quickly moving her hand to brush Quinn’s hair away from her face.

“Fun.” Quinn smiled and kissed Rachel on her forehead as the brunette sank down into her embrace. “Are you alright?”

“Hmm, I just love you.” Rachel said quietly, turning her head to kiss Quinn’s neck.

“Hmm, I love you too Angel,” Quinn replied, happily wrapping her arms around Rachel’s waist.

“Oh gag.” Santana snarled but immediately perked up as Brittany danced through the door and over to her.

“Hey Quinn?” A voice sounded behind the couple and Quinn held Rachel still, turning to see that it was Mercedes who had called her.

“What’s up Mercedes?” She asked, smiling as Rachel kissed her exposed neck.

“Sam and I are starting up a Christian club sort of thing. I wondered if you maybe wanted to join?” Mercedes asked and Quinn smiled, glad that the girl had thought of her.

“I would love to. When is it?” She asked, checking that it wouldn’t clash with anything else she had in her schedule.

“Tuesdays after school.” Mercedes smiled and Quinn nodded.

“Awesome, I’ll be there. Thanks, Mercedes.” She grinned and Mercedes winked.

“No, thank you.” The diva replied, sending a glance in Sam’s direction.

“That’s when you have dance anyway.” Quinn smiled down at Rachel who smiled, reaching up to caress her cheek.

“And even if it wasn’t, it wouldn’t matter angel face. If it’ll make you happy, I’m all for anything.” Rachel replied and Quinn chuckled.

“I’ll hold you to that.” The blonde winked and Rachel laughed, settling down into the seat next to her and leaning into her happily as Mr. Schue walked into the room.

“Okay, everybody, let's hear it for love!” The teacher grinned as he entered the room, drawing a heart around the words ‘World’s Greatest Love Songs’ which were already written on the board. “Your assignment for Valentine's week is to find and perform the world's greatest love songs. Now, Regionals is next week, and we still need to raise $250 for costumes and hairspray.”

“Oh, God, not another bake sale.” Kurt piped up, raising his head from the piano and Rachel grinned.

“If any student gives ten dollars, we will sing these "world's greatest love songs" to their Valentine. We will serenade each classroom…”

 “No!” The rest of the club cried out, opposing Rachel’s rather measly positive reply. Quinn smiled sadly at her and wrapped her arm tightly around her girlfriend.

“Two years ago, we went room-to-room Christmas caroling and they threw food.” Tina reminded their teacher.

“And shoes,” Mike added as Mr. Schue realized that Sugar had her hand raised.

“Yes, Sugar?” He asked and the rich sophomore reached into her purse and pulled out a wad of cash.

“Here's a spoonful of Sugar for you all. Don't sweat the small stuff, and it's all small stuff when you're rich. So, here you go.” She offered, waving the wad of cash in front of Mr. Schue’s face.

“Uh, Sugar, I can't take that.” He opposed but was met with serious backlash from the group. “Okay. Everyone, give it up for Sugar for paying for our hairspray and cummerbunds!”

“I love the sound of applause, even if I have to buy it.” Sugar grinned over her shoulder at their teacher as they all clapped politely. Sugar was still one that Rachel was trying to suss out in terms of personality and motives. “Okay, everyone, look under your chairs. Except you, Artie. Your chair kept moving, so I hid your surprise in the wastebasket.”

Rachel pulled the box of chocolates out from under chair and handed hers to Quinn due to her veganism not allowing her to eat most chocolates. She laughed at the sight of Puck with chocolate around his mouth.

“I found mine ten minutes ago.” He shrugged and both Rachel and Quinn laughed, turning back to look at the front.

“V-Day is my fav day ever. And to help me celebrate, my daddy's throwing me a huge, ridic party at Breadstix. And I'm naming it the Sugar Shack. And drumroll, Finn, you're all invited! But you have to bring a date. No single people allowed. They're sad and boring and they don't exist in my world.” Sugar finished her little rant and Rachel and Quinn shared an amused glance as the single people in the room got very indignant.

“Um, but you're single.” Mercedes pointed out and Sugar smirked, looking at them all.

“Not for long.” She grinned and they all frowned awkwardly.

“Alright guys, thanks for coming. Enjoy the rest of lunch!” Mr. Schue piped up and Rachel smiled at him as they all made a move.

“Well, that was strange,” Quinn commented, swinging both of their backpacks up onto her shoulder and swinging her other arm around Rachel.

“You can say that again.” Rachel laughed as they waited for Santana and Brittany to catch up with them.

“You guys gonna hit up the ‘Sugar Shack’?” Santana asked, sarcasm dripping from her voice.

“I think it’ll be fun!” Brittany protested and Santana smiled at her.

“We’ll go Britt.” She conceded and Quinn smirked at how whipped her friend was.

“We’ll at least be surrounded by all our friends.” Rachel pointed out and the others all smiled and nodded as they reached the cafeteria.

 ::: ::: ::: :::

“I’ll meet you by my car then?” Quinn asked as she dropped Rachel off at the dance studio before heading to the God Squad meeting.

“Yes Sunshine, now go, before both of us are late.” Rachel laughed and stood on her toes, planting a kiss on Quinn’s lips before she spun around, little ballet skirt swooshing to reveal her ass, and ran into the studio.

Quinn laughed and rolled her eyes, smoothing out her skirt before she headed down the corridor to the classroom they were meeting in.

“Quinn hey, come in.” Mercedes grinned and welcomed Quinn inside the room. The blonde smiled demurely and settled into a chair, smiling as Sam sent her a wink. There was one other person in the room. He had a plain grey t-shirt on and his hair was styled in dreadlocks. He smiled at Quinn who nodded politely.

“Sorry, I’m a little late.” She apologized and Mercedes smiled.

“No problem, we all know what that diva of yours is like.” Mercedes winked and both Sam and Quinn laughed whilst the other kid looked a little awkward. “I now call this meeting of the God Squad to order. Thank you guys for coming. Our first order of business is to welcome Quinn Fabray back into the fold. It's nice to see you, Quinn.”

“Thank you. I know it's been a while.” She smiled around the room. “When I was at my lowest, I turned to prayer. Not even sure who I was praying to, really, but it seemed to lead me on the right track.”

“Amen.” Mercedes smiled and Quinn resisted the urge to giggle.

“Praise.” The other kid spoke up and Quinn smiled at him, thankful when Sam asked the question on both of their lips.

“Can I ask a question? What's with tarantula head over here?” The blonde boy spoke up, gesturing over to the boy who looked a little confused.

“This is our new member. This is Joseph Hart, but you guys can call him Joe. He just transferred here to McKinley.” Mercedes explained and Joe nodded with a smile.

“Yeah, I guess I'm a sophomore. I've been homeschooled my whole life, but this past year I realized my best friend was my mom, so I decided I wanted to get out and experience the world.” He explained and Quinn couldn’t deny that she found him a little weird but he seemed nice overall.

“What's with the tats?” Sam questioned further and Quinn noticed that his shoulder was tattooed as he pulled his t-shirt back slightly.

“Bible quotes. And each one of my dreads is named after a book of the Bible.”

“You have got to be kidding me.” Quinn thought aloud. She didn’t realise that there were Christians like this. She’d only been in contact with two types of Christian; her parents which well… and Mercedes and Sam’s families who were perfectly normal people.

“I play guitar, too, but I only know Christian stuff. My dad only listens to talk radio, and we don't have a TV. You guys mind if I take off my shoes? I'm sort of used to going to school barefoot.”

“It’s like a Teen Jesus.” Quinn frowned as Sam turned to Mercedes.

“I'm just glad there's another dude around here. I notice that Shane isn't a member of the God Squad. That's interesting.” Sam smirked and Quinn smiled. She had to admire his tenacity, most guys would have given up by that point.

“Okay, that's enough, Sam. All right, so our last meeting we talked about opportunities for community service.” Mercedes opened up the discussion and Quinn settled back, used to this sort of conversation.

“Uh, Valentine's Day's right around the corner, and since the Glee Club turned it down, there's an open slot for singing telegrams. All four of us sing, and Teen Jesus and I play guitar, so I thought we could use the money to adopt a highway and start a shoe drive.” Sam offered and Quinn nodded, thinking that it was a good idea. There wasn’t the negative attachment to the God Squad like there was to the Glee Club and they could really do some good for the community.

“Praise.” Mercedes smiled and Quinn did too.

“It is a religious holiday St. Valentine's and all that. And I'd love to show this school that it's cool to be Christian. We aren't all just door-to-door Bible salesmen, like my dad.” Joe piped up and Quinn was very confused again all of a sudden.

“All right, all in favor?” Mercedes asked and they all raised their hands.

“Righteous.” Joe smiled.

“Well, I will be the first one to volunteer my ten dollars if you guys help me sing to Rachel.” Quinn smiled and pulled ten dollars out of her bag, placing it calmly on the table. She gave Joe a side glance, not too sure how he was going to deal with the news that she was gay.

“But… Rachel is a girl’s name…” He frowned as if trying to wrap his head around the concept and Quinn nodded, knowing that some people needed time to think about it.

“Joe… how do you feel about this?” Mercedes asked, wanting to stay the voice of reason in the conversation. The boy took a long pause before he started talking.

“I try my best not to judge anybody. But, honestly, I've never met anyone who's gay.” He frowned, fiddling with his lip and looking over at Quinn.

“Oh, I guarantee you have.” Quinn laughed and pointed at herself, hearing Sam snort from next to her.

“Yeah, they say that one out of every ten people are gay. And if that's true, that means one of the 12 apostles might have been gay. And my guess is Simon because well… his name’s Simon.” Mercedes smirked and Quinn rolled her eyes, grateful for her friend for keeping it light.

“The Bible says it's an abomination for a man to lay down with another man, but we shared tents in Cub Scouts and slept next to each other all the time so that would make Cub Scouts an abomination?” Sam frowned and Quinn rolled her eyes, amazed that she’d ever thought she loved that boy.

“Do you know what else the Bible says is an abomination? Eating lobster, planting different crops in the same field, giving somebody a proud look. Not an abomination? Slavery. Jesus never said anything about gay people. That's a fact.” Quinn explained, finishing with a nod.

“Well, maybe he wanted to, but he didn't want to hurt Simon's feelings.” Sam piped up with a smirk and Quinn stuck her tongue out at him as he laughed.

“You guys, we have to figure out where we stand. Especially, if we're gonna be asking volunteers from my church to sing backup for us. I don't want to hurt your feelings Quinn or anyone else’s, but I also don't want to make someone do something they're not comfortable with. So where do you stand, Joe?” Mercedes asked and Quinn nodded, understanding perfectly but at the end of the day, all she wanted to do was sing a song to her girl.

“I guess I've gotta think about it.” He shrugged and Quinn smiled, throwing the boy a bone.

“You know what? That's totally fair. You have to look at the hard topics and dilemmas and be honest and truthful. If you ask me that's what being Christian is really about.” Quinn explained and Joe nodded with a thankful smile to her.

“That’s very benevolent of you Quinn, thank you.” He smiled and Quinn nodded, looking back toward Mercedes.

“Let me know when you make a decision Joe.” Mercedes smiled kindly and moved towards the door, leaving it open.

Quinn packed her stuff away, smiling as Sam rushed after Mercedes and tried to talk to her. Joe stayed in his seat, obviously thinking deeply.

“All done baby?” A voice sounded and Quinn smiled at the sight of Rachel at the door.

“I thought I was meeting you by the car angel.” Quinn smiled, welcoming her inside with her hand as she finished putting her stuff away.

“Well my class let out early and I saw Mercedes and Sam leave.” She stepped inside properly and saw Joe sat there. “Oh I’m so sorry, I didn’t see you there. My name’s Rachel, I’m Quinn’s girlfriend.”

Quinn smiled at the confidence with which she introduced herself and thanked her lucky stars that she had been blessed with such a beautiful life.

“Joseph Hart but everyone calls me Joe.” He replied and shook her hand, looking over to Quinn thoughtfully.

“It’s lovely to meet you, Joseph.” She replied and Quinn laughed as Joe looked over at her with a confused look.

“Yeah, good luck with that one. Come on Starlight, there’s aromatic duck with my name on it at home.” Quinn grinned and stood up, walking over to Rachel and offering her hand for her girlfriend to take.

“Ugh, you and your dead animal.” Rachel teased but took her hand anyway, both of them saying goodbye to Joe as they headed to the car park.

It wasn’t half an hour later that Quinn received a text from Mercedes telling her that Joe was in.

 ::: ::: ::: :::

“I am ready to cut a bitch.” Santana scowled as she huffed into a seat in the cafeteria.

“What’s wrong?” Quinn frowned, turning away from Rachel to look at her best friend.

“Apparently some Christian student has been complaining about gay PDA in the hallways. So I’m not allow to peck my girlfriend on the lips but Chang2 over there can make out for several uncomfortable minutes in the middle of the hallway and no one bats an eyelid? It’s ridiculous!” Santana cried and Quinn sighed, smiling appreciatively at Brittany as she rubbed her girlfriend’s shoulder.

“It is ridiculous you’re right but sitting here yelling about it isn’t going to change anything. This is still Lima, Ohio.” Rachel smiled supportively and Santana took a deep breath, nodding.

“Sorry, it just… it makes me so angry.” Santana sighed and they all nodded, knowing the feeling exactly.

“Unfortunately Rome wasn’t built in a day.” Quinn sighed and smiled lovingly at Rachel when she took her hand.

“Dinner at mine tonight?” Rachel asked and Brittany squealed, excited at the prospect.

“Definitely, your dads make the best food!” Brittany grinned and Rachel laughed as the tone of the conversation changed completely.

“Your Dads won’t mind Shortstack?” Santana asked and Rachel smiled.

“No, they’re always happy to see their ‘favourite Latina’.” Rachel relayed and they all laughed, relaxing into their lunch period.

 ::: ::: ::: :::

“Will you please just come with me to the courtyard?” Santana huffed, standing in the hallway by Rachel’s locker, huffing loudly.

“I don’t understand why though.” Rachel glowered and Santana huffed again, throwing her hands in the air.

“I told you, Quinn asked me to get you to meet her there,” Santana explained and Rachel narrowed her eyes, years of torment making her skeptical of following anyone anywhere.

“But why didn’t she text me?” Rachel asked, utterly confused as to why her girlfriend wouldn’t just contact her.

“Because she obviously didn’t think it would be this hard!” Santana yelled and Rachel laughed, knowing that if it were a joke, Santana would have given up trying ages ago. The Latina simply didn’t have the patience.

“Okay, okay, fine.” The brunette smiled and walked with her friend to the courtyard.

“Fucking finally.” Santana huffed and headed with Rachel to the courtyard. Once they were standing in the middle of the courtyard, Rachel smiled at the sight of her girlfriend walking towards her along with Mercedes, Sam and Joe. Quinn looked gorgeous in her blue coat open over her white dress and her red scarf tied around her neck.

“Excuse me, are you Miss Rachel Berry?” Mercedes asked and Rachel frowned, looking over at Quinn’s smiling face.

“Um… yeah?” She replied, utterly confused as to what was going on. Mercedes laughed and Quinn winked at her.

“Well we’re the God Squad and we’re here to deliver a vocal valentine from one Quinn Fabray,” Mercedes smirked and Rachel squealed, looking over at her girlfriend who blew her a kiss as they began.

Rachel sighed in amazement at her girlfriend as she was serenaded in the middle of the school courtyard. Quinn produced a rose from behind her back and handed it over, kissing her on the cheek before running up the steps to join the rest of her club. As they reached the last chorus, gospel singers appeared and Rachel was sure that her heart melted in that moment.

The four members of the God Squad flew down the stairs as the song came to an end and Mercedes smiled at her.

“Happy Valentine’s Day, love Quinn.” Mercedes chuckled and Rachel squealed, jumping on her girlfriend. Quinn laughed and caught, swinging her around by her waist once before placing her on the floor. Rachel gazed up into the hazel eyes that had become home to her and knew that this was it for her. Quinn was all she’d ever need. She smashed their lips together and, whilst she was vaguely aware of the roar of applause that went up, she concentrated only on the feeling of her lips on Quinn’s and Quinn’s hands in her hair.

They pulled apart with a gasp and Quinn smiled, moving Rachel’s hair out of her face. “You liked it then?” The blonde asked and Rachel laughed, standing on her toes to kiss her girlfriend again, just a peck this time.

“I loved it and I can’t wait to get home to show you just how much I loved it.” Rachel grinned, looking up at her love through her eyelashes. Quinn groaned and kissed her again, her hands not so subtly palming Rachel’s ass briefly.

“Alright, you two break it up, public place.” Santana jumped in with a good-natured laugh and Quinn laughed too, tucking Rachel into her side with a kiss to her temple.

“Thank you, Mercedes, Samuel, Joseph, that was beautiful.” Rachel grinned and the three of them smiled and nodded.

“We jumped on the idea when Glee rejected it. The proceeds are going to charity.” Sam explained and Rachel smiled up at Quinn who winked at her.

“In that case, you’ve just found your next customer.” Santana smiled uncharacteristically and pulled ten dollars out of her Cheerios jacket, handing it to Joe who thanked her. “I would like to send one to my girlfriend Brittany and by that I don’t mean my friend who’s a girl, I mean my girlfriend girlfriend. How does that sound?”

“Santana, leave him alone. It wasn’t him.” Quinn rolled her eyes, catching onto what Santana was hoping to do.

“We’d be happy to sing to your girl, any preference in the song?” Joe asked and Santana blanched for a moment.

“Alright Teen Jesus, let’s take a walk.” She nodded, slightly impressed and led him away.

“I’m just gonna… make sure she doesn’t kill him.” Sam added, rushing off after the two of them.

“Yeah, he may need some backup there.” Mercedes winced and rushed off too, leaving Quinn and Rachel laughing.

“I love you.” Rachel sighed, leaning into Quinn and Quinn smiled, kissing the top of her head.

“I love you too Angel.”

 ::: ::: ::: :::

Quinn frowned at the strange feelings as she woke up on Valentine’s Day. There was soft music playing around the room and there was pressure on her neck. As she opened her eyes, she was greeted with the sight of a mess of brown hair. Rachel was curled up next to her, kissing her neck and, as Quinn entered consciousness, she noticed the red lace bodysuit covering her gorgeous girlfriend.

“Hmm, someone’s finally awake.” Rachel smiled and sat up. Before Quinn knew it, tan legs were straddling her thighs and she was greeted by the sight of her girlfriend covered in red lace. The bodysuit had a daring low v-cut and was high on her hips, revealing expanses of skin but covering up Quinn favourite places on her love’s body. “Happy Valentine’s Day.”

“This is pretty.” Quinn commented as she sat up, forcing Rachel into her lap and she ran her pale hand down the seam of the garment by Rachel’s breast. The blonde smirked as Rachel’s nipples pebbled and goosebumps appeared on her sun-kissed skin. She grinned and leant forward, wrapping her lips around one of them through the fabric, her tongue darting out against the coarse material. Rachel groaned and her head fell back slightly as Quinn trailed her hands around to rest on Rachel’s ass.

“Quinn…” She groaned as Quinn kissed her way over to the other nipple and repeated her ministrations on the other.

“That’s it, baby, say my name,” Quinn smirked, kneading the flesh of Rachel’s ass in her hands. “Fuck, you’re so gorgeous. How did I get so lucky?”

“Kiss me. Please.” Rachel groaned and Quinn smirked, deftly spinning them so that she was laid on top of her girlfriend. She smashed their lips together and they fell into their regular pattern. They battled for dominance and Rachel’s hands ran over Quinn’s bare back whilst Quinn’s came back up to Rachel’s breasts, rubbing the coarse material of the lace against her pebbled nipples.

They separated from the kiss with a gasp and Quinn smirked before slinking down Rachel’s body, moving the red lace away from Rachel’s center to reveal her. Rachel gasped loudly as lips suddenly wrapped around her clit before Quinn moved further down, her tongue darting out to lap at her girlfriend. Her thumb came to rub Rachel’s clit and within minutes, Rachel had thrown her head back, back arching off the bed.

“Fuck Quinn, oh my god!” She cried as her release poured out of her and Quinn smirked, drinking up every last drop. 

“Happy Valentine’s Day gorgeous,” Quinn smirked and crawled up the bed to hover over Rachel once more. She planted a kiss on Rachel’s lips and Rachel groaned at the taste of herself on Quinn’s lips.

Rachel smirked evilly and pushed Quinn down on the bed, determined to return the favor.

Twenty minutes and several orgasms later, the two girls laid there panting.

“Hmm happy valentine’s day to us,” Rachel smirked and Quinn chuckled, caressing Rachel’s hair.

“Indeed.” Quinn laughed and held her girlfriend close, knowing that they had to move but not wanting to.

“We should really get ready for school,” Rachel commented, drawing patterns on Quinn’s hip and Quinn sighed.

“Wanna conserve some water?” Quinn smirked and Rachel giggled, following her into the bathroom.

::: ::: ::: ::: 

“You guys are later than normal,” Hiram commented when they finally made it downstairs for breakfast.

“Are we? Must have slept in slightly.” Rachel shrugged but the blush on Quinn’s face gave it away immediately and both dads burst out laughing.

“That’s what they’re calling it now eh?” Leroy asked and Quinn blushed an even darker shade of red.

“Daddy, Papa, please don’t mortify my girlfriend on Valentine’s Day.” Rachel huffed, handing Quinn a plate of food and kissing her on the cheek.

“You know we’re joking baby girl.” Hiram smiled and ruffled Quinn’s hair, making her smile.

“You two better get a move on though or you’ll be late,” Leroy added and the girls nodded, eating quickly before heading off to school.

 ::: ::: ::: :::

_Starlight <3: Meet in the auditorium at lunch? <3_

“Hey Q, you coming to the cafeteria?” Santana asked and Quinn shook her head with a smile.

“Meeting Rach in the auditorium, I’ll see you later.” She smiled and rushed off, leaving a smirking Santana in her wake.

The auditorium was empty apart from Rachel sat at the piano when Quinn entered. She’d come in through the back entrance as it was closest to where her previous class had been. Shutting the door alerted Rachel to her presence and the brunette grinned widely at the sight of her girlfriend.

“Take a seat. This is my Valentine's present to you.” Rachel explained with a smile. Quinn raised an eyebrow but settled into a seat in the first row as Rachel began to play.

 _“Our lives are stories, waiting to be told_  
In search of silver linings, we discovered gold  
And judgement taught us that our hearts were wrong  
But they're the ones that we'll look down upon  
The rules say our emotions don't comply  
But we'll defy the rules until we die.”

As she sang, Quinn realized that she didn’t know the song. Rachel had written a song, just for her. God did she love that girl.

 _“So let's be sinners to be saints_  
And let's be winners by mistake  
The world may disapprove  
But my world is only you  
And if we're sinners then it feels like heaven to me.”

Quinn let the lyrics wash over her. It was a beautiful song that fit the both of them perfectly. She couldn’t believe that Rachel had done this just for her.

 _“You showed me feelings I've never felt before_  
We're making enemies, knocking on the devil's door  
And how can you expect me not to eat  
When the forbidden fruit tastes so sweet?”

Rachel winked at that point and Quinn laughed with a shake of the head.

 _“So let's be sinners to be saints_  
And let's be winners by mistake  
The world may disapprove  
But my world is only you  
And if we're sinners then it feels like heaven to me

 _Our hearts are too ruthless to break_  
Let's start fires for heaven’s sake  
Our hearts are too ruthless to break  
Let's start fires for heaven’s sake  
Our hearts are too ruthless to break  
Let's start fires for heaven’s sake  
Our hearts are too ruthless to break

 _So let's be sinners to be saints_  
And let's be winners by mistake  
The world may disapprove  
But my world is only you  
And if we're sinners then it feels like heaven to me  
And if we're sinners then it feels like heaven to me”

Quinn had tears in her eyes as Rachel came to the end of the song and she smiled, standing up and walking over to her girlfriend.

“Did you like it?” Rachel asked nervously, turning around on the piano stool.

“Like it? Baby, you wrote me a song, I loved it.” Quinn smiled, her eyes filled with tears and Rachel grinned, standing up to wrap her arms around her girl’s neck and kiss her sweetly. “Hmm, now let me give you your present.”

She walked over to her bag and pulled out a square shaped object. Rachel smiled as she took it, removing the wrapping paper covered in hearts and she smiled at the sight of a bound book. On the front Quinn had written:

 _To the love of my life,_  
You told me about the life you have planned for us and it sounded like my greatest dreams come true. I want every day with you my angel and every night as well.   
I love you so much,  
Quinn <3

Rachel frowned but opened the book, gasping about what she found inside.

The book was filled with illustrations of all the things that Rachel had told Quinn about. There were drawings of them both standing in front of college signs that said ‘Yale’ and ‘NYADA’ respectively as well as pictures of them reuniting on train station platforms. Quinn had also drawn them both graduating and looking for work. There was a drawing of Quinn proposing and then the wedding. But Rachel’s favourite page was the last where Quinn had imagined what each of their four children looked like. It was beautiful and tears spilled over her eyes.

“Quinn…” She sighed, looking up at her girlfriend.

“You like it?” The blonde asked nervously and Rachel smiled with a roll of her watery eyes.

“I love it. I love you.” Rachel smiled and leapt forward, kissing her deeply.

“I love you too angel.”

 

 


	23. On My Way

“Hey Fabray, Coach wants to see you in her office!” Becky yelled down the hall at Quinn who was stood by Rachel’s locker with her girlfriend.

“That’s weird, what does Coach want with me?” Quinn frowned, pushing up off of the lockers she’d been leaning on.

“I don’t know baby but whilst you’re in there, why don’t you ask her?” Rachel asked, referring to the conversation she’d had with Quinn that morning. It had surprised her when her girlfriend had expressed an interest in re-joining the Cheerios but if it made her happy, Rachel was all for it.

“You’re right, I’ll see you later.” Quinn smiled and kissed Rachel quickly before heading down the hall. “You wanted to see me?”

“Q, have a seat.” Coach directed and Quinn sat down, brushing her hair off of her face. “Prepare yourself. I'm about to drop a bomb on you. I, Sue Sylvester am with child.”

Quinn frowned, utterly confused and amazed. Those were not the words she was expecting to come out of her ex-coach’s mouth. “Are you serious? Wow. Um, that's amazing and confusing. Who's the father?”

“Oh, I can't tell you that yet. But here's the deal. In order for this zygote to stay firmly ensconced in my uterine wall, my doctor has put me on bovine hormones that are making me extremely nauseous. They've also given me a near-superhuman sense of smell. For instance, I can tell that within the last week, you either enjoyed a delicious curry or a hug from Principal Figgins.”

Quinn was very confused by the ramblings of her old cheerleading coach but caught onto the main part of her complaining. “Well, you know, morning sickness is a good sign. It means that the baby is developing properly.”

“Well, it's good for the baby, not so good for me.” Sue snapped and Quinn frowned, still very confused as to why she was there.

“Well, you know, there really is no cure for morning sickness. I mean, I ate saltines, drank herbal tea and sucked on lollipops. That helps.” Quinn shrugged, only able to speak from her own personal experience with Beth. She didn’t really understand why Sue wasn’t asking this of her OBGYN but then again it was Sue Sylvester and Quinn knew not to apply logic.

“Lollipops?”

“Yeah. Weird, but it works.” Quinn shrugged, thinking back to what had worked with Beth.

“Well, thank you, Q, for that condescending tone and barely helpful advice.” Sue retorted and Quinn smiled, fishing the compliment out of the usual mean comment.

“I wanted to ask you a favor, actually, Coach. I would love to rejoin the Cheerios.” Quinn asked cautiously.

“I beg your pardon?” The coach snapped, looking up at Quinn who, even knew it was a long shot, felt her heart sink slightly.

“It's my senior year, and I want to finish high school in a Cheerios uniform with a national championship. I mean, other than Glee, this was the rest of my high school experience.” She explained calmly, smoothing down the skirt of her dress as she did when she was nervous.

“Well, I'm sorry, Q, but that wouldn't be fair to the girls who've been practicing all year long, who didn't quit. And if you'll now please get the hell out of my office. I just caught a whiff of hot dog water wafting in from the cafeteria, and I think I'm going to blow some serious chunks.” Sue directed and Quinn sighed, standing up and making her way out of the office.

Rachel was waiting outside and picked up on the answer by Quinn’s expression. She tugged her into a hug. “I’m sorry Angel, but at least you tried.”

“You’re right. I knew it was a long shot.” Quinn smiled sadly and took Rachel’s hand as they walked down the corridor. Even though Quinn knew it was a long shot, there was a part of her that was still severely disappointed.

 ::: ::: ::: :::

“Please cheer up baby, I hate to see you so sad.” Rachel sighed as they were sat waiting for their first period English class to begin the next morning.

“I’m fine Rach, honestly.” Quinn smiled but it didn’t quite reach her eyes. Rachel pouted and tucked blonde hair behind Quinn’s ears.

“I love you.” She smiled and Quinn did too, this time widely and truthfully at the sweetness of her girlfriend.

“I love you too Angel,” Quinn replied, kissing her quickly as the teacher walked in, obviously distressed.

“Class, can I please have your attention?” She raised her voice and a hush went over the room, all of them catching on to the importance of the tone of her voice. “I, unfortunately, have to share some bad news with you all. Last night, a former McKinley student, David Karofsky attempted to take his own life.”

There were a few gasps around the room and Rachel felt her blood go cold. Karofsky? Attempted suicide? It didn’t match up in her head. Karofsky had always been the bully but at his new school, that had all changed. Rachel knew from Kurt that he had been having a bad time but to attempt to take his own life… it cut close to home.

She had been bullied and harassed but there was always someone there for her. Her fathers, Finn, Kurt, Quinn… Karofsky had no one. And they had all written him off because of his previous actions. If Rachel had done that with Quinn, she would never have found the love of her life.

She was vaguely aware of their teacher telling them that he was in the hospital recovering and they had the first period off in order to process this news.

“Baby?” Quinn frowned, looking over at a frozen Rachel. “What’s going on in that head of yours?”

“Do you think we dropped the ball with Karofsky? We knew he was gay, we knew he was having a tough time. We didn’t reach out. No one reached out. And then he was driven to do the worst thing possible.” Rachel thought aloud, so ashamed of herself for not thinking about it.

“Starlight he was one of your biggest tormentors and he was awful to Kurt, you can’t blame yourself for assuming.” Quinn countered, knowing that Rachel’s compassion would make her beat herself up about it.

“But if one of us had just…” She trailed off, not knowing what to say. Her eyes filled with tears and she was grateful when Quinn opened her arms for her to bury herself in as the tears spilled over.

 ::: ::: ::: :::

Quinn smiled as a familiar hand slipped into her own as she was heading to the God Squad meeting. She looked down to see Rachel’s familiar brown eyes, the eyes that were her haven, the eyes that belonged to her angel.

“Hi, Starlight.” She smiled and they continued walking.

“Are you sure this is okay?” Rachel asked, referring to the fact that Quinn had invited her along. They didn’t really want to be apart and Rachel wanted to pray for Karofsky as well. Quinn had a feeling that none of the others would mind.

“Of course it is, this is going to be more about sending him some positive thoughts than which version of God you believe in.” Quinn smiled and held open the door for her girlfriend.

Rachel smiled and walked through, noticing the heads of Mercedes, Sam and Joe that all popped up.

“Rach heard we were praying for Karofsky and wanted to join,” Quinn explained with a sad smile, leading her girlfriend by the hand to the chair next to her own.

“Of course.” Mercedes smiled and Rachel slipped her hand into Quinn’s. “We should start today's meeting by praying for Karofsky. That he finds peace and that he feels better.”

“I think we should start today's meeting by praying for his family. They could use comfort more than he could.” Quinn spoke up, her mind had been on Karofsky’s father finding him all day.

“I just don't understand how he could get to such a horrible, dark place.” Sam sighed from where he was slumped in his chair, fiddling with his hands in front of him.

“It's all over Facebook. A couple of kids from Karofsky's new school saw him at Breadstix with Kurt on Valentine's Day. They posted mean stuff on his page and texted everyone that he was gay. He couldn't take it.” Mercedes explained and Rachel sniffled, the tears springing to her eyes again. Quinn squeezed her hand reassuringly and moved her chair slightly closer.

“How is he? Is he going to live?” Joe questioned and Quinn could tell he felt awful for a boy he had never even met.

“Well, he's in the hospital, but thank God his dad found him in time.” Mercedes smiled sadly and Quinn sighed, her mind still on Karofsky’s father.

“I feel sorry for Karofsky, but what he did was selfish. He didn't just want to hurt himself; he wanted to hurt everyone around him. I went through the wringer, but I never got to that place.” Quinn lamented. She just couldn’t imagine knowing that you had a family that would love and support you but letting them find you like that.

“Quinn, please.” They turned to see Kurt stood in the doorway, looking visibly upset and Quinn sighed as he attacked her verbally. “Sure, you had a baby when you were 16 and you had a bad dye job for two weeks, but seriously? The world never stopped loving you. And you're going to Yale. You have no idea what Karofsky was struggling with.”

You really want to try to compare?” She asked and felt Rachel squeeze _her_ hand this time in support.

“The despair, the self-loathing.” Kurt continued and Quinn winced.

“It doesn't matter. I just can't imagine things getting so messed-up that you would consider taking your own life.” She snapped back, turning away from Kurt.

“That is so harsh and reductive. Have some compassion. Do you know what they're still writing on his Facebook? "Better luck next time" and "Try, try again”.” He continued and Quinn turned, tears springing to her eyes.

“Why are you even here, Kurt? Thought you didn't believe in God.” She said quietly, looking down at the desk.

“He asked me if he could come, and I invited him,” Joe explained and Quinn nodded.

“I heard you guys were praying for Karofsky, and after everything that we've been through, I didn't have anywhere else to go.” He sat down on one of the tables, his bag clanking in the silent room. “I feel responsible. He asked me out, and I said no. And he kept calling me If I'd just answered one of those stupid calls.”

He started crying and Rachel moved, wrapping an arm around her best friend.

“We're taking an edible arrangement to the hospital. Do you want to come with us?” Mercedes asked and Kurt nodded, smiling sadly at Rachel who moved back towards Quinn.

“As much as I know it’s the Christian thing to do, I think I really need to be with my dads right now,” Quinn spoke up, her voice quiet and shaky. Rachel rubbed her back soothingly, knowing that Quinn needed to be surrounded by people she knew loved her.

“Of course Quinn, we’ll give him your best,” Sam spoke up and she smiled gratefully, taking Rachel’s hand in hers.

“Quinn?” Kurt spoke up as they made to leave the room. “About what I said…”

“I know.” Quinn smiled and he nodded with a smile too, letting them go.

Hiram and Leroy greeted them at the door when they got home that day and didn’t let go of them in one form or another until they went to bed.

 ::: ::: ::: :::

“Did you see Mr. Schue’s text?” Quinn asked as she approached her girlfriend’s locker the next day. Rachel nodded and smiled sadly at her, stepping into a hug. “You okay Starlight?”

“Just… I love you, you know that right?” Rachel mumbled into Quinn’s chest and Quinn smiled, caressing her long dark hair.

“I know Angel and I love you too.” She smiled, kissing the top of her girlfriend’s head. “Auditorium?”

Rachel nodded and they headed to the stage where most of the Glee club was already sat in a circle. Slotting in next to Mercedes, they crossed their legs and smiled as Puck was the last to join the circle.

“Mr. Schue, why do you have a jar of peanut butter with one spoon?” Mercedes asked, looking at their teacher strangely.

“Yeah, there are 15 of us here, and I'm only comfortable sharing a spoon with about half of you.” Sugar piped up and they all giggled although Rachel had to agree with that sentiment as well.

“Well, it's come to my attention that our good friend Rory Flanagan has never tasted peanut butter.” Their teacher pointed out and they all gasped, turning to look at the Irish boy who shrugged. “Rory, if you don't mind.”

“That's the best thing I've ever had.” He grinned as he swallowed and they all laughed.

“Mr. Schuester, while that's incredibly moving, um, it’s kind of been an emotional week for some of us.” Kurt pointed out and Rachel smiled sadly, slipping her hand into Quinn’s.

“Yeah, Mr. Schue, what's the point of all this?” Finn asked and their teacher smiled.

“The point is Rory just had a brand-new experience, something as simple as peanut butter. You guys are young. I want you to promise me that, no matter how depressed you get, no matter how hopeless or alone you feel, you'll try your best to imagine all of the amazing experiences you have ahead of you.”

Rachel smiled at the ingenuity of their teacher’s lesson. It was simple but effective. She knew that she wanted to experience everything she could with Quinn by her side, even if it was something as simple as eating in a new restaurant or something as big as their wedding or having kids.

“Mr. Schue, look, I know we're a little dramatic sometimes, but I don't think anyone will ever consider taking their own life.” Mercedes piped up and Rachel smiled.

“I did.” Mr. Schue said and they all gasped, heads snapping up to look at him. “Junior year. That was a tough year. I, uh, I cheated on my math midterm. Peeked at the answers of the guy next to me and the teacher saw me do it.”

“Just 'cause you got caught cheating? I get caught cheating all the time.” Puck exclaimed, frowning heavily.

“They called my dad at his office, and he was coming to pick me up. How was I supposed to look him in the eye? I just kept picturing my dad so disappointed in me. So I walked up to the roof. I went right to the edge. One step and all the pain and humiliation would be over.” He explained and Rachel sighed, not being able to imagine Mr. Schue in that situation.

“Is that true?” Kurt asked and he nodded.

“That day, I promise you, it felt like it was the end of the world. But you know what? It wasn't. You know, for some of you, getting caught cheating isn't a big deal. But there's something everyone has something that might take them up to that edge. And look at all the things I would've missed out on. I would've never met you guys or Emma. I would've missed out on everything. So, right now, I want you all to think of something that you're looking forward to. Big things.” He looked towards the club and they all smiled, Rachel could see the cogs turning in their brains.

“Someday, I want to earn enough money to buy my folks a new place, so they don't ever have to go through losing their home again,” Sam spoke up first.

“I'm most looking forward to meeting Rachel Berry's children.” Mercedes grinned next and they all laughed, looking over at Rachel who held her hands to her heart in mock gratitude.

“I want to be there to see my kid's first steps,” Artie spoke up and they all smiled.

“I want to be there to see Sex and the City Part III.” Sugar added and they all laughed, along with a “Wow” from Mr. Schue.

“I'm sort of embarrassed to admit it, but I really do want to graduate high school.” Puck added, looking down at the floor.

“I'm gonna petition the Army to change my dad's dishonorable discharge status to an honorable one,” Finn said decisively and Rachel looked over at him admirably.

“I'm looking forward to graduating from Yale at the top of my class and loving Rachel Berry for the rest of my life,” Quinn spoke next and squeezed Rachel’s hand. Rachel looked up at her girlfriend adoringly.

“I'm looking forward to the day when my grandmother loves me again.” Santana sighed and Brittany grabbed her hand as she spoke.

“I want the world to see that love is love.”

“I am looking forward to marriage equality in all 50 states,” Blaine added to that and he and Brittany smiled at each other.

“I'm looking forward to the first time I dance at Carnegie Hall.” Mike smiled wistfully.

“I just want a song.” Tina grinned and they all laughed.

“I'm looking forward to watching my dad make a difference in Congress,” Kurt spoke up, obviously still rattled.

“I'm looking forward to being friends with all of you for the rest of my life,” Rachel added and she smiled. It may seem simple but for a little girl who started high school being pelted with slushies and being thrown in dumpsters, this little group of friends was quite miraculous.

“I know this sounds silly, and the peanut butter really is amazing, Mr. Schue, but do you know what I'm looking forward to? Winning at Regionals.” Rory added and they all cheered, excited to get on stage and progress through to Nationals.

::: ::: ::: ::: 

“Girls! We need to go!” Hiram called up the stairs the morning of regionals as the two of them were attaching their gold headbands in their hair. They would change when they got to school but having hair and makeup done before meant it was a lot quicker.

“Coming!” Quinn yelled, throwing things into a bag and turning to see Rachel sliding her shoes on. They smiled at each other and raced down the stairs.

“Cute headbands,” Leroy smirked and Quinn rolled her eyes good-naturedly, avoiding his hand coming up to ruffle her hair.

“Papa! Leave it alone!” She laughed and dodged under his arm, bumping into Hiram who laughed and hugged her.

“Come on, let’s go and watch my girls shine.” He smiled and pulled Rachel close by his other arm, walking them out to the car.

Quinn gasped at the familiar car parked in the driveway and her sister stood there smiling.

“Frannie?” She grinned and rushed forwards, tugging her sister into a hug. “What are you doing here?”

“I came to watch you sing, silly.” Frannie laughed and hugged her tight.

“We were thinking we could all go out for dinner after you guys win,” Leroy explained and Quinn grinned as they all descended into a group hug. She was so glad to be surrounded by so many people who loved her and she loved.

“Who’s driving?” Quinn asked, flicking her keys.

“We’ll take Frannie if you take Rachel.” Leroy shrugged and Quinn nodded with a smile, kissing both her dads on the cheek before they moved to the cars.

 ::: ::: ::: :::

They won. It was the best feeling in the world hearing their name being called. This was it, this was their year and they were getting there, slowly but surely.

Quinn was confused when Coach Sylvester called her into her office as they were getting ready to head to the restaurant after the competition.

“Coach Sylvester?” She asked as she wandered into the office.

“Quinn, thank you for coming. I know you must be exhausted from singing all those "oohs" and background "ahs." Have a seat.” The coach directed and Quinn rolled her eyes, settling into one of the seats. “I've been doing a lot of thinking this week, and, um, I don't know if it's this Karofsky thing or even seeing you perform, but I realized something. I always admired you, Quinn. At first, I thought it was because you reminded me of a younger, somewhat less striking Sue Sylvester, but then I realized that I admire you for all the ways you're not like me. You proved that it's never too late to turn your life around. And with that in mind, I'm giving you this.”

Quinn couldn’t believe what she was hearing. She was going to be back on the Cheerios, back with her friends, back in that uniform. It was the perfect way to end her senior year.

“You're not gonna regret this. I'm gonna win us a national championship in this uniform.” Quinn smiled and the coach laughed.

“That’s what I want to hear. Now get out of my office and go celebrate your win.”

Rachel was waiting outside and squealed when she saw the box that Quinn was holding.

“Oh baby, I’m so happy for you!” She grinned and threw her arms around her girlfriend, holding her tightly.

“Thanks, Starlight, you’re sure you okay with this?” Quinn asked, knowing that Rachel was used to them sitting comfortably at the bottom of the food chain at Mckinley.

“It makes you happy Quinn, that’s all I ever want.” Rachel smiled and reached up to caress Quinn’s cheek.

“Girls, there you are. Ready to make a move?” Hiram asked as he rounded the corner with Leroy and Frannie.

“I’m just going to run home and grab my camera if that’s alright? I’ll meet you guys at the restaurant.” Quinn smiled and they all nodded, letting Quinn rush off. She kissed Rachel quickly and hugged her sister before running to her car.

“We’re so proud of you Songbird.” Hiram smiled and scooped Rachel into a hug which she gladly reciprocated as she watched her girlfriend rush off, knowing she’d see her in less than an hour.

 ::: ::: ::: :::

_Starlight <3: Where are you? They’re seating us now x_

_Sunshine <3: Stuck in traffic on the back roads, bad decision x_

_Starlight <3: Get here as soon as you can, drive safely x_

_Sunshine <3: On my way_

Quinn had barely hit send when the truck barrelled into her and everything went black.

 ::: ::: ::: :::

“Where is she?” Frannie asked, frowning at the door.

“She said she was on her way.” Rachel frowned, looking back down at her phone. She started as it buzzed in her hands, Quinn’s contact popping up. “Quinn?”

“Is this Miss Rachel Berry?” An unfamiliar voice sounded and Rachel’s stomach twisted.

“Speaking.” Rachel frowned and Frannie, Leroy and Hiram shared a confused look.

“Your friend Miss Quinn Fabray has been involved in a car accident, we’re taking her to Lima General now. You were the last contact used on her phone.”

There was a loud bang as Rachel’s phone dropped to the floor.


	24. On My Way Aftermath (1/3)

_Sent from Rachel Berry’s iPhone to Glee:_

_Quinn in car accident, get to Lima General_

 ::: ::: ::: :::

The mood in the hospital waiting room was extraordinarily tense. Everyone sat there, cuddled up to one another but not talking, simply staring off into space.

The hours passed and their teachers left, their responsibilities meaning that they couldn’t risk not being ready for the next day of school. Artie’s parents came to pick him up as it would be bad for him to not lie down to sleep and Sugar and Rory left too, feeling like intruders on the close-knit group. They all made their friends promise to inform them if anything changed and everyone settled down again, waiting for news.

It was around midnight when Judy Fabray came stumbling into the waiting room, her face flooded with tears. “I- I saw the news.” She explained and Frannie sighed, pulling her mother to one side to explain the little that they knew.

Rachel finally zonked out at around three in the morning, nestled in Puck’s lap as her friend soothingly rubbed her back. Most of them had already fallen asleep, they left only Santana, Puck and Frannie awake once the tiny diva finally succumbed to her body’s urges.

“She finally out?” Santana asked Puck, gesturing to the girl on his lap and the bad boy nodded, softly kissing the top of his girl’s head.

The Latina sighed and stood up, making sure she didn’t jostle Brittany. She made her way over to where Puck and Rachel were sat, sliding into the seat next to them. She smiled lightly at Puck, reaching over to caress Rachel’s hair before kissing her on the forehead.

“Santana?” Puck asked as she stood once more and stalked over to the other side of the waiting room. Both Puck and Frannie jumped as she violently kicked the vending machine, sobs finally leaving her body.

“God, don’t they deserve a god damn break? Haven’t you fucking tested them enough?” She sobbed, dropping to her knees as she sobbed, her heart breaking for her best friends.

“Hey, hey.” Frannie soothed, immediately moving to the girl and scooping her up in her arms. “She’s gonna be okay. It’s Quinn, she’s stronger than everyone. Well, almost everyone.” Frannie reassured Santana, glancing back towards where Rachel was still fast asleep.

“They’ve done nothing wrong and it feels like they’re being punished at every hurdle.” The Latina sobbed, finding strength in the girl who looked so much like her best friend.

“I know sweetie but hope is the only thing we have right now.” The blonde smiled sadly and Santana nodded, hugging Frannie tightly before she went back to her seat.

It wasn’t until just before five that they heard anything. Rachel jolted awake, her eyes flying open as she gasped and Puck frowned, rubbing her back again.

“Something’s happening.” She said decisively and caught the attention of the slowly awakening group.

Sure enough, a doctor walked out and called Quinn’s name.

“Well I’ll be damned mija, you might have been right about those psychic powers.” Santana chuckled and tugged the little diva over to where the doctor was standing. Rachel’s dads, Judy and Frannie also jumped forward.

“Lay it on us doc.” Hiram smiled sadly as the dads pulled Rachel and Santana in front of them, each resting their hands on one of their shoulders. Leroy also tugged Frannie close, kissing the blonde on her temple when she started to tremble.

“We just finished surgery and she’s stable.” He started and they all let out a breath of relief. Rachel entwined one hand with Santana and reached out blindly to grab Frannie’s hand with her other.

“Oh thank god.” Rachel breathed out, her eyes closing as she sobbed silently.

“Luckily she was wearing her seatbelt and that combined with the airbags saved her life. However, the truck hit her directly. We’ve fixed her dislocated shoulder and no other bones are broken but she’s very bruised on her left side. What we’re most worried about is her spine. She obtained a compressed spinal cord injury.” The doctor spoke slowly, allowing for the reaction of the gathered crowd.

“Oh god.” Artie was the first to speak, fully knowing the impact that those words could have.

“What does that mean? Is – is she paralyzed?” Frannie asked, her free hand flying up to her mouth.

“We managed to relieve most of the compression during surgery and at the moment, it’s just swelling around her spinal cord. What that means exactly, we won’t know until she wakes up.” The doctor explained and they all nodded, grateful that the doctors had done all they could.

“What… what are the options?” Judy finally said quietly, looking rather detached from the small gathered group.

“Well ma’am, it depends on what Quinn can feel. If she has feeling in her legs, she’ll obviously be fine. If there are tingles, then we know that the swelling just has to reduce. We’re worried however that she won’t feel anything.”

“And then she’d be….” Santana trailed off, the end of her sentence left hanging over the gathered loved ones.

“No, not necessarily. Paralysis is the most likely answer but it could also just mean that the swelling needs to reduce before she can begin to feel anything.” The doctor said sympathetically.

“So it’s a waiting game?” Frannie asked and the doctor nodded.

“Can- can we see her?” Rachel asked, her wide eyes looking up at the doctor who smiled down at her.

“Sure kiddo but I’ve got to give priority to family.” The doctor smiled but Santana bristled as Judy stood up tall and made to walk forwards.

“Oh hell no! No way is that puta getting to see Quinn before her dads!” She yelled out, glaring at the woman who had thrown Quinn out twice. Judy bristled slightly, obviously not expecting an opposition.

“Santana, we’re all here because we love Quinn.” Rachel said quietly, gently wrapping her hand around the Latina’s wrist.

“Oh please, she’s just here because she’s worried about her precious little investment.” Santana sneered, snapping and glaring at Judy.

“Who does Quinn live with?” The doctor asked, trying to settle the situation. Santana grinned and pointed to Hiram and Leroy who smiled sadly.

“Frannie, Rachel, why don’t you guys go first?” Leroy smiled democratically and kissed both girls on the forehead, setting Rachel in motion with a small pat to her behind in the way he’d done when she was a little girl.

The surrogate sisters linked hands and followed the doctor to the room where Quinn was lying deadly still in the hospital bed. The entire left side of her angelic face was bruised badly and Rachel could see that it continued the whole way down her body. The bottom half of her was covered in a lot of blankets, trying to keep her warm due to the lack of circulation down there. There were a million and one tubes coming out of her and Rachel felt her eyes immediately fill with tears at the vulnerable state of the love of her life.

“She’s okay, she’s okay,” Frannie whispered, watching the steady rise and fall of her baby sister’s chest to remind herself that her sister was still there and was still okay.

“Hey, Sunshine.” Rachel smiled sadly, slipping into the chair next to the bed and lightly taking Quinn’s left hand in both of hers. Frannie took up the seat on the other side and they smiled at each other before immediately directing their attention back to the girl in front of them.

“Hi there Lu-Lu. You gave us all quite a fright.” Frannie whispered quietly, reaching up to move a soft piece of blonde hair away from her face.

“Everyone’s here angel face and we’re going to stay right here until you open those pretty eyes again. Don’t leave me like this Quinn, you can’t leave me like this. We’ve had no time.” Rachel sobbed, the tears spilling over.

“Hey, she’s okay. Look at that chest rising and falling. She’s here. She can hear us.” Frannie smiled sadly, tears filling her own eyes. “Rachel’s right baby bug, everyone’s here. Even Mom. Your teachers and a couple of your friends had to go but everyone else is outside, just waiting for you to open those eyes of yours.”

“We all love you so much, Angel.” Rachel sobbed and leaned over to gently kiss each of Quinn’s eyelids. She smiled as she felt them flutter in response to the touch, a sure sign of the blood still coursing through her girlfriend’s veins.

“Ugh… no Rach, don’t leave…” Quinn’s quiet and angelic voice suddenly rasped out and her head turned towards Rachel.

“I'm right here angel face, I'm not going anywhere baby.” Rachel sobbed, glancing up in amazement at Frannie whose own tears spilled over.

 ::: ::: ::: :::

Quinn felt like she was floating. It was almost as if she was sat on a cloud and was just sinking into the feeling. She frowned as she realized that she could hear voices, familiar voices. But it was dark and she couldn’t open her eyes.

“Hey, Sunshine.” Rachel’s voice called out quietly and Quinn tried to turn towards it, to open her eyes to see the love of her life but it was as if she were stuck in her cloud. She tried to open her mouth but no words came out and she frowned, waiting to speak to her love.

“Hi there Lu-Lu. You gave us all quite a fright.” That was undoubtedly Frannie with her soft voice and Quinn’s childhood nickname. Quinn frowned, what had she done? She felt strange as if everything were a dream and all she wanted to do was open her eyes.

“Everyone’s here angel face and we’re going to stay right here until you open those pretty eyes again. Don’t leave me like this Quinn, you can’t leave me like this. We’ve had no time.” _Rach,_ she tried to say, _I'm right here Starlight. I'm not leaving you, my angel._ The words just wouldn’t come and Quinn felt her heartbreak at the pain she heard in her love’s voice.

“Hey, she’s okay. Look at that chest rising and falling. She’s here. She can hear us.” Frannie spoke again and Quinn frowned, utterly confused as to why she couldn’t open her eyes like her girl wanted. “Rachel’s right baby bug, everyone’s here. Even Mom. Your teachers and a couple of your friends had to go but everyone else is outside, just waiting for you to open those eyes of yours.” _I'm trying,_ Quinn tried to say, _I want to see you, I'm trying Cessie._

“We all love you so much, Angel.” Rachel’s voice was so full of pain and Quinn tried to turn towards it once more. She felt Rachel’s lips on her face and reveled in it. _No!_ She thought as Rachel pulled away and it was the fear of losing her love’s voice that finally allowed her to get out her words.

“Ugh… no Rach, don’t leave…” Her voice was quiet and rough as if she’d been singing for too long without drinking. She managed to turn her head towards where Rachel’s voice was coming from and she heard the soft gasps of both girls. Frannie immediately pulled the cord by her bedside.

“I'm right here angel face, I'm not going anywhere baby.” Rachel sobbed and Quinn smiled, willing herself to open her eyes.

“Ugh, bright…” She groaned as they finally fluttered open. Everything slowly came into focus and she could see four stark white walls. It was obviously the hospital and Quinn looked up at Rachel who had tears running down her face. “Don’t cry.” She said softly, slowly lifting her hand to Rachel’s face to wipe away her tears with a feather-light touch. She was vaguely aware of the deep bruising obvious on her arm but ignored it in favor of staring at Rachel. “Poor little star, so beautiful.”

“Oh god Quinn, I probably look like hell.” Rachel chuckled, gently placing her own hand over Quinn’s, turning so she could very lightly kiss her palm.

“You’re the most gorgeous thing I’ve ever seen,” Quinn said honestly, wanting nothing more than to lean up and kiss her girl.

“Alright sweet talker, here,” Frannie spoke up with a chuckle and Quinn turned to look at her sister who was crying too but holding out a cup of water. Quinn let her sister hold the cup to her lips, sighing as the cool liquid soothed her throat.

“Cessie, why’s everyone crying?” She asked innocently, looking back and forth between her sister and her love.

“Don’t you worry about that baby bug, you concentrate on feeling better, okay?” Frannie smiled sadly, softly smoothing a hand over Quinn’s hair.

“And staying right here.” Rachel said quietly, her voice full of emotion again and Quinn’s head slowly turned to look at her love, caressing her cheek once more.

“Where would I go without you Starlight?” She said honestly, frowning as Rachel’s sobs spilled over again. “Hey, don’t cry sweet angel. I'm not going anywhere.”

“I love you so much.” Rachel sobbed out, softly leaning her forehead against Quinn’s.

“Hey there Miss Quinn, nice to see you awake.” The doctor smiled as he entered the room. Rachel stepped back but kept her grip on Quinn’s hand, wiping away her tears with her free hand.

“Sup doc?” The blonde giggled and the doctor smiled indulgently.

“We’re going to do a few routine checks and then let you see your friends and get some rest, okay? If you’re in any pain, press this button right here. It’s a morphine drip and it will immediately administer it into your body okay?” He smiled and Quinn did too.

“Totally.” She replied and Rachel chuckled, squeezing her hand.

“Alright, just stay exactly where you are.” The doctor smiled and he and a nurse checked Quinn’s vitals before taking some blood. “All done.”

“Awesome.” Quinn winced and reached over to press the button, sighing as the pain melted away.

“Good girl, don’t be afraid to use that. I’ll see you later Quinn, get some rest.” He smiled and Quinn thanked him, turning to look back at Rachel.

“Alright angel face?” The brunette asked, stroking her thumb over Quinn’s cheek with a feather-light touch.

“Don’t go anywhere.” She said quietly and Rachel’s heart melted at the innocent look on her girlfriend’s face.

“I'm staying right here baby.” Rachel smiled and leaned down to kiss her forehead.

“Lu-Lu? There are lots of other people here to see you. Rachel’s dads are here and mom too. Santana’s dying to see you as well as Puck. You can only have three people in here at once.” Frannie smiled down at Quinn, stroking her hair soothingly.

“Dads,” Quinn said immediately, looking up at Frannie. “Then Puck and Tana. Mom can come last if she stays quiet. Too tired to fight.”

“Okay baby bug. I love you so much.” Frannie smiled, kissing her sister’s forehead with tears in her eyes.

“I love you Cessie,” Quinn replied, squeezing her sister’s hand before she left the room. “Rach?”

“What’s up cutie?” Rachel smiled, continuing to stroke Quinn’s cheek.

“What happened? Please tell me.” Quinn implored and the look on her face was so sincere that Rachel couldn’t deny her what she wanted, not that she would ever deny Quinn anything.

“You remember rushing home before coming to the restaurant to get your camera, right?” Rachel asked and Quinn nodded, squeezing her girlfriend’s hand as her breath got shaky. “Well, you were driving along one of the back roads. A truck didn’t pay attention to the stop sign and you were… you were looking at a text from me.” Rachel sobbed out, the tears falling and Quinn frowned, reaching out to stroke Rachel’s face.

“Starlight, this is not your fault. I chose to look at the text and that idiot truck driver chose to run through the stop sign.” Quinn implored, but Rachel sobbed, still turning away from her girlfriend’s gaze.

“But if I hadn’t texted you…”

“Hey, look at me.” Quinn interrupted, turning Rachel’s head towards her own. “How many times have we texted whilst one of us is driving?”

“All the time.” Rachel sighed, sniffling slightly.

“Exactly. It’s probably something we should address now but if this was you lying here and I had been the one to send you a text message, would you blame me?” Quinn continued and Rachel sighed.

“Of course not.” She replied and Quinn smiled, caressing her cheek.

“It’s not your fault Angel. I love you.”

“I love you too.” Rachel sighed and flopped her head down onto Quinn’s stomach and the blonde ran her fingers through Rachel’s long brown hair.

“Can we come in?” A knock came at the door and Quinn grinned to see Leroy and Hiram stood there.

“Hi, Dad. Hi Papa.” She smiled at them, accepting their hugs.

“How’re you feeling baby girl?” Hiram asked, moving some of Quinn’s blonde hair away from her face.

“Like I got hit by a truck?” She grinned and Rachel lightly tapped her arm in place of smacking her as Hiram and Leroy laughed.

“You are too much sometimes Sunshine.” Rachel rolled her eyes with a smirk and Quinn giggled.

“You still love me though, right?” She asked and Rachel smiled, smoothing her hand across Quinn’s cheek.

“Endlessly Angel Face,” Rachel replied and Quinn sighed, letting herself sink in Rachel’s big brown eyes.

“Honestly, even getting hit by a truck doesn’t stop the googly eyes.” Leroy quipped and Quinn burst out laughing whilst Rachel and Hiram glared at him. “What? Quinn joked about it!”

“Too much, all of you.” Rachel sighed and rolled her eyes, chuckling as both her Papa and her girlfriend grinned cheekily at her.

“We’re gonna nip home in a bit and grab you some clothes and some bits and pieces from your room. Are there any particular books you want?” Hiram asked, smiling down at Quinn who grinned.

“Harry Potter and Alice.” She replied and the dads chuckled with a nod.

“Sure thing Q-Tip. We’re gonna let Santana and Puck in because they’re dying to see you but we’ll be back in a little bit okay?” Leroy asked and Quinn smiled, reaching out to squeeze his hand.

“Thanks, Papa. I love you both.” She smiled and he did too, leaning down to kiss her forehead.

“See you in a little bit baby girl.” Hiram smiled with slightly teary eyes, kissing her forehead as well before walking to the door. They waved and Quinn waved back, grasping Rachel’s hand tightly.

“Alright, Angel Face?” Rachel asked and Quinn nodded, patting the space in the bed next to her. “Oh baby, I don’t want to hurt you.”

“You won’t.” Quinn pouted and reached her arm out. “I just want to hold you.”

“Baby, I want that too but you’re really fragile right now. I know you can’t feel it because of the drugs but I would hate to think you felt worse because of me.” Rachel explained with a soft pout of her own and Quinn sighed with a frown, pouting and turning towards the door. “Sunshine?”

All Rachel received in reply was a sigh and a deeper pout and it was so hard to not laugh at how adorable her girlfriend was being in that moment.

“Hey, there bitch.” Santana smiled as she and Puck entered the room and Quinn smiled, accepting the hug from her best friend. “Don’t ever fucking scare me like that again, you understand me puta?”

“Got it, Santi.” Quinn giggled, letting Puck hug her tightly as well.

“Scared me half to death there baby mama. Shelby was here but she had to put Beth to bed.” Puck explained and Quinn nodded with a smile.

“That’s alright. I get it.” Quinn smiled and sat back, taking Rachel’s hand to let her know that she wasn’t actually annoyed at her.

“How’re you feeling?” Santana asked, hand coming to Quinn’s shoulder.

“High,” Quinn replied with a giggle and the others laughed too, Rachel squeezing Quinn’s hand.

“Best way to be baby mama.” Puck winked and Quinn laughed, smiling happily.

“And your legs?” Santana asked and Quinn frowned, looking at Rachel who was ready to kill Santana.

“Santana, she just woke up,” Rachel interjected, smoothing hair away from Quinn’s face.

“And? It’s her body, she has a right to know.” Santana replied, looking down the bed at Quinn’s blanket-covered legs.

“What about my legs?” Quinn frowned, turning to look between Rachel and Santana. “Baby, please tell me.”

“It’s… it’s…” Rachel stuttered out, tears choking her up and Quinn frowned, growing very concerned.

“If you don’t tell her, I will.” Santana hopped in and glared at Puck when he hit her on the arm.

“Angel please,” Quinn begged and Rachel collected herself, unable to deny Quinn anything when she used that tone of voice.

“Your spinal cord was compressed during the accident baby, they ugh… they need to know whether you have feeling in your legs before they can know the extent of the damage and even if you can’t feel anything, it may just be a case of needing the swelling to go down.” Rachel explained calmly, tears building in her eyes and Puck glared at Santana.

“And if it doesn’t?” The blonde asked, eyes wide with fear and Rachel sobbed, her tears telling Quinn everything she needed to know.

“Well done Satan.” Puck husked as tears errantly ran down Quinn’s face as well. He moved to wrap an arm around Rachel and the small brunette turned into him.

“I can’t feel anything Tana,” Quinn said, looking up at her best friend who smiled sadly.

“You’re really hyped up on drugs at the moment Q and like Rachel said, the swelling may need to go down before you can feel anything anyway.” The Latina offered comfortingly, squeezing her best friend’s hand.

Rachel took a deep breath and stepped away from Puck, smiling up at him gratefully before she took Quinn’s hand again. “Whatever the outcome is Angel face, we’ll get through it, like we always do.”

Quinn turned to look at Rachel and smiled, the love the two of them had for each other shining through their faces.

“I love you,” Quinn said simply and Rachel smiled, reaching out to caress Quinn’s face.

“I love you so much gorgeous,” Rachel replied, never wanting to stop looking into her love’s eyes.

“We’re gonna go and let everyone else know you’re doing okay, alright Q?” Santana smiled and Quinn did too.

“Give them all my love,” Quinn asked and they both nodded. Puck kissed her forehead and Santana wrapped her in a loose hug before they said their goodbyes and headed back out to the waiting area.

“I’m so sorry Santana was so abrasive about that my love, are you alright?” Rachel asked, caressing Quinn’s face and the blonde bit her lip, nodding slightly.

“I mean, we don’t know anything yet, right?” Quinn asked and Rachel shook her head, bringing her hand up to her lips to kiss it.

“I love you so much, my sunshine.”

“I love you too Starlight.”

"Quinnie? Oh, my goodness." Judy cried as she entered the room, looking at her little girl who was lying immobilized in the bed. The blonde had insisted that her girlfriend stay by her side and Judy smiled tightly at Rachel who sat holding Quinn's hand tightly. 

"Hey, Mom." Quinn smiled drowsily when she saw the woman. She was tired and high off of the meds, wanting nothing more than to cuddle her girlfriend and sleep. She really has no desire to try and reconcile with her mother when she was feeling so strange. 

"I know I'm probably the last person you want to see right now," Judy admitted, hanging awkwardly around the end of the hospital bed. 

"Actually, I thought it was you that didn't want to see me. I'm such a sinner in your eyes." Quinn said without any sort of malice in her voice. She was simply stating what her mom had said to her. 

"Sunshine..." Rachel reprimanded lightly, smoothing a hand over Quinn's hair. "Judy, why don't you sit down?"

Judy was surprised at the generosity demonstrated by the teenager to whom she'd been nothing less than awful but complied, sinking into the chair on Quinn's right side. 

"Daddy was talking about getting some of your stuff Sunshine, I'm just going to tell him what to get, okay?" Rachel cooed to Quinn, unfazed by the presence of the other woman who deserved a lot less than Rachel was giving her. 

"Lovey?" Quinn's eyes lit up and Rachel chuckled, kissing her forehead. 

"Of course angel face and I'll see if Mr. Arnstein is free to give you some love. I'll get him to grab that blanket you like and your iPod, okay?" The brunette smiled and caressed her girlfriend's face. 

"I love you little starfish." Quinn smiled up at Rachel with utter adoration in her eyes and Judy was taken aback by the sincerity of her expression. 

"I love you so much sunshine. I'll see if I can’t find you one of those ginger beer popsicles you like so much as well. I'll be right back." Rachel smiled and leaned down to very softly kiss her love. She smiled at Judy and then left the room, hoping she'd made the right move. 

"Quinnie, I was so worried." Judy finally spoke, reaching towards Quinn's hand. The blonde kept her hand downturned on the bed, not making any move to clasp her mother's hand in the way that Judy wished. "Why wasn't I called?"

"Because you're not my emergency contact anymore. Papa, Leroy I mean, is." Quinn said bluntly, hoping that Rachel returned quickly. 

"Oh well... They're very nice men for being who they are." Judy sighed and Quinn huffed. 

"Mom I'm tired, if you're here to insult my life choices, I'd rather you just leave," Quinn said honestly. 

"Sweetie, I'm not insulting you. I was worried. I thought I’d lost you. You’re still my daughter.” Judy implored and Quinn shrugged, wincing at the pain.

“Why now?” Quinn asked and Judy frowned.

“Pardon?”

“I wasn’t your daughter when you let me walk out of your house again. I wasn’t your daughter when you were going to let those men from church brand me. I wasn’t your daughter when that asshole beat up the most beautiful thing in my life. I wasn’t your daughter when he finally ended up where he belongs. So why am I your daughter now?” Quinn asked, confused as to why her mother was even there.

“Young lady, I am your mother and you will treat me with respect.” Judy snapped back. Quinn had always been so good, such a polite and compliant daughter.

“No, I won’t. I’ll treat you with respect when you’ve earnt my respect and you haven’t, not even a shred of it.” Quinn yelled, falling back into defensive mode around her mother.

“Now listen here, I have gone out of my way to be here all night. I have been treated with nothing but disrespect by those so-called friends of yours outside and now I am being sassed by my own flesh and blood.” Judy huffed, not being able to believe her ears.

“Well, I’m sorry my being hit by a truck was such an inconvenience to you!” Quinn yelled and then started to sob.

“What’s going on in here?” Rachel asked with a frown as she returned with her dads in tow. Seeing Quinn in tears, she rushed over and pulled her girlfriend into an embrace, letting her cry into her chest.

“I think it’s best if you left Mrs. Fabray,” Leroy said calmly as Hiram moved to comfort Quinn as well.

“Now listen here, I will not have two faggots and their dyke daughter tell me what to do around my own child!” Judy yelled and Quinn sobbed harder as Rachel cooed, desperately trying to calm her down.

“Insult me and my husband all you want but when you insult my girls, we’re going to have problems, ma’am.” Leroy glared, seeing how upset Judy was making his daughters because Quinn was his now, far more than she was Russell and Judy’s.

“She’s not yours, she’s mine!” Judy yelled and Quinn flinched at the volume of her voice.

“Can you all please just stop? Can’t you see what you’re doing to your daughter?” Rachel implored, stroking Quinn’s hair as the blonde sobbed hysterically into her girlfriend’s chest.

“Quinnie, I love you. I hope you know that.” Judy sighed dejectedly and then left the room, leaving Quinn sobbing and the Berrys around her.

“Well!” Leroy huffed, his tone implying his annoyance at the Fabray matriarch.

“It’s okay sunbeam, shh, you’re okay.” Rachel cooed, cradling Quinn’s head as the blonde sobbed.

 ::: ::: ::: :::

“Ugh!” Judy yelled as she stepped into the hall, hitting her hand against the wall in an uncharacteristic manner. She was so angry with herself. When faced with admitting to Quinn how she really felt, she chickened out. She pushed her daughter away _again_ and settled back into her perfect little housewife troupe. She hated that troupe.

“Mom?” A familiar voice asked and in her clouded state, Judy thought it was Quinn but turned to see Frannie stood there instead. She sobbed at the sight of her eldest daughter’s face, so much like that of her baby’s.

“I’m such a fuck up.” Judy sobbed and sunk to the floor. Frannie frowned at the sound of her mother swearing, she didn’t think it was anything she’d ever heard but settled down next to her, leaning up against the wall.

“What happened?” Frannie asked, laying a hand on her mother’s arm.

“I’m a coward, that’s what happened. That girl and those men, they make Quinnie so happy but when she looks at me, all I see is contempt. I was awful Frannie.” Judy sobbed and Frannie sighed, pulling her mother into a hug, the irony of the role reversal not being lost on the older Fabray daughter.

“Mom, Quinn would love nothing more than for you to accept her and tell her that you love her. It’s what she needs deep down but she won’t take it in compromise for Rachel, Leroy, and Hiram. They’re a package deal Mom, especially Quinn and Rachel.” Frannie explained and Judy sobered slightly, sitting up straight.

“She seems like a lovely girl.” The mother commented and Frannie chuckled, thinking of her sister’s girlfriend.

“Rachel is… oh god Mom, Rachel is one of the most amazing people you will ever meet. She’s charming, funny and oh Mom, she loves Quinn more than anything in the world. When Rachel walks into a room, Quinn’s whole mood changes and it’s the same the other way around. They may only be young but that’s the love of a lifetime Mom and all Quinn wants is for you to see that.” Frannie sighed, knowing that her sister and her girlfriend could work through almost anything.

“Frannie? Mrs. Fabray?” A small voice sounded and the two women turned to see Rachel stood a little way down the corridor, tears in her eyes.

“What’s up Shortstack?” Frannie asked with a smile, standing up and offering a hand to her mother as well.

“Quinn’s asleep now. Daddy and Papa have gone home to get her some of her stuff. I just wanted to let you know that when she wakes up next, they’re going to try and analyze the extent of the um… the damage to her spine.” Rachel explained, sniffling slightly as she thought about the fate of her girlfriend.

“Okay, thanks, Rachel.” Frannie smiled sadly and rubbed her arm affectionately, trying to coax a smile out of the usually enthusiastic brunette. Rachel nodded and turned to walk away, impatient to get back to her love’s side.

“Rachel?” Judy piped up and the brunette stopped, turning around with an eyebrow raised. “I’m sorry about my comments earlier.”

“I understand, love makes us do things we don’t always understand. Despite some of your actions Mrs. Fabray, I can see that you love your daughter very, very much.” Rachel smiled and Judy took a deep breath, nodding.

“I’d like a clean slate if you think I deserve one.” The matriarch continued and Rachel smiled.

“Everyone deserves a clean slate Mrs. Fabray, I wouldn’t be at your daughter’s side right now if I hadn’t offered her a clean slate.” Rachel sighed, looking back over her shoulder where she could see Quinn sleeping peacefully through the open blind of her room.

“Thank you, Rachel, and please call me Judy.” She nodded and Rachel smiled, nodding as well.

“Thank you, Judy. I should be getting back to Quinn.” The small brunette smiled and reached out to squeeze Frannie’s hand before she rushed back into her girlfriend’s door.

“What a remarkable young woman.” Judy frowned, looking after the mature seventeen-year-old.

“Clean slate?” Frannie asked with a smile, offering an open arm to her mother and Judy smiled.

“I love you, Frannie.”

“I love you too Mom.”

“I have some other apologies to make though. Lots and lots of apologies.”


End file.
